


Countlessly Conquered

by TINA18



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, More Vegebul interactions than canon, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Starts at Raditz saga and goes beyond, Vaginal Sex, canonish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 93,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: I have conquered countless planets & have killed many all over the galaxy for the sake of a tyrant that took everything away from me, but everything changed when I met them.  I hated them & everything they represented & stood for.  I’ve killed & hurt most of them, & yet they took me in anyway.Shetook me in anyway.  Some still look at me with disgust & hatred, but the idiot clown & the woman do not.  I want to destroy everyone & this wretched mud ball of a planet, but they see beyond the monster I truly am & I stop myself.  I stop myself for her now & everything she is giving up for me, no, willing to give me.  I don’t deserve any of it, but I can’t help myself & I take everything offered to me because I am a selfish monster.Now with art by the amazingAoLihui(ch 10, 12, 14, & 15) & mood boards (ch 9 & beyond)❤ 2nd place winner of the 2020 TPTH Annual Awards for Audience Choice in Drama
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 681
Kudos: 583





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-ish fic (starting with the Raditz Saga) with an MA/ E rating and more Vegebul interactions with loose canon variations to fit my story. I’m doing and will do a lot of research based off the anime/ manga and write from there. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Bastard! If you kill me, it’ll kill your friend too!” Raditz bellowed at the Namekian as he tried to loosen the arms locked around him. “Release me Kakarot! I am your brother!”

Goku tightened his hold on Raditz’s neck and stared at Piccolo. “Do it! It’s the only way! Someone can gather the dragon balls and can wish me back to life!”

Piccolo gnashed his teeth and took aim, staring down at the unconscious Gohan a few feet away. The blast of ki ran straight through Raditz and Goku, leaving a gaping hole in both of their chests.

“Fools!” Raditz coughed out blood through his words. “Two of the strongest Saiyans to ever live will reign down terror and avenge my death! They will use the same dragon balls you speak of to revive me and kill you all! They have been listening to everything that transpired through my scouter the entire time I have been on this wretched planet, and in a year’s time, they will arrive!”

Piccolo had enough of this prick’s words and blasted another beam at his head, killing him effectively.

** Meanwhile on another planet… **

“… On this wretched planet, and in a year’s time, they will arrive!”

“Shall we leave for Earth, my prince, to avenge his death?” Nappa sneered in disgust at how weak Raditz was to be bested by such a primitive planet and its warriors.

“Hnn,” Vegeta nodded. “I am intrigued by these dragon balls they speak of. I wonder if they can grant immortality…”

** Back on Earth… **

“G-goku…” Krillin wept as he watched his oldest friend bleeding out and struggling for breath. He mentally berated himself for being late and not being able to help his friend when he needed him the most.

“What’s happening to his body?!” Bulma gasped as Goku’s body started to fade away into nothing.

“Kami must have plans for him,” Piccolo said as his arm regenerated then moved to Gohan and picked him up.

“Where are you taking Goku’s boy?” Master Roshi asked worriedly.

“To train. The dead one spoke of two even more powerful Saiyans on their way to Earth. I will train the boy for the next year and prepare him.”

They wanted to protest and stop Piccolo, but knew they couldn’t.

“Okay,” Bulma said, staring at the now fatherless boy.

** One year later… **

“Kill everyone except the Namekian, Nappa,” Vegeta ordered as he sat on a rock. “The 3 hours have passed and Kakarot has yet to arrive.”

Raditz smirked as he raised his hand and aimed at the little boy. “Bomber DX!”

The ball of energy zoomed toward Gohan and he froze in panic. _I’m going to die!_

When Gohan opened his eyes and found he was still alive, he rejoiced until he saw a bloody Piccolo in front of him.

“It was fun training you, boy,” Piccolo coughed before his eyes shut.

“Noooooooooo!!” Enraged, Gohan gathered all of his energy and sent a blast toward Nappa who easily deflected it.

 _The boy’s power level almost tripled!_ Vegeta thought to himself as his scouter ran the boy’s levels. _It seems his emotions brought it up…_

With no energy left, Gohan crumpled to the ground as a pissed off Nappa took aim and fired, but it never reached its intended target as Goku knocked the energy blast easily and picked up his son to move him where Krillin laid on the ground.

“Hey, buddy. Fashionably late as always,” Krillin tried to smile through the pain.

Goku smiled down at one of his oldest friends and son as he took in the area to find others dead. His gaze locked onto the Saiyan sitting on a rock as he pulled on a scouter before Goku shifted his eyes to the larger Saiyan.

“What do we do, Vegeta? With the Namekian dead, the dragon balls of this planet are now useless stones.”

Vegeta answered as he waited for his scouter to scan the power level of the newcomer. “We will travel to Namek and use their dragon balls instead.”

The scouter beeped once to indicate the scan was complete, but Vegeta did not believe his eyes. “Impossible! IT’S OVER 9,000!!!” He ripped the scouter off his head and crushed it in his hands.

*****

Vegeta crawled into his space pod with shaking arms and sat heavily in the seat. Once seated, he noticed the bald warrior of Earth with the sword that had cut his tail off over his head. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for his death on this mud ball of a planet, but opened them when the sword did not strike him.

“No, let him go Krillin,” Goku smiled on the ground several feet away, paralyzed.

“How? How did you find us when you c-came back to Earth, Kakarot?” It was a question that plagued his mind during his battle. Without a scouter, how could he possibly know where they were located when this planet was so vast? Vegeta watched as Kakarot smiled through his pain, not taken aback by his random question.

“Master Roshi taught me how to sense and suppress ki. All of my friends know how to do it so we never had a need for one of those cool scouters you guys wore.”

“Tch, for such primitive beings to know such a skill…” _I must learn this to rid my use of Frieza’s scouter._

Goku coughed out blood, but laughed anyway as he slowly turned his head toward Vegeta. “Phew, I’m beat, but I never had so much fun fighting someone so strong. I want a rematch one day, Vegeta.”

Vegeta grunted in pain as he pressed the button to shut the hatch of the pod. “You will fucking regret sparing me, Kakarot!”

They watched as the pod blasted into space and another landed a few feet away.

“I hope we didn’t just make a mistake, Goku.”

“Nah, I have a good feeling about that guy.”

“My baby!” Chichi ran up to her son and held him in her arms. “Are you okay?”

Gohan opened his eyes slowly. “I’m fine, mom. It’s dad I’m more worried about.”

Chichi looked around the dead bodies of her husband’s friends scattered about. “What… What are we going to do? We can use the dragon balls to wish them back, right?”

“No, we can’t,” Goku answered. “With Piccolo gone, the dragon balls are useless.”

“But,” Krillin interrupted, “I overheard the Saiyans talking about another set of dragon balls on the planet Namek so if we can travel there, we can wish everyone back.”

*****

Goku swallowed the Senzu Bean in his hospital bed and jumped to his feet in minutes, scaring the nurses and doctors around him.

“Sir, please get back in bed! Your spine has not completely healed yet!”

Goku jumped up and down as he stretched each of his limbs, twisting his ankles and wrist too.

“Thanks everyone, but I’m feeling great and need to catch a ship to go into space.”

They all looked at him as if he were crazy and needed to be in a very different part of the hospital and not in the ICU. They watched warily as Goku walked toward the windows and opened them.

“Please, sir. Step away from the window! You don’t have to do this!”

“Thanks, but I have to go!” Goku flew out the window and headed to Capsule Corp. as he heard screams from within the room he had exited.

The staff turned their head toward the man who had given Goku the mysterious bean as they all began to speak at once. 

“He can fly?”

“I thought he was going to kill himself!”

“What the hell!?”

“Who is going to pay for his medical bills?”

Yajirobe laughed as he exited the hospital room. “Send the bill to Capsule Corp. and they will take care of it.”

** A few months later… **

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma unbuckled their seatbelts from within the old ship Bulma restored from many years ago when Kami first landed on Earth. They were about to exit the room when an incoming call came through on the screen. Bulma pressed a button to answer the call, confusion marring her face as the caller ID read CC pod #2.

“Hello? This is Bulma speaking.”

Goku’s sweaty face came up on the screen. “Hiya, Bulma!”

They all spoke at once as they watched Goku doing push-ups as sweat beaded down his face.

“Daddy!”

“Buddy!”

“Goku, why are you calling from one of my ships? Wait, _w_ _here_ are you calling from?”

“I’m calling from inside the pod I came to Earth in when I was a kid. Your dad reconfigured it to work again like you did with Kami’s ship, and I’m on my way to Namek so I’m about six days behind you guys.”

“That’s great news! We’ll search for the Namekian dragon balls in the meantime and wait for you to get here.”

“Hey, buddy,” Krillin interrupted. “Why are you sweating so much?”

“I’m training. Not only did Dr. Briefs reconfigure the pod, he made it into an gravity room. I’m training in about 50 times Earth’s gravity right now.”

** Meanwhile on Planet Frieza 79… **

Vegeta opened his eyes as the liquid from the Regen Tank drained, and he exited it fully healed and feeling stronger than before from his near-death experience. As he unhooked the breathing mask and other electrodes attached to his body, Vegeta noticed he was not alone in the medical bay, but pretended Cui’s, his so-called arch-rival, presence did not bother him.

“To be beaten almost to death by the warriors of such a primitive planet. I would have rather died there than come back here and face the embarrassment and ridicule you are about to experience, Vegeta.”

Vegeta only grunted out his response, not wanting to talk with Cui.

“Too bad Lord Frieza was not here to witness the beating you received, but then again he is quite busy on Namek looking for those balls you desperately wanted on Earth.”

“WHAT?!” Vegeta yelled, frozen in place as he turned to glare at Cui.

“While you were busy healing, Frieza changed his plans and headed straight there with Zarbon and Dodoria after listening in on your scouter about the balls,” Cui smirked evilly. “Guess the little prince will lose yet another thing.” 

Vegeta shoved Cui out of his way as he quickly grabbed clean clothing and flew to the pod bay. He had a ship ready and out into space within minutes of leaving the Regen Tank.

“Two hours until arrival at Namek,” the pod’s navigation voiced.

“Fuck, I hope I’m not too late.”

Not wanting to sleep during the short trip, Vegeta reflected on the fights on Earth and the conversations he had about ki. Those Earthlings had the ability to sense and suppress their own ki which would make Frieza’s scouters useless. Using his time wisely, Vegeta practiced suppressing his ki as well as scanning for other’s ki around him and far off into the distance. By the time he landed on Namek, he smirked widely as he stepped out of his pod, crushing the scouter in his hand - no longer in need of it.

*****

“You’ll never be able to wish for anything with our dragon balls, you monster!” Dende yelled, knowing that they needed the password in order for their dragon to grant any wish. He knew all of his people would rather die than give him the knowledge of how to use the dragon balls correctly.

“Kill the Namekian child, Dodoria so we can move onto the next village to retrieve another dragon ball,” Frieza said as he turned. “It will take us longer now that all of our scouters are destroyed.”

Zarbon trailed behind his leader. “We will meet you in the next village, Dodoria. Do not keep Lord Frieza waiting too long.”

Dodoria turned toward the child and created an energy ball to blast him, but in a fit of rage, Gohan kicked him into a wall, grabbed Dende, and they ran like hell with Krillin behind them. Krillin swore as he saw the pink alien rise from the rubble and pursue them until a figure suddenly appeared and held Dodoria by the throat. Krillin gasped in surprise as he recognized the swept-up hairstyle from behind.

 _What is he doing here?_ He thought as he flew faster behind Gohan and Dende. _Goku, buddy. I hope you get here soon._

* * *

“V-Vegeta!” Dodoria wheezed as he grabbed at the hand wrapped around his throat. “W-what are you doing here?”

Vegeta watched from his peripheral vision as the Earthlings escaped with the little Namekian child. “At the moment, I’m here to kill you and rid the galaxy of those in the Cold Empire.”

A cold sweat broke out on Dodoria’s body as he thought of ways to get out of this alive, realizing he was no longer any match for Vegeta.

“You c-can’t!”

“Who’s going to stop me?” He smirked as his hand tightened.

“V-Vegetasei!”

Vegeta loosened his grip around his throat at the mention of his home planet. “What did you say?”

Dodoria wheezed as he took in much needed air. “If I tell you about Vegetasei, you will have to let me live.”

Vegeta released his hold on Dodoria as he tried to catch his breath. “Fine, but be quick about it.”

“Frieza lied. Vegetasei no longer exists because he destroyed it and your race years ago when he thought your people were getting too strong. So he had you shipped off to another planet because he thought you were still useful to him, but now you’re here to help us find the balls. Our scouters were destroyed by one of the village elders, and we have no way to detect power levels on this planet.”

Vegeta chuckled and smirked cruelly. “Do you really think I would still serve under Frieza after everything you have just told me? I’m going to kill every last one of you in the Frieza Force for everything you have done to me and my people if it’s the last thing I do.”

He raised his hand and Dodoria no longer existed to the world as his ashes swirled in the air. Turning his head in the direction the Earthlings fled, Vegeta closed his eyes and felt for their ki. He found it strange to detect a 4th ki at a level far below the others, but then again, the being could have been very good at suppressing their ki.

Vegeta made his way toward them, but stopped on the way once to dispose of a village to collect one ball and tossed it into a nearby lake for safe keeping. There was no way he was going to allow Frieza to collect all the balls to wish for immortality.

*****

Bulma looked up to the sky as she watched Dende and Krillin fly away to retrieve one of the last dragon balls from a Grand Elder on the other side of the planet. She turned to Gohan as they reentered the Capsule House they had hidden away in between a wide cavern and near a small forest with a lake.

“Hey, buddy. Why don’t you watch some TV or something while I tinker with the radar as we wait for them to return?”

“Can I watch you work instead? Mom says TV will melt my brain, and I don’t want that to happen.”

“Sure,” Bulma smiled at the mini-Goku, memories of her time with him when they were younger popping into her head.

Bulma sat at the table as they waited for the radar to power up, and she patted his head lovingly as he looked from the radar to her with a smile so similar to his father’s. Once the radar was up and running, Bulma pinched the screen to zoom out from their location until another blimp came onto the screen.

“Hmmm, it looks like the closest ball is about 500 miles from here.”

“I can fly the distance and be back in a day, way before Krillin and Dende return.”

“I don’t know…” Bulma worriedly said. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to go alone right now with all these aliens about.”

“Don’t worry about me, Bulma. Piccolo trained me well.”

“Okay, but try to stay hidden at all times and if someone finds you, you hide or run like hell.”

Gohan took the dragon ball radar in hand and flew off in the direction of the blimp on the screen.

“Stay safe, Gohan,” Bulma whispered to herself as she watched, once again, one of the Z Warriors fly off for the dragon balls so they could wish their friends back.

“I would be more worried about yourself, woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new to my fics (welcome!), I just uploaded another fic called For the Good of the Queendom! Link below!
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237/chapters/53045038>


	2. Dominant Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON warning!
> 
> This chapter is a very non-canon bit in the canon universe! 
> 
> The Twitter gang loves Vegebul on Namek so this is for them! #REMOVETHEPANTS

Bulma tensed at the deep gravelly voice that came from behind her and slowly turned her head, hoping it was a figment of her imagination and not the Saiyan that had her friends killed back on Earth. Straightening her spine and showing no fear, she fully turned to look at him with the confidence she always had even though she was a nervous wreck on the inside at the moment.

“Vegeta, what are you doing here?”

He smirked as he stepped closer to her. “You know who I am, woman.”

“I do, and my name is Bulma. Not woman.”

Vegeta’s smirk grew wider at the boldness this Bulma had in front of him when beings far stronger and larger than her would be cowering at his feet. “You are no ordinary _woman_ , are you?”

Bulma knew she should have been more frightened of the alien before her because he was a monster who killed indiscriminately, but something in the back of her mind told her she was going to be okay with him.

“No, I am not. I’m Bulma fucking Briefs.”

A deep chuckle came from the back of his throat, and it sent ripples of awareness through her body. When she looked at him, truly looked at him, he wasn’t a bad sight to behold. Bulma had been surrounded by muscular men her entire life thanks to being part of the Z Warrior gang, but something about Vegeta ignited her body that no other man had been able to do so quickly. It could have been his sheer presence for someone his size, his domineering nature, or the way he stared at her with an intensity that she couldn’t quite place. Bulma knew she should have run in the opposite direction the second she knew Vegeta was in her vicinity, but she didn’t. There was also the fact that any attempts to run was fruitless because she was only human and could never outrun someone as strong or quick as a Saiyan.

“You’ve got some balls on you, woman, I’ll give you that.”

“I bet they aren’t as big as yours,” she blurted the double entendre without thinking before her eyes widened in fear and she covered her mouth with her hands. _Stupid, Bulma! I’m going to die now. For being a genius, you tend to let your mouth run without thinking!_

Bulma was surprised however when, instead of blasting her for her big mouth, Vegeta barked in laughter - his entire body shaking with his head thrown back. She laughed hesitantly as she watched in awe at how handsome he was without derision marking his face.

“It is nice to see not everyone in the universe becomes a sniveling coward in the face of someone stronger than them. I think I will let you live after all and perhaps,” he smirked with a glint in his eyes, “we can have a little fun while we wait for your little friends to come back with the dragon balls.”

Bulma’s features faltered at his words. “I am not a whore. I would rather die than sleep with you.”

“I said nothing about you being a whore or sleep, woman,” Vegeta said as he stepped closer into her personal space. “I want to fuck that wet little pussy of yours until you cry out in pleasure, begging me to stop because you can’t handle everything I can give you.”

Vegeta had never met a woman like her in his entire existence. When he first spotted her from afar before he landed, he knew right away she had a body to die for. All he could see were her large breasts and curvy hips, ones he could hold onto as he drove himself in and out of her. But kami, he was surprised when they actually spoke with one another and the easily spoken candor they had with each other. Through their short interaction, he knew her mind was something to behold and he had only gotten a glimpse of it. He could not wait to spar with her on an intellectual level because he was deprived of it for far too long being surrounded by those who only knew about war and conquering. Had he finally found someone with equal intellect as he?

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Do not lie to me. I can scent your arousal in the air. It is only slight, but I can have you wet and whimpering in my arms within minutes.”

A deep aching pain throbbed within her core at his words, and she wanted to give in to him and let him have his way with her, but then she remembered all he had done on Earth. “No, you killed my boyfriend.” Yamcha and Bulma had broken up weeks before the Saiyans came to Earth, but he didn’t need to know that.

“That weakling was your lover? Hmmp, you deserve someone stronger.”

Bulma's anger grew at how little he thought of Yamcha’s life and slapped him as hard as she could across his face before her brain had time to process what she had done. “Fuck you!”

Vegeta barely felt the sting of her slap and smirked into her face as he pulled her toward him until both of her hands landed on his chest for balance. His hand went to the back of her head as he bent and pulled her body even closer to his as he took from her lips, invading her mouth. She protested at first, trying to push away from him, but she returned his passion when his tongue dipped into her mouth. He wanted more of this fiery little woman, needed more of her, but she reluctantly pulled away too soon. With hooded eyes, he watched her and enjoyed the way she looked, her lips bruised from his rough kisses. He didn’t have much experience with the opposite sex and never had the need to kiss anyone until this woman, but he knew she liked the way he took her mouth by the way she stared at him as her fingers went to her lips. 

Releasing his hold on her, he took a few steps back. “You should get inside your dwelling, woman. It is going to get dark out soon and it will be a cold night.”

Bulma’s body and mind warred with each other and she wanted to invite him in only because he said it was going to be a cold night. Her mother engrained certain manners into her, but she asked him something else instead of inviting him in, in a state of confusion from the abrupt change in subject. “Where will you be staying?”

He smirked in what she had to guess was his usual way, and it did something to Bulma’s body, which she ignored - or tried to anyway. 

“Is that an invitation?”

“No!” She said a little too loudly. “I mean, no. But as you said, it will be cold tonight. Won’t you be freezing since you have nowhere to stay at the moment, no shelter of any kind?”

Vegeta surveyed the area as he took a deep breath before looking back at her. “I have endured worse conditions. Do not worry about me, woman. I can build a fire and bathe in the nearby lake.”

Bulma backed away toward the capsule house, not giving him her back. “How do I know you won’t try to come inside and try something?”

“You have my word as the prince of my people. Besides, a willing partner is far better than taking one by force. I may be a monster, but even I have my restrictions.”

Bulma turned and entered the house without another word. _He’s a prince?_

*****

Bulma tossed and turned for hours, sleep evading her for some unknown reason. Fed up, she threw her covers off and donned her robe to get some water in the kitchen. With a bottle in hand she started to walk back to her room, when she saw a small flicker of light from a fire in the nearby forest out the kitchen window. She knew she should turn away and go back to bed, but her adventurous side got the better of her, and she exited the capsule house after putting on a pair of shoes and wrapped herself in an extra thick blanket.

At the edge of the forest, she looked back at the empty capsule house and thought the night was better spent with someone to talk to then sitting alone inside. So being quiet as _humanly_ possible, Bulma made her way closer to the dimly lit fire. As she walked through the cluster of trees, she was thankful they blocked most of the chilly wind that had picked up as she huddled inside the warmth of the blanket. But even though it was cold out, Bulma enjoyed the cool air and the sounds of life coming from all around until she heard strange noises and manly grunts. The grunts got louder as she approached the fire, and she blushed at the sight in front of her when she reached the small clearing Vegeta had set up for the night. She was glad she was in the shadows of the forest as she watched a fully naked Vegeta cursing and grunting as he stroked his massive penis.

Bulma knew then it was a mistake in coming outside and her mind told her to quietly back up and return to the capsule house, but her body was frozen in place as she watched Vegeta’s chiseled body glisten in a sheen of sweat as he moved his hand faster, his grunting growing louder. Her eyes took in his muscular thighs, his bulging biceps, his tightening core, his squeezable ass, and his massive elongated cock being harshly stroked by his large hand. Her mouth became dry as another part of her body became wet with every inch of him she took in with her eyes. A throb of aching need pulsed in Bulma’s core and without realizing what she was doing, her hand slid down into her wet panties. She gasped at how sensitive she already was as her wet fingers brushed against her clit before inserting two fingers into herself.

Vegeta stopped stroking himself when he heard a soft feminine gasp and turned in the direction it had come from as he sniffed the air. _The woman. She is touching herself._ He started to stroke himself again as he took in her delicious scent, practically drooling at the thought of tasting her. If it were possible, Vegeta felt himself grow harder as his vision allowed him to see the woman touching herself in the shadows of the trees. Vegeta found it difficult to walk, but did so as he continued to stroke himself.

“Woman.”

Bulma flinched in surprise at Vegeta’s deep voice and didn’t realize she had closed her eyes when she touched herself. She watched as he made his way toward her, not relinquishing his hold on his cock, and answered him - embarrassed he caught her touching herself while watching him masturbate. “Yes.”

He now stood proudly in front of her with a smirk on his face. “Why do you smell so delicious? I have never smelt anything more divine in my entire life.”

“I-I don’t know.”

Vegeta then did something that surprised her. He pulled her hand out of her pants by her wrist, sniffed at her wet hand, and then placed her fingers into his mouth to suck them clean.

Bulma felt his hand squeeze her wrist a little harder as his chest rumbled deeply, and she watched in fascination as he came without warning, some of his cum landing on her blanket.

“I want to eat you, _properly.”_

Bulma was stunned into silence at what just happened and before she knew it, she was laid out before him near the warmth and light of the fire - the blanket she brought placed underneath her to protect her from the cold ground and her robe thrown off to the side. Vegeta was in between her spread legs, his hands at the waistband of her sleeping shorts. He looked down at her with desire in his eyes, his cock fully erect again.

“How can you be so hard so soon?”

“I am a Saiyan.” He said confidently as if that was the only answer to her question. “Now do you consent or do I need another dip in the cold lake, woman.”

Bulma was hesitant, but she needed, _wanted,_ a release too, and her hand couldn’t fulfill the need she had at the moment. How could she be feeling this way about him when he was a killer, a _monster?_

“You killed my friends,” randomly came out of her mouth.

An evil smirk came across his face, “Yes, and your weakling of a boyfriend.”

Anger once again rose in Bulma as she jackknifed into a sitting position. “He was an ex-boyfriend, but still, the way you are so blasé about killing another!” She tried to slap him again, but he easily caught her wrist this time and pushed her back down as he lifted her hips off the ground. 

He put his face directly against her covered core to take in her delicious scent, and it made her clench her thighs together at how good it felt with his head between her legs. Vegeta smirked down at her as he smothered his face in her scent, prying her thighs open and mimicking how he would grind his hips against her core as she moaned in angry pleasure. “Ah, there’s the passion I saw before. The blazing fire in your beautiful eyes, woman.”

“Fuck this and fuck you!” Bulma yelled as she struggled against his body, but it only made his face rub harder against her core, causing him to chuckle deeply in his chest as it brought her more pleasure. “Fuck!” Bulma yelled before gripping his head to grind herself against him.

Bulma needed more contact as she pulled down her shorts and panties as far as she could until his face got in the way. With the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, Vegeta moved back and ripped the offending clothes from her legs and buried his face into her core. She let out a satisfied and louder than usual moan of pleasure as she felt Vegeta attack her pussy like a starved man, lifting her ass up into the air and closer to his face. Yamcha never liked going down on her so she didn’t know what she was missing until this moment. 

Bulma clawed at his head and pulled at his hair from her anger, and when she suddenly found herself kneeling on the blanket with Vegeta laying underneath her, she pressed herself harder down onto him. She moved up and down his face, her wet pussy coming in contact with his chin and up to his nose. She hoped to smothered him with her wetness and drown him, continuing to pull at his hair as she rode his face in abandonment. His arms banded around her thighs as she started to move faster with her pending orgasm, and when she heard him start to growl, her legs started to shake.

“Oh, kami!” She yelled as his growls grew louder and the vibrations from them intensified with each second as she started to lose control.

As her orgasm started to peak, she felt his lips latch onto her clit to suck, and she lost all control as the strongest orgasm she felt in her life rocked through her body.

“FUCK!” she screamed as her hands landed on the ground above his head, her entire body shaking as he continued to suck on her. “S-stop, I can’t handle anymore.” But he ignored her wishes and continued, another orgasm rocking through her body as she pulled at his hair again.

Breathing heavily, she found herself on top of his chest as he played with her hair, not knowing when he maneuvered her body over his, staying in this intimate position until her breathing evened out.

“Based off of your reactions, your ex did a horrible job in satisfying your needs, woman.”

Bulma tried to slap at his chest, but it was a weak attempt, her body still recovering. When she shifted her leg, she felt his erection.

“Careful,” he hissed at the contact. “I still plan on using my cock tonight.”

Her head shifted to stare at him with disbelief as one brow rose.

“I believe it is only fair to receive pleasure from your body, as well, since you took your pleasure from mine.”

Saying ‘no’ was on the tip of her tongue, but she only nodded and found herself on her back within seconds with his cock slipping easily and roughly into her. Bulma knew this was crazy, this man drove her insane with anger, but something about the situation and Vegeta made her want him like no other person she had ever met.

“Shit, woman. You feel amazing.”

Bulma had no words at the pleasure she felt with his large cock inside of her as she clutched at his forearms to ground herself to the planet. She noticed he waited patiently for her to become adjusted to his size, but she was ready and fought for dominance, trying to flip them over so she could be on top. When she looked up in frustration at his face, she found him smirking down at her.

“I knew we would be glorious together, woman. I knew I saw a dominant creature inside of you, but unfortunately,” he said as he pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, “I’m more dominant than you are.”

Vegeta started a relentless and punishing pace, knowing they both wouldn’t last as he felt her core tightening around him. His hips moved faster as her orgasm neared, but he became surprised when he heard her whisper in his ear, “We’ll see who’s the more dominant one,” and bit his neck causing him to cum inside of her suddenly, his body convulsing on top of hers.

“Fuck!” Vegeta bellowed as he tried to thrust into her several more times to prolong their orgasms before falling fully on top of her.

Bulma would have complained about his heavy weight on top of her as she struggled to breathe, but the way she had him lose control with her words and love bite, made her smile at the little victory instead. Thankfully, he moved off of her and flipped their positions so she was on top. She lifted her head to stare down at him to gloat, but found he had his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

Bulma tried to move off of him, but found his arms tightly locked around her waist. With a sigh, she nestled on top of his warm body, covered them with the sides of the blanket they laid on, and closed her heavy lids with a yawn. _Just 10 minutes then I’ll go back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fans self* Wooooo~ 
> 
> I did a double upload so don't forget to check out chapter 10 of For the Good of the Queendom too!!  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237/chapters/53275822>


	3. Popped the Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, but it's Lunar New Year today!
> 
> Lime warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Vegeta woke as the sun started to slowly rise in the sky, his body instinctively telling him the day was starting. When he usually woke in the morning after sleeping out in the open, he would feel a chill run through his body, but today felt different. There was an almost superficial floral scent that filled his nose and a warm body that snuggled closely to his side. His eyes slowly opened, and he smiled to find the woman hadn’t left him during the night, but it soon turned into a grimace at the thought of anyone finding him in such a position of weakness. Vegeta had gone all his life masking his true feelings, and this woman had undone him only within a day.

 _What is so special about this woman_ _that I let my guard down so easily_ _?_ He thought to himself as he lifted a hand to move her hair out of her face so he could get a clear glimpse of it. 

When she didn’t stir, he traced his fingers against her delicate features. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He started at her forehead as he leisurely traced it down the middle to her nose, and a small grin came to his face when it wiggled from his touch before she sighed contently in her sleep. His hand eventually cupped her cheek as his thumb went to her soft full lips. When she whispered his name, he thought he had awoken her, but she must have been dreaming of him in her sleep, which caused his small grin to turn into a full-on smile.

When his thumb went back to play with her bottom lip, he instantly grew hard when she gently nipped at it. 

“That tickles,” she smiled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to bury her face into his side.

“I need to take you again. The pleasure you brought my body last night… I never knew it would feel this incredible to take a woman or I would have done it years ago. If only I hadn’t fallen asleep, I would have taken you over and over again through the night in different positions, learning your body as you learned mine.”

Bulma smiled as she playfully bit the side of his body where it met her mouth, causing a deep rumble to vibrate from his chest. “So that’s why you came so quickly. I popped your cherry.”

“Popped my what? You speak non-sense, woman.”

“It’s an Earth saying. It means I took your virginity,” Bulma said as she finally opened her eyes to stare at him. “Wait, if I took your virginity, why are you so good at…”

“I am a Saiyan,” he repeated his answer from last night, but added further when she made an incredulously adorable face. “It was instinct guiding my body last night. I have taken pleasure from my own hand many times before, but the way your pussy clenched around my cock as I made you moan in pleasure… I do not think I can ever go back.”

Bulma hummed contently as she cuddled even closer to Vegeta, her legs now tangling with his as she tried to get as close as possible. _To keep warm_ … she lied to herself as she tried to get a few minutes more of sleep, closing her eyes once more.

“I did not 'pop your cherry’ as you did mine, woman…” His voice came out a little disappointedly. “I saw no evidence of blood when I took you last night, and from what I heard, women tend to bleed the first time they take a cock.”

“You make it sound so crude, yet sexy at the same time,” Bulma sighed. “And for your information, not all women bleed. Men tend not to ready women enough so they bleed from not being properly prepared for sex. I did not bleed because my dripping wet pussy was drenched when you ate me out so thoroughly, and the sight of you pleasuring yourself made me ached with such a great need, I don’t know how to describe it,” Bulma’s entire body shivered as memories of last night filtered through her head before continuing. “I was properly prepared to take your big cock when you slammed into me so fluidly, so deliciously.”

Vegeta’s body shuddered at the memories her words brought forth, and he growled as his need built for her, his body demanding he take her **_now_**. “Your _ex_ -lover never had the privilege of touching this body of yours? I find that hard to believe.”

“We basically did everything, but have penetrative sex. It never felt right or the timing was off. Now, will you please give me a few more minutes of sleep~”

Vegeta rubbed the area of his chest Bulma had bit him on just a few moments ago before moving his fingers to feel his neck where she marked him last night. She wasn’t fully able to break the skin and most likely did not know the significance of what she did, but all of that could wait until he had her once more. His hand slid up her taut belly until he had a large breast cupped in his palm, alternating between tweaking her nipple and massaging her bountiful globe.

As he watched her in a state of half-asleep and half-awake with amusement as she moaned, he thought he could get used to waking up next to this woman, but suddenly he sat up when he felt Zarbon’s ki rushing toward them. 

Bulma fully woke from his sudden movements and sat up slowly as she stretched her arms above her head, unabashedly jutting her breasts out as her nipples hardened with the cool morning air brushing over them. He wished he had more time to suck on each one until she begged him to stop, but he knew he had to act quickly.

“What’s wrong?” she yawned.

He handed her the robe she came to him in last night and tossed it to her as he strode toward the end of the forest, pulling on his uniform.

“I need to go and you need to hide. Do **NOT** come out no matter what you hear, woman. Can you do that for me?”

Vegeta turned to see her response to his question. She nodded with confusion as he gave her one last look before walking away from the area until she was out of sight. He stood defiantly with his feet apart and his arms crossed as he waited for Zarbon to land in front of him in the clearing next to the woods that effectively blocked the woman and her strange housing from view.

Zarbon smiled too brightly at him, which caused his scowl to deepen.

“What a pleasant surprise, Vegeta. Here I was, flying around, trying to find Dodoria when I saw you from the sky. I’ve waited for this moment for far too long, monkey. You are no longer _favor_ _ed_ by Lord Frieza so prepare to die.”

Vegeta huffed as he cracked his neck and knuckles. “I will finally rid the galaxy of the scum you are. I relish your death at my hands, Zarbon.”

*****

Bulma hovered behind a tree after an hour of hearing bellows of rage and energy balls hitting the area. When the noise finally died down, she waited another 20 minutes before leaving the safety of her hiding place to see who the victor was, but she gasped in shock when she found Vegeta’s prone body on the ground, not moving an inch. She ran up to him to check if he was alive or even breathing, sighing in relief when he took a ragged breath - too shallow for her liking.

“Oh my kami, Vegeta…” she gasped, trying to keep her tears at bay. “What can I do to help you?”

He opened his eyes to stare at the woman crying for him. They knew nothing of each other and yet here she was, shedding tears for someone who not only killed innocent beings, but her friends as well. With painful effort, he lifted his hand to wipe the tears away, but faltered from the excruciating pain. His hand started to fall with gravity, but she grasped it against her cheek like he intended to do. It was like they were on the same wavelength, within each other’s minds, knowing what the other wanted without words.

“Woman.”

“Don’t talk if it hurts too much,” Bulma interrupted, when he winced with speech. “I wish I had a senzu bean to give you. You must be in so much pain, Vegeta.”

“Woman, listen. I just need some rest, but…” _will you stay with me?_ He didn’t, _wouldn’t_ say the words of weakness, but she knew instinctively what he wanted. 

Bulma moved to lay beside him, gently lifting his head so he could use her arm as a pillow as she cuddled into his side on the dirty ground. As if his unfinished question didn’t linger in the air, Bulma continued to talk. “Yesterday, you mentioned you are the prince of your people, the Saiyans I presume. Can you tell me more about it?”

Vegeta knew he was going to die if he didn’t receive medical attention soon as he felt his body shutting down one system at a time so there was no point in hiding himself, his past, or the history of his people to the one woman he thought he could share his secrets with. At least, there would be one person alive who would know his story and could possibly pass it down to the other Saiyans who survived. He had gone so long without asking others for help or seeking comfort, but when it came to this woman, something opened within him that he thought died long ago when his mother passed away. 

Vegeta was silent for a long time causing Bulma to look at his face to check if he had fallen asleep or worse, but he was only in deep thought as the memories of yesterday filtered through his mind. “I _was_ the prince. My planet and my people are no more thanks to Frieza.”

“So that’s why you’re here. To stop Frieza from retrieving all the Namekian dragon balls.”

“Yes, he killed all of my people and supposedly took me in when in actuality he saved me so he could use me to further build his own empire.”

“And now you want to use the dragon balls to wish for immortality for yourself so you can defeat him…”

They once again fell into silence as they watched the clouds above move across the beautiful blue skies for a short time until he spoke again, feeling his time was near its end.

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why are you out here, woman? You could have left me here to die and run off. Why are you here on the filthy ground with me? Speaking to me?”

“I honestly don’t know. Something told me you needed me to be here for you, _with_ you in this moment. How could I run away alone when you’re here broken and bruised?”

Vegeta tried to turn his head toward her to stare at her, to get one last glimpse of her before he died, but it was too painful as he saw black spots in his vision. “Is it because of what we shared last night in the forest?”

Bulma’s cheeks burned at the images of Vegeta last night in his naked glory, the burn soon spreading to her whole body.

When he swore, she rose slightly to check where it pained him the most, but when she made eye contact with him again, she saw a little fear reflected in them.

“You need to run now, woman. Don’t look back, pack up, and run like hell.”

“What, why?”

“I feel his ki approaching again. Zarbon is coming back. You need to go!”

Indecision showed on her face.

“I’ll be fine, woman. If I die, I die. But you need to live. Go.”

Extracting her arm from underneath him carefully, she stared into his eyes before dipping down to kiss him on the lips gently. He was taken aback by the kiss and the fresh tears he felt fall from her eyes and onto his face. Vegeta heard her rapid footsteps retreat, and he sighed in relief when Zarbon came into view a few minutes later knowing she was far enough away.

“Apparently Lord Frieza still has use for you yet, monkey, since you are still alive…” Zarbon spat kicking Vegeta in the head, knocking him out cold into blissful, painless sleep.

Bulma cried out, but it was muffled by her hands as she watched the figure kick Vegeta several more times and watched the being scoop him up not too gently onto his shoulder. She hid in her spot and watched them fly off into the sky. “Stay alive, Vegeta. You aren’t the monster you and everyone else thinks you are.”

*****

Vegeta woke with a start in a Regen Tank in what had to be Frieza’s ship. He should have been pissed when Zarbon defeated him so easily in his other form, but he smirked instead when he felt his power level had grown to twice the amount it had been before his near-death experience. Thinking of the woman, he lifted his fingers to his lips as he remembered the surprising kiss she gave him before leaving him in the clearing. _Stay alive, woman, because when this is all over, I am coming for you. Just don’t get in the way of my plans._

Suppressing his ki, Vegeta blasted his way out of the tank, effectively killing a technician, as he searched for the dragon balls Frieza and his men had found before creating a giant hole to escape the ship with five balls.

*****

Having their hidden potential unlocked by Guru, the village elder, Krillin and Gohan suppressed their ki before they separated to search for their own dragon ball. But Krillin became frightened, a ball in his possession, as he returned to Bulma's hidden location when he not only saw Vegeta, but Zarbon as well.

Not being detected by either males, Krillin found Bulma hiding behind a boulder with the capsule house nowhere in sight.

“Finally!” Bulma whispered- yelled. “I thought you would never get here.”

“How did they find our hiding spot?”

“Vegeta learned how to sense ki.”

Krillin stared at Bulma with an incredulous look. _How does Bulma know Vegeta knows how to sense ki?_

“Will you focus, Krillin? We need to make sure they don’t get all of the dragon balls no matter how good looking they may be. I mean look at how handsome that tall one is!”

“This is neither the time nor place for flirting, Bulma.”

“Right, sorry.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth at the conversation he was able to pick up with his exceptional hearing, hating how the woman thought Zarbon handsome. Did she not know Zarbon was the one to beat him near to death the other day? It was possible she never got a good look at him from her hiding place before, but it still irked him to no end. He couldn’t wait to expose his true vile form to her. He made quick work of Zarbon after his power up and smiled in delight when he heard the woman scream in disgust when Zarbon transformed into his true nature. In triumphant glee, he snatched the dragon ball from the little cue ball’s hands easily and smiled menacingly toward the pair as one cowered and the other looked at him defiantly with no fear in her gaze. He could have easily killed them both with all the murdering-induced adrenaline running through his veins, but he was too elated since he was now in possession of all 7 dragon balls. He blasted into the air toward the lake he had hidden the last ball, laughing maniacally.

“Let’s hope Gohan found the last ball,” Bulma whispered as they watched Vegeta fly in the direction Gohan had to be.

Bulma felt Krillin’s body shaking next to her as Vegeta’s retreating form disappeared in the distance. They were horrified by what they had witnessed during Vegeta's battle against the ugly thing that transformed, the murderous intent they clearly saw in his eyes after killing Zarbon, and yet also thankful at the same time for not dying at the hands of either one. She fell to her knees not realizing she too had been terrified when she saw the murderous gaze in Vegeta’s eyes after the defeat of his enemy, as if he was a different person than the one she had met the other day when they were alone and in each other’s arms. Several tears escaped her closed lids as she recalled the detached look in his eyes, finally realizing she saw the glimpse of the monster he was said to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic news update:  
> Starting today, I will be uploading one fic every weekend, hopefully... Haha! Don't know if I'll alternate between this and For the Good of the Queendom yet. It all depends on how much writing I can get done and inspiration to write either fic.
> 
> Happy Lunar New Year!!


	4. I Want More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

They were losing all hope as they watched a great dragon appear in the sky as Frieza attempted to make his wish for immortality, but they soon felt relief when nothing happened before they watched him and his group fly away in the direction of the elder’s village. 

Focusing back to the five members of the Ginyu Force, they stepped up one by one, the first member being defeated easily by Vegeta. However, when the second member, Recoome, stepped up next, he easily bested the three warriors as they lay crippled on the ground. 

_I never thought I would die on Namek…_ Vegeta thought before he closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him. However, his eyes popped open when he felt a small bean being pushed into his mouth.

“Eat it. This is a senzu bean, and it will heal you as if you were never hurt,” Kakarot explained as he did the same to the little boy and the small bald man.

Within seconds of swallowing the bean, Vegeta could feel his body regenerating once again as he rose, feeling stronger after being severely beaten, _again_. _These beans must be the ones the woman mentioned before. How is this possible?_

The three watched as Goku easily defeated the remaining Ginyu Force members, but became ruthlessly beaten after his battle with Captain Ginyu. Vegeta didn’t care if Kakarot lived or died, but he stopped in his tracks as he watched the other Earthlings fuss over him.

“Daddy, you don’t have another senzu bean for yourself?”

“Nope, heh heh. Guess I should have saved one,” Goku coughed.

“Buddy, you shouldn’t have given one to Vegeta and saved it for yourself.”

Vegeta turned to glare at the little chrome dome with malicious intent, causing Krillin to cringe away in fright. “I should kill you all right now while you are at your weakest.”

“Aw, he didn’t mean it, Vegeta. Besides, I couldn’t let you suffer in pain, and I don’t regret giving you a senzu bean.”

“You,” Vegeta pointed at Krillin, causing sweat to bead down his back. “Pick Kakarot up and follow me. There is a Regen Tank inside Frieza’s ship to heal him, and I can give you all new Saiyan armor since your clothes are all but scraps. You are all lucky Kakarot decided to spare my life on Earth or I would not do the same for him in return.”

“Thanks, Vegeta,” Goku laughed as he was propped up by his son and his friend, blackness fading into his vision before passing out.

“Don’t thank me yet because I plan on killing you all after this.”

“Won’t there be others on Frieza’s ship? We can’t just go, can we, Krillin? I mean this could all be a trap…” Gohan asked as he looked at the only other adult that was conscious as they followed Vegeta.

“Don’t worry, brat. They were all killed or are with Frieza now,” Vegeta answered, easily hearing them. He turned his head to the side when he heard leaves rustling several feet away from them.

Bulma stepped out from her hiding place, surprising everyone there since they did not know she was so close to the battles that had just occurred, not being able to detect her minuscule ki compared to the powerful ones that were in the area. “We can trust Vegeta, and since we have no senzu beans left, we have no other choice.”

Vegeta gave a slight nod of his head in thanks to her as he continued walking toward the ship with Gohan and Krillin trailing behind with Goku in their arms. Once close enough to the ship, Vegeta started to rise from the ground to enter until he heard Bulma’s voice.

“Wait, I can’t fly so you have to take me with you, Vegeta, since they have Goku in their arms.”

“Weak Earthling,” he muttered under his breath, but not soft enough where Bulma did not hear him.

“Jackass,” she replied under her breath.

Vegeta dropped down to the ground with a loud thud right in front of Bulma to glare down at her, scaring Krillin and Gohan, but she defiantly glared back at him, making his cock twitch at the sight of her gloriously angry. Without warning, he lifted her into his arms and flew to the upper deck closest to the medical bay. He looked down to see the terrified look on the woman’s face, but he was surprised to see excitement shining in her eyes instead.

“I wish I knew how to fly like you guys,” she whispered as he set her down to help Kakarot into one of the Regen Tanks.

Once the tank was set into motion, it was just a waiting game for Kakarot to heal so Vegeta had the other Earthlings follow him to another room to get them new armor. He watched in fascination as the woman picked up a uniform in her size as the bald one left the room to change with the small child. As the images of the woman wearing the Saiyan armor flashed through his mind, he felt his cock harden with intense need.

“You would look like one of my people with that on, like a female warrior about to go into glorious battle, and the thought alone makes me want to rip it from your body so I can ravage you for hours, woman. Fuck, I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but I’ve never felt this hard so often in my life. Come. Here. Woman. Now.

“I told you before, Vegeta. I am not a whore you can have whenever **_YOU_** desire _,_ ” Bulma said, but her traitorous body readied itself for him, her panties growing damp quickly at the domineering way he spoke to her.

“Well, you certainly fuck like one.”

“Fuck you!”

“That’s the idea. Now, come here, woman.”

“No!”

“No?!” Vegeta parroted with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he locked the door and stepped closer to her, inhaling deeply to take in her delicious scent of arousal in the air.

“I’ll scream!”

“Do it, woman. I think it would excite me more.” Vegeta blatantly cupped his growing cock, and her eyes immediately went down to stare at him handling himself, her thighs squeezing together so she could stave off her need to be filled.

“I’m serious…” she halfheartedly said, her eyes still glued to his erection as she licked her lips.

“Do you think the two small ones will come to your rescue?”

“No, but Goku will.”

“Ah, he is an ex-lover as well?”

“What, no!”

“Even if he could hear you, he is in the Regen Tank being healed. He can’t come to your rescue right now.”

“But his son and Krillin will!”

“I know you want this, woman. You want this as much as I do.”

“Puh-lease, you think too highly of yourself. Are you that obsessed with me after fucking me once? Was I that good at taking your virginity?”

“It should be an honor for you to have this opportunity again to fuck the prince of the Saiyan race.”

“Oh, the one that does not exist anymore?! I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you are a prince of a dead planet and race!”

“WOMAN!”

“WHAT?! I’m not scared of you!”

“How dare you!”

“Fuck you!”

They breathed heavily from their verbal sparring match as they glared at one another, breathing each other in now that they were only a few inches apart, but their desires grew with each second that passed in silence. Soon they found themselves ravishing and devouring the other’s lips, clashing and fighting for dominance with unbridled hunger, not knowing who made the first move. His hand went down to rub against her core causing her to groan loudly because her clit was so sensitive that she felt like she would come with the slightest touch. 

“You make my blood boil. I have never met such an infuriating man in my entire life,” Bulma growled as her hand slipped into his pants to grab his erection.

“Fuck. Maybe that’s why we fit so well together because I have never met another who enrages me so and yet furiously excites my body, woman. Your passion and anger stimulates me like no other.”

Bulma returned her mouth to his and pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth causing his lip to cut and bleed. He pulled back as he licked his lip of the blood and smirked down at her with a glint in his eyes.

“If you wanted it rough, all you have to do is ask.”

Bulma felt herself grow wetter at his words, and she tried to pull her hand out of his pants, but he grabbed her wrist to still her movements. If they were going to do this, it had to be on her terms, no matter how much she wanted him again. Or how _hard_.

“As I told you before, I have not or will ever take a woman against her will, but…” he trailed off as he went to his knees and buried his face under her dress at the V of her leggings to take in her scent of arousal. “You cannot lie to me about not wanting this, wanting me deep inside of you when I can smell your desire for me.”

Bulma tried to clamp her legs close as she felt the familiar throb of need in her core, but he was in her way as he placed open mouth kisses against her and rubbed his nose back and forth.

“Stop,” she moaned breathlessly, but kept his head in place as her fingers threaded through his hair instead of pushing him away. 

“If you really want me to stop, push me away, woman, and I will leave this room to take care of myself as I bathe, leaving you wet and unsatisfied.”

“Cocky bastard,” Bulma moaned as she closed her eyes at the sensations of his face buried in her crotch, wanting to push him away, but knew she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_. When she nodded once, he growled, and she found herself in his arms again with her legs wrapped around his waist, her back flat against a wall as he attacked her neck. The tingles that raced down her spine as he nipped, licked, and kissed her neck drove her need higher as she started to grind her hips against his hardness.

“I can’t wait any longer, Vegeta. Please.”

Vegeta pulled back to stare into her eyes as his hands went to the back of her leggings to rip down the seam, opening enough for her panty covered sex to be freed. Her hands trailed down his chest until it reached the top of his pants, the tip of his cock opening them slightly from his erection, before she lowered them enough for it to spring free.

They stared at each other as Bulma moved her panties aside and gripped his cock in her hand to rub against her folds so he became lubricated with her wetness before aligning them. With another of nod of agreement to him, Vegeta lifted her up slightly before slowly lowering her down until he was fully seated inside of her.

“Fuck, woman. You feel so fucking good.”

“Hmmm, Vegeta. Move, I need you to move.”

With one last scorching kiss to her lips, Vegeta bent his knees slightly before pulling back his hips and thrusting roughly back into her waiting wet pussy.

“YES!” She screamed as her nails dug into his scalp and shoulders, her legs going straight out behind him. “Fuck me!”

Listening to her cries of pleasure, Vegeta roughly handled her body to bounce up and down his body faster and harder, his hips pistoning in and out of her. He wished they were completely naked so he could feel their slick skin slide against each other, have his mouth all over her supple flesh. His mouth watered for her bare breasts as they bounced against his face, but that didn’t stop his need for them as he bit and sucked on them through her dress. When he felt her pussy tighten with his bites, he wanted to howl in triumph at how she reacted to his rough ministrations. She had to be the perfect woman for him, made specifically for him.

Vegeta growled deeply as he felt her first orgasm rip through her, her whole body trembling in his arms as her teeth dug into his shoulder, _again_. He saw stars at the feeling of her teeth digging into his flesh and after pumping himself roughly into her several more times, he released a roar of his own as he came inside of her, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as well, causing her to orgasm once more so quickly and more intensely after her first. He fell to his knees as he lost the strength to stand after his powerful orgasm and landed on his ass with Bulma still wrapped in his arms, her arms clinging to his head as he licked at the blood that seeped from her wound. Vegeta grunted when he felt her body move against his from above, his dick still erect even though he came so violently just seconds before.

“Woman, what are you doing?”

“If you have to ask, then maybe I’m doing it wrong and should stop.”

Vegeta pulled the dress over her head and ripped her leggings clean off of her as Bulma’s hands busied themselves with ripping his armor and clothing off of him as they started to have sex again.

“I can’t get enough of your dick. Kami, why do I feel this way? Like I can’t get enough of you even though I just had you?”

“Fuck, woman. Slow down.”

“No, I need more. I want more.”

Vegeta grunted as she took her pleasure from his body, going balls deep each and every time she bounced on his lap, moving faster and faster with each passing moment. He buried his face in her bouncing breasts, nipping and sucking whatever flesh came in contact with his mouth. When her pussy clamped down on his cock again with her next orgasm, he grabbed her hips roughly and buried himself deeply within her as he exploded once more, his vision going white with his unexpected yet powerful release. With a satisfied groan, he lay back with her splayed against his heaving chest and smiled when he felt her lips against him. He heard her even breathing before he too fell promptly asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.

*****

As soon as Krillin heard Bulma and Vegeta yelling at each other, he knew this was his only opportunity to leave unnoticed to retrieve the password for the Namekian dragon balls from the elder Guru.

“Hey, little buddy. I have a crazy idea, and now’s the time to do it while Vegeta is occupied. I’m going to the elder’s village to get the password.”

Gohan popped his head through his undershirt with rounded eyes. “But that’s where Frieza is headed. You could be killed, Krillin, and I don’t want that to happen.”

Krillin ruffled Gohan’s head with a smile before he exited the room. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take. While I’m gone, protect Bulma and keep your eyes on Vegeta. Even though he is helping us right now, I don’t trust that Saiyan.”

Gohan nodded his head as he watched one of his father’s oldest friend leave. He exited the room to wonder the hall, and when he heard Bulma’s voice grow louder with Vegeta’s, he ran to the med bay where his father was healing and shut the door so he wouldn’t hear the other adults argue. Silence filled the air as soon as the door shut and Gohan was thankful as he sat in front of the Regen Tank where his father floated, his hand pressing against the glass. “I hope we all make it back to Earth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like/ love this fic, make sure you subscribe because this fic is on the low-priority list compared to my other fics~  
> This fic will have random updates until I finish one or both of the other 2 fics I'm currently working on.


	5. Bond Forming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Oddly refreshed from his short nap and feeling thoroughly satisfied, Vegeta woke with a smile on his face as he felt the woman’s warm body plastered to his side and partially over him. Her head rested on his arm in the same fashion she had done for him when he laid broken and bruised after Zarbon had beaten him close to death. He reached over to move tendrils of hair away from her face so he could stare at her delicate features more closely and was glad when she didn’t wake from his touch or movements. He was a battle hardened warrior that had no problems killing anyone that got in his way, but when he was with this woman, the battle crazed beast inside of him calmed and wanted nothing more than her near him - surrounded by her body and scent.

His hand drifted down to her neck to feel the area he had bitten her hard enough to draw blood, and he felt his balls tighten with need as his cock started to grow again. As if her body was attuned with his, he scented her desire in the air as she started to stir from her sleep, rubbing her lower half against his leg. Vegeta grinned as she made sleepy little moaning sounds until she opened her eyes and blushed when she noticed his attention on her, but she soon returned his smile.

He knew he had to tell Bulma about Saiyan mating after she had bitten him again, with him returning the bite, but he didn’t know where to start. Saiyans mated for life, and she knew nothing about it or what she had started with her initial bite. Besides, she was a human and probably couldn’t bond with him, but he knew that was a lie. What if she didn’t want anything from him except sex? Should he not tell her about Saiyan mating and just fuck her when the need arose, if they survived and got off Namek? Vegeta could feel their bond forming; feeling stronger than he thought possible with each second that passed and knew this was something he couldn’t keep from her. If she were to ever have sex with someone else, she would never be able to feel the intense pleasure they were able to give each other or may even despise another’s touch, and he would never become hard for other women ever again.

Vegeta opened his mouth to tell her everything when she suddenly rose and started to make her way to the bathing chamber. He watched her bare ass sashay away from him, and his hand went down to his hard-on to stroke himself.

“Where are you going? You can’t just rub yourself against me and leave me here with an erection so hard I can break through steel.”

She turned her head with a saucy smile. “You can come join me if you’d like, but I really need to pee.”

Any male would have been disgusted by the way she spoke, but Vegeta was no ordinary male as he rose and continued to stroke himself, making his way to her.

“I haven’t peed yet, and since you came inside of me, I don’t want to get an infection. I should have done it right after we had sex, but you wore me the fuck out with that delicious dick of yours.”

As soon as Vegeta was in reach of Bulma, her hand snaked down to cover his cock, his hand releasing himself before covering hers. They stared at each other as Vegeta grunted with each pull of his cock until he came suddenly, his chest heaving with breath. He watched with fascination as she lifted her hand to lick at his cum, and he wanted to bury himself inside of her again as his cock hardened once more.

Bulma squealed in delight when his hands went to her ass to pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, but she closed her eyes when a blinding light flashed through the windows. “What the fuck?”

Vegeta walked with her in his arms to stare out the window when he cursed and dropped her. Luckily, she landed on her feet instead of her ass as she watched him pull on his clothes.

“Take me with you, Vegeta.”

“Shut the fuck up, woman! Was this your plan all along? To seduce and distract me so your little friends can retrieve the password and summon the dragon?!” A visible vein throbbed on his forehead as he grew angrier. Bulma was taken aback by his harsh words, but it surged her own anger forth.

“What, no?! I was too busy with your cock inside of me to think of anything else!”

“Silence! I will deal with you later!” Vegeta blasted a hole into the wall of the ship and flew toward the dragon.

“Fucking bastard!” Bulma yelled after him as she ran to the bathing chamber to get ready as she tried to figure out a way off the ship to run after him.

* * *

Vegeta saw red when his wish for eternal life never came to be as the Namekian, Guru, died and the balls turned to stone. He was so close to getting what he wanted to only be seconds too late. If he ever saw Bulma again, he vowed he was going to wring her neck for delaying him the precious time he could have been before the dragon to have his wish granted. However, his thoughts faltered at the thought of the woman hurt, even if it were by his hands, and felt something he had never felt before about another being. What did he care about a worthless, weak little woman… One with ruby lips that beckoned him like a siren and tasted like the sweetest berries. One with a body that could elicit such pleasure out of his, he thought he died and gone to heaven. One who could weaken the knees of any male, and one with a temper that ignited his blood and cock. He shook his head hard at the way his thoughts turned and clenched his fist and teeth. She was nothing to him, absolutely nothing…

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt Frieza’s ki zooming toward the group he stood with at a high speed and warned them to prepare for battle as his body tensed.

*****

It was a legend that was passed down for years through the Saiyan race, and he thought he would be the one to finally become the Super Saiyan he was destined to be, but fate was fickle that way. Vegeta was not an idiot and knew he was not going to win this battle with Freiza, at least not by himself. His pride was hurt, but it was nothing he could not survive if he were able to live through the next few moments. 

As Kakarot landed beside them, fully healed and ready for battle, Vegeta put his pride aside to boast of how his fellow Saiyan was the legendary Super Saiyan and how he would easily defeat Frieza. With anger contorting Frieza’s face, a beam of energy shot through Vegeta’s heart, and he was stunned at first until the searing pain woke him from his silent stupor. With defiant tears in his eyes and his dying breath, Vegeta told the truth of the fate of their planet to the only other fully blooded Saiyan left in the universe. The truth of being taken from his home, the truth of the death of so many of their people by Frieza’s hand, and the need for vengeance for their planet, their race, and for the loss of the family they lost so many years ago. The last thing Vegeta saw before he died was the rage that fueled Kakarot as he nodded once in understanding.

*****

Darkness surrounded him, but he felt calm and peace instead of the fear he thought would grip him. He enjoyed the serenity until he felt like he was falling. Opening his eyes, he found himself back on Namek, fully healed, and staring at Kakarot as the legendary Super Saiyan, his energy crackling around him in a visible aura of gold and electricity. Vegeta took a step forward so he could ask him how he was able to achieve such a feat, but he was immediately teleported to another planet with the others.

Vegeta watched as the battle between Kakarot and Frieza raged on until the planet exploded. With Frieza finally defeated, he should have felt relief and elation, but he only felt empty and loneliness. After so many years under Frieza, he should have been overjoyed at being free at last to do what he wanted, when he wanted, but he was alone and lost. He never had many possessions after being taken by Frieza at a young age, and he lost all those he could tolerate, like Nappa, around him. He had nothing and no one, no purpose to live…

Vegeta’s mind flashed to Kakarot and a feeling of optimism came over him at the thought of learning the secret of becoming the legendary Super Saiyan, to becoming the strongest in the universe so his will could never be taken away from him again. After suggesting the Earthlings wish Goku's remains back to their planet to resurrect him, he felt resolve flow through him at his new goal in life. Everyone, including himself, was shocked to find out that Goku had not died on Namek and refused to be wished back to Earth, not ready to come back just yet.

Feeling incredulous, Vegeta snuck away from the gathered group in search for a ship so he could fly into space and find the idiot for ruining his plans of becoming the strongest in the universe.

“Where can I find a ship on this mud ball of a fucking planet?”

Vegeta was about to blast off when he felt a familiar ki approaching him from behind.

“I can give you one if you need.”

He spun slowly to come face to face with the woman in the deserted side of the building, his cock becoming instantly hard when her scent filled the air and his nose. He couldn’t get distracted, but something about this woman made him not want to leave her side, his cock wanting to be deep within her. Vegeta watched as she pulled a small capsule from her pocket and pressed the top before it exploded into an adequately sized ship for his needs.

“Come on, I’ll show you how to use it. I had a feeling you would want to find Goku as soon as possible.”

Following her up the short ramp, his eyes went to her shapely bare legs in the dress that fit her form to perfection. He would have preferred it if the dress had a low cut in the front so he could have better access to her breasts, but he didn’t say anything as he listened to her explain how to use the ship.

“And if you push this button,” she said as she started the ship and pressed it, “it will automatically put the ship into autopilot and fly directly to the launch pad at my house from any location on Earth or the universe.”

Bulma took a seat in the sole pilot’s chair and turned it in his direction. His eyes went directly to the hem that rose with her movements before slowly trailing up her body until he reached her eyes.

“I should be mad at you for what you said to me on Namek, but here I am helping you instead.”

Vegeta chuckled as his thoughts went back to the last moments they shared together on Namek, the moments before he had died by Frieza’s hand. He thought their bond would have severed with his death, but somehow it remained intact as he felt the connection between them still growing stronger. Without any words, he sank to his knees in front of her and kissed each knee, slowly making his way closer to his intended destination as he pushed up the hem of her dress. He smirked when he felt her fingers thread through his hair instead of pushing him away.

Bulma’s body was on fire for the man between her legs even though she should have pushed him away for the way he treated her on Namek, but some invisible force within her wouldn’t let her. After he had yelled at her at the thought of her betrayal, she wanted to explain what must have happened, but she never had the chance before he flew off into battle. When she started to make her way to the location her friends gathered on Namek, she knew the exact moment he had died as she sank to her knees and sobbed for the man she barely knew, her heart breaking beyond belief. And when she saw him alive and well, after being transported to Earth from Namek, she felt that invisible force snap back inside of her, and she wanted to run into his arms, but refrained from doing so - telling herself she would have an opportunity to speak with him privately very soon. Now with him between her legs, she couldn’t deny she wanted him as much as he apparently wanted her, their desire for each other not diminishing in any way.

“I should never allow you to touch me again because you were an ass to me, but I just can’t for some reason, Vegeta. I should be pissed, scream, and hit you for basically saying I was being a whore again, but when you touch me…”

Vegeta latched onto her clit through her panties and sucked on it hard, causing Bulma to moan and clamp her thighs tightly around his head. He easily opened her legs again and kissed her core as a shiver racked her body.

“This is my way of asking for forgiveness, woman. In my life, I never did or said anything close to an apology to anyone, and since I am a man of action and not words, I feel my actions toward your body will speak louder than words. You are a weak Earthling with a stimulating body,” Vegeta smirked when Bulma took a swing at him, but he was able to easily grab her fist and kissed it, “But with you, I can see myself on my knees in front of you as I wring out pleasure from your body for every bad deed or words I say to you.”

Bulma softened at his words, especially from what she gathered about his horrific life before, and cupped his cheek lovingly as she tried to memorize his face since he was to leave soon for an indeterminate amount of time. She watched as he moved back down to her pussy to kiss up and down her slit before he roughly buried his face there. As she grew wetter, his growls of need grew in volume until he used his teeth to rip her panties clean off of her. He waited until they made eye contact once more, desire burning in his eyes, before feasting on her as her wetness coated his face and dripped down to coat the chair. Her screams and his grunts echoed off the walls as she gripped his hair and scratched at his scalp until she came with a ragged groan. He lapped at her wetness, savoring the flavor of her as he waited for her breathing to even out. She moved down to the floor and kissed him as she tried to reach for his pants, but his hands stopped her.

“No, this was about you, woman. Besides, we’re out of time.”

“But you’re so hard,” she said as her hand went to cup his erection through his pants, making him groan at the pleasure of having her hand there.

“Raincheck for when I return.”

Bulma feared that he wouldn’t return if she gave him a ship, but after hearing his words, she stood with him and pulled her dress down to cover herself as the ship landed in her yard. She felt sadness of leaving him so soon and was going to ask if she could go with him, but she had too many responsibilities on Earth. With a sad smile, she moved to leave the ship, but she was surprised when she found herself in his arms, his face buried in her neck as he licked and kissed her in the area he bitten her on Namek. Her clit throbbed at the feel of his teeth scraping her lightly there before he grabbed her ass and pushed away from her body.

Bulma headed toward the exit of the ship, but turned and gave him a wink when she was near the door. “Don’t take too long or I might get lonely.”

Vegeta grunted his response before smirking, watching her from the window as she stood at a safe distance from the ship until she became a small dot. Turning to face the chair covered in her cum, he pulled his cock out before going to his knees to bury his face into it. He knew he would stroke himself to the scent until it disappeared as he wrapped her discarded panties around his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAWT DAMN! Why is Vegeta so DAMN sexy!?
> 
> I'm skipping the Garlic Jr. Saga because Vegeta is barely in it.


	6. I'm Not a Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma watched as Krillin and Yamcha suddenly grew silent as they, as one, whipped their heads up to the sky. They were having a great time together, eating brunch and laughing, when suddenly they grew quiet with serious expressions on their faces.

“What’s wrong?” she asked staring in the same direction they were, knowing they sensed a disturbance.

Yamcha abruptly stood from his seat and bolted to the railing before jumping down into the yard below.

“Vegeta’s here,” Krillin informed Bulma, visibly shaking as he brought his drink to his lips.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name as she slowly stood then made her way to the stairs to await his arrival. It had been over a year, almost two, since she last saw him, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. She had so many dreams about him, and she missed his hands on her body, especially when she woke from carnal dreams at night that always starred him. As Bulma stood next to Yamcha and her mother, she watched as the ship she loaned Vegeta crash-landed in her yard and the ramp lowered. She waited with bated breath as he took his time in the ship before finally emerging and glaring at the group she stood with.

* * *

As the ship plummeted to Earth, Vegeta felt an unfamiliar feeling in his lower belly as he thought of seeing the woman again, and when the doors opened to reveal her beauty, he smirked as she stood there proudly as the others cowered in fear. When his eyes zeroed in on the male of the group, his face contoured with rage before stepping out of the ship to glare at them, wanting to murder the weakling for being so close to her without his permission. Had she taken him as a lover while he was away?

“What the hell are you doing here, Vegeta?”

Vegeta glowered at the weakling who spoke to him as he felt around for Kakarot’s ki, fueling his anger further when he felt it was nowhere near or on this planet.

“The idiot isn’t here either.”

“Wait, all this time in space and you couldn’t find Goku?”

Vegeta jumped from the ramp to land in front of the fool with a growl, grinning internally at how he flinched back in fear before him as his feet touched the ground.

“Why should I waste my breath on telling a weakling like you anything?”

Vegeta wanted to punch the weak man, but the woman stepped between them and placed a finger on his armor covered chest. “P! U! You are in need of a very overdued bath, mister.”

She started to walk away, but when she noticed he didn’t follow, she turned to glare at him. “Well, come on, Vegeta. You stink!”

Gritting his teeth, he grumbled before releasing the tension in his body and followed the woman inside. Moving through her home, he stared intently at her rounded bottom and the way it moved, his balls tightening in his pants. Once they reached the bathing room, Bulma explained how to use the facilities, demonstrating everything as she spoke, but his eyes were glued to every movement she made with her body.

* * *

Bulma ignored him as best as she could, feeling his eyes roaming and burning a trail of desire over her body, as she explained how the shower worked - knowing if she looked at him again her resolve would fall, and she would be bare before him in seconds. With her eyes anywhere except on him, she heard the shower turn on as his clothing and armor landed near her feet. Without looking in his direction, she picked up his clothes and placed the ones that could be washed in the washing machine before stepping out to retrieve clean clothes for him. Laughing to herself, she brought the “latest fashion” worn by men and placed it on the counter. She turned to leave, but she couldn’t help herself as her eyes moved to the shower. He was facing away from her as he stared up at the showerhead, but she didn’t complain as it gave her the opportunity to stare at every inch of his firm backside while he was off in his own thoughts.

Bulma didn’t know how long she stared, but she appreciated every second of it. With one last look, she turned to give him privacy, but she didn’t make it two steps before she was dragged into the shower.

“Vegeta! What the hell…” Bulma started to yelled, but her words died on her lips as she watched him stroke himself as his eyes roamed over her body, her clothes now plastered to her like a second skin thanks to the water.

Her mouth watered at the thought of taking his engorged cock into her mouth as she felt herself growing wet. It had been too long since she had felt hands on her body, correction; it had been too long since she had _his_ hands on her body. Somehow during Vegeta’s absence, Yamcha convinced Bulma to start their relationship again because she felt lonely, but it didn’t feel right or go anywhere, and they chose to remain friends instead. Now she knew the exact reason no other man would do it for her as she stared at Vegeta touch himself.

“I’m not a whore you can have whenever you desire.”

Vegeta smirked at their inside joke as she returned her own smile. “Well, you certainly fuck like one, woman.”

Bulma barked out a laugh. She wanted to tell him she missed him and their banter, even if they ended up fighting or arguing half the time, but knew it wasn’t the right time. She would never admit it, she even denied it herself and called herself crazy, but she was already half-way in love with the arrogant prince of Saiyans. It should have been impossible because she barely knew him, yet deep inside she knew she would never be as connected to another male in her life, at least not as deeply.

When she noticed pre-cum dripping from his tip, she licked her lips and moved closer to him, stripping out of her heavy wet clothes with each step.

* * *

Vegeta’s memories didn’t do the woman’s body justice as he watched her remove her clothing, her eyes never straying from his cock. A deep growl vibrated from his chest as she stood proudly bare before him. He wasted too much time in space looking for the idiot when he could have been here with Bulma, enjoying her body everyday instead of taking pleasure from his own hands while he thought of her, dreamt of her. Bulma started to go down to her knees so she could take him into her mouth, but he stopped her by pulling her body flush against him as he took her mouth. Her moan ignited his body further as he deepened the kiss as her hand went to his cock to stroke him. When he felt the familiar sensation of climax, he released her lips to bury his face against her neck as the pleasure became too much for him. As he started to come, his tongue lapped at her neck before biting down with his climax, causing her body to tense from the pain.

Bulma wanted to pull away from Vegeta as she felt pain radiate from her neck, but soon it turned into a pleasurable pain as she felt her clit throb with intense need. She wanted to ask him why he bit her and the cause of the pleasure it brought her, but Vegeta quickly sat on the shower floor and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to bury his face in her pussy. She braced herself against him so she wouldn’t fall over as her need built quickly.

“You have no idea how much I longed to taste you again, woman. How many times I dreamt of eating this pussy of yours over and over again until your voice became hoarse from screaming my name. How many times I woke to cum soaking my pants or an erection so hard, I could break through steel.”

Her legs started to tremble, and she feared she would fall, but luckily, Vegeta knew what she needed and laid flat on his back on the spacious shower floor so she no longer stood, but straddled his head.

“Ride my face, woman. Smear all of your essence on me and come so hard I can lick every single drop of your cum from these beautiful lips of yours.”

Bulma moaned at the imagery Vegeta’s words built in her head as she started to rub herself on him, the scrapes of his teeth and his darting tongue bringing her body delicious pleasure. Every passing of his nose against her clit made her moan until he locked his arms around her thighs to still her movements. She wanted to protest, but a whimper left her lips instead when he started to suck on her clit, pulling harder on her protruding bud with each passing moment.

“Nhhuuuh, Vegeta!” she whimpered as her fingers combed through his hair and scratched at his scalp, her legs then body starting to tremble. “I’m going to commmme!” 

That was when he started to growl loudly, the vibrations against her clit throwing her over the edge as she tried to muffle her screams of ecstasy, but failed as it echoed and bounced off the shower walls. As she took in much needed air, she stared down into his eyes and could feel him smirk against her vagina as he continued to suck and lick her.

Bulma tried to remove herself from him once her body stopped shaking because she needed to have him inside of her again after so long, but he stopped her.

“Not yet, woman. As much as I want to be inside of you, I need to get some nourishment and rest first.”

A frown marred her face as she stood, and it made him chuckle as he too stood. “Woman, look at me. I have no problem taking you right now, but if I start, I know I won’t be able to stop for hours, possibly even days. I want to make sure we are both at our optimal level of _strength_ and are prepared for the things I have planned for your body because I want to be so far up your pussy, we won’t know where I begin and you end. I plan on fucking you until we are both exhausted and in need of food or water, but even then I might keep you in bed longer because I will not allow you to leave my arms so easily.”

Vegeta pulled her flush against his body and gave her a kiss that promised all the words he spoke before releasing her.

“Your ass is mine tonight, woman, so be ready.”

With a smile, Bulma exited the shower and received a smack to her ass. She turned to glare at him, but anticipation pooled in her belly when she saw the raw desire in his eyes and the promise of what tonight would bring.

“Tonight, Vegeta,” she said as she donned one of the extra robes before making her way to her bedroom to put on some clothes.

Once she looked presentable again, she made her way to the balcony attached to the kitchen where her friends were once again eating.

“Hey, Bulma. What took you so long?” Krillin asked. 

“His royal highness not know how to use a bathroom?” Yamcha cackled, trying to give Krillin a high-five. “Wait, did you change?”

Bulma smacked the back of Yamcha’s head to divert the subject. “If you can’t be nice, you can leave my property.”

Just then they all heard Vegeta’s bellow of disbelief. “Woman! Where are my clothes and armor!?”

“You need something clean to wear and my name is BULMA!”

“What is this pink monstrosity!? Bring back my clothing at once, woman!”

“I can’t! They’re being washed! If you don’t wear those, you’re shit out of luck, Vegeta.”

Vegeta heard the laughter of the woman and her friends as he dressed and exited the bathing room. “I have killed men for far less,” he growled causing the group, except Bulma, to stop their laughter and look away from his penetrating glare. “I look like a damn flower.”

Bulma turned to stare at him, liking the look on him even if it wasn’t exactly his style or color. The yellow pants molded to his powerful thighs perfectly, his pink shirt almost too small on him as the buttons strained against his massive chest. It looked as if the shirt was about to burst open if he moved suddenly, and she licked her lips at the delicious thought of him being bare chested in front of her again. Her hungry eyes took in his bulging forearms and biceps as they lingered on other parts of his body.

“Woman,” he growled threateningly, but it made a delightful shiver run down her spine.

When her eyes moved up his body slowly to make eye contact with him, the malice in his eyes lessened as desire slowly replaced it. They were just with each other in the bathroom, and it wasn’t enough because they were not able to satiate their true hunger for each other fully.

“Since Goku isn’t here, why don’t you calm down and stay with me for a while? I have more than enough space to accommodate you.”

“Bulma, do you think that’s a good idea?” Her ex whispered, but Vegeta was easily able to hear his words and glared at the man who cowered and looked away again. “It’s not safe for you. Who knows what he’ll do to you or your family.”

Bulma smacked the back of Yamcha’s head again. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I am perfectly fine letting _him_ stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy White/ Pi day!!
> 
> I hope everyone stays safe and healthy as this pandemic spreads across the world!  
> As of yesterday, I will be WFH (working from home) for the unforeseeable future bc the district I work in has closed down all schools until further notice. It's crazy that this is happening, but good news is, I'll have more time to write my fics (let's hope I use the time wisely and actually write... Haha!)~


	7. The Boy of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have entered the Trunks saga!
> 
> A squirt of lime warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma had taken a nap after her encounter with Vegeta and made sure she ate enough food for the night, hiding snacks and water in her nightstand just in case; she also made sure she was up to date with her birth control injections. Her body buzzed with excitement as she waited for him, her eyes going to her billowing sheer lace curtains as the cool air blew through her room. 

Laughing to herself, her thoughts went back to hours before when she was getting ready for Vegeta. She showered, shaved, and couldn’t decide on what to wear, like she was a girl going on her very first date. When she went to pick out an outfit, they all reminded her of Yamcha because majority of her wardrobe was bought with him in thought, wanting to seduce or enchant him. With a groan, she picked a dark navy silk nightie and decided that in the morning, she would have to throw everything out and go shopping for new clothes and lingerie, possibly with Vegeta so she could model for him. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea as fantasies of them together in a private dressing room played through her mind. It also wouldn’t be a bad idea to get Vegeta some clothing as well. As much as she wouldn’t mind him walking around her home naked, she wanted to see him in flannel pajama pants with his chest and feet bare as he made his way to her bed at night, a smirk on his sexy face. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined how that night would end. Another laugh escaped her lips when she remembered the BADMAN shirt she made Vegeta wear earlier today, not knowing she was being watched.

* * *

Vegeta grinned, his eyes going to the woman inside, when he heard her laughing to herself as he secretly watched her from the shadows of her open balcony. When he first landed there soundlessly, he wanted to berate the woman for being so indefensibly exposed with her doors wide open for anyone to sneak into her room, but he froze in place as he intently watched her with fascination as she readied herself for him. _For him._ He felt his balls tighten when he heard her groan then watched as she removed every stitch of her clothing to change into a sexy little piece of cloth that was the same royal color of his people. When he heard her laugh again, he knew he needed to be inside with her, feeling like a pervert watching someone without their knowledge - even though she was his woman.

Vegeta stepped through her balcony doors silently as she continued to laugh, his mouth salivating at the thought of having her in his arms again, the taste of her in his mouth _again._ “Care to share why you are laughing by yourself, woman?”

“Vegeta!” she greeted him excitedly.

Vegeta smirked when he heard her heart rate pick up, and the scent of her arousal filled the air.

“I was thinking of you, actually.”

He made his way to her until he stood directly in front of her - her head tilting back to stare into his eyes as her legs parted for him to step into.

“I was thinking of you in that pink shirt earlier,” she said breathlessly, his erection pressing painfully against his pants. “Yamcha said you looked like cotton candy.”

At the mention of her ex, a sneer appeared on his face as he remembered seeing him with her when his ship landed. He took several steps back as she looked at him with confusion.

“Why was that fucker here?”

* * *

Bulma didn’t think it was possible because it was only about sex, but if she had to guess, she might have thought that Vegeta was jealous of her “relationship” with Yamcha.

“He’s a friend. Now come back here so I can touch you, Vegeta.” 

“Then why is he still hanging around here with you, woman? Aren’t exes supposed to leave after you break off the relationship with them?” A nerve ticked near Vegeta’s eyes. ‘ _How dare that weakling be near my mate. MY MATE!’_

“We tried a relationship again when you left, but I swear nothing…”

“YOU WHAT?!” he bellowed and instantly regretted it when she flinched at his words, but he couldn’t stop himself as the next few left his mouth. “The _second_ I leave, you decide to let that weakling into your bed.” Vegeta felt jealousy and anger boiling within him, and he released it the only way he knew how - through yelling and anger. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at her because it wasn’t her fault, it was his for not telling her about their mating, but his anger couldn’t be stopped now as he misdirected it toward her.

“If you would just let me finish, Vegeta! Just listen to me for one second, and I can explain everything.”

Bulma was growing angrier as the seconds ticked by, and by kami she looked glorious in her rage in Vegeta’s eyes, but his mind turned dark when thoughts of that weakling having his hands on her appeared in his head. “Why? So you can go be with your new lover?”

“At least he was **_here_** with me and not running after Goku in space! Do you know how lonely I was…” the ‘ _without you’_ left unspoken.

Vegeta needed to leave before he did or said something further he knew he would regret later. He knew he should have told her about being his mate so he had only himself to blame at the moment, but now definitely did not seem like the right time to tell her. They both needed to calm down, and then he would tell her everything.

“Maybe I should be with him after all…” Bulma didn’t mean it, and she thought she would enjoy seeing the hurt in his eyes before they turned into rage, but it had the opposite effect on her, hating herself for saying such a thing. “At least he cares about me!”

Fury built with each word that left her full lips as he turned to walk back to her balcony. “I’ll kill the motherfucker for laying a hand on you! And when I’m done with him, I’m returning to deal with your ass, woman.”

“Don’t bother coming back, you jackass!” she yelled at his retreating form.

Tears rolled down her face as she whispered to herself, watching him fly into the horizon. “You didn’t let me finish, you ass. Yamcha and I tried again when you left, but it didn’t feel right. Everything he did for me made me dislike him more and more. His touch made my skin crawl, and when he tried to kiss me, I thought I’d vomit. Why does my skin crawl when other men touch me except you, Vegeta? Why do I crave your touch, your kisses, and your body? Why do I only want you?” Her hand went to her neck, a shiver running down her spine at the light touch, wondering for the umpteenth time why he kept biting her in the same spot and why it felt so good. “I hate you, Vegeta,” she cried, but she knew she didn’t mean it the second the words left her lips as more tears fell down her face.

The night Bulma planned wasn’t anything close to the way it actually happened, and she thought she would be brought to tears from the beautiful love making Vegeta and she were going to share, but instead she was in tears by his awful words and the loneliness she felt without him for so long. 

She wrapped her arms around herself since he wasn’t there to do it for her as her tears continued to fall.

“I missed you, you asshole.” 

* * *

Blinded by rage, Vegeta searched for the weakling’s ki, but couldn’t pinpoint it easily due to the fact that similar ki levels were scattered around the world. He could have gone to the closest one and went further out until he found him, but Vegeta’s rage had simmered as he flew through the crisp night air, his fists clenching and opening several times before he spun in the air to return to the woman’s home. 

He landed silently on her balcony again and stared into her darken roomed, her doors still wide open to let the cool air in. Stepping into her room quietly, he went to the side of the bed she laid on and stared at her face, evidence of her tears still on her cheeks. She had changed out of her sexy clothing into a large soft shirt with no pants, but she was still the sexiest female he had ever meet or seen. With a soft sigh, Vegeta stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed behind her, bringing her flush against him to spoon her as she mumbled his name in her sleep. He closed his eyes to get some rest, nuzzling her neck to savor her scent and licked her mating mark, knowing he would be long gone before she woke in the morning.

*****

The Z Warriors watched in awe and shock as a mysterious fighter turned into a Super Saiyan and easily rid the universe of Frieza, the large being with him, and the ship they had come on.

“Impossible… Kakarot, the half-breed, and I are the only Saiyans left in the universe.”

When the lavender haired boy landed near them, they all tensed into their fighting stances until he smiled and told them he did not mean them any harm. Several in the group tried to get him to speak, but he refused to reveal anything about himself, except his age of 17 years.

“Hey, Krillin,” Bulma whispered. “Don’t you think the kid sort of resembles Vegeta?”

Krillin only shrugged as Vegeta glared at the boy who wouldn’t stop glancing at him when he thought he wasn’t looking as they all waited for Goku’s arrival.

It had been several weeks since Vegeta and Bulma fought, and they were not on speaking terms as Bulma ignored him, her pride still wounded, telling her father to deal with the _prince’s_ needs. Little did she know, Vegeta snuck into her room every night when she was dead asleep so he could have her in his arms for a few hours a night without her knowledge, needing his mate in his arms as he slept.

As soon as Goku landed and exited the space pod, the group gathered was overjoyed to see their friend again after thinking he had died on Namek. Bulma quickly ran up to her oldest friend and explained the situation that had happened.

“Oh wow, you’re a Super Saiyan already? And at such a young age!”

“Have you forgotten, Kakarot? You, your son, and I are the last of our race.”

“Hmmm, you’re right, Vegeta.”

“If I may interrupt, can I speak with Goku alone for a few moments?” the mysterious boy interjected.

“Sure! We can talk over there,” Goku said cheerfully as he pointed to a far-off area.

The group watched as the two spoke with one another, tensing when Goku suddenly went Super Saiyan, before the two started to duel. They all relaxed as one once Goku powered down, but tensed once more when Goku fell suddenly.

“Shouldn’t you guys go over there and find out what’s happening?” Bulma asked, worried for her friend.

“No,” Piccolo said as he stared at her with a disbelieving look. “Goku’s fine. He just heard some... unexpected news.”

“You can hear them?” Yamcha asked.

“Yes, and we’re fucked if we don’t start seriously training soon. Apparently, the kid is half-Saiyan and from the future, and we’re all dead because we weren’t ready for an attack from two Red Ribbon Androids.”

“I find that hard to believe with Goku on our side,” Tien said.

“He never gets to fight them because he dies from a heart virus before they attack. Luckily, the kid brought medicine created by his _mother_ from the future to help Goku when the time comes.”

They watched with trepidation as the mysterious stranger left in his space pod just like he had arrived, suddenly and without a word.

Once Goku joined them again, he explained how he narrowly escaped from Namek on one of the space pods that belonged to a member of the Ginyu Force, and how he landed on the Planet Yardrat. While the inhabitants nursed him back to health, they showed him a new technique called Instant Transmission, which he demonstrated for the group by teleporting to Kame House and back.

“We have some serious training to do,” Piccolo’s deep voice boomed, repeating himself.

“Why don’t we just gather the dragon balls to locate Dr. Gero’s lab and destroy the Androids before they’re able to wreak havoc?” Bulma asked.

Everyone turned to Vegeta who tsked. “It would be too late by then, woman.”

“I agree with Vegeta. I say we train our hardest and give it all we got until the day they arrive.”

“I will also train and join your group to fight these Androids, however once the battle is over, we have a score to settle, Kakarot.”

“Heh heh, I wouldn’t have it any other way, Vegeta!” Goku yelled after Vegeta’s retreating form in the sky before turning to all of his friends. “We have three years to train. Then it all happens on May 12th at 10:00 AM near South City. Let’s do our best everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the Android and Cell sagas~


	8. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Time passed quickly as the Z Warriors trained with all their might. They were all seeing improvements week by week, but they knew they needed to do more for the safety of their future.

Over the first year and a half, Bulma and Vegeta resolved their minor misunderstanding and began an amiable relationship. They occasionally met on the balcony adjacent to the kitchen to share meals and casually spoke to each other about how Vegeta’s training progressed or how her bots and the GR faired under his assaults. More often than not, they ended up arguing with one another, their hidden desires blazing in their eyes as their arguments grew more heated, until one chose to walk away before they said something they knew they were going to regret saying to the other person. If the one walking away just turned to look at the other when they stormed off, they would have seen the longing the one left behind had - both too stubborn to be the first to reach out.

As each week passed, their need for each other grew exponentially as they took their own pleasures with their hands, reaching the point where they masturbated several times a day to find the release they so desperately wanted from the other, but couldn’t get. Vegeta often had to stop his training when he scented her arousal in the air, his cock hardening within seconds as he thought of Bulma touching herself, bringing herself to climax. Late at night when he would sneak into her room and into her bed, he would often bring her fingers to his lips to see if he could taste any trace of her on them. Some days he was lucky to get a small taste of what he desperately wanted, but often times, he was not so fortunate. 

On several occasions, Vegeta tried to bring up their mating, but every time he tried, she was off working on a secret project no one was privy to, not even her father. He could feel the beast inside of him trying to claw his way out so he could claim _his_ mate openly and bask in the glory of her, where _he_ wanted to be, but it was acting on instinct and not on logic. The beast was getting tired of only touching her when she wasn’t awake and not claiming her like they both wanted - like they both _needed._

Taking deep calming breaths, he told himself he had to tell her the truth about their mating today or he would never get passed this plateau he’s had for a month in his training. Vegeta was growing more frustrated as he trained harder than ever before with minimal results, needing to surpass Kakarot and to become the legendary Super Saiyan, but his thoughts derailed, and he became pissed when he felt the weakling’s ki in the house. He couldn’t stand that he was in her home, visiting her often when he should have been training, and he knew he would do something to Yamcha that Vegeta _wouldn’t_ regret, but he knew it would hurt the woman’s feelings, which he didn’t want.

Deciding he was almost done with his training for the day, Vegeta turned the GR up to 300 and activated the bots to the highest level to distract himself for the last hour. But his mind wasn't in his training anymore because all he could think about was running into the house and throwing the weak fool out onto the streets and out of their lives. Vegeta knew they were just friends when Bulma explained the situation from their misunderstanding when they had their heart to heart, but he still didn’t like him, or any male that wasn’t related to her by blood, near his mate. Anger boiled within him as he dodged blasts from the bots until he stumbled and was hit directly on the back several times before they went into their auto-stop mode, sensing he was down and hurt. Sweat poured down his body and drenched his shorts just from the gravity change as he struggled to breathe through the excruciating pain, the overbearing pressure finally bringing and keeping him on his knees.

“Fuck,” he said before he shouted it over and over again, growing louder each time the words left his lips.

Bulma’s face flashed in his head as he stood on shaking legs as he suddenly grinned, thoughts of her calming him. “You are my mate, woman, and tonight I intend to have you again _willingly_ in my arms.”

With those words, he gathered his ki as he felt something new unleash itself from within him, something he never felt before. He heard the bots preparing to attack again, and he readied himself with a smirk on his face, not fully noticing that he could move with ease in a level of gravity that had been difficult for him moments ago. With a bellow of what could have been rage, but was triumph instead, Vegeta gathered more ki than he thought possible as electricity sparked the air and shook the entire ship. He yelled for several long seconds as his energy grew until he felt like his skin was tingling with electricity. The bots moved as one to blast him, but when they sensed their attacks did not work, they combined their power to attack him with a large ball of energy that Vegeta was barely able to counter. The floor began to crumble underneath him, and he felt the walls shake violently until everything around him exploded and collapsed on top of him.

The next moments were a blur as he shoved his way out of the debris as he saw the woman trying to help him up. He would have smiled at her beautiful, worried face and told her not to fret, but once he saw the weakling behind her, he tried to remove himself out of her grasp so he wouldn’t appear weak in front of him. Unfortunately, it was an unwise move as he fell backwards, whispering incoherently about 'surpassing Kakarot' and 'idiot weaklings near his woman' before everything went black.

*****

Bulma held her tears back as she watched Vegeta fall back onto the ground after refusing her help. Getting on her knees, she lifted his head gently onto her lap as she cupped his face, her mind going back to their time in Namek when he laid broken and bruised just like this.

When she felt the house shake from the explosion, she just knew something happened to Vegeta. She didn’t know how, but she felt it in her soul as she felt anger, frustration, sadness, and dare she say hope before everything shook around them. Standing and running without a thought, she gasped when she saw the rubble of the GR, quickly going to her knees to dig Vegeta out – her hands bleeding from the scratches and cuts she received from the jagged debris.

“You stupid, stubborn idiot,” she whispered to him, but also meant it for herself as she finally realized her feelings for Vegeta. She wouldn’t say she loved him wholeheartedly, but she knew she was falling in love with him.

“The idiot deserves it,” Yamcha spat.

Bulma glared up at the man she thought she would marry so many years ago, and she was glad they were no longer in a romantic relationship. “Shut the fuck up and help me get Vegeta to the med bay.”

“No way am I touching that asshole.”

“I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, YAMCHA!”

He flinched as he made his way over to her and helped her carry Vegeta. “Kami, Bulma. You’re spending way too much time with _him._ I’ve never heard you yell like that before.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to yell if you weren’t being a stupid jackass.”

Once Vegeta’s prone body was on a bed and Yamcha helped her attach all the IVs and electrodes, she thanked him and told him to get the hell out and not return for a month. When he started to complain, she made it two months and told him to train like the other Z Warriors – glaring daggers at him as he left with his head slumped. 

Turning her attention back to Vegeta, she checked over his vitals to find he was going to be alright, thankful there was no serious internal damage, before Bulma set to work on bandaging the cuts and gashes that littered his body. She started to sweat at how hard it was to wrap the ones around his chest, but was able to do it without disturbing his rest or causing further damage. Her fingers traced several older scars on his arms before going to a particularly large one on his chest, the one created by Frieza that killed him on Namek. 

With a sigh, Bulma stood and used a first aid kit to bandage her hands that had their own cuts before she moved to sit at the desk near his bedside to rest her head on her arms as she listened to the rhythmic beeping of his heart monitor. Yawning, she told herself she would rest her eyes for a few minutes before checking his vitals and IVs again, smiling sleepily as she remembered a similar, yet vastly different, situation that happened between her and Vegeta on Namek.

** The next morning… **

Vegeta’s body tensed as he ran down an unknown dark path, Goku and the boy from the future in front of him. No matter how hard or fast he ran, Vegeta was never able to catch up to them. Once they turned into Super Saiyans in front of him with mocking smiles on their faces, Vegeta powered up, but there was no use as the pair floated away with Vegeta unable to catch up to either of them.

Suddenly, an image of his father appeared in front of him, explaining how weaker Saiyans, like Kakarot, were shipped off of the planet so they could be safe from harm while the stronger Saiyans, particularly with royal blood, remained on Vegetasei. His father brightly smiling at him, he told him if he trained hard enough, he too would become a Super Saiyan.

With his father’s reassuring words and his vague memories of what happened before the gravity room exploded, Vegeta woke with a smile on his face. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he was surprised to see Bulma asleep at the desk near his bed, and it made his smile grow even more. He tried to sit up to go to her, but he groaned at the pain his movements caused his body, cursing there were no Regen Tanks here and effectively waking Bulma from her sleep.

“Vegeta! You’re awake,” she said as she stood and made her way to his side. “Lie still and rest. You were seriously injured and shouldn’t move for a few days.”

“But I need to train. To become a Super Saiyan,” he said with the smile still on his lips, causing her to smile down at him as well.

“Okay, big guy. You can train, but please rest for a little bit. At least, until you don’t groan like a dying pig when you move.”

“I did _not_ sound like a dying pig.”

Bulma laughed, and it was music to his ears, as well as a balm to the raging beast inside of him. “Will you stay in bed and rest or do I need to tie you to it?”

His flirty, boyish smile turned predatory. “Only if you are tied onto the bed with me, woman.”

A shiver racked her body at the thoughts that filtered through her mind at his suggestive words. “Vegeta…”

“Woman, there is something important I need to tell you, and it can no longer wait.”

Bulma placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. “Tell me only if you promise to stay in bed to rest for at least a day.”

Vegeta removed her delicate fingers from his lips and kissed each one while staring at her before speaking. “Fine, I will rest, but starting tomorrow, you are mine.”

Bulma didn’t know what that meant, but she could feel butterflies flying frantically in her belly.

“According to your world’s television, this is where you strip me bare and give me a sponge bath, is it not? I would prefer it if you did it with your tongue, but a sponge will suffice.”

Vegeta savored her soft laughter as she checked the monitors around him. “When did you have time to watch television?”

 _Skipping over the tongue bath, I see._ Vegeta thought to himself with a chuckle. “I watch a few times a week while you're asleep. Saiyans do not need as much rest as your species, and I find I have some down time after training all day.”

* * *

Bulma busied herself with the monitors so she wouldn’t have to face the charming Vegeta that was before her. It was as if the explosion caused him to have a change in personality, and she wasn’t complaining. If he were like this before, they could have been in a better place together instead of the dreadful limbo they were in now. She knew if she turned and saw that boyish charm and smile again, she would climb into the bed with him to cuddle next to him until he was all better so they could do what she knew they both wanted for the past year and a half – each other.

“Oh, do you? So then what do you do on the other days you don’t watch television?”

“I watch you sleep.”

Bulma turned quickly at his unexpected answer to see if he were joking, but she only saw truth reflected in his eyes, and dare she say, longing. She would have felt violated if it were anyone else, but this was Vegeta, _her_ Vegeta.

“Why?” she whispered, those butterflies from before burning up from the desire she now felt.

“It helps me sleep at night, knowing you are safe and happy.”

She thought herself crazy when she felt something, or _someone_ apparently, in her sleep ever since Vegeta crash-landed back into her life when he returned to Earth. Was he the reason why she felt so safe and secure at night while she slept? Was it his presence at night that she felt? It made sense now why she felt less lonely at night since his return while she slept and less of her longing for him.

“Vegeta, why do I feel this way about you? Why do I feel like I’m half-way in love with you?”

Bulma opened her eyes, not realizing she shut them, to look at Vegeta’s sleeping, lightly snoring form. “There is something you’re not telling me, and it’s about time we have another heart to heart, mister.”


	9. My Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus warning~
> 
> I made a moodboard for this fic! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta opened his eyes and felt disappointment when he saw Bulma was no longer at the desk near his bedside. _She left…_ He thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sighing and internally checking his body for any injuries, he shifted on the bed slightly until he heard a moan of protest at his side. A smirk donned his face when he shifted his head enough to see Bulma was on the bed with him, sleeping peacefully next to him – curled against his side.

Over the course of his stay at the Capsule Corp Compound, he enjoyed his time the most when he had his arms wrapped around his mate while she slept, but this… This was something else entirely because this time _she_ chose to sleep next to _him_ as they slept. Vegeta felt the same feeling he sensed from the gravity room, before it exploded, unlocking further within him. _The woman is the key to everything. I was a fool for delaying this conversation and thinking she was a distraction to my training in order to become a Super Saiyan._

Vegeta didn’t want to wake her from her peaceful sleep, but he had to finally tell the woman about their mating so he shook her shoulder gently. He chuckled when she swatted his hand away and asked for ten more minutes, but he was set on telling her now as he shook her harder.

“Woman, wake up. It is morning, and we need to talk.”

Bulma mumbled something under her breath as she stretched her arms above her head, his eyes going directly to her pebbled nipples – teasing him. He so badly wanted to suck one into his mouth through her clothing, but he knew this talk could wait no longer.

When Bulma finally realized where she was and who she was next to, she sat up quickly and checked over Vegeta’s body. “You’re awake! How are you feeling? I should check your vitals and change your fluid bag.”

She motioned to leave the bed, but his arm snaked around her waist and brought her back flush against him. 

“Stay like this a little longer, woman. We have some things to discuss, and I need your touch right now.”

Bulma didn’t argue, agreeing with him as she relaxed into his side. “Yes, we do. I have a lot to tell you, and you have some questions to answer.”

They laid next to each other in silence, Bulma resting her head on his shoulder as she draped her arm and leg over him, cuddling as close to him as possible without hurting him.

With a deep breath, Vegeta decided he would be the first to speak. He didn’t know where to start so he thought he’d start at the beginning, wanting her to know why he was the way he was – the monster everyone thought he was.

“For so long I was oppressed one way or another, never thinking I was good enough. I failed my people, my heritage, and eventually you. I know I was… I am a monster, and I have a beast inside of me that rages to be released almost on a daily basis, but then I met you… and that idiot. Kakarot gave me a second chance by letting me live after our first battle, and I hated him for not giving me the glorious end of a warrior. However, I am now thankful to him for giving me a chance to be here, to experience so many things I could not under the rule of Frieza. But it was mostly you who made me want to be better, stronger, and even a gentler man. One you would be proud to have in your life even when I can be an ass.” A look of triumph appeared on his face when he heard her laughter. “Somehow you wormed your way into my life and the beast inside of me decided you were ours, _mine_. You calm him like no other has done before, woman.” 

He played with a strand of her soft hair between his fingers, wishing he could thread them through, but her new unruly hair style made it impossible without them getting stuck. He smiled as he remembered her beautiful straight locks when they were on Namek, hoping she would change it back to that style. 

When she said nothing, he continued.

“I thought all I ever wanted in life was to become the Legendary. I _desired_ to be a Super Saiyan for so long and trained hard as my father instructed, but no matter what I did, no matter how many enemies I’ve killed, nothing helped me ascend to the Legendary. It was the only desire I had in life, and I thought if I were granted immortality, I would be able to destroy Frieza and become a Super Saiyan at last. However, after he was defeated and I lost my purpose in life, I realized one thing as I reflected over how Kakarot and the boy from the future were able to achieve the Super Saiyan status. They did not _desire_ or _want_ the power that came with it, they transformed because the power came from a _need_. The need to protect those that _needed_ protecting and for the ones they love.”

He felt her tense by his side, but it didn’t stop his next words.

“I not only have this new desire to protect you, but I also have the _need_ to do it. I have this strong _need_ to protect you from all harm and from this lonely and longing existence we’ve been living in since I can back to your planet.”

He feared that she would reject him when she said nothing and her tiny body trembled next to him. Him, a battle harden monster that killed thousands of people without remorse or a single thought, feared what this little woman felt for him. When he finally had the courage to look at her face, he found her crying and regretted telling her everything. 

_Maybe she does not want a mate like me… A monster with a past drenched in blood and chaos. I have nothing to offer her while she has everything to offer me. She will never choose to be with me willingly_ … He gently removed his arm from underneath her head and rose slowly, grunting from the pain. By sheer force of will, he was able to sit up by himself and get his legs off the side of the bed, but sat there for several minutes as he started to sweat from the exertions of moving too soon after being seriously injured. “I’ll leave if you don’t want me here. I completely understand, woman.”

When he decided he was okay to move again, he felt her arms wrap around his waist as she leaned her head against his back. “Don’t go. You need to rest, Vegeta.”

“No, I need to leave or someone might regret it.”

“Then let’s regret it because you need to stay and listen to what I have to say now. You left last time without hearing my explanation and look where that got us.”

Vegeta lifted his legs back onto the bed and Bulma help him sit comfortably by propping the pillows up for him to lean back on. Once he was comfortable, he pulled her onto his lap to straddle him, even though the movements pained him, needing to see her face as they spoke.

“Vegeta!”

He smirked through the pain. “I told you someone would regret it.”

Bulma was going to scold him further, but he was quicker than she was as he brought down her face to his to kiss her like they both wanted – _needed_ – for months. The kiss was too chaste after so much time without each other, but Bulma knew she shouldn’t press for more so soon after his accident as she reluctantly pulled away when he grunted in pain.

“I need to get off of you so you can heal properly while I talk, Vegeta.”

“Wait, stay in my embrace for just a few moments more because there’s one more crucial thing I need to tell you before you speak.”

“Does it have to do with our _connection?_ Why I feel so much for you? The need to be touched by you, to be near you at all times, the love I feel for you even though I barely know you? Even though you live in my house and we saw each other every day and we were cordial to each other, it was never enough for me. Not only did I want you to touch me or be near, I wanted to see you, feel you, and be where you were. I thought I would die without you sometimes, but I stayed away because I was being so stubborn. I even enjoyed the times we fought because at least we were showing each other our true feelings.”

“I knew we had a bond from the beginning, but I did not realize it had grown this strong between us. You feel this way because you are my mate, woman, and I truly apologize for not telling you and causing the rift between us. I never knew Saiyans could mate and form such bonds with other species even though I knew you were my mate. I thought it would be weak because you are not a Saiyan, but this is incredible. I didn’t know you felt anything on your end of it since you never showed any signs. I thought I was alone since the beginning…”

“Since Namek, right? Even before we had sex the first time, I felt a strong connection to you, Vegeta, but then after… I feel like it magnified by a million. Am I your mate because our first time was together?”

“No,” he grinned as his hand went to his neck as he felt himself stir. “The first time you bit me may have initiated our mating bond, but the connection we felt before told me you were different somehow and didn’t realize you were my mate until after. I wasn’t expecting it since I never thought I would find my mate.”

Vegeta smirked as he recalled their time in the forest. “You were quite Saiyan-like, trying to be the more dominant one during our first coupling. I still grow hard whenever I think about it.”

“Oh, yes~ I remember. You ate me like a starved beast, and I think about it when I touch myself at night because it never fails to make me wet.”

“Kami, woman,” Vegeta groaned. “I’m getting hard.”

“Well, too bad, mister. You need to rest for at least a few more days.”

“I’m a Saiyan, woman,” he responded, the answer bringing a smile to her lips as she recalled him saying the same thing on Namek. “I only need one more day of rest, and I’ll go back to training, but it’s been too long. I need you, now.”

Bulma bit her bottom lip as she debated internally on what to do because she could feel his hardness underneath her, wanting him just as much as he wanted her, but she knew they should wait until he was fully healed.

“Heal first, then we can,” she said as she removed herself from above him, as he growled disapprovingly, and sat next to him. “I promise. We’ve already waited this long, what’s a few more days?”

“Fine, but as soon as I’m ready to go, be prepared because we are not leaving the bed for a few days.”

“I expect nothing less.”

Once again, they sat in silence as the beeps of his heart monitor filled the room.

“Since I no longer kill without cause, does this mean I can settle here on Earth with you and become your trophy husband?”

Bulma laughed at the randomness as her heart skipped a beat at the word _husband_. “How do you know what a trophy husband is… Television? Have you been watching T.V. in your spare time?”

He smirked down at her as he nodded. “I have learned a lot of this world’s customs through television, and I eventually found a few channels that have men and women having sex with one another.”

Bulma’s body shook as she failed at keeping her laughter at bay. “You watched porn!?”

“I found it quite educational even though some of the women can be annoying with their highly pitched and fake wailing. There are different positions I would like to try since we will be sharing a bed from now on. At least now I can suck your cum from your fingers with your knowledge of me in bed with you. You have no idea how many times I had to stop what I was doing and stroke myself when I scented you touching yourself in the air, especially this past month when you touched yourself several times a day. Fuck, woman. I thought my dick would have permanent burns and fall off.”

“We’ve wasted so much time apart when we could have been together this entire time,” Bulma whispered as she played with his thick fingers, wanting them in her mouth. “Tell me more about being your mate. You mentioned being my… my husband.”

“Essentially, since I bit you back and we completed our bond to each other, you are mine and I am yours until we die. There will be no other who will be able to rouse us or claim us. If you were to ever have sex with another, not only will I kill the bastard, but you would never be able to feel the intense pleasure only I would be able to give you. You and I both will despise another’s touch, and I would never become hard for another woman ever again. It will also make us very possessive of each other when we think a person of the opposite gender is too close. If I were to compare Saiyan mating to the marriage of your world, it would be a union that could **_never_** end in separation. Only death would be able to separate us.”

“And if I were not okay with our bond and being mated?”

Vegeta felt shocked by her words, not knowing how to respond after she had confessed her feelings already.

“You really want me to be your mate, Vegeta?” Bulma knew it was a stupid question to ask, but she was afraid he only wanted her because she was the one to initiate the bonding without asking him. _He could be settling for me because of what I did…_

“I don’t _want_ , woman. You already _are_ , but if you are not willing I will not force you...”

“No! I am, it’s just a lot to take in, but it all makes sense now. I am not rejecting your mating… _our_ mating, but I think we need to get to know each other a bit better for me to fully accept this. We should court each other.”

“But we are already mated. There is no need.”

“Vegeta, do it for me. The customs on Earth are different than Vegetasei’s. You might know that this is a done deal, and I agree that it is based off of what you’ve told me and how I feel, but on Earth we get to know each other before we make a big commitment like this. We may be doing things backwards according to _my_ customs so just indulge me and court me, woo me, and get to know me as I get to know you. Convince me to be your mate, even though I already am.”

“Fine, woman. But know that I will be in your bed every night from now on no matter how much we argue or disagree. I will no longer deprive myself of touching you or having my mate willingly in my arms at night.”

“Agreed, now lay back and rest while I check everything over,” Bulma said as she stood from the bed, his hand lingering on her until the last possible second.

“I am perfectly fine,” he huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I can be up and ready to train by tomorrow.”

“Not according to these results. You need at least a week of healing and rest, Vegeta. Doctor’s order.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“And this is where the courting begins,” Bulma winked at Vegeta.” I, technically, _am_ a doctor, of several sciences in fact… Just not a medical one.”

“I already knew you were smart," he smirked. "No need to show off.”

Bulma had an insult ready to spit at him, but when she noticed his joking demeanor, her anger quickly fled as she laughed.

“Ha, ha. You think now that you have a willing mate, you think you’re a jokester now. Well, I hate to break it to you, but you’re _not_ funny.”

“According to your laughter, I am.”

“Okay, Mr. Cocky. Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Oh, don’t worry about my **_cocky_** _head._ It is weeping for your touch, woman.”

“Infuriating man.”

“ _My_ woman.”


	10. I am a Saiyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side because the next chapter is a meaty (?) length/ chapter and this was the only good stopping point.
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma woke with a smile on her face as she patted around for Vegeta. Peeling her eyes open slowly, she found herself alone on the hospital bed, the curtains at the windows billowing with the breeze as the morning sun shined brightly. After spending the entire previous day with Vegeta in bed, she thought he would actually listen to her and stay in bed for at least another day, but he proved her wrong.

With a loud curse, Bulma jumped out of the bed and stormed her way through the house until she stood in front of the gravity room, which was buzzing with activity. Going to the control panel by the door, she easily disengaged the gravity before stomping up the ramp and entering with a bang.

“I’m fine, woman,” Vegeta grunted on the ground while doing push-ups with his teeth clenched. When her shoes filled his vision, he sighed and stood in front of her with a cocky smirk. Vegeta felt his cock stir at the anger radiating off of her body and eyes – the need to take her on the ground roiling through his mind and body. Kami, how he loved seeing her riled up, her chest heaving and her finger poking at his chest.

“Then prove it, Vegeta. Do something strenuous right now without grunting, and I’ll leave you alone to train.”

A flash of evil glinted in his eyes as a sinister smile formed on his face, causing her to take a step back on instinct. “I can’t promise I won’t grunt from the one I’m thinking about. In fact, it involves a lot of grunting.”

Bulma was about to ask what he was going to do when he lifted her into his arms and sat with her on his lap.

“Vegeta!”

“Woman.”

With a quick peck to her lips, he trailed kisses along her jaw until he reached her neck, nuzzling the area before lightly nibbling on her flesh. When she squirmed atop him, he knew he had her where he wanted as he placed his hands on her hips to grind her sex against his.

She moaned breathlessly as she tilted her head further to the side to give him easier access and pressed herself lower onto him. “Vegeta, what are you doing?”

“If you have to ask, then maybe I’m doing it wrong and should stop.”

She laughed in his arms. “Hey, don’t repeat my words back to me.”

“Why not? I recall you saying those exact words before you took great pleasure from my body on Namek.”

“That would mean I would be doing all the work. You won’t be doing a damn thing but sitting on your ass while I ride you.”

Vegeta slapped her ass. “Get on with it, woman. I have training to do.”

Snapping her head up to glare at him, she struggled to get out of his hold, but he only laughed as he held her in place. “I was only joking. If you don’t want me to train, I’ll rest one more day.”

Laying her head on his shoulder with a sigh, Bulma kissed his neck before staring into his eyes. “I’m serious, Vegeta. You were seriously hurt, and I don’t want you to get injured any further because you think you’re fine enough to start training so soon.”

“I am a Saiyan.”

Bulma’s fingers dug into a sore spot on his chest as he swore before he delicately removed her hand from the area. “A Saiyan who is hurt. We don’t have those fancy Regen Tanks you had when you were with Freiza… but we do have senzu beans! Why didn’t I think about it before! Let’s go get some at Korin Tower!”

“With my hard-on, I’m bound to scare the cat, but I like that idea, woman. Then I can fuck you for the remaining part of the day and start my training tomorrow.” 

“How romantic… You are such disgusting ass. You’re lucky you’re hot and amazing in bed. I’d dump you on your ass if I didn’t like you so much.”

“I’m your mate, woman. You have no other choice because you’re stuck with me – _**forever.”**_

** A few weeks later… **

“Woman! I need more bots!” 

“Are you asking or demanding? Because I’m not your slave! I have other projects to work on right now, and I can’t be at your beck and call all the time, Vegeta! You know, the house you’re freeloading in currently doesn’t come for free! _Some_ of us have to _work_ for a living so we don’t starve or end up living on the streets!”

“I should shove my cock down that mouth of yours to shut you up!”

“Oh, you’d be lucky to get anything of yours inside of me for the next year! Fix your own damn bots if you need them so much! I’m busy and stressed! I can’t do everything around here by myself!”

“Fuck!” Vegeta bellowed before slamming the door to the kitchen and stomping away.

“Bastard!” Bulma yelled as she threw one of her tools in the direction he fled, making a dent on the door.

The last several weeks had been great as they got to know more about each other, especially at night as Vegeta courted Bulma the best he could with his limited time, knowledge, and resources. On one occasion, she got him to go shopping with her to get him some normal clothing, but also for her to finally get new lingerie. Just. For. His. Eyes. Only. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her as she tried on dozens of pieces and eventually, Bulma had to buy everything in the high-end boutique because of the naughty things they did in the private dressing room and all the merchandise they _accidentally_ destroyed.

However, as much as they got _along_ , there were still times they fought over little things and, both being who they are, they were too stubborn to admit they were in the wrong. But at the end of the day, they always made up with each other when they met in bed.

This particular fight, however, was the worst one they’d experienced yet.

“Bulma, my dear. You should cut him some slack. You know he’s doing all of this to keep the world safe, to keep **_you_** safe. There’s only about a year left until the androids are predicted to come.”

Bulma sighed. “I know, dad, but you know how crazy work has been lately. Since you reduced your hours so you can eventually retire, I had to take on more of your responsibilities, and it’s stressing me out. I even started stress-smoking again.”

“I was wondering why Vegeta has been giving me random packs throughout the day. I was confused by where he was getting those opened packs.”

“He was the one taking them?! I thought I was losing my mind and misplacing them!”

Dr. Briefs chuckled. “He cares about you deeply, my girl, you know that. Even though you two have mated, you have to remember he grew up under harsh conditions and in a whole different culture we know nothing about. This may be the only way he knows how to communicate with others. We must understand where he is coming from because he may not know how to ask civilly and demand things to be done for him. And he was a prince...”

Her father moved to her side and sat next to her while scratching the head of the cat that was ever on his shoulder.

“He actually came to me on several occasions to ask for my help in fixing the bots when he knew you were swamped with work, but he said I was not as quick as you are with fixing them. He even mentioned that I fixed them incorrectly and only you knew how to get them to where he wanted them,” he chuckled. “I guess as the weeks go on, he is becoming more antsy with the impending doom of those androids.”

“He _has_ been breaking the bots more often lately and has become more demanding then usual…”

Her father rose, kissed her temple, and patted her on the shoulder. “You should probably tell him about your secret project you’ve been working so hard on for the last several weeks just for him. I’m sure he’d loved to see it, and maybe he’ll become less demanding and more grateful.” 

“I will, tonight. Thanks, dad.”

“Anything for my princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For those not on Twitter, the amazing [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) (click on her name for the link to her Twitter) has created art for a part of this chapter! Go check her out & support her, if possible!

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST HER ART ANYWHERE!! ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE HER WORK IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!**


	11. I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma avoided going to her room for the longest time possible, not ready to confront Vegeta, but she knew she couldn’t delay any longer as she opened the door to her room. Surprised he wasn’t there yet at this late hour, she locked the door as she entered her dimly lit room. Approaching her bed, Bulma froze when she noticed a pair of ripped panties on top of her made bed, pinching them between her fingers to examine them closely.

“They’re yours,” Vegeta said from the shadows of her room, making her jump at his sudden appearance.

“Kami, Vegeta! Don’t do that!”

“Why? I like the way your breasts jiggle when you jump like that,” he smirked as he made his way to her predatorily.

She felt her inner walls clench with each step he took until his hand covered the one that held the panties.

“Do you remember these?”

“I do. I thought you would have thrown them away since you ripped them off of me on the ship before you left.”

“No,” he said as he raised their locked hands and sniffed the panties, his gaze locked on hers. “I kept them while I was in space.”

“Why?” she asked, but it came out breathless.

“I used them to stroke myself.”

“But they aren’t crusty with your cum.”

“I washed them to ensure that I had them to use when the need arose, which was quite often.”

The thought of Vegeta washing her delicate panties with his large rough hands drew laughter from her as she stared lovingly up at him, placing her other hand on his chest.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.”

“No, woman. I should be the one apologizing. You’ve given so much to me and yet I always demand more.”

“But your head is in the right place. You’re only doing it because you know it’s the best way to train so you can become stronger, to become Super Saiyan. I don’t blame you.”

“But still. I know you’ve been stressed lately with your work. I’ve been speaking with your father and he told me the responsibilities you have taken over for him in the company.”

“I know, he told me. By the way,” Bulma said, pounding his chest with a fist, “thanks for taking my cigarettes without telling me. It made me more frazzled when I couldn’t find them to smoke-relieve my stress.”

Vegeta chuckled as he bent his head to her shoulder to trail his nose against her skin until his lips brushed against her ear. “I don’t like how they smell. The stink lingers on your skin and hair, and I’d rather have your natural scent filling my nose than the awful stench those little sticks emit.”

“So you gave them to my dad?”

“I don’t care what he smells like since I do not share a bed with him.”

Bulma laughed. “Speaking of my dad. He reminded me of something I’m in the process of creating for you. I didn’t want to tell you until I was done, but he thought it would be better if I told you now.”

“Oh?” he smiled lazily as his free hand skimmed down her back until it reached her ass, giving it a squeeze before palming her in his hands. 

Clearing her throat as she moaned at the fingers that were dangerously close to where she needed another part of his body, she squirmed under his ministrations. “I’ve been working on a prototype of your Saiyan armor, and it’s almost done.”

“How were you able to replicate it? Mine was in tatters when I returned to Earth.” His hand moved to her core as he rubbed his fingers up and down her covered slit, loving how her breathing hitched.

“I might have stolen one or two from Frieza’s ship on Namek when you left me behind. But with my enhancements, the new armor will be better than what you had before. More breathable, durable, yet lightweight, and extremely comfortable. It’ll feel like you’re wearing nothing at all.”

“How would you know?”

“I might have made a set or two for myself. For testing purposes…”

Vegeta’s mind couldn’t fathom the actions Bulma had done for him after he had been an ass to her earlier in the day and for the last several weeks. She could have told him to go screw himself many times, which she had of course, and yet here she was, providing a gift he never thought he would have again. To be able to don the Saiyan armor again brought him immense joy and pride, and he was so grateful to her, he had no words. He hoped she would be able to feel what he truly felt through their bond somehow, and he knew she did when her smile grew as she stared up at him with so much love shining in her eyes it made his heart beat erratically. Vegeta was thankful for their bond because he never knew how to express his feelings into words for her.

“Woman, you never cease to amaze me. What will your brilliant mind think of next?”

The hand that rested on his chest slid down his body slowly until she cupped his erection. “How about we revisit that raincheck I owe you?"

A corner of his mouth lifted as his eyes dilated. “As you wish, woman. On your knees.”

Lifting his shirt over his head, Bulma kissed her way down his body, loving how his abdomen contracted with each brush of her lips against him. Once on her knees, she buried her face into his covered erection, lightly biting the area knowing it would drive him crazy. A deep rumble came from his chest as he threaded his fingers through her hair as she pulled down his shorts and underwear. Her core throbbed with need as his hard-on was released and it jutted proudly in front of her as pre-cum leaked from the tip. Staring up into his eyes, she seductively bit her lower lip as she wrapped her panties around the base of his cock, causing it to twitch under her hand.

“Woman,” he growled.

Shushing him, she laid her face against his torso as she slowly sucked one ball then the other into her mouth, loving the undecipherable curses he hissed under his breath as his hands fisted in her hair. When she winced from the pain his fingers brought, he relinquished his hold in her hair and cupped her head instead – her hand sliding up and down his cock.

“What did you just say?” she asked as she licked him from base to tip, kissing the end of his erection lovingly.

“I said, **_my queen_** , in Saiyango.”

“I didn’t know there was a Saiyan language.”

“I know several universal languages, but can we speak of this later? I’d like to continue our raincheck, woman.”

“Only if you promise to teach me Saiyango later,” she said with a squeeze of her hand. “And the other universal languages as well. I didn’t know you spoke more than one.”

“Fine, but... Fuck, just don't stop...”

With a smile, she kissed the tip of his cock again before nibbling and kissing her way up and down his length, coating him with her saliva as he tensed – curses flowing from his lips. Licking the large vein underneath his cock until she got to the tip again, she wrapped her lips around him as her hands worked his base and balls, his tense body starting to tremble as his breathing hitched. With each movement of her mouth, his body jerked and shook as his Saiyango grew louder with his grunts – electricity sparking the air.

“I’m going to come, woman!”

Stopping her bobbing motion, Bulma swiped her tongue against his tip several times before latching onto him and sucking as if he were a lollipop, her hand tightening around him as she moved quickly up and down his shaft. Bulma closed her eyes when a bright light filled the room as his cock grew bigger inside of her mouth.

“Oh, fuuuuck!” he yelled as he rammed himself inside of her mouth uncontrollably, pumping in and out, before he came with a bellow down her throat. Pushing away from his body with a coughing fit from gagging, she glared up at him as she wiped at her mouth.

“Vegeta, you’re…!”

“Shit, fuck! I’m so sorry, woman. I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

“Yeah, never do that again, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now! You’re Super Saiyan!!” she squealed as she stood to look at him closer. “Damn, I knew I was good at sucking dick, but for you to become Super Saiyan from it? I should get a medal.”

Bulma stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes before her fingers sifted through his golden hair as she giggled. “Sorry, I got your cum in your hair.”

An undignified snort escaped him as she smiled up at him and tears fell down her face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you can become Super Saiyan!?”

“Like you, I wanted to keep it a secret, at least until I could stay in the form for longer than a few minutes.”

“Can we try having sex while you’re in this form when you can last more than a few minutes? I’ve always wanted to fuck a blonde.”

One of his golden brows rose as she felt desire radiating through their bond, causing her panties to grow damp with need. Smiling brightly up at him as she stared into his beautiful brightly colored eyes, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Congratulations, Vegeta. I’m so proud of you.”

Something splintered inside of Vegeta as he heard the words he had longed to hear, not just from his mate, but words he always wanted to hear.

“I love you, woman.”

Bulma’s eyes widened as her mouth grew agape, disbelief on her face at the words he spoke – words she thought would never leave his lips.

“I would have never been able to accomplish what I have without you, without your help, without your love. I knew you were different the moment I met you on Namek, and now as my mate, I know you will change me for the better as we grow old together. I know I still lack in certain things, but know that I will never lack in our relationship no matter how infuriating _you_ can be.” He laughed when she punched his chest, only hurting herself. Kissing the hand that she hurt, he continued. “I was an irredeemable monster, but thanks to the second chance the idiot clown gave to me, and all that you’ve given me, I know I can become a better man, a better mate. You are everything, woman, and I will do everything possible to keep you safe. Only because of you was I able to become Super Saiyan. Remember what I told you on the hospital bed a few weeks ago? My _need_ to protect my mate surpassed the _desire_ I had to become Super Saiyan, and when I realized it, an overwhelming power flowed within me. I was able to ascend to Super Saiyan for several seconds that night we got the senzu beans and after our wild lovemaking. It was all because of you, woman.”

Vegeta wiped the tears that fell from her face before she spoke. “You’re only saying that because I sucked you off so well.”

He chuckled at her unexpected words.

“Vegeta, I knew before I saw you broken and bruised on Namek, you weren’t the monster everyone thought you to be. You have this tough exterior you show to everyone, but I saw passed it and saw the _real_ you. You were prideful, arrogant, malicious, and an indiscriminate killer, but I had a feeling that wasn’t all of you, and I was right. You are a dedicated, passionate, and loyal man who will do anything for the thing you believe in, and the one thing I know you believe in is _us._ I know you will keep me safe, and I know how you feel about me through your actions and our bond because I know you are a man of little words. And I could not have asked for a better man, a better partner in life, a better mate. I know telling me you love me is only for my benefit because you think I need to hear those words of affirmation from you, but _I know_ , Vegeta. _I know_ without you having to tell me. You have no idea just how much I love you, even though you drive me insane sometimes, too. I love you, you stupid, sexy loyal man. There is no one I have ever or will ever love more than you.”

Vegeta smiled sadly at her as he returned to his normal dark-haired state. “Woman, what I have to say will probably upset you.”

Bulma pressed her lips into his briefly before pulling back. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“Just until I can control my Super Saiyan state better, until I don’t have to use so much energy and concentration to stay as one.”

“I understand, Vegeta. My feelings won’t falter just because you need to do something for _my_ benefit. Go and train where I won’t be a distraction, but before you go, make love to me all night.”

Pulling her to him, he kissed her with all the love and passion he had for the woman that loved him unconditionally, the woman who tamed the monster and beast within him. “Mine,” he growled as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist as he littered kisses on her neck. He bit her in the spot where he left his mating mark as she moaned in his ear.

Turning toward the bed, Vegeta laid Bulma down as he went to his knees so his face was leveled with her opened legs. He leaned into her hands that came down to caress him and kissed each of her palms before they threaded through his hair. His fingers worked the clothing at her lower half and pulled them off of her until she was bare from the waist down before lifting her legs over his shoulders. Bulma whispered her love for him over and over again as he kissed each side of her hips, under her navel, each thigh, and finally her clit. With their eyes locked with one another, Vegeta kissed a line down her pussy before he laved his way upward, lingering on her clit the longest as he moved the little bud back and forth with his tongued. When she jerked involuntarily underneath him, he coated two of his fingers with her wetness and entered them into her slowly, causing her to moan and pull slightly at his hair. Curling his fingers upward, he roughly rocked his hand up and down as his mouth latched onto her clit. When her gasps turned into breathless moans, he removed his lips from her clit and moved his hand more roughly and quickly inside of her as his fingers pressed into the bumpy grooves within her.

“Vegeta!” she screamed as his hand move faster until her walls squeezed his fingers, and she came with a scream, his hand never slowing its pace or position as he rode out her orgasm – her body thrashing on the bed.

Catching her breath, Vegeta removed his fingers from within her and planted her feet on the bed so they were bent at the knees before he made his way up her body, lifting her shirt higher until it was removed. Placing his wet fingers inside of her mouth as she discarded her bra, he watched with glazed eyes as she sucked on them before his lips came crushing onto hers.

Bulma reached down for his erection and lined herself up with him as he entered her slowly, causing them to release the other’s lips as they cursed from the sensation their joined bodies brought. No matter how many times their bodies joined, they could never get over the fact how good the other felt.

Once fully seated, Bulma slid her hands up his back until they cupped his face. “I love you, Vegeta. Always.”

They moved together in a motion they knew all too well from learning each other’s bodies over the last few weeks as Vegeta set a rhythmic and fast pace. Sweat dripped down from his body unto hers as he moved himself atop of her as her hands roamed his body, finally going down to his firm butt to squeeze.

“I’m so close, Vegeta.”

Vegeta leaned over her to kiss her passionately before burying his face into her shoulder and lowering his arms, their teeth embedding into each other’s neck. He lifted her legs so they hooked around the crook of his elbowed as his hand moved to the bed to pin her down, bottoming out inside of her as he slammed himself into her over and over again.

“Fuck, woman.”

“Come, Vegeta. Come inside of me!”

With a loud grunt, he moved faster as her fingers started to rub her own clit. When she took a sharp intake of breath, he knew it was time to finally come together. Using his Saiyan abilities, he replaced her fingers with his and moved against her in a speed no human could achieve as her climax reached its peak, her body buckling wildly underneath him. Gritting his teeth, his hips moved erratically within her until blissfully, he came with a roar, his hips never ceasing his punishing rhythm while they both came. He finally collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling over so she panted on top of him, as they caught their breath.

“Another round?” she asked as she kissed his chest.

“Woman, there are several other positions I would like to try that I saw on television.”

“Are you watching porn without me again? I told you I wanted to watch with you.”

“Next time, I promise, but right now, I want us to try a position called the Lusty Leg Wrap.”

*****

Vegeta breathed in her scent as he watched Bulma sleeping peacefully for several minutes until he rose from the bed as the sky started to brighten. He knew she would be out for several more hours after the night they shared and kissed her bare shoulder before making his way out the balcony doors. “You have my heart, woman. I will protect you, always.”


	12. Our Little Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta had only been away for several weeks on a deserted mountain range when he felt distress through his bond with Bulma. It first started out as mild discomfort, but as more weeks went by, the discomfort soon turned to agony and then finally exhaustion. He tried to block out their bond so he could concentrate on his training since he was now able to stay in his Saiyan form for days without effort, but he knew he couldn’t ignore it any longer as he raced home to his mate. Landing on their balcony, he practically ripped the doors off the hinges when he heard her moans of pain inside.

“Bulma!”

Running to the bathroom inside their room, Vegeta found her on the floor with her eyes closed, her head leaning against the bathtub. Worry spiked within him when he noticed how pale she looked, almost as if she were dead. Dropping to his knees roughly next to her, he pulled her into his arms as his hand cradled her face. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest when she didn’t immediately open her eyes, but he breathed a sigh of relief when she pushed him away to grab a trashcan to throw up in. Vegeta waited as she emptied her stomach, rubbing circles into her back as he propped himself behind her. Once she finished, Bulma moaned, closing her eyes again, and leaned back into his embrace.

“What’s wrong, woman?” he asked as he brushed hair out of her face.

“Don’t touch me, I smell.”

Vegeta smirked when her body curled into him more, instinctively knowing she needed her mate’s touch in times of distress. “I’ve smelled worse. Now, tell me what’s wrong?”

Her tiny hands went down to her bump as she opened her eyes with a smile on her face. “I’m pregnant.”

Bulma felt Vegeta’s body tense under her. “I thought you were getting those shots to prevent pregnancy.”

“I guess I forgot one,” she said as she tried to get out of his hold, upset he wasn’t as excited as she was when she first found out. “And if you don’t want the baby, too bad because I am keeping him.”

He held onto her gently as he kept her in place within his arms. “What makes you think I don’t want this brat?”

“You did not just call our child a brat! And you don’t seem too happy at the thought of becoming a father.”

Vegeta’s lips twitched before his grin grew wider as he thought of the idea of becoming a father. “I want this brat, woman, don’t get me wrong. I just never thought I’d be a father.”

Bulma stared into his sincere eyes as hers started to well with tears.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“No, you stupid sweet man. It’s the damn hormones. I thought for a second I would have to raise this child alone.”

“When will it get through that thick skull of yours, woman? We are mates. I will never willingly leave you, even though this child will be half-earthling.”

Worry started to set in as Vegeta thought of bringing a child into the world. His father barely saw him unless it was to see his progress with training, and Nappa, who had taken over his guardianship, treated him more like a prince and less like a son. He was out of his depth.

“I can sense your worry, Vegeta. Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Reaching down with one hand, he placed it on her lower belly. “I won’t be a good father… I don’t know how. I only know how to fight, kill, and destroy…”

Her hands lovingly covered his as her head turned to stare at him as tears prickled her eyes again. “That’s okay because I only know how to work, invent, and yell. We can learn how to be parents together, but I know our baby will want for nothing. He will know he is cared for, provided for, and loved beyond belief, even though he will be half Saiyan.”

“How do you know we will have a son?”

“I have a feeling. Our little prince.”

Their sweet moment was ruined when Bulma dove for the trashcan again and threw up. “You smell and it makes me want to throw up. Go shower.”

“That sounds familiar,” he chuckled. “But I want to do something differently than the first time you told me I smelled and needed to bathe.”

“What’s that?”

“Come shower with me, and this time I won’t let you leave until we’re _both_ ready to leave.”

*****

“Want a bite, woman?”

Bulma growled at Vegeta as he ate his tenth piece of pizza with a smirk, licking his fingers deliberately to fuel her wrath. “You know I can’t. Pizza gives me major heartburn and gas now. This is entirely your fault for impregnating me. I could be enjoying all the pizza I want, but noooo, I can’t because your son is killing me from the inside.”

Grabbing another piece, Vegeta brought it to his mouth slowly before taking a bite and moaning as Bulma longingly watched him eat the entire slice. “I hate you right now.”

“Your words belie the look in your eyes, woman. You look like you want to eat me whole, which I would not be opposed to. I like the predatorial look you are giving me as if you were a Saiyan female on the hunt about to attack her _prey.”_

Straddling his lap, Bulma’s fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him to her lips to kiss him hungrily, moaning at the taste of pizza that lingered in his mouth. Pushing back to stare at him, she sucked at his lower lip when she noticed he had a bit of sauce on it as his hands went to her ass to bring her closer to his growing erection. “You taste divine, like the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life, Vegeta.”

“I have something else that would be good in your mouth, but we’d have to move to the bedroom first.”

Completely ignoring his comment, Bulma licked at his lips again. “Kami, I miss pizza!”

With a chuckle, Vegeta reached for a slice behind her and brought it to her lips. “One bite won’t hurt. If you are truly craving pizza, do not deprive yourself of what you want or what our child might need to nourish his growth inside of you. Just do not overindulge and you should be fine.”

Without taking her eyes away from his, she bit into the pizza and moaned so sensually it made his erection twitch underneath her. “Take one more bite. I have a special dessert planned for us in the bedroom.”

Savoring the second bite she took, Bulma smiled at her thoughtful mate. “What did you get for me this time?”

“I got you those delicious red fruits you like so much. The ones that neither look like straws or tastes like them.”

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck as he finished off the rest of the pizza in his hand. “I was craving strawberries! How did you know?!”

“You talk about food in your sleep now. I also was able to get whipped cream with your mother’s help, which I don’t know why. She handed it over when I asked for the berries.”

Bulma laughed as she stood and pulled on his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you how well strawberries and whip cream go together.”

*****

As Bulma’s pregnancy progressed, Vegeta continued his training within the new gravity room that Bulma was able to modify during the weeks Vegeta went to train by himself, and they both enjoyed the jump in Bulma’s libido once her morning sickness phase passed.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this. Yamcha never let me use any type of lotion that had a girly scent to it on him.”

“Do not ever mention that weakling when we are in bed together, woman.”

Bulma laughed as she squeezed more of her lotion onto her hands and kneaded Vegeta’s muscular shoulders and back, loving the deep moans that escaped from his lips with each movement of her hands. It made her whole body tingle, but she continued the best she could with her growing belly in front of her as she sat on his back.

“This lotion smells of you and the natural ingredients it contains. I love your scent on my skin.” 

“Men usually don’t like to smell like women.”

“Most men are idiots. I am confident in my masculinity, and I do not care if I smell like flowers since it reminds me of you.” 

“Says the man who almost refused to wear a pink shirt because it made you look like a damn flower.”

“I am a changed man. Besides, I liked the look on that weaklings face when he noticed your scent on my skin when I walk passed him, which I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. Why is he still lingering around? Did he not get the clue when you told him you were carrying my child because I filled you with so much of my seed and in so many different positions?”

“As I’ve said before, he is my friend. One of my oldest ones, too. And no, I did not tell him or anyone how many times you filled me with your seed, but I did tell him you are the father today. He did not take it well… Stormed off before I could explain that we are mates.”

“Do you want me to kick his ass?”

Bulma snorted as she moved off of Vegeta so she could have her turn with a massage. She handed him her lotion as he massaged her belly gently first before moving to her lower back then her shoulders. “I’m afraid no one is going to accept us being together or our child.”

“Your parents are already thrilled, and I am sure the idiot clown and his family will welcome our son with open arms, but it doesn’t matter if they do or do not because _we_ will love our child.”

“Trunks is going to be so surrounded by love, he’ll suffocate from it.”

Vegeta smirked as he placed his hand under her chin to turn her face toward him. “Are you sure I cannot convince you in naming our child Vegeta?”

“No, I think one Vegeta is enough in my life, but I know it’s a Vegetasei tradition to name your son Vegeta…”

“No, woman. It’s okay. Trunks is a fine name for our son, and I think it is time I let go of the past and live in the present with you.”

*****

“What did you say to him? I was only able to understand ‘son’ in Saiyango.”

There was a glint in Vegeta’s eyes as he stared at her with a malevolent grin. “I told our son he is going to be the ruler of this planet, and anyone who gets in our way would perish by our hands! We will be the new rulers of this world, no this galaxy, and everyone will bow down to us!”

Vegeta laughed maniacally as Bulma punched his arm. “Not funny!”

With a chuckle, Vegeta kissed her large baby bump before pulling her down to spoon her from behind, digging his fingers into her lower aching back. “I told our son his mother cannot wait to meet him and spoil him rotten.”

“Only his mother?”

“I can’t wait to meet the brat, too.”

“Stop calling him that.”

He smirked into her neck, kissing it. “I can’t make any promises, woman.”

*****

Bulma disembarked her ship on the mountain top overlooking South City with a garbling Trunks in her arms. “I can’t wait for everyone to meet you, Trunks!!”

“Are you sure it’s safe you and Trunks to be here, Bulma? It could get dangerous.”

“Don’t worry, Yamcha! Oh, hey look! There’s Goku and the boys with Piccolo.”

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo landed in front of them with big smiles as they greeted one another.

“Wow, you guys have been really working out!” Bulma laughed.

“Bulma, what in the world are you doing here?” Goku asked with worry.

“I’ve come to see the fight, silly, but don’t worry. I’ll just stay for a little while then go home.”

“Uh, Bulma,” Krillin interjected with a nervous laugh. “Whose baby is that?”

“I bet he’s Yamcha’s,” Gohan piped cheerily.

Yamcha pouted, stomping away. “He’s **_not_** my kid. Just wait until she tells you who the father really is.”

Goku laughed as he stepped toward Bulma, cooing at little Trunks. “I bet he’s Vegeta’s. Right, Trunks?”

“Who told you, Goku? I wanted to keep it a secret and surprise everyone. You even knew his name…”

Goku laughed boisterously. “Just a guess, aha.ha.ha! I mean he kinda looks like Vegeta.”

“Speaking of Vegeta,” Piccolo interrupted. “Where is he?”

“Who knows,” Bulma cooed at Trunks. “He went off to train and I got so busy with Trunks, I lost track of him.”

“He’ll show,” Goku grinned widely. “He wouldn’t want to miss a fight.”

As time went on and the deadline of ten o’clock passed, the Z warriors started to relax until they watched Yajirobe’s hovercar explode in the air before falling into the ocean. Goku tossed the bag of senzu beans at Bulma to look after before the group split up and made their way down to the city to look for the androids that had finally arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For those not on Twitter, the amazing [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) (click on her name for the link to her Twitter) has created art for a part of this chapter! Go check her out & support her, if possible!

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST HER ART ANYWHERE!! ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE HER WORK IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strawberry scene was inspired by art on twitter. Click on the link to check it out! 👉 [Strawberry art by AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui/status/1237792911879630848?s=19)
> 
> So with the end of For the Good of the Queendom, I will be taking a short break from writing. I might write one WIP out of the three I have going on currently, I might do all three, or I might do none for next week (and work on a completely different fic I have in development). Who knows what'll happen~


	13. 19 & 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Khloe! Thanks for always being supportive!
> 
> Enjoy!

Trunks cooed contently as Bulma finished changing his diaper.

“That was my favorite scarf, Bulma… It was a gift,” Yajirobe whined before they turned to watch two figures quickly approaching. “Holy shit, Krillin! What happened to Yamcha!?”

Bulma watched in horror as Krillin landed with a severely injured Yamcha, blood seeping from a gaping wound in the middle of his chest. She quickly maneuvered Trunks on her hip before tossing the bag of senzu beans toward Krillin who caught it easily.

“The androids.”

She watched as Krillin placed the bean in Yamcha’s mouth and helped him chew before he slowly rose to a sitting position, his hand touching the area his wound used to be. “We need to warn Goku. The androids have the ability to steal energy through their hands somehow.”

In the distance, a Super Saiyan Goku flew into the air as several figures followed after him; Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha hastily blasting off after them. 

“Move your ass, Yajirobe! Let’s go follow them!”

“Nuh-uh, sister. I ain’t going anywhere near those androids after they tried to kill me by shooting down my ship.”

Bulma tossed a spare capsule ship to him before running to her own with Trunks in her arms. “Fine, you coward! If you hadn’t brought the senzu beans for us, I would leave your cowardly ass here.”

Once inside, Bulma buckled Trunks in his seat before flying off after the group. “Where are you, Vegeta? You better get your ass here soon because I have a bad feeling about this.”

*****

Vegeta flew as fast as he could as he watched Goku dangling in the air, one of the android’s hands wrapped around his throat. Once within reach, he kicked the enormous android in the head, sending him flying as Goku dropped roughly to the ground – clutching his chest.

“Only **_I_** get the pleasure of defeating Kakarot,” Vegeta tsked as he glared down at the Saiyan who was able to achieve the legendary before him. “What a pitiful warrior. You were warned about the virus and yet here you are while the antidote is safely tucked at home. After I finish these androids, I’m coming after you, Kakarot, so you better live through this.”

Vegeta shoved his foot underneath Goku and kicked him toward Piccolo who easily caught him.

“Give him to me, Piccolo,” Yamcha said as Piccolo placed Goku on his shoulder. “I’ll fly him home so he can take the antidote for the heart virus then we’ll be back.”

“You will not escape,” came the child-like voice of Android 19, stepping menacing toward them.

“No, 19,” 20 interjected. “Let him go. We can get rid of him whenever we want so let us get rid of these pests first.”

Vegeta smirked at Android 19, effectively blocking his way as Yamcha took off with Goku slumped over him. “I know all about you, and if I can’t blast you away, I’ll beat you to a pulp!”

“I’d like to see you try,” 19 giggled like a tiny school girl. “I know all of your moves, but you only know a few of mine.”

“Then why were you surprised when Kakarot went Super Saiyan?”

“My memory databank has only been filled with battles on Earth and none from his adventures in space.”

“Tell me, android. Have you ever experienced fear?” Body straining, Vegeta began to bellow as his hair flashed blonde and his eyes turned blue-green.

“NOT HIM TOO!” 20 yelled.

Vegeta stood proudly in the new suit and armor Bulma had gifted him before the birth of their son as he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time in front of the others.

“Welcome to the club,” Gohan yelled excitedly.

“I thought only someone like Goku could become Super Saiyan…” Krillin whispered.

His pride as the prince of all Saiyans made Vegeta want to boast that his rigorous training in extreme conditions and climates was the cause of his transformation, but he sensed _her_ ki approaching from the distance. Staring to the west with a smirk, he told the truth. “It is all thanks to the woman that I was able to achieve my goal of becoming the legendary Super Saiyan. None of my training was enough nor mattered if I didn’t have a purpose to achieve it. I gave up becoming a Super Saiyan and focused on becoming stronger in order to protect what was _mine_ to protect. If it wasn’t for Bulma, I would have killed every one of you and then destroyed this planet, but with her _help_ , I came to like this planet little by little. It is thanks to her I am here to destroy the androids as a Super Saiyan and protect the people of Earth from their destructive devastation.”

“I tire of this nonsense,” 20 sighed. "Even if you are stronger in this form, you are no match for us. 19 demonstrate our great power."

“Gladly.” 19 stepped forward and shot lasers with his eyes at Vegeta, missing the first time. When 19 took aim again, he seemed to hit Vegeta directly as the area around him exploded, but once the dust settled, Vegeta stood proudly, unscathed, and with a smirk.

*****

Future Trunks flew through the air with supersonic speed as he left the island that was partially destroyed. _Fuck, I was too late._ Approaching a large crater, he landed inside to stare at a decapitated head of a large white face, the Red Ribbon logo on its hat shining brightly in the sunlight. “I-impossible.”

An explosion to the east snapped Trunks out of his stupor, and he leapt out of the crater to fly toward the cause, running into the last person he wanted near the battle between the androids and the Z Warriors. _What is mother doing out here?! She’s going to get herself killed._

He approached her ship slowly as to not spook her, waving as he made eye contact through the glass, but warning bells went off in his head as he sensed an energy blast coming their way. Without hesitation, Trunks ripped a hole through the ship and pulled his mother, with his past self in her arms, out of the ship before it exploded into millions of pieces.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Aren’t we, Trunks? That was a close one.”

Baby Trunks cooed in his mother’s arms as his knowing eyes stared into Future Trunks’.

Landing near the Z Warriors, Trunks glared at his father. “Why didn’t you try and save them!? They could have died if it weren’t for me?!”

“Don’t speak to me as if you know everything, boy. I have more important things to take care of.”

“More important than the mother of your child and your son? Is your quest of defeating the androids that much more important to you?!”

Vegeta glanced at his mate and child with anger contorting his features. He was pissed she was here, in the way of danger, but also for not being able to save them himself. His heart had stopped when he noticed all too late the blast that Android 20 had directed at her ship, and grew angrier when the brat from the future pointed out that _he_ was able to save her. 

“Trunks, what are you doing back here?” Piccolo asked.

Taken aback, Vegeta stared at the boy in surprise as the others did the same. Anger slightly forgotten, Vegeta was filled with sudden pride as he took in his son - the boy who was able to defeat Frieza so easily when he returned, the boy who was able to transcend to the level of Super Saiyan at such a young age, the boy who was _his_ son.

“Don’t worry about it, Trunks,” Bulma winked at the future version of her son, even though she was just as taken aback as Vegeta. “He can be a dick _sometimes,_ but I happen to like it. Besides, thank kami you didn’t grow up to look like his geeky faced ass. I can’t believe I made such a beautiful child with him.”

Needing to destroy another android for endangering his family, he growled and turned to go in search of 20 again, but Bulma’s word made him pause before he was able to fly off on his own.

“Why is Dr. Gero here? And when did he get the ability to use ki?”

“What are you talking about, woman?”

“He’s the one that sent the blast that almost killed me and Trunks. I saw his face clearly before big Trunks saved us.”

“Mother is on to something. The other android I saw in that crater back there wasn’t one of the androids from my timeline. These two are totally different ones… The androids from my timeline are twins, young, and beautiful. 17 is a male with black hair while his sister 18 has blonde hair. Something must have changed in this timeline when I first came to it…”

Bulma hummed as she thought out loud, bouncing a laughing baby Trunks on her hip. “Over the years, I’ve heard rumors of Dr. Gero’s lab being somewhere in a cave in the Northern Mountains.”

“Let’s find this fucker’s lab and destroy the other two androids before he’s able to wake them then.”

Bulma nodded, agreeing with Vegeta’s statement. “Let’s go!”

“Woman.”

Bulma turned to face Vegeta with a bright, excited smile before he directed her away from the group to speak to her privately. “Yes~”

“Take our son and Kakarot’s boy back to their home and check up on him. I can’t concentrate on the fight if I know you could be in possible danger. You have no idea how I felt when I saw that blast heading your way. You know I would have saved you if I could.”

Bulma placed a hand on his chest as she radiated love through their bond, their child gargling by their side. “I know. I felt your panic.”

“Then please listen to me for **_once_** and do as I say.”

She wanted to kiss him to extinguish his worry, but she knew he wouldn’t want to show any type of affection in front of the others. “Fine, but only because I want you to kick some android ass. You better not die, Vegeta.”

He gave her a cocky smirk. “I don’t plan on it, woman. I have more to live for now.”

Surprising him, she lifted up on her toes and kissed his neck where she left her mark on him. “The new suit and armor look good on you, by the way.”

One side of his lips lifted before he masked his features as she pulled away to wink at him one last time before turning away. 

“Gohan, let’s go check up on how your dad’s doing, yeah?”


	14. She is the Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached 200 kudos!  
> Thank you, you beautiful & amazing fandom! 😘
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to all my OG readers! For sticking with me since the beginning!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Buster Cannon!” Trunks yelled as he sent a blast of energy toward the androids. After witnessing Android 17 killing Dr. Gero, Trunks knew he had to do something before 17 and 18 woke 16. Unfortunately when the smoke cleared, the three androids stood unscathed while the lab around them turned to rubble.

“Fight me!” Vegeta bellowed. “I’ll take you all on myself and destroy you all!”

Ignoring Vegeta, the androids discussed amongst themselves what to do and decided to fulfill their mission of destroying Goku as they set off in the direction of his home. Pissed, Vegeta readied to follow after them, but was stopped by Trunks. 

“Father, you shouldn’t underestimate the androids, and we should wait for Goku to wake before crossing them again." 

“Boy, they are headed to the location where your mother is! I have to stop them before they make it to her!”

Without a second thought, Vegeta launched into the air to follow after the androids as the other Z warriors followed suit, leaving Trunks and Krillin behind.

“Trunks, I think I found something.”

Following Krillin’s voice, Trunks made his way over to him as Krillin pulled open a hidden door on the ground. “There’s a secret lab under here.”

Entering the underground lab, Trunks and Krillin were shocked to see a large larvae and blueprints to something unknown.

“Whatever this is can’t be good. We should get these blueprints to Bulma to decipher and incinerate whatever that thing is.”

As Krillin destroyed the larvae, Trunks collected all of the blueprints before they destroyed the hidden lab, making their way to where the others were.

Trunks and Krillin quickly caught up and landed on a mountainside where the other warriors stood behind Vegeta, the androids casually waiting for a car to steal. 

“Fight me!”

“My mission is to kill Goku. I have been programmed to fight only him and no one else,” 16 stated with his monotone voice as he stared off into the distance where he observed birds flying freely. “I have no desire to fight you.”

18 stepped forward and challenged Vegeta instead. He was confident he was going to win as he overpowered 18, but he soon realized she was playing with him as she broke both of his arms. He would have lost consciousness if not for sheer will as he watched each warrior getting beaten down until 18 reached Krillin’s side – the only one of the warriors who did not try to attack the androids.

“If you guys want a rematch, let us know. We’ll be taking our time and having some fun while we search for Goku,” 18 winked at Krillin and kissed his cheek before flying off in the direction the other androids had gone.

 _Are these androids really as evil as Trunks said they are?_ Krillin thought to himself. Once Krillin could feel his legs again and 18 was out of sight, he moved quickly to give each warrior a senzu bean.

“I fear these androids are far stronger than their counterparts from my timeline,” Trunks stated. “But they also seem different too. They aren’t bloodthirsty or willing to kill anything that gets in their way...”

“Boy, go check on your mother and Kakarot as I track the android's movements.”

“I don’t think you should go alone… F-father.” Trunks felt weird using the term he never got to use for his own father, but it somehow felt right to use for this version of him.

“Do as I say. I would feel better if _she_ had someone to protect her before Kakarot wakes.” Without another word, Vegeta flew off to follow in the direction the androids went, even though they had no detectable ki to track their presence.

“Geez, Vegeta is still an arrogant bastard,” Yamcha sighed, not having heard the conversation between Trunks and Vegeta. “Flying off without any backup, especially after having both of his arms broken.”

“At least he didn’t almost get killed by an android within five minutes of meeting one,” Piccolo’s gruff voice came, the only one who was able to hear the earlier exchange. 

“What?” Yamcha sputtered. “Are you defending that asshole?”

Piccolo barred his teeth. “Never, but you shouldn’t speak of anyone or anything without knowing everything.”

Trunks gave Piccolo a nod of thanks before making his way to Kame House.

*****

“What do you mean someone found a time machine similar to mine, mother?”

“We stopped by Capsule Corp before moving Goku to Kame House, and someone told me about the discovery of it because it had the CC logo on it. I had them capsulize it and brought to me along with pictures of the surrounding area.”

Fishing the capsule out of her pocket, Bulma pushed the top and threw it.

“It’s my ship, but it’s aged a lot more than mine, and the damage on the roof looks like someone forced their way out of it.”

“Look over here!” Gohan yelled as he hovered over the ship, peering inside. “There’s some sort of exoskeleton and pieces of eggshell.”

Just then two enormous sources of ki flared and Gohan and Trunks whipped their heads in that direction.

“I know that look. Go,” Bulma said. “I’ll fill in Goku when he wakes.”

“But father told me to stay and protect you…”

Bulma pushed at her older son’s shoulder with a smile. “Don’t worry about me and go help your father. I can always call out to him if I’m in danger.”

Trunks was reluctant to leave, but also wanted to be where the action was. He pulled out the blueprints that he and Krillin found earlier from the hidden lab and handed them to his mother. “Here, we found these in Dr. Gero’s lab. Can you figure out what it’s for while we go fight?”

Bulma nodded excitedly as she took the prints.

Glancing once more at the younger version of his mother, Trunks smiled and waved before blasting off.

*****

Trunks entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with this timeline’s version of his father, excitement growing within him at the thought of getting to know the man he never knew personally while growing up. He watched as his father stretched as he did the same. 

Trunks had a lot of time to think during the three days he watched this man standing on the ledge of a cliff and how different he was compared to the stories he heard about his true father. This Vegeta was calmer and collected, more present and had presence, more focused and functioning, and most importantly, he was more devoted and dedicated to his mother.

“What makes you so different from my father? You are both the same and yet so different.”

When Vegeta stared at him blankly, Trunks continued to speak.

“In my timeline, my mother told me you were never around because you were too busy training and that you were the biggest asshole. The one time you showed her any type of affection was to climb into her bed, but you only did it for your own satisfaction and not because you loved her. After I was born, you completely ignored her, never acknowledged me as your child, and decided to leave to train by yourself, never returning to CC again. I never got to know you in my timeline, but I was okay with it because mother and Gohan gave me all the love I needed or wanted.” 

“I am not that man.”

Trunks smile sadly at the man he wanted to know on a more personal level, but never had the chance. “I know.”

“When he was killed by the androids, I didn’t blink an eye because he was an arrogant, prideful man, who I didn’t know, who thought he was strong enough to take on the androids by himself. Mother was heartbroken though and mourned his loss, but I didn’t understand why she did so. She tried to explain that he loved her in his own way, but I wasn’t fooled. The bastard just used her for his needs then discarded her.”

Vegeta placed a hand on Trunks’ trembling shoulder before he spoke.

“Your version of your father and I are vastly different. I have been mate-bonded to your mother in this timeline since Namek, and you have no idea just how much I…”

“How much you what?”

“How much I love her. No, love is not a strong enough word to describe what I feel for her. When I thought she was about to die at the hands of Dr. Gero, I thought my heart stopped beating until I saw her again – safely in your arms. In this timeline, what your mother and I share far surpasses whatever type of relationship your version had. I will do my damnedest to train so I can keep your mother and you safe from all threats and harm. She is the reason I’m here as a Super Saiyan, and she gave me another reason to become stronger when you were born. You are my heir and the prince of all Saiyans, even though there are only a handful of us left and our planet no longer exists. We must never forget our heritage, boy, and will use it to defeat Cell.”

Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes, wanting to hug his father, but refrained from doing so. However, he soon found himself in the briefest backbreaking hug before his father turned. “We have a year in here so let’s not waste any more time on feelings, yeah?”

*****

It had only been a day since Bulma last saw Vegeta, but she waited giddily for him and Future Trunks to emerge from the HTC. When the door slowly swung open, she watched as Vegeta and a more mature looking Trunks exited to make their way toward the waiting group.

“Look at your gorgeous hair, Trunks!” Bulma ran her fingers through his silky locks. “How come your hair didn’t grow, Vegeta?”

“A Saiyan’s hair stops growing when they are fully grown.”

“Is that why I’ve never needed a haircut?” Goku laughed as he scarfed down the last plate of food prepared by Mr. Popo before rising to enter the HTC with Gohan.

“Oh, Goku,” Bulma snorted. 

“Idiot…”

“By the way, I’ve made new Saiyan battle armor for everyone so feel free to take and wear them.”

Vegeta felt pride as he watched other Saiyans, besides himself, wearing the armor of his people – Piccolo and Tien being the only ones to reject Bulma’s gift. After pulling on his new armor, he placed his infant son into the arms of his older one before pulling Bulma away from the group.

Once they were out of eyesight from everyone, Vegeta pulled Bulma against his body and captured her lips, her arms automatically going around his neck as she opened for him.

“You could have just kissed me in front of everyone. They all know about us now because of the beautiful child we happen to share.”

Vegeta chuckled. “I just wanted my mate to myself for several moments before I fly off to my doom.”

“That’s not funny. You are not allowed to die, Vegeta.”

“I have so much to live for now, woman. I could never leave you behind like Future Trunks’ timeline version of me.”

“I love you, Vegeta.”

“I know,” he smirked.

“Arrogant asshole.”

“Love of my life. My mate.”

“Come back to me, Vegeta. I mean it.”

Kissing her once more, he led her back to the group where both of his sons waited, both smiling brightly at him. Taking his infant son, he stared into his small knowing eyes before handing him off to Bulma. With one more glance at the two reasons why he lived and trained, he took off with his older son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For those not on Twitter, the amazing [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) (click on her name for the link to her Twitter) has created art for a part of this chapter! Go check her out & support her, if possible!

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST HER ART ANYWHERE!! ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE HER WORK IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!**

****


	15. The Cell Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already, the wonderful [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) (on Twitter) has created art for a few chapters of Countlessly Conquered and Planetary Arrangements! Go check them out by reading the summary sections to see which chapters have art!  
>    
> Slight lime warning! 💚
> 
> Enjoy~

Krillin trembled as he searched for 18 with the deactivating remote Bulma was able to create with the blueprints he and Trunks found in Dr. Gero’s hidden lab. However, once in front of her, he couldn’t do it as he remembered her kiss. Smashing the remote under his foot, he told 18 to run far away before joining Trunks to watch Vegeta battle the semi-perfect Cell.

Vegeta had the upper hand, however, his pride took a hit when Cell declared he would be a better match for the Saiyan prince if he were able to absorb 18 and power up.

“No, father. Do not listen to Cell and finish him! Do not let your pride be your downfall!”

Vegeta ignored his son’s request as Krillin verbally berated himself for not deactivating 18 when he had the chance, watching in horror as Cell eventually absorbed her through his tail.

With 18 finally absorbed, Vegeta knew immediately it was a mistake as he kicked the now transformed Perfect Cell with all his strength, which did not faze him in the least.

Smirking, Cell mimicked Vegeta’s move, sending him dozens of yards away.

Krillin visibly shook where he stood as he watched Vegeta rise on unsteady legs. “Trunks, why don’t you help Vegeta out? I can feel your ki, and it’s significantly higher than his.”

Trunks’ body tensed. “When in the HTC, father plateaued in his training after a certain point, and knowing that he is a prideful man, I did not want him to think I surpassed him as we continued to train. I will only intervene at full strength if my father is knocked unconscious.”

They turned when Vegeta’s bellow grew as he prepared to launch all of his energy and strength into a final blast toward Cell. However, the blast only incinerated Cell’s arm, who was able to quickly regenerate it, before knocking Vegeta unconscious.

Outraged, Trunks transformed to the second level of Super Saiyan, informing Krillin to take his father to safety where he could recover – distressed there were no more senzu beans immediately available.

Wanting to avenge his father, Trunks put everything he had into fighting Cell, but none of his hits were making contact.

_I know I’m stronger than Cell… How is he able to dodge all of my moves?_

As if Cell knew his thoughts, he cockily smirked. “What you’ve gained in power, you’ve lost in speed. What I want to know is, how you were able to achieve such power in such a short amount of time!?”

“Like I’d tell you. Just kill me and be done with it.”

Cell’s laughter filled the air. “How about I let you live instead? If you were able to gain so much power within just a day, I want to challenge all those who are willing to fight me in a tournament – one-on-one. Gather all who would like to fight me and in ten days we shall see who is truly the strongest in the world.”

*****

“Woman, I’m fine. I ate a senzu bean so you don’t have to hover over me. Besides, Saiyans grow exponentially stronger after getting beaten so I’ve never felt better.”

“Well, I guess you’ll be _exponentially stronger_ after I kick your ass, Vegeta!”

He smirked when she huffed out in frustration as he adjusted himself, growing instantly hard when she unwarily challenged him as if she were a Saiyan woman. “I’d love to see you try, preferably naked.”

Her eyes snapped to his, the fire burning in them soon turning from anger to passion. “Don’t you have to train? The Cell Games are in less than 10 days.”

“This _is_ training.”

Bulma stared at him skeptically as he pulled her onto his lap. “How am I supposed to help you with your training? I’d hurt myself if I tried.”

Vegeta pulled Bulma closer into his body, putting her directly on top of his erection.

Bulma moaned as her lids fluttered shut, grinding her hips against him.

“You’ll be helping me with my training by purging all the sexual thoughts I’ve harbored for the last year inside the HTC. I have a year’s worth of pent up sexual frustration to unleash, and I intend on releasing all of it on you for the next day or so.”

“But our boys…”

“Our sons are happily playing together. They will keep each other and your parents company while we _happily_ _play_ together.”

Wrapping his hand around her neck, Vegeta pulled her mouth to his as his other hand massaged her breast. His thumb flicked across her nipple until it pebbled, causing her to squirm on top of him, before he pinched her lightly.

With a gasp, Bulma pulled back to not only pull his shirt off, but hers as well.

Vegeta growled. “Have I told you how much I love it when you aren’t wearing a bra?”

“No, you’ve actually told me the opposite because you hate it when I don’t wear a bra and ‘other males stare at’ me.”

“Other males shouldn’t be looking at what’s mine,” he growled again as he took one nipple into his mouth, his hand massaging the other before he switched.

“Kami, I want you inside of me.”

“You’re not wet enough, woman.”

“Then make me wetter because I want you to fuck me.”

Vegeta bit her nipple harder, making her jump in his lap and her clit throb with need. “Ow!”

“Woman, I have gone without sex for a year. If I can be patient enough to make you wet, you certainly can wait long enough to become wet.”

Vegeta buried his face into her breasts to lick and suck on the mounds he missed so much as Bulma wrapped her arms around his head with a giggle, grinding her hips against his. When he placed his hands at the top of her pants, anticipation rippled through her body as she waited for him to cleanly rip them off of her.

Unfortunately, he froze as his eyes snapped to the door. “Fuck…”

“What? Is something wrong?”

Vegeta sighed as a tentative knock sounded at the door. 

“Uhhh, sorry to interrupt, but I think baby Trunks is hungry. Grandma tried to give him a bottle, but he refused then started to throw a tantrum.”

A smile appeared on Bulma’s lips as she leaned her forehead against Vegeta’s. “Give me a minute, Trunks, and I’ll be right out with his dinner.”

“Thanks, mom. We’ll be waiting in the living room.”

With the sounds of Trunks’ retreating steps, Vegeta placed his hands underneath Bulma’s breasts and made them jiggle in front of him. “These breasts of yours not only bring me tremendous joy, but they also provide sustenance to our son.”

Vegeta watched in fascination as her breasts started to leak.

“Oh, my kami. Our son has a knack for knowing when my body is producing milk. It’s like he knows his daily schedule already.”

Bulma tried to remove herself from Vegeta’s lap, but his arms snaked around her as he tightened his hold on her. “When you finish feeding our son, we are continuing what I started, woman. I want to take you ten different ways before the night is over.”

Bulma tried to clamp her legs shut at the need that assaulted her body, but it only made her core grind against his erection. “I can’t wait, _Badman_.”

Vegeta slapped Bulma’s ass before releasing his hold on her waist as he leaned back to watch her redress. “I can’t believe I got cock-blocked by my own son.”

Bulma laughed and kissed his cheek before leaving their room to feed their son.

** Later that night… **

Vegeta kissed Bulma’s bare shoulder before he left their bed to pull on sweatpants. He quietly made his way through the dark corridors until he reached his son’s room. Walking to his crib, Vegeta found Trunks standing with his arms up and knowing shining in his eyes.

“The woman is right – you do know your schedule down to a tee.”

Pulling Trunks into his arms, he sat on the rocking chair in his nursery as he started to tell his son stories in Saiyango. Vegeta smiled as he felt Trunks’ head rest on his bare chest as he sucked on his pacifier.

After some time and several stories later, he felt Bulma’s ki coming closer as his son tapped on his chest then pointed to his mouth. Vegeta smirked as he finished his story, Bulma entering with a sleepy smile and holding her hands up for Trunks as he did the same for her. Bulma loosened the robe she wore to display her breasts before Trunks latched on for his nightly meal as Vegeta watched them with interest.

“So this is where you go when you leave our bed at night.” 

“You knew, woman?”

“How could I not? You weigh a ton so when you move to leave the bed, it feels like a mini earthquake.”

“You never woke before. I could have slapped your ass in your sleep and you wouldn’t have woken up. Believe me, I’ve done it.”

Bulma rolled her eyes at him as her smile grew. “After having Trunks, the slightest movement or sound wakes me up now.”

Smiling down at her son, she watched as he grew drowsy until he fell asleep in her arms. Bulma placed him back in his crib before making her way to Vegeta to sit on his lap as they watched their son sleeping peacefully. “What were you saying to him?”

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I was teaching him Saiyango by telling him stories my mother used to tell me when I was very young. I can’t remember much about her, but I vaguely remember her telling me bedtime stories.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Every night since I’ve known of his existence in your womb.”

“What? How come this is the first time I’ve caught you?”

“You slept heavier when you were with child, and after he was born, I snuck out the window when I felt you drawing near and went to train.”

Bulma kissed his neck, stirring his cock. “And they used to call you a monster.”

Vegeta easily lifted her in his arms and carried her back to their room. “I still am, woman. I’ll show you how much of a _monster_ I still am.”

Bulma’s entire body tingled at the way he smirked at her before he made love to her over and over again.

*****

Vegeta watched in disgust as Cell regurgitated 18 after a strong kick to the stomach from Gohan as Cell reverted back to his semi-perfect form. At his wit’s end, Cell threatened to destroy the whole planet by self-destructing and began the process. Luckily, Goku thought quickly and used Instant Transmission to teleport himself with Cell to King Kai’s planet, sacrificing himself along with those on the planet.

The Z Warriors were in anguish as they thanked their friend for sacrificing himself to protect Earth, but when they felt a powerful ki suddenly appear. They were in shock as they turned to see Perfect Cell fully regenerated before their eyes, boasting he was stronger now due to his Saiyan DNA.

All of the warriors tensed for battle as Cell suddenly screamed. “Death Beam!”

When Vegeta realized what had happened a second too late, he bellowed in rage as he watched his son fall dead to the ground – a gaping hole in the middle of his chest.

“Don’t do anything rash, Vegeta,” Krillin tried to explain. “We can revive him with the dragon balls!”

“Easy for you to say! You did not just witness _your_ son being murdered in front of your eyes! He killed my son, and the bastard will die by my hands if it’s the last thing I do!”

Powering up, Vegeta mercilessly attacked Cell with blast after blast, but it was useless as Cell soon knocked Vegeta out with one hit, almost killing him.

Vegeta weakly opened his eyes as he felt his body moving, seeing Gohan saving his life as his arm became useless. “I’m sorry, brat… You didn’t have to save me.”

“You’re a friend, Vegeta, and we protect those we love no matter what they've done in their past.”

Vegeta was shocked at his words, never thinking of the Sons’ as anything but third class Saiyan clowns. “Thank you.”

Gohan smiled down at Vegeta before flying toward Cell.

Out of the fight, Vegeta watched by the sidelines as Gohan fought against Cell until he was given a senzu bean, admitting to himself that he was not strong enough. Vegeta watched as Cell was on the cusp of defeat until Gohan needed help from the other Z Warriors to overpower Cell’s Kamehameha Wave. With Vegeta’s added blast, Cell’s body became incinerated before their eyes, and he was no more.

Exhausted, the group made their way back to Kami’s Lookout to reunite with their loved ones, to be healed after their exhausting battle, and to make their wishes to revive those that died with the gathered dragon balls.

When the group noticed that Goku had not been revived, Shenron informed them that he could not revive anyone who had been revived before. However, the group was reassured by Goku, with the help of King Kai’s telepathic abilities, that he didn’t mind staying dead if it meant Earth would be safe since evil tended to follow him wherever he went. 

After making their other wishes, the group started to say their goodbyes to each other.

“Hey, Trunks,” Yamcha said. “Just so you know, Vegeta went berserk after Cell killed you. I guess he isn’t as bad of a guy as I thought he was…”

Trunks thanked Yamcha before turning to stare at his father, who had his arms wrapped around his mother. “Yeah, I guess my father in this timeline is a far better man than my own.” _Mother, I hope everything is better in our timeline now, and I hope father is there with you –loving you in his own way. With Cell finally defeated, we will never know fear again, and we will no longer **HOPE** for a better, safer life._

As if his parents knew he was thinking of them, they turned as one and made their way to him, the younger version of himself in his mother’s arms.

“How about we get some food and rest before you leave tomorrow, Trunks?”

“I would love nothing more, mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For those not on Twitter, the amazing [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) (click on her name for the link to her Twitter) has created art for a part of this chapter! Go check her out & support her, if possible!

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST HER ART ANYWHERE!! ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE HER WORK IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't planned it out yet, but I might do a yearly update "summary" for the next chapter since there's a 7 year jump until the Great Saiyanman Saga, and we don't really know what happened during those years. It might be one chapter - it might be a few. We'll see where things go once I start planning and writing.


	16. Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened during the 7 year gap??
> 
> Happy Vegebul day (6/9)!! 
> 
> Lemon warning!! 🍋🍋🍋
> 
> Enjoy~

Laughter filled the air as Vegeta wiped the tears from his eyes, Bulma smiling and encouraging Trunks as he took shaky, tentative steps between her and Vegeta.

“Tell me again, woman. No matter how many times you tell this story, it only gets better and better,” he wheezed as Trunks landed triumphantly in his arms before being turned around to make his way back to his mother.

“I was searching for the dragon balls and speeding down a path in a forest when all of a sudden, Goku appeared out of nowhere. I was going so fast I couldn’t stop in time so I ran him over and his body went flying into a tree.”

“You ran him the fuck over and he went flying! If I didn’t already love you, woman, I’d beg you to be my mate on just this alone!”

“You are so weird,” Bulma laughed as she shook her head at Vegeta. “I swear the story of how I met and almost killed Goku gets you off.”

Vegeta blatantly cupped himself and shrugged with a smirk. “Maybe, but don’t stop there and continue the story.”

“As if you don’t already know…” Bulma chuckled as she cooed at Trunks who reached her before turning him around again to face Vegeta. “Well, when he stood back up, it scared the shit out of me because I thought I killed him. I mean, a normal person would have died at the impact of my car because I was going so fast, but Goku just shook it off as if he weren’t hurt at all. Then he started to attack my car thinking it was a monster trying to steal his giant ass fish so I took out my gun, and I shot him a few times.”

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That fucking dumbass!”

Trunks jumped at the sound of Vegeta’s boisterous laughter and fell onto his knees in between the pair. Vegeta moved to help Trunks up, who looked like he was about to cry, but Bulma stopped him.

“He can get up himself. We can’t always pick him up when he falls, right Trunks? Come on, honey. You can do it.”

The couple watched with pride as their son sniffled once and nodded determinately as if he understood his mother. Pushing off of his knees, Trunks stood on his feet by himself.

“Our boy is a little badass.”

“He sure is, Vegeta. Just like his daddy~ Now go Super Saiyan, Trunks!”

Vegeta smirked as he watched his son fist his chubby little hands as his whole body tensed. “I should start training him soon.”

“Vegeta, Trunks is barely passed a year old. Don’t you think he’s too young to train?”

“T’wain!” Trunks clapped as he giggled then pointed to Vegeta.

Bulma’s eyes snapped to Vegeta as he picked their son up and covered his mouth.

“You’ve been talking about training to him, haven’t you? At night while you’re teaching him Saiyango? Wait, are you training him already without letting me know!?”

Vegeta levitated a foot off of the ground before flying toward the kitchen’s balcony with a giggling Trunks in his arms.

“Don’t fly away from me and answer my question, Vegeta!”

“Can’t hear you, woman. Gotta feed the boy.”

*****

“How do Saiyans show their affections to their mates?”

Vegeta was silent for long moments, becoming lost in thought, before flying off without a word or backwards glance. 

Baffled at his sudden departure, Bulma stood in her spot as she watched his figure disappear into the distance. “So Saiyans leave their mates to show their affection or am I just _that_ special…?”

Trunks giggled beside her as he brought a strawberry to his mouth.

“What’s so funny, mister? When you get older, I’m going to teach you all the ways humans show affection to their loved ones so you don’t become like your dad and just fly off without a word. You’re going to need a stick to keep all the ladies away~”

Trunks giggled again as he clapped.

Bulma laughed with her son as they enjoyed their time together before dropping him off with her mother, moving to her lab to get some work done. 

An undetermined amount of time later, Vegeta returned to her looking dirty yet thoroughly pleased with himself as he grinned widely – his hand thrusting out the object he returned with toward her.

When she didn’t say anything as she stared at the sparkling red object in his hand with rounded eyes, his brow drew together in confusion. “What, is it not big enough?”

Bulma sputtered. “Not big enough!? Are we looking at the same thing?! Where did you get this, and why did you bring it to me, Vegeta?!”

“Saiyan males show their affections by bringing the largest beast they can find to gift to their mates to demonstrate their battle prowess, but I know you wouldn’t like that. According to several television programs that I’ve been watching, women of Earth love these shiny rocks. The bigger the better, right?”

Bulma laughed as she placed the heavy red object on her work bench. “Vegeta, where in the world did you find this gigantic red diamond?! It’s as big as your head, not to mention rare and probably worth millions!”

“I know a place deep in the planet with all different colors of these shiny rocks and dug for it. I can get you a bigger one if you want or a different color. Would you like a blue or yellow one instead?”

Bulma snorted as she wrapped her arms around him, not caring that she was now covered in dirt and whatever he was covered in. “And I thought you ran away because you didn’t want to show me the way Saiyans show their affections to their mates.”

“Never, woman. I didn’t realize I flew off without saying anything because your words affected me so much. I had just realized that I never gave you a gift for our mating, especially after everything you have given me.”

“I don’t need any gifts because having you is my gift, Vegeta. I may have given you shelter and the basic necessities to live on Earth, but you gave me the gift of our son, your protection, and most importantly, your love. I didn’t know that asking you about how Saiyans show affection would turn out this way.”

“You affect _every_ part of my being, woman – my mind, my body, and my soul.”

Vegeta pulled her in for a kiss that deepened with each passing second before Bulma pulled away.

“Is there anything Saiyan females do to show their affections back to their mates? You’re learning the human way of showing affection so it made me want to learn about the Saiyan way.”

“It’s the same for females and males. I would not be opposed to having you slay a large beast to demonstrate _your_ battle prowess to me, but you’re a weak Earthling…”

Bulma’s hand traveled up his chest seductively. “I think you’re the only large beast I need to demonstrate my _prowess_ to. What I should have said was, is there anything Saiyan females do _sexually_ to show their affections to their males?”

Vegeta growled as his pants tightened. “Not exactly, but there is one more thing a Saiyan male can do to show their affections to their female after they've accepted the initial gift, which the female can reciprocate in her own way and at any time.”

“And what is that?”

“Mind bottling, all consuming, raw sex that leaves both parties exhausted and drained. It could have been days or even weeks before some couples were seen.”

Bulma shivered before pulling away from his body to grab his hand. “Too bad I’m not a Saiyan who can have endless days of sex.”

“No, you’re not. You're better.”

Smiling at him, she pulled him out of her lab, Vegeta picking her up to fly them to their bedroom as soon as they were outside.

“I love you~”

“Hmm, I know, woman.” He smirked, earning him a playful slap to his chest.

*****

Enjoying the sun as they ate lunch together, Bulma turned to Vegeta when a thought popped into her head. “We should get married.”

Vegeta’s forked stopped halfway toward his mouth before placing it back on his plate, smirking. “I thought you’d never ask, woman. The courting and wooing is finally over.”

Bulma guffawed. “On Earth, it is customary for the man to ask the woman.”

“I find Earth’s customs ridiculous and outdated. According to one television program I’ve been watching, this is a time and age where a woman can now ask her man for marriage.”

“You could have asked me too, you know.”

“We are already mated,” Vegeta shrugged. “I saw no reason to _ask for your hand_ , which is an odd saying by the way, since a Saiyan mating is far superior to that of an Earth’s marriage. Besides, I don’t want your hand, I want your whole body… Unless your hand was on _my_ whole body…”

Bulma rolled her eyes as her smile grew, wiping the access food that dribbled out of Trunks' mouth as he happily garbled next to them. “Looks like your daddy doesn’t want to marry me after all the courting and wooing he’s done for me.”

“I never said that.”

“Well, it sure sounds like it.”

“Ask me again.”

Moving to sit on his lap, she kissed him chastely before pulling away to gaze into his eyes. “Prince Vegeta the fourth of Vegetasei, will you marry me?”

Cupping the back of her head, he lowered his head to ravage her mouth as her tiny hands clutched at his shirt. With a satisfied smirk, he pulled away to stare into her dilated eyes as the scent of her arousal filled the air. “Yes, I will marry you, my mate.”

“Good because I wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Mawwy!! Mawwy!!” Trunks giggled as he clapped next to them. “Ma! Da! Mawwy!”

*****

“So these are permanent, like our mating?”

“Yep~”

“And I won’t have to wear one of those bands?”

“Nope~ I don’t want you to lose a finger if it got caught on something. This is the best alternative.”

“And you will be getting a matching one as well?”

“Yep~”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Beaming, Bulma motioned the world’s most sought-after tattoo artist closer to show her the design they wanted done, and once the stencil was made, the artist showed them different sizes, tweaks, and a variety of color combinations.

Vegeta and Bulma chose the one they liked the most as the artist and her assistants prepped Vegeta.

The buzzing of the tattoo gun filled the air as Bulma watched Vegeta getting his done first, the white ink of the tattoo standing out on his tan skin.

“How much does it hurt?” she asked nervously.

“Like an insect bite. I can hardly feel it.”

Vegeta wrapped his hand around hers, feeling her nervousness. “If you can give birth to our son, this pain is nothing, woman.”

Kissing his cheek, she smiled at him before they changed positions. 

Vegeta watched in fascination as the royal Saiyan crest was etched onto his woman’s skin with their initials in the middle of it, Bulma enduring the pain well as he held her hand. He felt pride, joy, and lust at seeing the crest of his family engraved on her finger as he moved to hide his growing member from the others in the room by pressing himself into her back. Smirking, he knew she felt his erection when her hand tightened in his, the scent of her arousal soon filling the air.

Once the tattoos were done, covered with a liquid band aid, and they were given the aftercare instructions, Bulma thanked and paid them as Vegeta practically dragged her in front of him and out of the tattoo parlor.

“Hurry up, woman. I need inside of you, _**now.”**_

“I know. I can feel you digging into my back.”

“If you don’t hurry the fuck up, I’m going to take you on the ground right now in public.”

Bulma squeezed her legs together, her clit throbbing as she grew wetter, at the feral way he sounded as his nose flared and his eyes dilated – a deep rumble coming from his chest.

Spinning her around, Vegeta lifted her into his arms by placing his hands under her dress and on her ass, rubbing her against his erection.

“Vegeta!” she squealed in shock and delight.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

Bulma quickly dug into her dress pocket and threw the capsule that held her hover ship toward a field near a park. “Inside, now!”

Vegeta smirked as his fingers moved her panties aside and slipped his fingers into her wet heat.

“Inside the ship, Vegeta! Not me!”

Bulma scanned the area to thankfully find no one in their vicinity as his fingers moved in and out of her before moving to play with her clit – her legs tightening around his waist at the incredible sensations his thick fingers were able to create as her fingers dug into his shoulders. “I swear if you make me come in public, you will regret it.”

Moving his fingers faster, Vegeta chuckled as he made his way into the ship before ripping her panties off. As soon as the doors closed, Vegeta made his way into the spacious back and released his cock, his sweatpants lowering around his ankles as he stood in the middle of the ship. He growled as Bulma pressed his cock against his stomach to move herself up and down the underside of his length before sliding him into her with a moan.

Pressing her chest into his, Bulma kissed him hungrily, _desperately,_ before she released his lips with a whimper as the building pressure inside of her grew.

“Show me the tattoo of my family’s crest on you.”

With one hand around his neck, she bit the tip of her ring finger to display the tattoo as he growled, happiness and hunger growing in his body at seeing _his woman_ wearing the symbol of his people –his family. He grew inside of her, and Bulma gasped before she moaned with growing need.

“Ride me, woman. Ride me as hard as you can. I want you to fuck me so hard, I can’t walk properly after this.”

“How? You’re standing.”

“You’re a genius. Figure it out,” he said as he smacked her ass, causing a delicious tingle to run up her spine. Vegeta bent his knees slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching her with a smirk.

Locking her hands behind his neck, Bulma placed her legs behind his thighs to lift herself up before gravity helped her to slam back down his body until she had a steady rhythm. 

“That’s it, woman. But I know you can do better than this.”

Staring into his eyes, she moved more confidently above him, slamming herself faster against him as she triumphantly watched his mouth hang open into a large ‘O.’

“Fuck,” he growled as he started to thrust with her, his cock hitting her at a new angle as he hooked an arm under one of her legs. **_“Harder.”_**

Grunting with each bounce she made, she moved faster and harder against him until Vegeta roared and took over. 

Bulma held on for dear life as his hips relentlessly pounded into her, her arms wrapped around his neck as she screamed at him to move faster. She felt like a ragdoll as he roughly handled her body against his, moving faster and faster until it felt like he was vibrating inside of her. Electricity filled the air and prickled at her skin as she watched his eyes and hair flicker back and forth between two contrasting shades before settling back to its original state.

They breathed heavily against each other as their mouths opened and closed in unison, gasping for air as they neared the brink of explosion. As they felt one another through their bond, instinct took over their bodies, and as one, they bit into the other’s neck as they came violently together at the contact –shuddering in their mate’s arms.

“My Bulma!”

“Vegeta!”

Vegeta grunted in satisfaction as he sat and licked at the broken skin of her neck, Bulma doing the same before he pulled her head back to kiss her ravenously. When she moaned against him, he knew she felt him hardening inside of her. “I want you on top again.”

“My body feels like jelly. I don’t know if I have the strength to do it again.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Well, it’s a good thing you have a Saiyan mate with a tremendous amount of stamina. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, woman. I’ll do all of the work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will also be part of the 7 year gap~
> 
> If you haven't already, go check out [Central City (CC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403), a Vegebul yakuza AU. I updated it with an epilogue! Click on the title for the link!


	17. I'm Running Out of Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!! 🍋😈🍋
> 
> Enjoy~

Sitting in the shade of a tree near the GR, Vegeta and Bulma drank lemonade as Trunks played by their side –Vegeta taking a break from his training to spend time with his mate and son.

“I still can’t believe Krillin and 18 are dating now. Who would have thought?”

“Makes sense. I saw the android kiss the little cue ball after they beat us.”

“Vegeta, you can’t call 18 that anymore. She’s human now, remember?”

“Hmmph, whatever.” Vegeta drank the yellow liquid that was cold and sweetly tart, deeming it his favorite drink. “Do you think if I asked to spar with her, she would say yes? With Kakarot dead, she is the second strongest being on this planet.”

Bulma poured more lemonade into his glass as Trunks crawled toward Vegeta and onto his lap. “That’s a great idea. It’ll be a great way to welcome her into becoming another Z Warrior, but if she’s the second, who’s the strongest? I clearly remember she beat your ass pretty badly~”

Removing Trunks from his lap and setting him to the side, Vegeta dragged Bulma across the blanket and onto his lap. “Woman.”

Laughing, Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. “I was joking! I just wanted to rile you up a little. I know you’re much stronger now… after the beating.”

Hands moving to her ass, he growled playfully before rubbing her core against his growing member. “Don’t play with me. You might not like the consequences.”

Smiling seductively, Bulma kissed a trail along his chin to his ear. “Show me what you got, bad man.” She lightly sucked on his ear before she bit him, a deep rumble forming in his chest.

When a squeal of distress sounded next to them, they turned to see Trunks with tears forming in his eyes. Vegeta placed his hand gently on his son’s head and spoke in Saiyango, the words sounding rough, yet lyrical at the same time. **_~~“Do not worry, son. Your mother and I are not fighting and are just loving each other.”~~_**

Staring at his parents for several more seconds, Trunks nodded in understanding before lifting his arms to them, his tears disappearing.

Grinning, Bulma picked their son up and nestled him in-between her and Vegeta. **_~~“Your father is correct. He and I are mates so we would never hurt each other.”~~_**

 ** _ ~~“Mates,”~~_** Trunks gargled back to them before placing his face on Bulma’s chest before her eyes lifted to Vegeta’s.

“Your Saiyango…”

**_~~“Has improved, hasn’t it? I am a genius after all~”~~ _ **

“If our son wasn’t in your arms right now, I’d take you against that tree,” Vegeta growled, causing Trunks to turn his head to stare at Vegeta.

“No, growl to ma, da. No growl.”

Vegeta chuckled, taking Trunks in his arms. “Okay, son. I won’t growl at your mother anymore.”

“But I like it~” Bulma winked.

“Oh, woman. I will still growl for you. I just won’t do it in front of the boy anymore.”

Bulma hummed. “How about Trunks and I make a little trip to grandma and grandpa so you can growl at me alone, in our bedroom?”

Standing with both halves of his heart in his arms, he lowered his mate slowly to the ground and lifted her hand to kiss the finger that displayed to the world that she was taken and his, the white ink healed and almost blending in with her pale skin. With Trunks in his arms, he turned to find his in-laws. “It would be faster if I found your parents. By the time I get to our bedroom, I expect you to be naked and wet.”

“I’m already one of those two so hurry~”

Feeling out Dr. Briefs’ ki, Vegeta raced to his location with a giggling Trunks, confusing the elderly man, before leaving a happy grandfather with his grandson.

*****

“It’s a tradition on Earth~”

“Another ridiculous Earthling tradition I do not understand,” Vegeta scoffed as he crossed his arms. “Why would I want to drink alcohol and watch other women strip when I have you? I told you Saiyan mating doesn’t allow us to stray from our mates. Just thinking about another woman’s hands on my body repulses me.”

Bulma laughed as she sat next to him on the couch.

“Wait, do female Earthlings have similar parties?”

“… Yes…”

“If another male dares to even **_stare_** at you, I will castrate him then shove his cock down his throat before blasting him into dust.”

Bulma pouted, trying to keep her laughter at bay. “But I want to shove money down their underwear as they strip~”

Vegeta growled, placing a possessive hand at her throat. “If any male touches you, they all die. Do you understand me, woman?”

A shiver ran down Bulma’s spine, her hand moving under his shirt to roam up and down his hard chest. “Maybe you should punish me for being a bad woman~”

Before she knew it, she was bare, shoved to her knees between his legs in front of the couch, and staring at the large bulge of Vegeta’s shorts as he rubbed himself. Shoving his shorts down, his cock sprang free as he tossed his pants aside. Widening his legs, he grasped himself as she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Take me into your mouth.”

Bulma slid her hands up his thighs slowly as their eyes remained glued to each other before she took him into her hands. Gathering saliva, she opened her mouth and let it fall out onto his cock before she moved down to suck on his tip as he cursed with a harsh breath – her hands moving at the base.

Vegeta’s head fell back and he closed his eyes as Bulma bobbed up and down his cock – the wet slurping noises making his toes curl as she sucked harder, his hands moving to her head to guide her to go faster. 

_Must be gentle._ He thought to himself, recalling the time he forgot about his superior strength, lost in pleasure, and almost traumatized his mate. Moving his hips in time with her mouth, he watched as only a small section of his cock disappeared between her lips before it reappeared. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and when he was about to reach his climax, he pulled himself out of her.

“Vegeta, what are you doing?”

“My turn.” With a growl, he lifted her off of the floor and threw her onto the couch, placing her knees on the seat and her elbows on the head. Standing behind her to enjoy the view of her glistening pussy, he knew it wouldn’t take much to make her come as he quickly knelt and buried his face into her core. Vegeta licked from clit to her little asshole several times before moving to suck on her protruding bud, causing her back to arch away from him.

With a smirk, he stood and covered her back with his chest, but didn’t enter her. Instead, he snaked his arm around her and placed two fingers inside of her, hooking them to press against the bumpy ridges of her inner wall. Lapping at her neck, he shook his fingers within her slowly at first before speeding up as her body started to convulse uncontrollably against his chest – his other arm going around her waist to keep her against him.

“Come,” he grunted in her ear as he moved more roughly within her.

“Fuck!” she screamed as she squirted all over his hand and onto the couch, her entire body shaking as he continued to move. “It’s too much, Vegeta! It’s too much!”

Wanting to prolong her orgasm, he quickly removed his fingers and coated his cock with his wet hand before thrusting himself inside of her, placing his and her arms on the back of the couch as he pounded into her.

Vegeta was lost to the passion of their love making as loud cracks filled the air and their bodies fell forward onto the flat couch, his hips never ceasing their rhythm inside of her. Without the support of the couch, Vegeta moved his hands to her shoulders, and he slammed himself over and over again into her as she buried her face into the cushion to muffle her screams as her walls tightened. He watched as one of her hands moved between her legs, and he groaned at the thought of Bulma touching herself as he pounded into her.

“Are you close, woman?”

“Yes, just don’t stop, Vegeta!”

Grunting, he moved harder against her until their bond linked their minds together to intensify their orgasm, both yelling out with their climax as their bodies tensed before shaking wildly against each other.

“Bulma!”

“Vegeta!”

Vegeta fell forward but caught himself on his elbows above Bulma, his chest heaving as he watched with pleasure as her tiny body shuddered under his as she too tried to catch her breath.

He smirked as she started to laugh underneath him, kissing her shaking shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

“My parents have asked me why we have new furniture all the time, and I’m running out of excuses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So the next chapter or so (also part of the 7 year gap) will be on the shorter side like today's update because 1. I am working on another fic that I can't stop writing (365 Days (🖤💙) based on the movie 365 DNI on Netflix - which I'm updating almost every other day, that's how inspiring the movie was for me) and 2. I'm getting Lasik next week so I need to rest my eyes for a few days and won't be on my computer as much~
> 
> If you haven't already, click on the title of my new fic here 👉 [365 Days (🖤💙)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657124) to read it! It's going to be a GOOOOOD one~ 😈


	18. Favorite Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚 Very light LIME warning~ 💚
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma smiled as she took in her reflection in the hall mirror, checking over her appearance in her simple white dress before Chichi handed her a large bouquet of various white and light pink flowers. 

“You look beautiful, Bulma,” Chichi smiled. “Simple, yet elegant at the same time.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Chichi. Thank you for all of your help.”

“It was my pleasure. It took my mind off of things while I took care of Gohan and Goten.”

Bulma placed her hand on Chichi’s shoulder with a sad smile. “I wish he could be here with us…”

Patting Bulma’s hand, Chichi beamed at her. “I’m sure he’s watching us from heaven as we speak.”

Kissing her cheek, Bulma watched Chichi exit through the doors to make sure everything was set for her big entrance before she left Bulma alone with her father.

Satisfied by her appearance with one last glance in the mirror, Bulma and her father made their way out the door toward one of the many outdoor gardens of their home – arm in arm.

“I thought I’d never see the day,” Dr. Briefs chuckled.

“What does that mean, dad? Vegeta’s a good man and a great father.”

“I know, dear. I’ve always approved of the boy, even when he first started living with us. I just meant I thought you two would never walk down the aisle together because of the whole Saiyan mating thing. He told me about it, and I’m surprised he wanted to go through with a wedding ceremony.”

“I don’t think he wanted to either, but after learning about our traditions and customs, he thought I would want one like any other normal woman from Earth.”

 _“Normal,”_ he chuckled. “There’s nothing normal about us, him, or the entire situation where he came into our lives. Imagine if we didn’t let you or your sister explore to your heart’s content when younger. I can’t imagine our lives any other way anymore.”

“Me too, dad. Thank you for always giving me and Tights our independence along with our adventurous personalities.” Bulma kissed his cheek as soft music started to play at their arrival. 

Turning to stare at the small crowd that gathered for their wedding, she smiled brightly as her wedding processional made their way down the aisle before her. Bulma giggled as Trunks, in his tiny tux and bowtie, toddled happily down the aisle as the ring bearer, with no rings, before being picked up by Vegeta – the small group standing as she entered the flower-petaled walkway with her father.

Vegeta smirked when her eyes widened at his choice of attire as she took in his new Saiyan armor with a bright blood red cape flowing regally behind him. He had told her he would don a suit since it was an Earthling tradition, but Bulma loved that he wore his armor instead to signify the union between the two species.

With each step closer to her husband-to-be, her grin grew as excitement pulsed through her body as she watched the side of his lips growing as well.

Once her father gave her away to Vegeta at the prompting of the justice of the peace and Trunks was placed in his grandfather’s arms, Bulma beamed brightly at him as she took in his attire. “Where did you get the new armor and this beautiful cape? I don’t remember making this design.”

“Your parents. I told them what I required without your knowledge, and they happily obliged for our special day.”

Turning toward her parents, Bulma laughed when her father winked at her before she turned to her mate and soon to be husband.

*****

“Just how many traditions do Earthlings have for their wedding, woman?” Vegeta asked as he sat naked – ready for bed. “Mating is simple and straightforward compared to all the shit you Earthlings go through.”

“Oh, I think this will be your favorite tradition of all.”

Vegeta sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the headboard. “Just tell me so we can get it over with. If it’s anything like the bachelor or bachelorette party you told me about, you can forget it.”

Bulma faced Vegeta and seductively winked at him before slowly untying her black silk robe, letting it pool to the floor as she revealed the white lingerie she bought for him – her garter high on her thigh as she lifted her leg on the bed.

“Tell me,” he growled as he crawled toward her, wrapping a hand around her calf. His eyes roamed her form in the lacy white material that barely covered her body as his cock stirred.

“First, take my garter off.”

Vegeta’s hand slid up her leg until it reached the lace, pulling it slightly before her tiny hand stopped his movements. “No, not with your hand, Vegeta. With your teeth.”

With a deep rumble of his chest, Vegeta moved toward the garter, but deviated slightly to lick at her core, causing her to moan before pushing his head away.

“ _Tradition_ , Vegeta. Take the garter off with your teeth first.”

Kissing her inner thigh, he made his way to the garter with nips and licks to her exposed flesh until his lips reached the lacy material. Vegeta bit around the area as she moaned and her nails dug into his scalp. When his name escaped her lips, he did as he was told and slowly slid the garter down with his teeth before tossing it aside, pulling Bulma onto the bed to kneel in front of him as his cock strained at the scent of her arousal filling the air.

“Is this it because I need to fuck that tight wet pussy of yours now? I can smell how aroused you are for me, and it’s driving me fucking insane, woman.”

Bulma placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down to lay flat on their bed before she leaned over his body on her arms – her hair curtaining them. “On the wedding night, it is tradition for the couple to consummate their union by having sex because sometimes it’s their first time doing it, making it a very special night. For those that have already consummated their union before getting married, they celebrate by having sex all night, if they aren’t tired.”

Wrapping his hands around her shoulders, Vegeta pressed her body to his before trailing his hands down her spine to cup her ass. “How is that different from any other night?”

“It’s just another tradition, but if you’d rather opt out of this one too, I can go.” 

She moved to sit up, but his hands tightened on her ass, his erection twitching against her belly, as Bulma started to sensually slide up and down against him.

“You aren’t going anywhere, woman. Your ass is mine all night according to my new favorite tradition, but how long does this one last?”

“It’s only for the wedding night.”

Vegeta smirked as her fingers weaved through his hair. “No, I am changing it so I can make love to you every night for the rest of our lives.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, my mate – and now, my wife.”

** 3 years later… **

“Dad, why doesn’t mom train with us?”

Vegeta stopped stretching as he smiled at his son who laid on the soft grass of their yard in front of the GR as they took a break from their training. “She isn’t like us. Whereas I am fully Saiyan and you are half, your mother is fully Earthling and lacks the necessary strength to train with us. Even you aren’t fully capable of training in the GR because you are not strong enough yet.”

“I know, I’m not. But I will be someday!”

“Yes, you will be. As my royal blood runs through your veins, you will surpass many of those from those before us.”

“But dad…”

“Yes, Trunks.”

“I don’t think mom’s a weak person.”

He ruffled his son’s hair with a smirk as he moved to lie down next to his tiny body. “No, she is not. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up tenfold in everything else, but she would never be able to withstand the gravity we train at in the GR once you are able to go higher.”

“And that’s why we train every day to get stronger? To protect people like mom, grandma, and grandpa?”

“Exactly, son. We must always prepare for any threats, even in times of peace, so that we know we can protect the ones we love.”

Trunks jumped onto Vegeta’s chest. “One day, I’m going to be super strong so that I can protect even you, dad.”

Vegeta wrapped his arms tightly around his son and smiled as he thought of the future version of Trunks – the one that died because he wasn’t strong enough to protect him when Cell attacked and killed him in front of his eyes.

“Ow, dad. You’re hugging me too tightly and hurting me.”

Vegeta loosened his hold on Trunks and patted his back before telling him it was part of his training as he watched his mate make her way to them with a bot carrying a large basket.

“How’s the training going, my princes?”

“Great, mom! I can fly without getting tired now, and dad said I’ll be ready to train in the GR soon with the gravity on!”

“Wow, that’s awesome, Trunks!”

“Yeah! I love training with dad! I can’t wait to be as strong as him so I can protect you, him, grandma, and grandpa.”

Bulma sent a knowing look toward Vegeta before she turned to lovingly cup her son’s cheek. “You definitely will be someday. I know it!”

Clearing her throat, Bulma pointed to the bot beside her. “You guys have been out here for a while so I thought you might be hungry and brought us a picnic to enjoy since it’s so nice out today!”

Vegeta sat up with Trunks in his arms. “Why don’t you show your mother how fast you can fly while we set out the food?”

“Okay! Mom, watch how many flips I can do while flying!”

Bulma and Vegeta watched with pride and amusement as Trunks did flip after flip in the air.

“The boy is stronger than anticipated, even with your weak bloodline diluting my Saiyan one.”

Bulma elbowed Vegeta beside her as she continued to watch their son with a smile. “Keep it up, and you’ll be sleeping on the couch, mister.”

Vegeta chuckled before his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. “I guess I’ll just have to bring you to the couch with me then.”

Shaking her head, Bulma laughed before Trunks flew into her arms as the bot finished setting up their outdoor picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in the 7 year gap after this then we're moving onto the "canon-verse" again, unless I think of something else~ 😁


	19. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“You need to change, woman.”

Turning from the mirror to face her husband as she finished putting on her earring, she grinned at him. “Why? I look amazing in this dress.”

Spinning to give him a view from every angle, she laughed when Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms. “The dress reveals too much skin at your breasts and your legs, not to mention it is practically see-through. I thought this was a gala for the company and not a show to display what only _I_ should be able to see and touch.”

Bulma kissed his cheek as her hands slid up his chest, looking delicious in his fitted black tux, before wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re the only one who can touch, don’t worry, but I want everyone to see just how fit I still am after giving birth to our son. You have to admit, I’m the hottest MILF around.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist and grabbing her ass in his hands, he smirked. “You are the hottest MILF, but you’re the only MILF on this planet who will be fucked by only one person for the rest of our lives.”

Weaving her fingers into the hairs at his nape, she tilted his head lower to hers to whisper her next words against his lips. “As long as you’re the DILF doing it.”

“What do you say we do that sex thing you always mention, but we never have the chance to try?”

“A quickie?”

He smirked evilly as he started to pull the hem of her dress up, but he cursed and dropped it quickly as she laughed again, knowing the reason why without having his enhanced Saiyan abilities.

“I swear Trunks has a sixth sense.”

“How many times has the boy been a cock block? We should ship him off to space for a few years. I can see why my people did it for so many generations now.”

Bulma slapped at his chest as he chuckled before their bedroom door opened with a bang, and Trunks charged in with a matching tux and his hair gelled back.

“Grandma says it’s almost time to go!”

Picking her son up, Bulma kissed his cheek and tickled him before handing him off to Vegeta.

“Don’t you look handsome, _handsome_!”

“Thanks, mom! I wanted to have the same tux as dad so grandma helped me with getting the same one!”

 ** ~~“Trunks, what did I teach you about royal Saiyan decorum?”~~** Vegeta whispered in Saiyango.

 ** ~~“Oh, right. I forgot. My apologies, father,”~~** Trunks answered. “Mother, you look beautiful this evening, but then again, I always think you look beautiful.”

Bulma beamed at her king and prince. **~~“Thank you. You and your father look handsome as well~~~**

“Well done, son. If we still had a kingdom, you would have fared well in court.”

“I would have been an awesome prince!”

Vegeta grinned with pride. “Yes, you would have.” ~~~~

“I didn’t know you were teaching Trunks Saiyan court customs. Since when did that start?”

“We have some secrets we don’t tell you all the time, mom…”

“Secrets?!” Bulma feigned hurt as she pouted at her son, winking discreetly at Vegeta because they kept no secrets from each other.

“Sorry, dad said it was only for Saiyan princes to know and well… you’re not a Saiyan prince because you’re a girl.”

“Oh, Trunks~ When will you realize… If you are the Saiyan prince and I am your mother, what do you think that makes me?”

Her son’s eyes widen in realization. “You’re the queen! Dad, we can’t keep secrets from the Saiyan queen.”

Vegeta chuckled as he shook his head as his family made their way down the hall, Trunks spilling every secret he thought his mate didn’t know as she gasped at every one for the benefit of their son.

*****

_All of the warriors tensed for battle as Cell suddenly screamed. “Death Beam!”_

_Time slowed as Vegeta watched the beam of energy make its way toward his son before it blasted its way through Trunks, their eyes locking before he fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest._

_“F-father…” he gasped before his eyes glossed over, and he stopped breathing._

Vegeta jackknifed off the bed as Bulma switched on her bedside lamp in a panicked hurry.

“What’s wrong, Vegeta!? Are we being attacked again?”

“It’s nothing… Go back to sleep, Bulma.”

“Oh no… you didn’t call me _woman_ so this is not nothing. Tell me. Was it a nightmare? It’s been a while since you’ve had one, at least since we’ve started sleeping together. Was it Frieza again? Did he try to kill me like before?”

“No… This time it was about Trunks… When I wasn’t strong enough to protect him from Cell.”

Vegeta felt the bed dip before her arms wrapped around his body and her chin rested on his shoulder.

“Vegeta, you have nothing to worry about now. You’re stronger than ever before, and you’re training our son to be stronger than the future timeline’s version of him. Remember you weren’t there to train him in his future, but in our timeline you are. Trunks grows stronger each day with your help, and I know nothing will stop you from protecting him.”

“You’re right, but I just can’t shake the feeling that it’s not enough… especially after I saw him die in front of my eyes.”

Kissing his shoulder, Bulma donned her robe as she tossed him a pair of pajama bottoms before leading him into their son’s room – where he slept peacefully.

“Tch, I’ll need to teach him how to sleep lighter. An enemy could attack, and he didn’t even stir in his bed.”

Bulma bit her bottom lip to hold in her laughter. “He’s only four. He can learn that skill later when he doesn’t need as much sleep.”

“It’s never too early to learn a new skill when preparing for enemy attacks.”

Vegeta sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room as Bulma stroked their son’s head before lifting him into her arms as he slept on.

Humming softly, she moved to sit on his lap as he rocked them back and forth.

“I know you told me being a child soldier wasn’t as traumatic as I think it was, but you need to chill with what you call ‘basic training.’ Trunks is a boy on a relatively safe planet who isn’t living under the rule of a tyrant. And before you say anything, I know where you’re coming from and want to make sure he’s ready for any situation as well, but you need to let him be a regular Earth kid too.”

Vegeta sighed as he stared down at his mate and son. “I know, woman. It’s hard to think of things in a different way when for most of my life I was a soldier, but you have to admit, I have adapted well to your way of living on this planet.”

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she nuzzled his neck before kissing it. “You have~”

A low rumbled came from his throat as Bulma shivered in his arms. “Don’t start something in the boy’s room or we might wake him and traumatize him. I recall all the times I took you in this chair of rocking.”

“They should really make sturdier models. I think we broke about five.”

“And if you keep kissing me, we’re going to have to order one more.”

Carefully getting up with Vegeta’s help, Bulma stood and placed their son in his bed before she led Vegeta, once again by the hand, back to their room.

“How about we order a new bed instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will also be a part of the 7 years gap. Heh heh... 😅 Hopefully, everyone is enjoying these little snippets of their life during those mysterious 7 years~
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter, you might have noticed that [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) and I had a little back and forth thing going on this past week so I wanted to incorporate part of it into this fic somehow so I'll be adding it in the next chapter~


	20. Fun of Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> As promised, a part of this chapter is a variation of the back & forth art/ microfic "exchange" [AoLihui](https://twitter.com/aolihui) & I had with each other last week on Twitter.  
> This chapter is dedicated to her ❤  
> To read and see the exchange with art, click [HERE](https://twitter.com/fanfictina18/status/1279161478105436166?s=09). You'll need to click a few times to go back to the first piece that sparked this back and forth between us~ ❤

** **

** A few months later… **

They watched their son play with Goten and some of the neighborhood kids around the yard where they were celebrating Trunks’ fifth birthday.

“Hey, I have an idea. What do you say about going to our room so we can ditch the clothes and have some fun of our own?”

Vegeta turned to her with a smirk as his eyes lowered to her breasts. “Why should I? I thought you wanted to stay for the party.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to have some fun with me, Veggie?” she asked as she started to walk away before he pulled her back to him.

“Your ass is mine. Do you think the boy will notice?”

Bulma took hold of his hand and led him toward the house. “No, he has his friends to play with and my parents have everything under control.”

Looking around to make sure no one would notice, Vegeta lifted her into his arms and flew them to their bedroom balcony. “How much time do you think we’ll have?”

“We should probably get back within the hour in time to sing ‘happy birthday.’”

He slid her down his body and took a step back to remove his shirt as she smiled up at him from her seat on the bed, still fully clothed with her eyes glued to his chest.

“Why am I the only one stripping, woman?”

Bulma smiled seductively as her eyes roamed his sculpted body, squirming on the bed with need as her eyes lowered to stare at his straining bulge. “Because you’re the one that needs to strip me, too~”

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma showered, lingering in the bathroom for another round of lovemaking, before returning to their son’s party separately in order to not draw suspicion.

“You’re wearing a different dress,” came a voice from behind Bulma after she exited the house.

Turning, she saw 18 with her one year old daughter, Marron, in her arms.

“Yeah, I… spilled something on the front of it.”

“I bet. Vegeta have the same _problem_ , too?”

They stared at each other for long tense moments before they busted into laughter.

“Kami, I’m so glad you’re part of the Z family now. There was way too much testosterone in the group for way too long, and I’m glad we’re evening it out a little more.”

“Yeah, because my optimistic personality just brightens the room when I walk in,” 18 deadpanned.

Bulma cackled. “Have I told you how much joy you bring me when you do walk into a room when the guys are around? I swear, I see a few of them twitch, _discreetly_ inch away from you, then come up with a lame excuse to leave the area.”

The side of 18’s lips lifted as Marron giggled in her arms.

“Speaking of time alone with the husband, do you want me to watch Marron for a while so you and Krillin can _play_?”

“No thanks, I’m good. I don’t want to be near any place or object you two have _played_ on before.”

“Ooo, you might want to leave the premises then because we’ve _played_ on almost every surface of this place.”

18 shook her head with a laugh as they made their way over to the birthday table where Bulma’s mother brought over a cake with five candles.

Vegeta appeared by her side as he nodded in acknowledgement to 18 before she moved to her husband’s side as the guests started to sing for the birthday boy.

“Trunks, make sure to make your wish before blowing out the candles.”

Trunks closed his eyes for several seconds before opening them to extinguish the flames as her mother cut the cake for their guests.

Bulma moved to her son’s side, elbowing him. “What did you wish for, kid?”

“Mom, I can’t tell you or it won’t come true.”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ha! Just kidding. I wished for three wishes.”

“Honey,” Bulma laughed. “That’s not how it works.”

Vegeta chuckled. “He means he wants to find the dragon balls.”

Trunks nodded as he jumped into his father’s arms. “Yeah! Can we?! I want to make it a family adventure and vacation!”

Vegeta and Trunks looked at Bulma expectantly, eagerness burning in their eyes.

“Let’s go talk to grandpa to see if he can cover for me then we can grab the dragon ball radar, plan out the trip, and leave by the end of the week.”

“Yay!!! This is going to be so much fun!”

“But why do you need three wishes, Trunks?”

“Well…”

“Tell her, son. Don’t be shy.”

“Well, I was watching the news the other day with dad and there was this one country that lost everything due to a natural disaster… So I thought I could use a wish or two to help them out. I felt sorry for them when we have so much, and they lost everything.”

Bulma’s heart melted as she cupped his face and kissed his chubby cheeks, causing him to giggle.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we see if we can also set something up, like a relief fund, to help them through Capsule Corp. too? You know, just in case something like this happens again in the future or to another country because we won’t always have time to find the dragon balls.”

“Yeah! Thanks, mom! That would be awesome! This is the best birthday ever!”

“Only for the best kid ever!”

*****

Vegeta flipped through the channels of the television until he settled on a show about people working in an office that was family friendly. With his arm draped around his mate and his son lying on the ottoman in front of them, he couldn’t have been more content with his life.

Bulma pressed her breasts into his side as he chuckled at a funny scene from the show – oblivious to her actions. She uncrossed her legs and snuggled closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder, and she knew the moment she baited him. He sniffed the air, and his body tensed as he took in the slight scent of her arousal before her lips brushed against his ear. “Vegeta~”

She couldn’t explain it, but Bulma had the sudden need to be filled as her hand slid up his powerful thigh until she cupped his growing member.

He stood abruptly to make his way to their son, lifting the confused boy into his arms, before moving to the large window to throw him out of it – speaking to him through it as Trunks levitated in the air. “Go visit Kakarot’s youngest and stay the night. Use your ki sensing training to help you find their home.”

“’K, dad! Bye!”

“Vegeta! You did not just do that!” she yelled as she shoved him out of the way to stick her head out the window to see Trunks heading in the correct direction.

“I had to get rid of the cock block somehow. Besides, this wasn’t the first time I’ve tossed him out the window.”

Bulma spun to face him. “WHAT?!”

“He had to learn how to fly somehow. He’s lucky we don’t live near a canyon or I would have pushed him off of it like how every child learns on Vegetasei.”

“Do you really think we’re going to have sex after _that_ confession!?”

He smirked smugly, trapping her between the window and his arms. “I don’t _think_ , I _know_. I can smell your arousal growing with each passing second as we speak, and we both know you can’t deny your body’s reaction to mine once I get started.”

“Fine, but afterwards, you are sleeping on the couch as a punishment, _without_ me.”

“What makes you think either one of us is going to get any sleep? The house is completely empty, and you have nowhere to escape.”

Her entire body shivered as his eyes turned possessive before he lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “We haven’t had sex in the GR since you started training with Trunks in there.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Vegeta smirked as he jumped out the same window he threw out their son. “We can start there then move onto other places we used to have sex in all the time before he started blocking my cock.”

Bulma laughed as she nibbled on Vegeta’s ear. “Like in my lab?”

“Fuck, woman,” he growled, changing his direction to head to her lab on the Capsule Corp. compound. “That’s one of my favorite places to hear your screams of pleasure for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be lemony (at least, that what I’m planning, but it could change) as they reminisce about how they met on Namek, if ya know what I mean~ 😈
> 
> Ugh, why are you guys so awesome?! I can't believe the love you guys are giving this fic ❤
> 
> Thank you for continually coming back & reading!  
> 


	21. Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍋Lemon warning!🍋
> 
> Enjoy~

“I don’t understand why we need to use a ship when we can fly to each location of the dragon balls. I could have carried you everywhere.”

“Then this wouldn’t be a family adventure slash vacation. Besides, we would have found the dragon balls too quickly if you flew us everywhere.”

“Yeah, dad! And I still can’t fly as fast as you can.”

“Yeah, Vegeta~”

Crossing his arms, Vegeta turned away from his family to stare out the window, hiding his smile.

Bulma landed the ship in a remote location in the middle of the woods near a crystal clear lake – the scenic view perfect for their summer adventure as they exited the ship.

“According to the radar, the ball is in the lake.”

“Mom, did you pack any scuba gear?”

“We don’t need any. Your dad can hold his breath for a long time. He’ll get the ball for us.”

Bulma watched Vegeta as he stripped to his boxer briefs, biting her bottom lip as she gawked at the outline of his member – her mouthwatering as her eyes lifted to take in other parts of his delicious body.

“Eyes up here, _woman_.”

Her eyes lifted to his smirking face as she gave him a wink. “Just go get the ball.”

“I’ve got two ready for you.”

Their suggestive conversation ended when Trunks flew between them with confusion, the radar in his hand. “Wait, there are two dragon balls here? I don’t see the other one on the radar…”

Bulma cackled as Vegeta lifted off of the ground and made his way to the middle of the vast lake with their son leading the way. When they were directly over the ball’s location, Vegeta checked the radar once more before handing it back to Trunks and dove into the water, resurfacing several minutes later with the four-star ball.

Her boys slowly made their way to her as Trunks’ excited words grew in volume.

“I can’t believe the first one we found is the four-star dragon ball! Isn’t this the one that Goku had when you first met him, mom?! And the one big bro Gohan had on his hat when he was little?!”

Taking the ball in her hands, she smiled at the memories that flashed through her mind of how she met Goku and their many adventures following that event as Vegeta chuckled.

“Has your mother told you how she ran Kakarot over with her vehicle when they first met?!”

“Yes, but I want to hear it again.”

“Why don’t we set up camp here, and I can tell you over lunch?”

As they ate, Trunks listened intently to the adventures of Bulma’s younger days, leading up to the event where his parents first met on the planet Namek.

“Wow, so Gohan was about my age when he went to Namek and flew off to find a dragon ball by himself.”

“Yep~ Then a few moments later, your dad snuck up on me.”

Picking up the radar, Trunks stared at it for several seconds before shifting his eyes to his parents. “Do you think I could find the next dragon ball by myself like he did?”

“I don’t see why not,” Vegeta grinned with pride. “If Kakarot’s boy has done it, I don’t see why my son cannot. It is safer for him to search for the next ball if it is not too far since there are no aliens trying to find and kill him unlike when we were on Namek.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“Please, mom! According to the radar, it’s only a few hours away. I can get the ball and be back by dinner.”

“Fine~”

“Yessss!” Trunks jumped in the air and hugged his mother. “Thanks, mom!”

Checking the radar once more, Trunks smiled up at his parents before flying in the direction of the next dragon ball, Bulma staring after her son until he disappeared into the distance.

_“I would be more worried about yourself, woman.”_

A shiver ran down her spine at the first words he ever spoke to her so many years ago on another planet.

_“Vegeta, what are you doing here?”_

She turned to face him, smirking the way he did the first time they met as a similar one appeared on her face.

_“_ _Y_ _ou know who I am, woman.”_

_“I do_ _,_ _and my name is Bulma. Not woman.”_

They chuckled at the nickname he had given her that eventually became a term of endearment before her eyes wandered back to the direction their son went.

“He’ll be fine. Trunks has trained enough to be able to survive for half a day’s journey.”

“I know. I just can’t help but worry. So this is what Chichi felt like with Gohan…”

“I can help you forget about your worries for a while.”

Bulma giggled as his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling her neck from behind as his fingers rubbed against the inner seam of her shorts.

_“Why do you smell so delicious? I have never smelt anything more divine in my entire life.”_

_“I don’t know.”_

Vegeta unbuttoned her shorts and slid inside, his fingers coming in contact with her soaked panties, as her hand reached back to cup him.

“What are you going to do to take my mind off of things for a while?”

_“I want to eat you.”_

“Please~”

_“Now, do you consent or do I need another dip in the cold lake, woman?”_

Spinning in his arms, Bulma slid her hands up his chest, tossing his shirt over his head and aside. 

“Come on, _badman_ ,” she said, leading him by the hand toward the small uncapsulized house, but she was pulled back – her eyes moving to the skies to see if Trunks was returning as he tended to do when they became intimate.

He chuckled. “He’s not coming back any time soon.”

“Then why aren’t we going inside and naked, Vegeta? I need your cock inside of me right now.”

Vegeta chuckled again. “I recall you rescinding your invitation to stay inside with you on Namek,” Vegeta smirked at her before lifting her into his arms. “I prefer we reenact our first time together.”

Bulma’s body visibly shivered as she remembered the way he let her ride his face before he dicked her down so thoroughly.

Vegeta grabbed the blanket draped behind one of the chairs and laid it out before stripping himself as she did the same. They scanned the other’s body as Vegeta laid down, lifting his hand for her to join him.

Bulma knelt by his side and kissed her way up his chest until she reached his lips, moaning into his mouth. When she pulled away, the devious look on Vegeta’s face made her clit pulse.

“I know that look…”

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to kneel over his head, her body in the opposite direction from their first time together – her eyes focused on his twitching erection.

“This isn’t the way we did things on Namek, Vegeta.”

“No, this way is better.”

He lowered her down to his face so he could start eating her pussy as a hand wrapped around her throat.

“Oh~” she gasped. “But do you think you can _handle_ it?”

His hold on her waist tightened as he placed opened kisses to her pussy before licking her from clit to ass.

“The question is, woman, do you think _you_ can _handle_ it?” he growled before sucking on her clit.

“Kami!” she moaned, her nails digging into his abdomen before bending at the waist to rub her face against his cock, kissing it softly as he growled against her.

With her hips rocking over his face, Bulma covered her hand in saliva and slid it up and down his length before taking him between her lips. They sucked and licked until they made the other come in their mouth as they breathed heavily against each other after their orgasm.

“Fuck, this only gets better with age.”

“It’s part of the bond. The longer we have it, the stronger it becomes between us.”

Bulma watched with excitement as his cock hardened before her eyes. 

_“How can you be so hard so soon?”_

_“I am a Saiyan.”_

She laughed at the same arrogant response he gave on Namek as a cocky smirk appeared on his face, giving her one last lick that cause her to gasp in surprise. Sitting up, Bulma lifted her hand to smack his chest, but she squealed instead and found herself pinned onto her back with her arms above her head – his cock deeply within her as she fought for control.

 _“I knew I saw a dominant creature inside of you, but unfortunately,”_ he said as he pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, _“I am more dominant than you are.”_

He moved in and out of her relentlessly as she pushed her hips against his, moving in sync as their bond guided not only their minds, but their bodies. Hands moving to her hips as Bulma’s went to scratch at his back, he thrusted faster as his teeth scraped along her neck and shoulder. With her cries of pleasure in his ear, his thrusts became punishing as she screamed for more.

 _“We’ll see who the more dominant one is,”_ she panted before biting his neck, causing him to roar with his climax as his hips moved erratically.

Bulma used his moment of blissful weakness to flip their body’s positions as she sat up to ride him. Her hips moved back and forth as her hands landed on his chest, his hands moving to her hips to thrust upwards until she threw her head back with a scream – shaking violently above him before collapsing atop him.

Vegeta easily stood with her in his arms and made his way to the uncapsulized house, each step causing her to moan with the movement of his cock still within her.

“Where are we going?”

“Inside. We still have a few hours until the boy returns, and I plan on using each one wisely, _woman_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh… My… Kami… Why did no one tell me I used dominate and not dominant when I wrote chapter 2?! As I was writing this chapter I realized the mistake and went back to fixed it 😅😂
> 
> And once again, I want to thank everyone for reading! This fic has reached over 300 kudos!  
> 


	22. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood boards will now reflect several chapters from now on~
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe how much Gohan and Goten grew in the last year.”

“Yeah, they take after their dad.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought Goku reverted back to his childhood size somehow. Goten is the spitting image of him, hair and all.”

Bulma and Chichi laughed as they stood on the balcony of the kitchen, watching Vegeta and Gohan spar in hand to hand combat as their little boys watched intently – imitating them from their spots nearby.

“Thanks for inviting us over.”

“You know you guys are always welcome here any time. I just feel bad because you had to make a trip all the way over here.”

“Nonsense, we’re family~”

Bulma wrapped an arm around Chichi’s shoulders.

“I know it’s been a few years, but how are you guys doing without Goku? You know you can always ask us for anything, if needed.”

“Thanks, we’re doing alright given the circumstances. Gohan seems to be doing fine and has adjusted well, but I worry about Goten sometimes since he never got to meet his dad.”

“I’m sure you and Gohan are doing everything possible to let Goten know all about how great Goku was... is.”

“Hmmm…”

They watched the sparring session between the men and boys for several more minutes until the bots finished setting up the lunch buffet Bulma had catered for them.

“Lunch is ready!” Bulma yelled, the heads of those below snapping up to her before they flew up.

“Thanks for lunch, Bulma. And for letting us stay for a few days. It’s been a while since we got out of the house.”

“No problem, Gohan. By the way, how excited are you about going to a regular school for the first time next year?”

“Super excited! I can’t wait to make friends!”

“Just like his father,” Chichi laughed as she handed him a towel to wipe his sweat, making their way towards the food. “Always trying to befriend everyone he meets.”

“The boy has been keeping up with his training,” Vegeta said as he landed next to Bulma, kissing her cheek. “I knew he was strong when he was younger, but he is growing stronger with each year that passes.”

“He _is_ Goku’s son.”

“Tch, our son will be far stronger by the time he gets to that age.”

Bulma shook her head with a smile, placing her own kiss on his cheek. “Oh, I have no doubt that you’ll train him to be stronger.”

The gathered grouped enjoyed their enormous lunch together, laughing and retelling stories of all the adventures they went on as they caught up with one another’s lives.

“Hey, mom? Can Goten and I eat dessert inside? We want to watch a few matches of the reigning World’s Martial Artist Champion, Mr. Satan, on T.V.”

“Sure, if it’s okay with Chichi.”

“Only for ten minutes, boys.”

With a whoop, the boys grabbed several plates of fruit, cakes, and cookies before rushing indoors.

“Wow, the World’s Martial Arts Tournament... It’s been a while since I heard those words, and it brings back memories of when Goku and Krillin participated in it when they were kids.”

“It’d be interesting to see who would be the champion if we participated,” Gohan murmured before scratching the back of his head like his father often did. “It wouldn’t be fair to the other participants though. Heh heh~”

“It’s too late to sign up for this year, but perhaps next year,” Bulma said as she nudged Vegeta beside her with her elbow.

“Maybe we can get the whole gang to participate! It’d be great to see everyone again!” Gohan exclaimed with excitement as his eyes shifted to and away from Vegeta nervously.

“Say what you really want to say, boy. Be a Saiyan and spit it out already.”

“Am I that obvious? Heh heh…”

“Yes,” Vegeta deadpanned before smirking. “Go on. Tell me what you wanted to say for a while now. I’ve noticed you were holding something back since the beginning of your visit.”

“So uh… Vegeta. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out over the years while my dad was… gone. Even though I had my grandfather to help me with things while becoming a man and Piccolo for training, you were there to help me with the Saiyan aspect of things.”

“Hmmph, it was not a problem. I never properly thanked you for saving my life all those years ago during the Cell Games.”

“But you did thank me… By becoming an ally to the Z Warriors and fighting with us, that is thanks enough for me.”

Vegeta ruffled Gohan’s hair as he smiled brightly.

“My freaking heart!” Bulma gushed. “I wish I had my phone to record this.”

Vegeta stood abruptly with a grunt, heading toward the kitchen doors. “It’s been ten minutes. Let’s get the boys and resume training.”

With her hands on her chest, Chichi watched her son trail after Vegeta. “I can’t believe how much Vegeta has changed. He’s a totally different person from when he first landed on Earth.”

“Yeah~ Somehow I was able to tame the ‘ _monster’_ within him.”

Sipping on their lemonade, they enjoyed the breezy, sunny afternoon before Chichi choked on her drink at the sight of a lavender blur being launched out of a window.

“What the hell was that?!”

Bulma sighed. “That was Trunks. Vegeta has a bad habit of throwing him out the window. I wonder what happened this time.”

They watched as Vegeta exited via the window as well, a blushing Gohan soon behind him with Goten in his arms and a hand over his eyes.

“We’re going to go train in the mountains! We’ll be back in time for dinner, woman!”

“Hey, Bulma. Is it me or do you smell smoke?”

** A few minutes ago (inside)… **

“I think _we_ can even take him. Mr. Satan doesn’t look that strong,” Trunks said as he tried to find the recording of the tournament from last year. “I can’t wait until we can be a part of it some day!”

“Yeah!”

Trunks scrolled through the saved recordings until the screen read Satan, missing the Seducing before it.

The boys watched as a man and a woman spoke on the screen about being bad.

“I thought you said this was a match between Mr. Satan and an opponent. Why are there two people just talking?”

“Huh, that’s weird. Maybe they’ll introduce him soon.”

They continued to watch until the woman slapped the man before he pulled her to him with a growl.

“Oh, maybe this was a preliminary fight between them before Mr. Satan comes out. They look like they’re about to fight. Look at how angry they look at each other.”

“Boys,” Vegeta interrupted as he entered the room. “It’s time to train again…”

“Hey, dad! Look at this weird fight that was recorded before Mr. Satan’s match.”

His eyes widen as the boys turned to face him with innocent smiles – the man on the screen ripping the clothes off of the woman. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the back of each boy’s shirt, throwing Trunks out the window and Goten into Gohan’s arms.

A beet red Gohan laughed nervously as he covered Goten’s eyes as moans and groans grew louder from the television before Vegeta blasted it.

_Fuck, saved it on the wrong television._

Turning to Gohan, he gave him a wary look. “This _never_ happened, and I expect your discretion.”

“I saw and heard nothing. Heh. Heh.”

“Good boy. Now, follow me because we’re going to train off of the compound for a while. I think you’re old enough to learn about the dealings between men and women, but most importantly, the meaning of mates for our people. It’s time I tell you about it since your father did not grow up on Vegetasei.”

Vegeta shot out the window as Gohan followed closely behind.

“We’re going to go train in the mountains! We’ll be back in time for dinner, woman!”

Trailing after him, Gohan snickered with a blushing smile, a confused Goten in his arms.

** 1 year later… **

“I don’t like this place, woman.”

“This is the best school West City has to offer. I want Trunks to go to school here and that’s final.”

“I bet I can change your mind.” Vegeta smirked as his hand slid under her dress to squeeze her butt.

“Behave, Vegeta.”

He lifted her hand and kissed the tattoo of the Saiyan royal crest on her ring finger. “Or what?”

“Or you’ll be sleeping on the couch,” she said as she pulled his hand out from underneath her dress.

With a chuckle, he drew her into his arms. “When will you learn, woman. That isn’t a threat when I drag your ass to the couch with me anyway and make you buy a new one every time.”

Sliding her hands up his chest, she straightened his tie. “Kami, how can I deny you when you look so hot in a suit and tie? I just want to rip off your clothes and lick you all over.”

“There are plenty of empty classrooms we can sneak into for a few minutes. Just say the word, and we can be naked and withering against each other in minutes.”

Vegeta kissed her briefly before pulling away as they continued down the outdoor corridor of the prestigious school, a gaggle of impeccably dressed women making their way toward them with haughty looks plastered on their plastic faces as they passed – Vegeta glaring at each one as they lowered their eyes quickly. When one did a double take of Bulma and practically tripped over the others, he chuckled as he listened in on their conversation with his enhanced hearing. Their gasps of surprise made him shake his head when they realized the Capsule Corp heiress was at their children’s school, their excitement growing at the potential of becoming her friend.

“What’s so funny?”

“I found another reason to hate this place. Those women are speaking about you so they can elevate their status.”

Bulma turned and waved as the women did the same nervously without approaching, eyeing him curiously as their conversation turned to him and his delectable derrière.

“Why can’t Trunks be homeschooled like Kakarot’s eldest?”

“First of all, Gohan is starting at an actual high school very soon, and second of all… you’re completely right. Fuck this school! We should get Trunks a private tutor so he can get his GED early like I did. What was I thinking?”

“You thought he could make friends with these weak-ass preppy kids.”

“He needs to socialize with more kids his age.”

“Trunks can socialize with Kakarot’s youngest and 18’s girl. Now let’s get the fuck out of here and these clothes.”

“Aww, but you have to promise to wear a suit and tie more often because you look HOT.”

“And you look hot riding my cock, but you can’t be on top of me all the time.”

Bulma winked. “Wanna bet?”

Vegeta smirked as his arms wrapped around her waist to lead her back to their vehicle. “Move your ass, woman, before I carry you over my shoulder and accept your challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the 7 year gap!  
> Reflecting back, I wish I would have written the 7 year gap year by year, but it is what it is now~ Hope you enjoyed their adventures during this time! Now back into the canon universe!
> 
> (Did anyone catch the very small reference to 365 Days, but with their roles reversed? 👀😂)


	23. Mom Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍋 LEMON warning! 🍋
> 
> Enjoy~

“Thanks again, Bulma, for making me this costume! I was worried about getting caught, but now I can fight crime in Satan City without worrying about my identity being revealed!”

“Anytime, buddy~ You know you can always come to me if you need anything!”

“Where are Trunks and Vegeta?”

“They’re probably in the GR training together.”

Gohan kissed Bulma’s cheek before saying his farewell to go in search of Trunks in his new costume, finding him and Vegeta outside of the GR and striking a pose. “What do you guys think? I am the Great Saiyaman!”

“Nice costume, Gohan… but it’s a little dorky,” Trunks laughed as he touched the cape.

“A little?” Vegeta whispered with a chuckle.

“Heh heh~” Gohan laughed like his father, his hand scratching the back of his head. “Well, I just came to see if Trunks wanted to play, maybe go to the park or something since I’m here for a visit and taking a break from my studies.”

Trunks’ rounded, expectant eyes shined toward Vegeta at the mention of going to the park.

“Tch, studying… You are a Saiyan, boy. I know there are many merits to studying, but you should be training as well.”

“I actually restarted my training regimen recently and thought I’d teach Goten how to fly since I’m giving lessons to another person.” Gohan blushed as a certain raven haired beauty flashed through his mind. “I’m going to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament along with Goten since they have a new Junior Division now.”

Vegeta grinned at the prospect of fighting against Gohan, the prepubescent boy who had defeated Cell so many years ago, to see how his own training progressed over the years. “Trunks and I will also be participating in this tournament.”

“We will?!” Trunks shouted with glee as he jumped up and down until a familiar voice rang in the air.

**_“Hello, is this thing working? Can you guys hear me?”_ **

“Kakarot?!”

“Dad?!”

**_“Oh, good. It’s working King Kai! Hey guys! Guess what?! I’ve been given permission to return to Earth for a day to participate in the tournament too!”_ **

“That’s great, dad! I can’t wait to see you again!”

“And I can’t wait to kick your ass, Kakarot.”

**_“Heh heh~ And I can’t wait to see who’s stronger now. I’ve been training here too, and I feel stronger than I’ve ever been before.”_ **

“I can’t wait, Kakarot.”

**_“Me too, Vegeta. I can’t wait to see everyone!”_ **

“Bye, dad!”

**_“See you guys soon~”_ **

With a wide smile, Gohan said his goodbyes before rushing his way home to tell his family of the good news, Trunks waving at the disappearing figure.

“Trunks.”

“Yeah, dad.”

“It’s time to start training over 100 times Earth’s gravity in the GR. Maybe even to 150.”

Trunks leapt for joy into Vegeta’s arms as they made their way inside.

“We’ll start low so your body can become accustomed to the gravity slowly, starting at your usual 50, and keep going until we reach 100 to see how you feel.”

“Sounds good!”

For the next hour, Vegeta trained by himself as Trunks walked around the GR until he grew adapted to his heavier weight. When the gravity was raised to 150, Trunks struggled, but continued his own ‘training.’

“Maybe you should rest for a while, son, since 150 times gravity is a man’s level and not for children.”

“N-no, I can do it, dad,” Trunks gritted his teeth as sweat poured down his face and body. “If I’m going to participate in the Junior Division of the tournament, I want to try my best to win, especially if Goten is going to be a part of it.”

A proud smile appeared on Vegeta’s lips, turning to watch his son not willing to give up as he continued to struggle. “So what are you going to do about it? Do you really think you can win if you can’t even walk in 150 times gravity?”

Trunks stopped in his tracks, panting heavily, before his eyes met his father’s with a smirk similar to his own. “I guess, I’ll just go Super.”

His eyes widening with astonishment, Vegeta watched as his son’s hair changed back and forth between lavender and blonde until he fully became a Super Saiyan, running around the GR with ease.

_How is this possible for one so young?!_

“Trunks, come here.”

With a smile, Trunks ran to stand in front of his father. “Yeah, dad?”

“Is this the first time you have been able to ascend to Super Saiyan?”

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool?! 150 times gravity feels like nothing now!”

“How? Tell me how you were able to do it with such ease?”

“Mom told me the secret.”

“Secret? What secret?”

Trunks launched himself into Vegeta’s arms. “She told me that I had to think of a reason why I _needed_ to transform to become stronger, and not just any dumb reason, but a real good one. She said I shouldn’t _desire_ or _want_ to become Super Saiyan just so I can be stronger than anyone else, but to become stronger to protect the ones I love, like you and mom. I thought about it for a while and figured out I wanted to become strong like you when I grow up so I could protect not only mom, but you, too. I never thought about trying until today.”

Wrapping his arms around his son, Vegeta chuckled as he shut down the GR before turning to exit.

“Where are we going, dad?” Trunks asked as he returned to his normal state.

“The park. I saw the way your eyes lit up when Kakarot’s eldest mentioned it so we’ll take a break before we resume training after dinner.”

His son’s tiny arms tightened around his neck as he squealed in delight.

“Let’s go see if your mother is available to join us.”

*****

Bulma slowly woke with a smile, a trail of kisses against her bare shoulder rousing her from her peaceful sleep.

“It’s time to wake up, woman.”

“Hmmm, but you barely let me sleep last night. I’ll need a whole day in bed to recover~”

The chuckle at her ear made her shiver as she turned to face Vegeta, her eyes zeroing on the multiple marks she left on his neck and shoulders.

“How are you going to hide all of these during the tournament? Want me to cover them with some makeup?”

His hand lifted to touch the area of his neck that she bit the hardest, a grin gracing his lips. “Why would I hide something I am proud to show off to the world? Like any proudly mated Saiyan, I will wear my mate’s marks with pride.”

Bulma’s smile widen as Vegeta pulled her flush against him, his erection pressing into her as his hand went down to cup her.

“Wet already, woman?” he whispered into her ear, licking his way down to her neck. “Should I leave a matching mark on your slender neck so the world can see that you belong to me as much as I belong to you?”

“Yes,” she moaned as she rocked against his hand, angling her head to give him better access to her neck as her hand tugged on his cock.

With his fingers at her clit, he rubbed them faster as he kissed and licked along her neck and shoulder until he found her most sensitive spot. Lifting his torso off of the bed so half of his body loomed over her, he brought her mouth to his own neck.

“Sink your teeth into me at the same time, _mate_.”

She nodded with a moan as her hand tightened around him, causing him to swear as they licked at each other. When her body started to tremble, he entered her with two fingers – using his thumb to rub against her clit as they curled inside of her.

“Vegeta!”

Gently cupping the back of her head, he placed her mouth at the hollow of his neck as his teeth scraped along hers. “Bite, woman.”

Vegeta thrusted his hips against her hand as her teeth sank into his flesh, his own doing the same as they started to come. With her back arching off of the bed, his teeth sank further into her as they shut their eyes in ecstasy – their bodies shuddering as they lapped at the pierced skin of the other.

At the beginning of their mating, Bulma thought piercing his skin with her teeth and the taste of his blood would put her off the biting aspect of their mating, even though she loved it when he did it to her, but after the initial time when she was able to break the surface of his skin, she knew better. She almost craved the euphoric feeling it gave her now when she was intimate with Vegeta and knew what he felt the first time she bit him without knowing what she had done.

Bulma laughed when she felt him harden in her hand, her body now on top of his as one of his hands went to the back of his head – the other sliding up and down her spine. “Don’t we have to get ready? The gang is going to meet us here so we can all fly together.”

He shrugged, his muscles bunching deliciously before her eyes. “I have time to love my mate before we have to get ready to leave.”

*****

“I think we can all agree not to fight in Super Saiyan form for the tournament. It would draw too much attention after the broadcast of the Cell Games, and I don’t want people to find out it was us,” Gohan told the group gathered.

“Agreed,” Vegeta nodded, directing his next statement to the youngest half-Saiyans. “Boys, that goes for you, too.”

“Okay!”

“Seems fair, dad!”

Exiting the Capsule Corp. ship they all rode on together with their friends and families, the group made their way to the registration table at the center of the island. As the group weaved through the crowd, they couldn’t help but notice and enjoy the carnival-like atmosphere of the tournament.

“Wow, things sure have changed since we’ve last been here, huh Krillin.”

“Yeah, Bulma~ Who would have thought it’d get this big after so many years?”

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

They all turned as one to greet the man they hadn’t seen in seven years.

“Goku!”

“Dad!”

“Kakarot.”

“Goku!”

“Hey guys! Miss me? Heh heh!”

Everyone had their time with their deceased friend as they took turns to register for the tournament, Goten in Goku’s arm as they met for the first time – Chichi dabbing at her eyes as his other arm remained on her waist.

Bulma turned to Vegeta while everyone was distracted and lovingly traced her fingers against the biggest mark she left on his neck before meeting his eyes. “Good luck, Vegeta. Kick some ass, but most importantly, have fun~”

Pulling her against him, he smirked. “Don’t take your eyes off of me because I plan on being the victor of this tournament.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him – Vegeta deepening it before releasing her to kiss the mark he left on her neck then the tattoo on her finger that held his family’s crest.

“I love you, Vegeta~”

“And you are my heart, woman.”

*****

Bulma and Chichi cackled in the stands as the video feed of Vegeta destroying the Punch Machine that read power levels played on the jumbo screens at the stadium, laughing louder when they heard the gasps and words of shock from people around them before all the cameras and recording devices mysteriously short-circuited.

“I can’t believe he destroyed it!” Chichi laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“That’s _my_ ridiculously strong idiot,” Bulma responded through wheezes.

The Z Warriors and the other family members who were not participating shook their heads with laughter beside the wives of the two strongest fighters in the world as the tournament started off with the Junior Division, their laughter turning awkward when Bulma and Chichi argued with one another on whose son was the strongest – Trunks ultimately named the victor at the end.

Bulma waited anxiously as the arena was cleaned and set up for the Adult Division, her heart pounding in her chest as she excitedly waited to see Vegeta and the other Z Warriors fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's about to go down in the next chapter 😬


	24. The Return of the Dark Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ 🥺

Vegeta was frustrated with the way Gohan fought against Dabura, gritting his teeth as he thought of ways he could have quickly finished him. When they were suddenly transported back to Babidi’s ship, Dabura informed the group of another recruit and left them. Finding the situation preposterous, Vegeta formed an energy ball to destroy the ship as Supreme Kai explained why he shouldn’t since it would only revive Buu. With Goku’s hand around his wrist, Vegeta extinguished the ball and turned away from the group.

As they talked amongst themselves, Vegeta felt slight pain in his head, but pushed it away before it became excruciating.

“Vegeta, what’s wrong?!”

“Something… is… attacking… my… mind!”

Supreme Kai gasped. “Resist it! It must be Babidi trying to take control of you! The recruit they mentioned must be you!”

“I… can’t…” he huffed through clenched teeth as he turned Super Saiyan before bellowing from the pain.

“You must! He has no claim over you!”

“What is he doing?” Gohan asked. “Is Babidi trying to kill Vegeta?!”

“No, I fear he is doing far worse,” Supreme Kai answered. “Babidi is trying to enslave and control him so he can make Vegeta do whatever he wishes him to do. It must be because he isn’t pure of heart like the both of you. There is nothing we can do, but watch and hope he can resist Babidi by himself.”

They knelt next to Vegeta as his grunts and screams filled the room.

“Leave the past in the past, Vegeta. You are no longer the man you used to be. Do not let another control you. Clear your thoughts of all evil and focus on the good man you’ve become. You are no longer a monster!”

“How can you say that when I’ve killed thousands before?!”

Another bellow echoed off the walls as Vegeta floated off of the ground, electricity sizzling the air around his body.

**_You belong to me now, Vegeta! I’m restoring your power to the way it was before you turned to the side of good._ **

_Get out of my head, you bastard!_ Vegeta replied back to Babidi’s voice in his head.

**_Imagine what you can do with the power I am unlocking for you, restoring you to your former glory. I am giving you the power to fight against the one you truly want to defeat._ **

Vegeta’s eyes locked with Goku’s as his resolve to fight against Babidi slipped.

_Defeat Kakarot…_

**_Exactly! With my help, you will finally be able to defeat_** him ** _. Do not resist your true dark nature and give into me._**

_I am no longer the dark prince I used to be. I have reasons to live my life in peace now._

**_How are you going to live in peace when you are not strong enough to protect the ones you love? Who always comes to the rescue when you are so easily defeated? Will you let another protect the ones you love because you cannot?!_ **

_How dare you?!_ Vegeta screamed, but his will to resist faltered further.

**_I can give you what you want if you just give in! I can give you the power and strength you need to become stronger than him!_ **

_Power…_

**_Yes, I can give you all the power you need. Imagine how good it would feel to finally beat Goku, the man who has surpassed you in so many ways._ **

_I… I want the power._

**_Excellent, Vegeta!_** Babidi crowed victoriously in his head. 

A surge of immense power exploded throughout Vegeta’s body as he landed on his knees with a grunt, standing with a smirk and a large M on his forehead.

*****

Bulma winced in pain, clutching her head as 18 and Hercule prepared to fight for the title of world champion.

“Are you okay, Bulma?” Chichi asked with concern. “You don’t look so good.”

“Something is wrong with Vegeta. I can feel it through our bond.”

“You don’t think he’s injured, do you?”

“No, but I have a bad feeling…”

The unusual match between 18 and Hercule ended with unexpected results, the reigning champ named the victor of the Adult Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament – much to the shock of many. As the so-called champ did his victory lap, four figures appeared out of thin air in the middle of the ring.

“Look, they’re back! Thank goodness!” Chichi exclaimed with a smile, happy to see her husband and son again. 

“But where are Krillin and Piccolo?” Roshi added.

“And why is Vegeta in Super Saiyan form?”

“Vegeta…” Bulma whispered as the group in the ring spoke to one another before Vegeta bellowed as his ki flared around him, sending Hercule and the announcer of the tournament flying in the air.

“He’s different…” Roshi stated. “His ki has been altered, enhanced somehow… I can feel his evil intent and aura from here…”

Bulma looked on with worry as Vegeta lifted his hand toward Goku, a massive ball of energy hitting his forearms before knocking him away and into the stands filled with people. 

The group around Bulma gaped at the smoldering crater on the east side of the stadium, a trail of destruction leading into the city behind it.

“He… He just killed all those people?!” Yamcha stammered.

In the next second, pandemonium ensued as people scrambled over each other in order to reach the exits.

“Shit! We need to go!” Roshi yelled as he tried to tug the two women in the same direction everyone was scurrying.

As if Vegeta moved in slow motion, Bulma watched in horror as he lifted his arm again – this time in their direction.

“Vegeta!” she screamed, but she knew it was useless as the blast headed their way, narrowly missing their group by several feet – killing hundreds of more people.

“He could have killed us!” Yamcha screamed. “What the fuck is wrong with him?!”

Bulma pulled on Yamcha’s short hair until his face was leveled with hers. “Fly me down there immediately. Something is obviously wrong with him, and I need to get to Vegeta’s side, **_now_**!”

“You’re crazy, B. We should be running in the opposite direction and not toward them! If I were to fly you anywhere, it would be to safety and away from here.”

She pulled harder, causing him to wince. “DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!”

With a sigh, Yamcha picked her up and flew her to the grassy boundary at the side of the ring where she could overhear the conversation between Supreme Kai, her husband, and her oldest friend who suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan.

Supreme Kai stepped in front of the two powerful warriors. “You mustn’t fight! This is what Babidi wants in order to revive Buu because every injury inflicted by Vegeta will send energy back to the ship.”

Bulma had no idea what was going on, but she knew nothing good had happened while this group was away.

“Tell me, Vegeta,” Goku said. “I know with that M on your forehead, you are under Babidi’s control, but I know you and how stubborn you can be. You are a person that would not easily give another control over you after what you’ve been through in your past. Is Babidi giving you orders to fight me or is this the same old shit between you and me?”

“Dad!” Gohan interrupted. “Does it really matter?!”

“Maybe not to you, _Gohan_ , but to warriors like your clown of a father and I, it does,” Vegeta smirked. “Kakarot, you know as well as I that you only have a day in this world, and I will not waste this opportunity given to us.”

Supreme Kai exhaled loudly in disbelief. “Are you both crazy!? This fight between the two of you is meaningless compared to the universe!”

“ **MEANINGLESS**!” Vegeta bellowed as ki flared out of his body again. “Do you know what it is like to have spent most of your life ruled, **_enslaved_** , by another being far more powerful than you while only a handful of your race lives?! Tell me what has more meaning than power and strength, to be the strongest in the universe!? The royal Saiyan blood that runs through my veins should make me far superior to this third-rate clown of an idiot and yet countless times he has been able to surpass me, even saving my life! He has stolen my honor, and I must repay his _debts_.”

Bulma sobbed from her spot, tears pouring down her face, as she listened to Vegeta’s speech – knowing this was not the man she mated, married, and loved. He had changed so much over the years and whatever had happened to him in the last few hours that caused the large ugly M to appear on his forehead made this old dark grudge resurface. She knew for certain he had let go of this particular insecurity long ago by accepting that he had to better himself for _himself_ and his family and not compare himself to Goku.

“Heh, and I thought you weren’t _weak_ ,” Goku smirked uncharacteristically like Vegeta. “And yet here you are, letting Babidi take _control_ of you.”

“ _Weak_? _Control_? Tch! Do you really think I would allow anyone to control me again, Kakarot?” Vegeta laughed maniacally. “I have not fully succumbed to Babidi’s control. I merely let him unleash the power I need to finally destroy you!”

Bulma couldn’t help the anguished sound that escaped from the back of her throat as tears continued to fall down her face, his eyes snapping to hers as she bawled at the side of the ring. Vegeta clutched his head and took an involuntary step toward her as if he was fighting against the force that was in his head as she lifted her arms to silently ask him to come to her – his eyes widening as if he just realized the grave mistake he had made.

“Babidi!” Goku suddenly yelled. “If you transport us to a place **_away_** from people, I will fight Vegeta!”

Vegeta’s eyes left hers as they went back to stare at Goku, a smirk returning to his face.

“Vegeta!” Bulma yelled as her hand went to the mark on her neck, his eyes returning to hers as his own hand went to his own mark. “Please!”

But it was too late as the group of four disappeared yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, I've planned out one more "sad" chapter so be prepared for next week 🥺


	25. Your Greatest Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (1): This chapter may or may not cause you to leak from your eye holes 
> 
> Enjoy~ 🥺

The two warriors breathed heavily as their feet skidded away from each other from their blows, glaring at one another as the wind around them blew dust across the sandy ground of the deserted plane.

“Is that the best you got, Kakarot?!”

“Not even close!”

They tensed in their fighting stances before flying toward each other again when their heads snapped to the west as an abnormally large ki flared.

“That must be Majin Buu…” Goku snarled. “Please, Vegeta. We need to postpone our fight. If we don’t stop Majin Buu, it could be the end of the universe as Supreme Kai said! Everyone is going to die!”

“And why would I care about that? All I want to do is defeat you!”

“Liar!”

“Think whatever you want, you idiot, and fight me!”

“The Vegeta I know no longer fights for glory or pride, but for his loved ones!”

“Enough! Shut the fuck up!”

“What will you have after you defeat me, huh? Fighting me is no longer a goal in your life! Your goal is now to protect your family! Think about your son! THINK ABOUT BULMA!”

“Tch, they are a weakness,” he lied, clutching his throbbing head. “Always have been, always will be.”

“You may not like it, but I _know you_ , Vegeta. I know how much you care and love your family. I know you are a different person than the one we met so many years ago. I know how much you love not only your son, but your undying love and devotion for Bulma is immeasurable. I know they aren’t your weakness, but your **_greatest_** strength! I know nothing and no one can stop you from protecting them, **_loving_** **_them_** , whether you’re under anyone’s control or not!”

Pieces of his life together with Bulma flashed through his mind until they settled on the life-altering conversation that made him decide she was the woman for him. He hadn’t known many pleasures in life, but the day after she had freely given her body to him was the day his life started changing for the better – much to his chagrin in the beginning.

_“Why?”_

_“Why, what?”_

_“Why are you out here, woman? You could have left me here to die and run off. Why are you here on the filthy ground with me? Speaking to me?”_

_“I honestly don’t know. Something told me you needed me to be here for you,_ _with_ _you in this moment. How could I run away alone when you’re here broken and bruised?”_

_Vegeta tried to turn his head toward her to stare at her, to get one last glimpse of her before he died, but it was too painful as he saw black spots in his vision. “Is it because of what we shared last night in the forest?”_

_Bulma’s cheeks burned at the images of Vegeta last night in his naked glory, the burn soon spreading to her whole body._

_When he swore, she rose slightly to check where it pained him the most, but when she made eye contact with him again, she saw a little fear reflected in them._

_“You need to run now, woman. Don’t look back, pack up, and run like hell.”_

_“What, why?”_

_“I feel his ki approaching again. Zarbon is coming back. You need to go!”_

_Indecision_ _showed_ _on her face._

**_“I’ll be fine, woman. If I die, I die. But you need to live. Go.”_ **

Vegeta swore as the latest image of his mate sobbing at the side of the ring flashed through his mind before he bellowed and flew toward Goku with his fist cocked back to strike him. Goku braced for the impact and raised his arms in defense, but the blow never connected as Vegeta stood in front of him with a smirk.

“For once in your life, Kakarot, you are correct. Now, give me a damn senzu bean, and let’s move our asses. I have to atone for my betrayal, and we have a universe to save.”

Once Vegeta had a senzu bean in hand, he knocked an unsuspecting Goku out. “When you wake, I will be the one to defeat Majin Buu while _you_ arrive too late to save the day, Kakarot. Then we will resume our fight.”

*****

Vegeta grunted from his position on the ground – broken, bloody, and bruised by the hands of the enemy, _again_. Opening his eyes as his body protested against his movements, he knew he was going to die as Majin Buu lifted his hands to deliver the killing blow. However, as he was readying himself for a warrior’s death, Vegeta was saved as Trunks and Goten came to his rescue.

With the boys help, Vegeta rose to his feet and glared at them. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“But dad… I couldn’t just sit back and let him…” Trunks trailed off as tears formed in his eyes, wiping them quickly away. “This is why you’ve been training me, isn’t it? What’s the point of training every day if I can’t help protect the world and you?!”

Vegeta smirked with pride and knew what he had to do in order to ensure everyone’s survival, except for two. “You’re right, but he is a far stronger threat than we imagined.”

“But we can help you! Goten and I are Super Saiyan now! We want to protect the universe like you and Goku do all the time!”

“Trunks, my son...”

“Yeah, dad!? You’ll let us help, right?!”

Lifting him into his arms, Vegeta stared into the eyes that weren’t like his, but that of his mate’s, shining lovingly and brightly at him – much like hers when their eyes met. “You are a strong warrior with the blood of Saiyan royalty running through your veins. You are my heir, another prince of all Saiyans, and you are one of the greatest gifts your mother has given me, besides her love and herself, but you will **_not_** fight against Majin Buu. You and Kakarot’s youngest will return to your mothers and away from this battlefield.”

“But dad!”

“No buts, Trunks! Even though it is an honor for warriors to die fighting for what they believe in on the battlefield, you two are far too young to die. Return to safety **_immediately_**!”

Trunks struggled against Vegeta to free himself as Goten tried to power up and run toward Buu, but Vegeta anticipated their actions and knocked Goten out as Trunks froze in his arms with rounded eyes.

“Listen to me, boy! You will live, and you will protect your mother because I know I will not live through this battle.”

Trunks sniffled as his tiny arms wrapped around Vegeta’s neck tightly.

“ ** _Live_** and **_protect_** your mother while I’m gone.”

“ **NO**! Why would you say that, dad!? I’m staying! I’m going to help you defeat Majin Buu so we can **_both_** live and protect mom! Do you really think she would want this, to never see you again?!”

Vegeta smiled sadly, his son’s words affirming he had made the right choice of sacrificing himself for the sake of his family. _If it means your mother lives, I will gladly give up mine for hers._

“You are my pride and joy, and you have made me proud. I love you, Trunks,” Vegeta tightened his embrace before knocking him out.

“I’ll take them to safety,” Piccolo said as he lifted Goten off of the ground then took Trunks from Vegeta’s arms.

“Thank you.”

Piccolo spun to leave, but turned his head back toward Vegeta. “You aren’t the bastard I thought you were. I knew you were a changed man when we fought against the androids, but after this… You have my respect as a fellow warrior.”

They nodded once to each other before Piccolo flew away with the boys tucked underneath each arm.

Facing Buu and making his way toward him, Vegeta gathered all of his energy as he reflected over the last few years that changed his life so drastically.

 _I thought you were my weakness, woman. The one in the way of me becoming what I wanted for so long because I thought it was my birthright, but you were the opposite. You are my greatest strength, and you give me the reason to train. Not only did you give everything you could and yourself to me, you gifted me with our little prince who is the perfect combination of us both. In order to atone for the sins I have committed in my life and most recently the heartache I caused you, I will sacrifice my life for you, our son, and even Kakarot because if it weren’t for him, I would have never met you or known the love that I didn’t know I needed. Bulma… My wife… My mate… My heart… Thank you for our son… Thank you for_ **your** _sacrifice... Thank you for your love…_

Shutting his eyes, he bellowed as a blast of energy exploded from his body, destroying everything within a five mile radius.

*****

After making their first wish to revive the people who had died since the World’s Martial Arts Tournament to Shenron, Bulma felt inexplicable grief radiate throughout her whole body as tears blurred her vision – her chest heaving as her body shook with sobs. She tried to calm herself in order to make their next wish, but Goku suddenly appeared and stopped them, using IT to teleport everyone to The Lookout. As soon as Bulma saw an unconscious Trunks in Piccolo’s arms, she thanked him and took her son from him as he started to stir – her heart beating unsteadily as her watery eyes searched for Vegeta.

When Trunks fully opened his eyes, they filled with tears before he bawled into her shoulder as her knees gave underneath her, landing on her butt – her moist eyes moving to her oldest friend.

“G-Goku… Where’s Vegeta?”

He looked away as Trunks wailed louder in her arms as his tiny body shook against hers.

Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder. “Vegeta sacrificed himself to defeat Majin Buu… He’s gone, Bulma.”

Holding onto Trunks, she let out a gut-wrenching scream as she repeated the word ‘no’ over and over again.

“The mention of you seemed to snap Vegeta out of Babidi’s control, but when I had my guard down, he knocked me out and went off on his own… But I vow we will not let his sacrifice be in vain because we will destroy Majin Buu one way or another.” Goku hugged Bulma before moving to his grieving wife.

Trunks sniffled several times before he pulled away from her with a scowl that made more tears spring into her eyes because he looked so much like Vegeta. He wiped at Bulma’s face as her tears fell, but his next words made them flow faster.

“Dad said I had to live in order to protect you so that’s what I’m going to do.”

**_“I’ll be fine, woman. If I die, I die. But you need to live. Go.”_ **

The words he had said to her so many years ago on Namek came to her as she cried harder, bringing her son back into her embrace as he returned her hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one that teared up? My heart def broke and tears may have fallen while writing this chapter
> 
> If anyone was curious, part of this chapter was from chapter 3
> 
> Also, HOLY COW~~ I didn't think I would surpass 9,000 hits with the last update, but here we are!  
> THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! I believe this is my 2nd fic to pass the 9,000 mark, and I appreciate all the love & support! Thanks for returning weekly to read my fic(s)! YOU GALS & GUYS ARE THE BEST (esp you Rain ❤❤❤)!!


	26. I Think Differently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New mood board! Mood boards will reflect SEVERAL chapters~
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma watched as Goku taught Trunks and Goten the Fusion Dance of the Metamori race, eventually teaching Piccolo due to his limited time on Earth. She knew she had to go home to get the radar in order to search for the dragon balls to make the remaining two wishes, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave Trunks’ side after the death of Vegeta.

When Babidi’s voice was telepathically communicated to the people of Earth about the lives lost due to Buu’s candied rampage, she knew it was time to leave. 

As Bulma readied to leave The Lookout, another message from Babidi stating he was on his way to Capsule Corp. to kill Trunks stopped her in her tracks before she ran back to his and Goku’s side, wrapping her arms around Trunks as she turned worried eyes to her oldest friend.

“My parents and the radar are at Capsule Corp. If Babidi gets there with Buu, not only will thousands of people die, he might kill my parents and destroy everything once they find out Trunks isn’t there. If that happens, it’ll take me weeks to create a new radar for the dragon balls, not to mention the time it’ll take to search for them.”

Goku swore as he came up with a plan to stall Babidi and Buu so Trunks could fly home to get his grandparents to safety and grab the radar.

Before the pair left to their respected missions, Bulma pulled her son into her arms and kissed the top of his head. “Be careful and don’t do anything stupid. Grab the radar then come back, okay?”

Trunks returned her hug and gave her a reassuring smile. “Got it, mom. Remember what dad said? I need to live so I can protect you, and I plan on doing that as long as I can.”

Hugging him once more, Bulma watched as Goku and Trunks took off, remaining in her place as she prayed both returned to The Lookout.

* * *

Biting her nail as she paced, Bulma waited as patiently as she could until she saw Trunks’ tiny figure in the distance as he made his way back to her, wrapping her arms around him tightly when he was close enough.

“Mooom, you’re smushing me~”

She laughed as she loosened her arms around him without relinquishing her hold. “Sorry, I just…”

Trunks tightened his arms around her as he buried his face into her chest. “I know, mom. I know.”

With a smile, she leaned away from him. “So did you get the radar?”

“Yep, and I got grandma and grandpa to safety in the summer house in the mountains!”

“Good,” Piccolo’s baritone voice interrupted. “Let’s get back to training then.”

Handing the radar to Bulma, Trunks turned to follow Piccolo back to where Goten waited for them, but stopped when Goku landed beside Bulma, Fortuneteller Baba appearing suddenly.

“Your time is almost up, Goku” the elderly woman said. “You used a lot of your energy on turning Super Saiyan 3 when battling Buu just now so your time on Earth has shortened. You should start saying your goodbyes now before you run out of time and return to the land of the dead.”

“Shoot,” Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head. “I’m going to go look for Chichi and say goodbye to Goten.”

He, however, did not get very far when he felt a tug on his pant leg, Trunks’ tiny hand clenched tightly around the material.

“Ummm, Goku… Can you do me a favor when you go back?”

Goku smiled down at him, kneeling to his level with a large hand on Trunks’ head to ruffle his hair playfully. “Sure~ What is it?”

Trunks’ eyes darted to Bulma before they moved to Goku. “If you see my dad, can you tell him I’ll do my best in protecting mom, and I’ll train harder so no one will ever have to sacrifice themselves again?”

Bulma placed her hands over her chest as tears gathered in her eyes, turning away to wipe them away quickly so he wouldn’t see them, not expecting those words.

Giving Trunks a hug, Goku’s eyes met hers as he smiled in his usual fashion. “You got it, little buddy.”

*****

Vegeta’s eyes remained closed as he felt his body floating in the air, a smirk on his face. He had no regrets giving up his life to save his family and knew if he opened his eyes, he would be in the same dark place he once was when he first died on Namek. However, a bright light penetrated the darkness, and he opened his eyes to find he was not in Hell.

In shock, Vegeta found himself standing in a sunny field filled with blue flowers that were the same shade as Bulma’s hair when it was wet. Spinning in a circle to see if anyone was around, one of his brows lifted in confusion as he made his way down the path before him, the flowers giving off the same scent as Bulma.

_Is this my version of Hell? To spend eternity in this field of flowers that will remind me of the woman I can never have in my arms again?_

Booming laughter made him tense into a fighting position before he was unwillingly teleported to an office to stand in front of a larger than average being.

“Hello, Vegeta. I am Yemma, the king of ogres and the one who judges where the dead will be placed.”

Vegeta sighed before he chuckled, a lopsided grin on his lips as he stared up at the enormous king of ogres. “I see… So I am being sent to Hell after all.”

“On the contrary, Prince Vegeta, I have decided you will remain here in Heaven.”

“But… I’ve killed so many people, destroyed and conquered countless races and planets.”

“Yes, you have, and this was a tough decision to make. But I believe the sacrifice you made for the people of Earth –for your friends and family– has deemed you a good person, especially since you were under the influence of Babidi.”

“I… I don’t deserve to be here…”

“That’s what **_you_** think, but ** _I_** think differently.”

Suddenly, a loud, piercing sound filled the air as ogres frantically ran around the large room in a panic.

“What is going on!?” King Yemma bellowed.

“There’s seems to be a higher than normal flux of people coming in. Majin Buu has been on a killing spree on Earth.”

Vegeta swore. “What?! That pink monstrosity didn’t die?!”

Fortuneteller Baba appeared unexpectedly by King Yemma’s side. “We should allow Vegeta back on Earth for a limited time as we did for Goku. I believe if they work _together_ , they will be able to defeat Buu this time.”

All eyes settled on Vegeta as he nodded once with an upward quirk of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With in-person school starting very soon in my state (UPDATE: hybrid learning has been pushed back, but I still have to go into school 3 days a week), I will/ have had less time to write so I will try & update when I can (I'll go no more then 2 weeks & try to alternate between writing Countlessly Conquered and 365 Days - it all depends on inspiration tho)~
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe & healthy!
> 
>   
> On a side note, I started writing a post season 5 Samurai Jack FIX-IT fic. If anyone is interested, click on the title. It's called [For the One Who Returned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076412)  
> And the mood board for it  
> 


	27. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight, VERY short lemon at the end
> 
> GUYYSSS~ Idk when it happened, but this fic has reached 10,000 hits. I am floored by the love and support from the Vegebul community and want to thank everyone from my bottom of my heart! THANK YOU for coming back to read what I have to write and for reaching out on Twitter. You guys are amazing~ ❤❤❤

When Vegeta was teleported back to Earth, he grinned widely – breathing in the fresh air as he stared up at the golden ring above his head, but he turned his head sharply to the right when Goku suddenly appeared beside him, sans halo.

“Vegeta!”

“Kakarot, you’re alive.”

“And you no longer have an ugly M on your forehead.”

Vegeta chuckled. “How are you alive?”

“Old Kai sacrificed his life to give me a chance to defeat Buu, but he’s gotten stronger, and I can’t defeat him by myself.”

“Tsk, that’s why I’m here.”

“If we work together and fuse, we might have a chance in defeating him. Here, put this on. It’s a Potara earring, but I have to warn you, once on, we’d be fused together permanently.”

“Get that shit out of my face. I’m not putting that on after you hid the fact that you can transform to Super Saiyan 3 when we fought, letting me believe I could defeat you. Besides, I don’t want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life.”

“Vegeta, you don’t understand. It’s the only way we can defeat him… **_Together_**! Don’t let your pride get in the way again as it did with Babidi. Buu has eaten everyone we care about and absorbed our sons into his body for their power. Everyone is dead! Even Bulma!”

All of the air inside of Vegeta was sucked out of his lungs at Goku’s words, his entire body shaking with rage and despair as his legs threatened to give out under him.

“What?” he growled through clenched teeth. “Bulma is **_dead_** because of that pink fucker!?”

“Buu went crazy and turned everyone into chocolate on The Lookout after escaping from the HTC during his battle with Gotenks.”

Taking the earring in his hand, Vegeta stared at it before putting it on as Goku smiled.

“Let’s kill that fucking bastard, Kakarot. He doesn’t deserve to live after what he’s done with our loved ones.”

*****

“FUCK!” Vegeta bellowed as they watched Earth explode into a million pieces on the Sacred World of the Kai. “How are we going to wish everyone back without the Earth’s dragon balls now, Kakarot!?”

“I… I…” he trailed off. “Wait, what about Namek!?”

Vegeta perked up, hope blossoming in his chest. “The Namekian dragon balls!”

_Bulma, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to bring you back to me._

*****

Vegeta had accepted years ago that Goku was stronger than he, no matter how many times he denied it before, but it didn’t matter to him anymore. He had grown to accept the reality of it and focused on becoming stronger for his mate and his family – for _himself_. 

Did he want to be the strongest in the universe? Yes. 

Did he want to be stronger than a third-rate warrior? Yes. 

Did he want to defeat the clown to prove he was the stronger, the far superior Saiyan? Yes. 

Were his goals altered because of a certain blue-haired woman? Yes. 

Was he going to give up becoming stronger because of those alterations? Hell no.

Things might have drastically changed over the years in his life, but the overall goal always remained the same: get stronger. The only difference now was _the reason_.

As he watched Goku struggle in his fight against Kid Buu, Vegeta knew he had to do something for Goku to recharge. Even though he hated to admit it, he knew the clown would be the only one able to defeat Buu once and for all.

Launching himself toward the pair, Vegeta told him to rest as he took a turn against Buu, but he knew he wouldn’t last long. Blocking blow after blow, getting a few in himself, it wasn’t long before Vegeta’s body became broken and bruised under the onslaught of the smaller Buu.

Cracking an eye open, he would have chuckled at the sight in front of him if his ribs weren’t cracked.

There, Hercule stood in front of Buu with his arms up ready to fight, but much to everyone’s shock, the pink monster froze in place as he stared at the human before spitting out the rotund version of himself he had absorbed earlier. What shocked everyone even further was when the larger Buu started fighting the smaller one.

With the evil Buu distracted, Vegeta told Dende, Old Kai, and Kibito Kai of his plan of having them find the Namekian dragon balls so they could make wishes to restore Earth and resurrect everyone who had died, excluding the evil ones, since the beginning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament.

“Once everyone’s life is restored and with the help of King Kai, we will ask the people of Earth to freely give their ki to Goku in order to create a Super Spirit Bomb.”

When his halo disappeared moments later, Vegeta was initially shocked to be restored back to life when he thought of himself as one of the evil ones, but he smirked because he knew his plan was on the right track. However, when the people of Earth were hesitant with giving their ki to Goku due to the gruff way Vegeta asked them, as their newly resurrected friends and family sent their ki without question, he lost a bit of hope.

“Let me try,” Hercule said before he asked the people of Earth to help them out, amazingly getting everyone to give their ki willingly and making the Super Spirit Bomb grow exponentially within seconds.

“Hmmph, who would have thought an Earthling like _you_ would be the one helping to save the day.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for you guys, I wouldn’t be as famous as I am. Think of this as a thank you for giving me the credit for defeating those androids so many years ago.”

With the Super Spirit Bomb large enough, Goku threw it toward Buu, but he was able to deflect it and send it back toward Goku.

“Dende!” Vegeta yelled, hoping King Kai was still around to help telecommunicate his message to the group on New Namek. “For the final wish, have Porunga restore Kakarot’s energy!”

His energy restored, Goku was easily able to send the Spirit Bomb back toward the evil kid version of Buu, effectively obliterating him.

*****

Bulma waited with Trunks by her side on The Lookout, anxious to see Vegeta alive again. When the group of warriors appeared before them, everyone ran to each other, embracing and kissing their loved ones.

Tears ran down Bulma’s face as she jumped into Vegeta’s arms, Trunks burying his face into him as he tried to stay strong, but wept into his father’s side as a large hand landed on his head.

“Woman, I’m sorry.”

Pulling back with a laugh, she pulled his head toward her for a kiss, her fingers going to his forehead where Babidi’s mark no longer was, before punching his chest. “Don’t do that again or I’ll kick your ass!”

With a chuckle, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, his lips moving to kiss her neck where her mating mark was before kissing her lips once more. “I promise, but I’d like to see you try to kick my ass.”

Burying her face into his neck as she kissed his mating mark, she took in his familiar masculine scent and sighed in contentment.

When Trunks tugged on Vegeta’s arm, the couple stared down at their son as he cleared his throat several times as he wiped at his eyes.

“Dad… I’m sorry…. I tried to protect mom as best as I could, but she ended up dying because of me. If… If I hadn’t been so cocky when I fused with Goten while we were fighting Buu in the HTC, Piccolo wouldn’t have destroyed the door, trapping us inside of it. We didn’t know that Buu would be able to rip through time to get out with his anger. We didn’t know he would have taken it out on everyone that was waiting outside for us on The Lookout. We didn’t know…”

Lifting Trunks up, Vegeta squeezed him as Bulma kissed his temple, regret filling him at giving his eight year old son such a responsibility that grew to greater lengths after his death.

“Trunks, you did everything that you could, and I could not be prouder of you, son. I should have not given you such a burden to bear, but I thought my sacrifice would have destroyed Buu, bringing peace on Earth after my death. I only wanted you to live happily with your mother in a world filled with joy and love, not destruction and fear. You did so much more than I expected and you should be proud of everything you were able to accomplish. You did an amazing job of protecting the world **_and_** your mother while Kakarot and I were _away_. Be proud. You handled yourself like a true Saiyan prince.”

Trunks buried his face into Vegeta’s shoulder as his body shook, his tiny arms going around his neck. “Thanks, dad, but I’m glad you’re back now.”

“Me too, son. I love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

Turning to Bulma, Vegeta wiped the tears that fell down her beautiful smiling face before lifting her into his arms. “Let’s go home, woman.”

*****

Vegeta woke the next morning in their bed, Bulma’s back pressed into his chest. Burying his nose in her hair, he knew life couldn’t get any better than this moment with his mate. Kissing her shoulder, he closed his eyes to take in the moment when she turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

“Are you getting up to train in the GR?”

“No, I thought I’d spend the day in bed with my mate.”

“Hmmm, that sounds like an amazing idea.”

Pulling her atop him, he trailed his hand up and down her spine as she sighed contently against his chest.

“We should go on a family vacation together, just you, me, and Trunks. I think we deserve some time away from everyone and everything.”

“Okay.”

Lifting her head, she gave him a sheepish smile. “Okay? You’re not going to fight me on it?”

“Have I ever?”

“Well, no, but…”

“No, _buts_ , woman. We were all given another chance at life, and I plan on filling it with more memories with my mate and son.”

Lifting a silky strand of her hair, he brought it to his nose and growled softly as his body stirred.

“Does this mean you’re going to stop training?”

“I never said that.”

Bulma laughed. “Good because I like having your body nice and thick. If you said you were going to stop, I would have to find another trophy husband.”

Jackknifing into a sitting position with Bulma in his lap, he licked at her neck before gently biting her, causing her to shudder in his arms. “I doubt you would be able to find another like me who could bring you to such heights of ecstasy _multiple_ times a night.”

“It would be a lot of work breaking in another person to my tastes in bed,” she moaned as his fingers dipped inside of her to test her wetness, finding her soaked.

“Not to mention how hard he would have to be at any time of the day when you need your needs satisfied.”

“True~ With just one look I can have you hard and inside of me within seconds. I guess I’m stuck with you then, Vegeta.”

“It is a burden I will have to bear.”

With a smile, she slid down his length and stared into his beautiful obsidian eyes. “I love you, Vegeta. With all of my heart, with all of my body, and with all of my soul.”

“And you _are_ my heart. The reason I live and train. The reason I fight to defend this planet. Without you I wouldn’t be whole, and I love you with _everything_ that is within me. I know I’ve done some things in the past that have hurt you because of my greed and pride, but now I gladly set those things aside because of our love. My greed and pride clouded my vision for so long I didn’t realize how much of it consumed my life, but no longer. I’ve come to realize nothing will ever change my love and devotion for you because these feelings are far stronger. You are everything to me and know that I would gladly give my life up for yours again, Bulma.”

She kissed him with all the love she felt for him, the person everyone thought was an irredeemable monster – wrapping her arms around him before pulling away with a smile and wet eyes. “I know you are a man of little words, and I love when you do tell me these things because they are so rare, but please don’t give up your life for mine again because I can’t bear losing you again. My heart wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Bending his head to place his lips over her mating mark, Vegeta closed his eyes as he held his mate, but Bulma had different plans for them as she moved her hips.

“That being said, Vegeta – now is the time to _show_ me how much you love me.”

With a grin against her mark before leaning back to smile at his Bulma, he did just that, showing his mate just how much she meant to him through their bond and bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about ending this fic here with the end of DBZ, but someone (I can’t remember who) suggested I go until at least Bra/ Bulla is born. Soooo I think that’s what I’ll do and go into DBS~
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of doing a GIVEAWAY for the [ Vegebul Timeless Zine](https://twitter.com/TimelessVegebul?s=20) on Twitter for those who don't have the means to get one at the moment. More info on my Twitter page coming soon!  
> (Just want to note that the zine is non-profit and any proceeds made (that do not go into the making of the zine) will go to the organization Girls Who Code. Creators do not make any profits from the sales)


	28. Family Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve had a good smutty chapter because of the Buu saga so enjoy this chapter. It's not as meaty as I would have liked it to be, but there are future chapters for that~ 😈 
> 
> Lemon warning!! 🍋🍋
> 
> New mood board!
> 
> Enjoy~

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma’s waist as they watched Trunks run ahead of them with smiles on their faces as he searched for the next thing for them to do in the amusement park, telling them to hurry before the lines grew longer. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she thanked Vegeta for joining them once again on their family vacation.

“There’s no need to thank me for something I want to do with my mate and son.”

She leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek, but he turned and captured them with his own with a smirk, deepening the kiss when she moaned and combed her fingers through his hair.

“Aww, you guys promised no PDA during our vacation,” Trunks whined, tugging on Vegeta’s hand. 

“We promised no such thing, boy.” 

“Stop kissing mom and let’s gooo!”

Vegeta chuckled before speaking in Saiyango. **_~~“Once you find your mate, you will know the joy of touching them, kissing them.”~~_**

**_~~“Well, until that day arrives, father, I plan on going on as many rides as possible here. So please stop kissing mother in front of me.”~~ _ **

Grinning, Vegeta pulled his son into his body, catching Trunks off guard as his face crashed into Vegeta’s side. **_~~“Maybe you should look the other way if you don’t want to see your parents kissing or better yet...”~~_**

Vegeta placed a hand over Trunks’ eyes and briefly, but loudly, kissed Bulma as their son laughed and tried to peel the large hand away from his face.

“Then I would never see you guys,” Trunks laughed as he removed Vegeta’s hand and levitated in the air to place his smaller hands over his father’s eyes. “If I want a kiss from mom, I’m going to do the same then.”

Leaning over, Bulma placed a noisy kiss on Trunks’ cheek as Vegeta wrapped his arms around their son to hold him closer to his chest.

“Now that you two are done fighting over me, how about we grab some food before we head to the beach? I bet my two favorite guys are hungry.”

As if on cue, two stomachs growled loudly, making Bulma laugh. “I think it’s time to feed the hungry Saiyans.”

*****

With the sun shining brightly in the sky, the couple lounged in their luxury cabana on the beach as they watched their son play with other children his age – Bulma sighing in contentment beside Vegeta as yachts and other modes of water transportation sailed along the coast.

“What do you say about getting a cruise liner for my birthday? You know, nothing _too_ fancy and we could get the whole gang together to have some fun instead of gathering to defeat the next new baddie. It’d be good to see everyone in a nice, calming setting without worrying about someone getting hurt or dying.”

“If that’s what you want. As if I could stop you from getting or doing something you want to do once you’ve set your mind to it, woman.”

She kissed his cheek. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Chuckling, he reached for her hand and placed it over his bare chest as her eyes wondered down to his abs then lower to the swim trunks that hung low on his hips. “I believe there is a completely different reason you keep me around.”

“Yes, your body is very nice to touch and see, especially with fewer clothes on.”

Bulma squealed when he pulled her atop him to straddle his hips, his hand forcing her hand up and down his impressive body before trapping it against his chest again. “I meant my heart, but my body is yours to do whatever you’d like with it as well.”

“ _Whatever_ I’d like?” Bulma whispered as his hands roamed up and down her thighs before cupping her ass in her barely there bottoms of her dark blue string bikini, his fingers dangerously close to where she wanted them.

“ _Whatever_ you’d like. Any time, any place, any position. Just say the word, woman.”

Peaking over her shoulder, Bulma found their son further away with the friends he had made, happily enjoying himself in the shallow part of the water, before turning back to Vegeta with a salacious grin – reaching over to undo the clasps that held the almost sheer curtains of the cabana. Her hands slid up and down his chest, her eyes following the movements of them and loving the way his muscles contracted with her touch as she felt his erection strain against her core.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to have sex in such a public place.”

“Says the woman who is grinding her hips into mine and just made the cabana more private.”

She ground her hips harder into him, causing him to curse softly under his breath as his hands moved to cup her breasts.

“If someone were to walk close enough, they would be able to see and hear what we’re doing. These curtains are somewhat see-through.”

“No one is within hearing distance or within eye sight. We’ll be fine so trust me.”

Vegeta jackknifed into a sitting position, Bulma moaning at the movement against her as she continued to move her hips – Vegeta kissing along her shoulder until he reached her ear to suck on.

“And if someone were to get close enough?”

“I’ll kill them,” he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Goosebumps appeared all over her body as she laughed instead of reprimanding him, one of his hands lowering his trunks to free his cock between them. “If someone were to come close enough, I would _probably_ stop. Besides, you know I would be able to sense if anyone was nearing, and no one gets to see what is only reserved for my eyes only.”

Biting her bottom lip, she placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging the hard muscles there, as he loosened the ties at the side of her string bikini bottoms to let them fall off of her body before he pulled the material away.

“And if Trunks needs us?”

“The Cockblock can be by himself and his new friends without our supervision. If he could go up against Buu and survive, he can play on the beach for a few minutes.”

“Only a few minutes? My, my. You must be getting too old to stay hard enough to only go for a few minutes with your mate. What a shame~”

He chuckled as he cupped her core to gather her wetness on his hand before moving it to coat his erection as he started to stroke himself. “I’m going to make you regret saying those words.”

“Bring it on, old man.”

Tapping his hand away, she took over jerking him off.

“Woman.”

Bulma lifted her eyes with a smirk as she tightened her hold on him, the growl emanating from his chest turning her on further as she shuddered above him.

“It’s not your hand I want surrounding my cock.”

“Let me get you off with my hand the first time. Besides, as you’ve told me several times, especially when we were on Namek, _you’re a Saiyan_. Your dick will bounce back up in no time for me to get my ride in.”

Without warning, Vegeta came with a grunt – his cum getting all over her hand and his abdomen.

“That was quick,” she giggled as she continued to stroke him, his cock remaining hard. “Lean back.”

Vegeta did as she commanded, giving her room to move up his body to trap his erection between his cum covered abdomen and her pussy, sliding up and down his cock leisurely without it entering her.

“Shit, I’m going to come again.”

“Wait, not yet,” she moaned as she moved faster, her breath catching each time her clit came in contact with his tip before she slid back down the underside of his length.

Her body shaking, she knew she was close as his chest quaked underneath her hands, his teeth clenched together as he intently scowled at her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, their gasps tickled the other’s ear, sending shivers down their spines as they reached their climax – their labored breathing filling the small space.

Leaning back, Bulma kissed his cheek with a smile as she reached for her bikini bottoms. “That was fun~”

When a rough hand encircled her wrist, her eyes shifted back to Vegeta’s, who smirked devilishly at her. 

“We aren’t finished yet.”

In the next second, Bulma found herself flat on her back with Vegeta looming over her, his hand at his cock to glide it against her before pushing inside.

“Yessss,” she whispered as she shut her eyes at the sensation of being filled.

“Open your eyes. I want you to watch your mate making love to you the only way **_I_** can.”

The rhythm of his hips were slow and loving as he reached for her left hand, turning it over to kiss the tattoo that matched his own on the finger that was significant to those on Earth.

“My wife, my mate, and most importantly, my Bulma.”

Bulma watched in euphoric pleasure as Vegeta nibbled on her ring finger before lifting her arm above her head to pin it there with his hand, his hips moving faster.

“I’m so close, Vegeta. I want to come again.”

“Good,” he grunted as his thrusts became harsher, pounding into her as he licked and kissed her shoulder.

With his neck closer to her mouth, she kissed him where she marked him many times over the years before biting down on him, causing him to swear and his cock to swell further inside of her.

“Fuck, I almost came, woman. You know what that spot does to me.”

She tried to laugh, but it came out as a garbled moan. “I know~ I love how crazed you get when I do.”

He chuckled as the veins in his neck strained. “Vulgar woman.”

“Sexy Saiyan~”

Releasing her hand from above her head, Vegeta leaned back to kneel and placed his hands on her hips without losing the rhythmic pace he set as his hips pistoned in and out of her, enjoying the view of her cupping her own breasts as her body started to tremble violently.

Sparking the air with ki, he knew the added electricity around them would heighten their climax as he quickly covered her mouth with his hand a second before she screamed out, his own shout of pleasure muted by burying his face into her breasts.

With his chest heaving, he thrusted roughly into her several more times as the last of his seed shot into her before sitting back and lifting her lax body onto his lap, capturing her lips in a toe-curling kiss that left her even more breathless.

“Now, _that_ was fun~” Bulma cooed. “But now, we’re both sweaty, sticky, and reek of sex.”

“I can fix that.”

After one more soul searing kiss, Vegeta righted his swimwear and helped her tie her bottoms back on before lifting a giggling Bulma into his arms, exiting the cabana to head toward the sea to rinse and cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP~ When did this fic reach 400 kudos?! 👀🥺🥰😘
> 
> WOOOW! THANK YOU once again for the love, whether it's through reading, the kudos, or the comments!  
> You guys are the best! If you haven't already, click [HERE](https://twitter.com/fanfictina18/status/1307477219430854657) to see the link to the Twitter post about the Timeless zine giveaway! Winner will be announced in October!


	29. God of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New mood board~
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma collapsed onto Vegeta’s chest as she caught her breath, her body shuddering over his as he chuckled softly before light snores filled the air. Lifting her head, she smiled down at a sleeping Vegeta.

“As a reward, I’ll let you nap for as long as you want, and I’ll tell everyone you’re training until you can join us~”

Kissing his forehead, she rose from the bed and made her way to the suite’s large bathroom to get ready for her birthday party. Once done, she exited and found Vegeta still sleeping peacefully with the sheets precariously low on his hips.

_Damn, I have one hot husband._

Moving to his side, she kissed his lips, laughing softly when she had to dodge his arms from pulling her back into bed. Exiting the room on the cruise liner they were renting for her birthday, she made her way to the deck to oversee the preparations of everything that needed to be done before her guests arrived.

“There you are mom!”

Turning, she watched as Trunks flew toward her, landing in front of her with a huge grin.

“This ship is amazing! They have a mini water park in the back, and this whole ice rink on the 2nd floor, oh, and the longest buffet I’ve ever seen!”

Bulma chuckled as she listened to her son go on and on about all the cruise liner had to offer until his head snapped to the side.

“Goten is here! I can sense him and his family! I gotta show him all the awesome things on the ship!”

Giving her a hug, he quickly turned and ran toward the sound of multiple voices – The Son and Satan family boarding, waving as they drew near.

“Bulma~” Chichi whistled. “This is something else!”

“Yeah,” Gohan added, “thanks for inviting us and Videl’s family.”

“Of course, you guys are family. Thanks for coming out to celebrate my birthday.”

“Where’s Vegeta?” Gohan asked, looking around. “Is he training?”

“Yep~”

Chichi moved next to Bulma to whisper in her ear, pretending to hug her. “Training, hmm? Those teeth marks on your neck look pretty _fresh_ to me.”

Winking at Chichi, Bulma tightened her scarf more securely around her neck as they gave each other a knowing look before they giggled.

As more of their friends joined the group and they all caught up and greeted each other, a loud high pitched voice interrupted their conversations.

“Buu hungry. Buu wants food.”

Laughing, Bulma motioned the group toward the booths she had caterers set up at the front of the ship as Buu followed, happily humming.

“Bulma good people. Buu like Bulma.”

“Thanks, Buu. Try not to kill my husband again though,” she joked.

“Buu promise. Buu protect Bulma and her family now. No one hurt Bulma or Buu will kill them.”

“Then I’ll make sure to save an extra dozen puddings for you~”

“Yay! Pudding!”

*****

Patting around the bed, Vegeta reached for Bulma’s body and grumbled when his hands made no contact. Peeling one eye open, he searched for her around the cabin then felt for her ki to locate her as he got up to take a shower to join her on deck.

When he was drying himself off and in the process of putting on his clothes, King Kai’s voice entered his head.

**_“Vegeta!”_ **

“There is no need to yell. What do I owe this honor of you gracing me with your presence today?” he asked sarcastically as he pulled on his pants.

**_“Earth is in grave danger!”_ **

“When is it not? Have you contacted Kakarot about this?”

**_“That’s what I’m trying to tell you! Goku is here, unconscious because he challenged Beerus the Destroyer, and now he’s on his way to Earth. You have to make sure no one angers him during his visit or he will destroy Earth and everyone on it!”_ **

“What, and Kakarot could not defeat this Beerus…” _Impossible! How strong is this destroyer?_ “Dammit, Kakarot! You probably opened your big trap and angered him. Fine! I’ll do my best so Earth isn’t destroyed, _again_.”

Pulling on the rest of his clothes, he ran out of the room and hurried to the deck, but stopped in his tracks when he felt someone’s presence based on instinct, but couldn’t detect their ki. He spun in a circle as he tried to get a lock on their location, but it was useless. With his guard up, he took several steps until two beings suddenly appeared in front of him, the glare of the shorter one unexplainably immobilizing Vegeta in his spot.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Prince Vegeta.”

_How is this possible? I couldn’t detect their ki at all… And they know who I am?_

Vegeta stared at the pair before his eyes landed on the one who spoke. “Who are you?”

_He looks familiar? Where have I seen him before?_

Memories of when he was a child flashed through his mind, realizing too late who he stood in the presence of.

“It seems you remember who I am,” Beerus smirked as he leaned closer into Vegeta’s personal space. “I spared your life when you were a child because I thought you’d grow strong enough to entertain me some day, but that’s not what I’m here for now. Tell me, Prince Vegeta, what do you know about a Super Saiyan God?”

“Super Saiyan God…?”

Beerus sighed and moved away from Vegeta. “Yet another Saiyan disappointment.”

“Vegeta, is everything okay? I felt your mood shift…”

The trio turned to see a cautious Bulma approaching them slowly.

“Get out of here!”

“What’s going on, Vegeta?”

“Now now, Prince Vegeta, there’s no need to yell at the beautiful lady.”

Bulma watched as Vegeta struggled to get up and knew something was amiss as her eyes shifted to each person, formulating a plan in her head and choosing to play the gracious host who didn’t know how to read a room.

With a smile, she greeted the newcomers. “Is there anything I can help you with? We are celebrating my birthday today and need to get back to our guests.”

“Oh, how rude of us. My name is Whis and this fine gentleman over here is Lord Beerus. We are _old_ _friends_ of the prince and thought we’d stop by and say hello.”

Making her way closer to them, she shook the hand of each person as she laughed. “I didn’t know Vegeta had friends. My name is Bulma, and I’m Vegeta’s mate.” 

“Mate? I didn’t know the prince of all Saiyans took a mate,” Beerus said as he turned to Vegeta before facing Bulma again. “It is an honor to meet you Princess Bulma.”

“Princess? I’m not a princess.”

“On the contrary, you are since you are the chosen mate of the Saiyan prince.”

Bulma took a chance and glanced at Vegeta quickly, his eyes filled with distress. “Ah, well, if you are friends with Vegeta, why don’t you join us? We have plenty of food and others you can meet.”

“Why, thank you~” Whis cooed.

“Something does smell delicious,” Beerus sniffed.

“Please, it would be an honor. If you just walk around the corner, I can introduce you to everyone then you can help yourselves to whatever you would like to eat. I’ll join you in a second after I speak with Vegeta.”

With a slight bow of his head, Whis led Beerus around the corner as Bulma rushed to Vegeta’s side.

No longer frozen in place, Vegeta pulled Bulma into his chest and embraced her. “Woman, why did you risk your life like that?”

“Tell me who they really are, Vegeta. Why did I feel so much anxiety radiating off of you through our bond?”

“Beerus is a God of Destruction and if he’s angered he will not hesitate to destroy the world with a snap of his fingers. He went to King Kai’s planet and Kakarot fought against him and was knocked unconscious with just two blows.”

“Fuck! And I just invited them to a party filled with a few idiots. Someone is bound to screw up and make him mad.”

Vegeta chuckled despite the situation, leaning in to swiftly kiss Bulma, before pulling her by the hand toward the area Beerus and Whis went.

“Move your ass, woman. We’ll have our hands full with redirecting the idiots away from him.”

*****

Vegeta and Bulma plopped onto chairs next to each other as they both drank a glass full of water.

“Kami, woman. Some of these friends of yours…”

“I know, but I just want to add that some of these guys are friends by association.” Leaning back, Bulma tilted her head toward Vegeta with a small smile. “I think I’m going to need another beach vacation after this, preferably just the two of us this time and less clothing.”

“Oh?” he smirked back at her, dragging her chair closer to his before threading his fingers through her hair. He lowered his lips to hers, but they never made contact as they heard Buu and Beerus shouting at each other.

Leaping out of their chairs, they both swore and watched in shock as each Z warrior was tossed aside as if they were flies until Vegeta stepped forward.

He was confident he could best Beerus as he reigned down blow after blow, but he knew the second he would fall as Vegeta was once again frozen in place with just one lift of Beerus’ finger. And when he found himself under the foot of Beerus, he knew his life could be over in seconds, but death never came as he watched in horror as Bulma ran up to them without a thought or care for herself as she tried to pull Beerus away from him, slapping him in the process.

A chill ran down his spine when the foot was lifted from his head and Beerus turned toward Bulma with a smirk. “I see why the prince chose you as his mate. However, I cannot let such insolence go.”

“No! Beerus, please have mercy and punish me if you must! She only acted instinctively as a mate should!”

Slowly raising his hand, Beerus backhanded Bulma, sending her flying several feet across the floor and into their son’s arms.

“Mom!”

Trunks weakly powered up to Super Saiyan again as rage boiled within him and Vegeta.

“Look after your mother!”

Nodding once in understanding to each other, Vegeta faced Beerus as electricity charged the surrounding area and a bellow wrenched the air.

“HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO **_MY BULMA_**!!!”

*****

“So that’s what a Super Saiyan God looks like…”

“Since I’m not a freak like you Saiyans, I couldn’t see the fight, but I think you would look so hot with red hair.”

Smirking, Vegeta turned to Bulma, lifting his hand to cup the cheek that was swollen and bruised.

“You should eat a senzu bean. It looks like it hurts.”

Covering the large hand on her cheek with her own, she smiled, but winced in pain instead. “I’m fine. Nothing some ice and some ibuprofen won’t fix.”

“What were you thinking when you attacked Beerus? You should have never interfered.”

“I couldn’t let you die again. At least this time, I could have prevented it, which I did by the way so you’re welcome.”

Chuckling, he pulled her flush against his body. “Thank you, but I would have figured something out.”

Resting her uninjured cheek on his chest, she sighed. “Okay, big guy. Whatever you say.”

They were silent for moments as they basked in their mates embrace.

“So do you think we’ll see Beerus and Whis again?”

“I have no doubt, woman, we haven’t seen the last of those two.”

“I’ll make sure to keep plenty of puddings in stock then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countlessly Conquered has been nominated for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒.'
> 
> Even tho I didn't place last year with Planetary Arrangements, I'm still excited to be nominated for another award this year in a different category!  
> 👉👈🥺🥰🥰🥰 THANK YOU to whoever nominated me ❤❤❤
> 
> When the voting links are available, please consider voting for this fic~  
> 


	30. Mine Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON warning! 🍋💛

“Where did you take Whis to lunch today?”

“That tempura place you love so much.”

Freshly showered, Vegeta slung the towel that was on top of his head around his neck as he stepped toward the outdoor balcony table, grinning as Bulma bent over to open dozens of bento boxes – his eyes lingering on her delicious bottom in her form fitting skirt. “I’m starving.”

“Great! Have a seat and help yourself!”

“I think I will, woman.”

Smirking as he took a seat, Vegeta pulled Bulma onto his lap and kissed her, her moans bringing forth a different type of hunger before his stomach growled loudly. With a laugh, she pushed away from him, but remained on his lap – her hands resting on his chest as her eyes promised they would continue later.

“Behave~ You need to eat before we can have _dessert_.”

With a nod, Vegeta helped open the remaining bento boxes filled with a variety of different tempura before he started to eat with an arm wrapped around her waist.

“How was your lunch with Whis?”

“Good, I think I’ve already have him half convinced with not having the Earth destroyed. Now if only Beerus didn’t nap so much, I could take them both out to all the best and most delicious places Earth has to offer. But according to Whis, Beerus enjoys the takeaway he’s able to eat.”

“The fate of the world is in your hands, woman. Who knew the food of this mud ball of a planet would be the thing to save it from a destroyer.”

Bulma laughed as she happily watched Vegeta dig into his food with gusto – her core throbbing at the thought of how he used that same enthusiasm when they were in bed.

“I’m surprised you’re not asking Whis to train you,” she said softly as she wiped the side of his mouth with her finger where a bit of tempura sauce lingered. Pulling her hand away to wipe it on a napkin, her movements were stopped when his hand encircled her wrist, bringing it back toward him to place it inside of his mouth.

Her eyes locked with his as his tongue swirled around the tip of her finger before slowly dragging it out between his lips as her thighs drew together – his dilated eyes boring into hers.

“Why would I ask him? If I were to ask anyone, it would be Beerus.” 

With a shaky breath, Bulma whispered. “Because Whis is the one that trained Beerus.”

“What?!” Vegeta straightened in his chair as Bulma jumped in his lap from his sudden outburst – their intimate mood extinguished.

“It’s true, Prince Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s head snapped to the side as Whis appeared beside them.

“Oh, Whis,” Bulma smiled. “You’re back sooner than I thought you’d be.”

Whis smiled down at Vegeta before moving his gaze to Bulma. “Yes, my dear Bulma. So sorry to interrupt your _intimate_ moment with the prince, but I seemed to have forgotten to take the extra food that was so carefully packed for Lord Beerus, but it seems you ate it all…”

“No, I have his food in the kitchen, and I can have it brought out to you.” Bulma pressed a few buttons on her watch as a kitchen bot brought out several boxes within seconds.

“Why, thank you. I’m sure Lord Beerus would appreciate it, especially the shrimp ones that were so crunchy and delicious. There is nothing like it in the entire universe!”

Bulma squeaked when Vegeta abruptly stood with her in his arms.

“Whis, please train me.”

Bulma rolled her eyes as she dropped her legs from his arms to stand on her own feet.

“Hmm, I don’t know, Prince Vegeta…”

“If you train me, I will make sure you dine on all of the tastiest foods this world has to offer.”

“More delicious than anything Bulma has already let me sample of this fine planet?”

“Yes!”

Bulma laughed. “Honey, that’s going to be a tough job to handle because I’ve literally taken Whis everywhere and had him taste the best of the best of all sorts of food and cuisines of this world. I don’t think there’s one thing that I missed.”

“Even your guilty pleasure? The one thing you can’t go a week without?”

Bulma blushed as her thoughts turned toward a completely different direction than Vegeta intended as her body warmed and further readied itself for him.

He smirked as he sniffed the air. “Mind out of the gutter, woman. I was speaking of instant ramen.”

“Ooo,” Whis cooed beside them. “What is this instant ramen?”

Before turning toward Whis, Vegeta gave Bulma the same look she had given him earlier that promised a _fun_ time later. “The finest food you will taste of this world.”

*****

Vegeta leaned against the headboard as he watched Bulma finish her nightly rituals of putting on creams and lotions to her face and body, enjoying the show she unknowingly gave him as glimpses of her skin was exposed when her robe opened with her movements, and he hardened when she rose to remove it to apply lotion to her back, torso, and breasts. Opening the bedside table, he pulled out a bottle and squirted lube into his hand before stroking himself. So intent on pleasuring himself as he watched his mate, he was caught off guard when she asked him a question.

“Why did you ask Whis to train you? It’s not like you’re trying to become stronger than Goku anymore, and there aren’t any new threats to our planet.”

Silence filled the air and Bulma thought Vegeta had fallen asleep and turned to face him to find him staring predatorily at her – her eyes dropping to the movements of his hand. Making her way to the bed with a sultry smile, she sat at his side and reached for his erection, but he pulled her onto his lap – his nose in her hair, his lips brushing her temple, and his cock between them as he continued to stroke himself.

“It has nothing to do with Kakarot or any new threats. It’s more about keeping you safe and alive and away from harm. If I were to have the strength of a destroyer, to be _stronger_ than a destroyer, I wouldn’t have to live in fear of someone hurting the one person I love more than my own life.”

Bulma shifted in his lap until she was straddling his hips, his hand never ceasing its up and down motion, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“What about Trunks?”

He chuckled. “The damn Cockblock, too, but you know what I mean.”

“I do, and I love you for always thinking of me above yourself when you don’t have to.”

“It is because you are my heart, woman.”

“As you are mine,” she whispered in his ear before she bit it. “And as much as I love being your heart and having your love, what I want right now is your cock.”

Trailing his nose along her neck and shoulder, he relished in her reaction to his actions as she shivered and moaned. “Insatiable woman.”

“Only for you~”

With a possessive hand at her throat, he pulled her back so they could stare hungrily at each other before he claimed her mouth as her fingers tugged at the hairs at his nape. Their tongues fought for dominance as he released himself to place his hand around her thigh to drag her body closer to his, but Bulma stopped him by pushing away – their tongues no longer dueling the way he liked. A dazed smile gracing her lips as she licked the bottom one seductively, he wanted to bring her closer to taste her again, but he grinned lazily as she shook her head before kissing along his chin to his neck. When she reached the area his mating mark was located, she chastely kissed it then scraped her teeth along the skin there – his cock twitching against her as she lowered her hand to stroke his erection.

“Woman.” His voice came out in a low rumble that made her clit throb with need.

Kissing the area again before licking him there, she laughed as his body vibrated underneath her, his growls growing louder the longer her lips remained in the area.

“I love you, Bulma.”

The same words were at the tip of her lips, but they never left her mouth as she found herself on her back with Vegeta looming over her – his lips on her neck before he slid down the bed, stopping once to lift her left hand to kiss the Saiyan mark there before moving further down to settle between her legs.

“I love you, too, Vegeta,” she repeated with bated breath as he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

When he gave his first lick, she moaned as her fingers tugged at his hair before he set on her like a starved beast. Bulma moaned as her eyes shut of their own accord, but they snapped open when he demanded she watch him give her the pleasure only he could provide for her. With her body shaking with her orgasm as he continued to lap at her, her back started to arch, but Vegeta abruptly pulled her along with him as he knelt on the bed – her bottom half in the air as he began to suck on her clit. In her new position, she lost her grip in his hair and held on to the bedding beneath them for dear life as she screamed her release, soon being filled with his cock as he rocked in and out of her.

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tightly.”

“Vegeta!”

He moved in and out of her at a leisurely pace that made her orgasm seem to go on forever as she clung to his shoulders, his breath tickling her ear, causing a tingle to run down her spine.

“Move faster,” she demanded as he leaned back to lift her legs over the crook of his arms so he could hit her at a different angle.

Vegeta nipped below her ear as he complied with what his mate commanded before whispering seductively into her ear. “Vulgar woman.”

Bulma tried to laugh, but it came out as breathy moans.

“What else do you wish for me to do to your body, mate?”

“Kiss my neck and ear.”

When Vegeta pulled out of her instead, she wanted to cry out in frustration, but she soon found herself flat on her belly with him reentering her swiftly – the new position angling his cock to hit her G-spot with every thrust inside of her.

“Yes~” she moaned, the ‘s’ in the word extended out until her breathing hitched as he started pounding into her – one hand moving under her to play with her clit while the other wrapped possessively around her throat.

Vegeta placed sloppy wet kisses on her neck and shoulder as his harsh breathing filled her ears. “How close are you to coming, woman?”

“So close, don’t stop.”

Almost to the pinnacle of his own climax, his hips moved faster inside of her as his fingers vibrated against her clit.

“Vegeta!”

His name on her lips was music to his ears as he moved even faster – the thrusts of his hips relentless.

“You are mine, woman.”

“Yes, yours.”

“Mine to keep safe. Mine to love. Mine forever.”

“Forever~”

Burying his teeth into her neck, he came as another mind-blowing orgasm racked through her body, their bond linking them in blissful euphoria as stars danced behind their lids.

* * *

The couple laid sated in bed together later that night – Bulma tucked into Vegeta side as her fingers moved up and down his washboard abs, his fingers playing with her soft hair.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone to train with Whis?”

“Could be a few weeks, could be a few months.”

“Hmmm…”

“Are you so saddened to have your mate away for that long?” he teased.

“Pfft, yeah right~” she laughed and slapped his chest.

Trapping her hand with his and moving it over his heart, he kissed her temple. “Because I know I will be.”

Bulma kissed his shoulder before kissing along his jawline. “Don’t miss me too much or people might think you aren’t the scary prince of all Saiyans they think you are.”

“Fuck other people.”

Laughing, she intertwined her fingers with his and lifted his hand to her lips to kiss the mark that signified he was hers to the people of her world.

“Don’t burn yourself out and make sure to come home when you can.”

“Always, woman. I will always return to you no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more day to nominate writers and artist! Make sure your favs are up there and congrats to those nominated! Voting starts October 16th and goes until the 30th.
> 
> I will post the link when it is available with the next update. Please consider voting for Countlessly Conquered for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒.'  
> 


	31. Thank You for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (quickie 👀) lemon warning 🍋

It was their third and final year in the HTC as they sat next to each other and took a break from their training, both scratching at their beards.

“Man, Vegeta, I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait to shave this thing off. I don’t know how anyone can stand having one of these on their face all the time.”

“Women of Earth seem to like men who have facial hair – particularly if they are burly lumberjacks with their plaid shirts unbuttoned and their chests oiled up.”

Goku wiggled his brows suggestively at Vegeta. “Do you think our wives will?”

“Hmmph, don’t be an idiot, idiot,” Vegeta deadpanned before smirking. “Of course, our women will like them if we have beards. There’s nothing on our bodies they do not like.” 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Laughing, Goku rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head before sighing deeply. “What do you think they’re doing right now?”

“Probably what they always do without us. It’s only been two days for them compared to our two years in here.”

“Aw maannn, so one more year without Chichi’s cooking. Not to mention how much I miss her feistiness, especially in bed if you know what I mean.”

Vegeta chuckled. “It is in our Saiyan genetics to be attracted to strong, feisty women because Saiyan women were like that.”

“That makes sense. No wonder I fell for Chichi when we were teenagers. But hey, Bulma isn’t strong and can’t fight like Chichi can.”

“And Chichi isn’t a genius like Bulma. They possess different strengths, you clown, but let me finish what I was going to say, Kakarot, because not everything is about physical strength, and I know how surprising that might sound coming from me. Our mates are very different in terms of strength, but you have to admit they are the perfect match for us.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t trade Chichi for anyone in the world.”

“As I would not for Bulma, as well.”

The pair grew silent as they thought of their respective mates, missing them.

Vegeta reminisced about his life with his family and turned to Goku who had shut his eyes, a large goofy grin plastered on his face.

“Kakarot.”

“Yeah, Vegeta.”

“I want to…” Vegeta coughed as he tried to say the two words that would have been difficult to say if he were a _more_ prideful and arrogant man and not as he was now. “I want to thank you.”

“For what?” Goku asked with a quizzical quirk of his brow as he turned his head to stare at Vegeta.

“For _everything_. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here today with everything and everyone that I have in my life. All those years ago when I kicked your ass when I first landed on this planet and was then almost killed by your son when he turned into the Oozaru before Krillin almost killed me while I tried to escape in my pod… You could have let him kill me, but you didn’t and let me live another day instead because you wanted to fight me again like the idiot that you are. My hatred for you was insurmountable for not giving me the warrior’s death I deserved on the battlefield that day and letting me live with disgrace, however, because I survived, I ended up meeting Bulma on Namek,” Vegeta paused as he smirked, recalling how he and Bulma spent their first night together after meeting only hours before. “And after the defeat of Frieza, I hated your guts even more and for the longest time because everything came so easily for you, a third-rate nobody, when **_I_** was the prince of our people – the one destined for great things and the one that was prophesized to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. I trained day and night in hopes of surpassing you so I could once again kick your ass, but the gap between us grew and grew and it frustrated me to no end. Then one day I realized why you were able to surpass me over and over again when I thought I was catching up. No, Bulma helped me realize why. So I want to thank you for letting me live because I could not ask for a better life than the one I am currently living with my mate and my son – and even having you as a… friend.”

With his hands over his heart, Goku sat up with a grin. “Are you confessing your love to me, Vegeta, because I’m going to have to tell Bulma if you are since she’s one of my oldest friends? What will she think when she finds out you have such a hard-on for me?”

Vegeta punched Goku’s arm before standing, his hair flashing blue as he turned into a Super Saiyan God, lowering his hand to help Goku up.

“Idiot,” he chortled. “Come on, let’s get through this year so we can get out of here and see our women before we have to go up against the competitors of the 6th universe.”

Vegeta almost blasted into the air when Goku’s hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, he noted the serious way Goku observed him before he spoke with his ever- present, ever-friendly smile.

“Vegeta, thanks for being part of the Z warriors. It wouldn’t be the same without you, and I’m glad you’re on our side now, buddy. You said you strived to catch up to me, but I was the same as you when you first landed on Earth. After you almost killed me, I trained so I could surpass _you_ so in a way we both used each other as reasons to become stronger. Heck, I still use you as a reason to become stronger.”

“Now who has a hard-on for whom?”

Goku laughed, slapping Vegeta’s shoulder. “To our friendship and the never ending quest to becoming stronger.”

“For our women and our children.”

*****

Even though it had been days since she last saw Vegeta, Bulma stood next to Chichi as they excitedly waited for their husbands to arrive from their training – their friends and family near the hexahedron while Whis explained what it was. 

“So the new and improved super dragon ball radar is more powerful than the original one?” Chichi asked.

“Yeah, but it’s not strong enough to work on Earth. The guys are going to have to go into space to track down the last super dragon ball _when_ they win the tournament.”

The women laughed together before Chichi elbowed Bulma’s side, her next words whispered so no one would hear them.

“How crazed with lust do you think they’ll be when they get out of the HTC?”

Bulma winked. “ ** _Extremely_** ~ I wouldn’t be surprised if they jumped us the second they see us.”

“Oooh, wouldn’t that be something.” Chichi fanned herself with a dazed expression. “I mean, it’s only been a few days for me, and I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to jump him myself if you know what I mean. I can’t imagine what Goku must be feeling after three years of forced celibacy.”

“I know exactly what you mean, Cheech~ There must be something magical about Saiyan dicks because I can’t seem to get enough. The bond doesn’t help either and only seems to intensify things, too.”

“Yup~ I can’t wait to get Goku alone for an hour or two.”

Bulma turned with a smile to check on Trunks and Goten who ran after each other around the spacious area of their yard, but snapped her head to Chichi when she swore under her breath.

“What – what’s wrong, Chichi?”

“Fuck. Me.”

Following her line of sight, she gasped as need shot straight to her core at the sight of Vegeta suddenly appearing with a full-on beard.

“Kami, have mercy. That is the hottest thing I’ve seen in days, Bulma, and I think I just came a little.”

When Bulma’s eyes connected with Vegeta’s, electricity sparked between them as he smirked and trailed his gaze up and down her body lecherously. She took a step forward to welcome him back, but Trunks and Goten ran past her and into their father’s arms – their tiny hands running through their beards as they excitedly told them everything that had happened during their absence.

“I want to ride that face so bad with all that facial hair,” Chichi whispered with a wide grin before making her way to Goku until she froze in place and covered her nose with a hand.

Confused, Bulma stepped forward until she too could smell the awful scent of B.O.

“Yuck! You guys stink! We are not getting into that box with you for hours. You two will have to shower before we leave!”

“Yeah, Bulma’s right! I don’t know how the boys can stand to be in your arms right now. Goten and Trunks, get away from your fathers and go play.”

“Goku, take the showers in the guest wing. Chichi can show you where I leave the soap and stuff. And you, mister,” Bulma pointed to Vegeta. “You’ll need to use ours so come on, let’s go~”

Bulma discreetly winked at Chichi, mouthing ‘have fun,’ before they dragged their husbands away from the group to bathe – Bulma smirking as the sense of déjà vu kicked in.

* * *

Washing quickly, Vegeta rinsed the last of the soap from his chest before he turned to find Bulma sitting on the counter – her eyes locked on his body with her hand down her unbuttoned jeans. He grew instantly hard and beckoned her forward, but she shook her head and gestured with her fingers for him to come to her.

“I need to shave first then I’ll be out.” His voice came out gruff, full of need, and Bulma squirmed as she continued to touch herself. “Where is the razor?”

“Out here. You’ll need to come out to get it.”

With a smirk, Vegeta turned off the shower and exited the stall to make his way to her predatorily – his erection bouncing with each step he took, causing Bulma’s mouth to water and her core to throb with need. When he was close enough, her hand wrapped around him and he hissed at the contact, thrusting against her hand.

“I’m out. Now give me the razor, woman.”

“Not yet. I want to feel your beard against my skin first.” 

He growled as her hand tightened around him, his head dipping down to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. When he pulled away with a smirk, she whimpered at the loss of him until he pulled her hand out of her pants to lick at her wet fingers.

“People are waiting for us so we need to make this quick, Vegeta.”

Helping her stand, he quickly rid her of her pants and spun her around to bend her over the bathroom counter before he went to his knees to lick and suck at her core – his beard bringing forth a different sensation than normal as he ate her from behind.

“Is this where you wanted to feel my beard against your skin, woman?”

Bracing her hand on the mirror, Bulma screamed, surprised by how quickly she came before she was turned over and seated on the counter a second before she was filled by his length – Vegeta’s hips moving punishingly as his teeth and stubble scraped against her neck. 

“Yesss~”

He responded with a grunt as he continued to pump in and out of her, their bond informing her without words just how much he had missed her the last three years he was in the HTC.

“I missed you, too,” she cried out in pleasure as her nails scratched at his scalp, his fingers moving to play with her clit.

Knowing their time was coming to an end, she embedded her teeth into his neck and together they bit through the skin of the other as they came undone in each other’s arms, shuddering violently as their screams of pleasure were muffled.

Bulma felt like jelly as Vegeta removed the rest of her clothing and entered the shower with her, rinsing off the evidence of what they shared moments ago and shaving his beard before helping her redress in their bedroom.

When her shoes came into her line of sight, she dazedly looked up at Vegeta with a smile, thanking him as she took them.

“Do you think you can put your own shoes on while I show you something?”

Bulma sighed contently. “I suppose~”

Taking a few steps back, Vegeta smirked as electricity buzzed the air as he turned into a blonde before it changed to a blue color she had never seen before. Throwing her shoes aside, she rose to her tip toes to examine and touch his hair.

“Wait, why isn’t your hair red like Goku’s was the first time he turned into a Super Saiyan God?”

“His transformation was not complete when he first transformed. The red was only the partial form because he could not reach the true form of it yet, and we decided to dub it Super Saiyan Blue now.”

“Oh~ Well, I do have to say blue is a sexier color.”

“It is, especially on you.”

Powering down to his base form with a smirk, Vegeta pulled Bulma into his chest, his eyes shining brightly at her as his hand slid down her spine until he cupped her bottom – her hands going to his smooth face.

“You’ll need to grow a beard once in a while because I love the feel of it against my skin, especially between my thighs, and I think I like the feel of whisker burns.”

“That can be arranged. Maybe you can do what Chichi stated earlier and ride my face once I grow one back again.”

“You _heard_ that?!”

Pulling her head toward him with his fingers in her hair, he ravished her mouth before leaning away with a smirk. “We can add it to our sex to-do list, and we’ll need to continue what we started in the bathroom after the tournament because I have three years to make up for.”

“I look forward to it, Vegeta. Now, let’s get going so I can see you kick some 6th Universe butt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards has started and will run until the 30th of October! Please consider voting for Countlessly Conquered for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒.'  
> 
> 
> [CLICK HERE TO VOTE](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform)  
> 


	32. A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to the Future Trunks Saga - part 2

As they traveled through Super Shenron in the hexahedron, Bulma moved to Vegeta’s side to kiss his cheek, his arm wrapping around her waist.

“You did great, honey~”

“Tch, I could have done better.”

“You defeated three of the opponents from the 6th Universe by yourself. Not even Goku was able to do that.”

Vegeta smirked. “You sure know how to boost my ego, woman.”

Bulma nuzzled his neck, whispering her next words. “That’s not the only thing I know how to _boost_. When we get home, I think I know what _reward_ will make you feel like you’re the champion of the universe.”

“I can’t wait,” he growled and nipped her ear playfully, uncaring that their friends surrounded them as they talked amongst themselves.

Muffling her giggles into his chest at his playfulness, she enjoyed the heat that radiated off of his body before sighing contently. “What do you think Beerus is going to wish for?”

He shrugged. “Who knows what a God of Destruction will wish for? Maybe an everlasting supply of those puddings he likes.”

Bulma slapped his chest with a snort. “What would you wish for?”

Shifting his eyes to glance at their son before moving back to her, Vegeta gazed at her for long moments before he spoke. “For no harm to fall upon any member of our family.”

The loving gaze that Bulma gave him brought joy to his heart as he returned her smile, leaning forward to briefly brush his lips against hers.

“I love you, Vegeta.”

“Eh, I guess you’re alright, woman.”

With a smile, Bulma slapped at his chest again as Trunks ran up to them – Vegeta lifting him into his arms as their son pointed out everything that fascinated him through their travels within the enormous dragon they were in.

* * *

As the hexahedron landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp., Bulma noticed a little girl wondering around, confused.

“Vegeta, do you see what I see?”

“The little girl?”

“I wonder how she got back in our yard. She looks familiar, but I can’t quite place where I’ve seen her before.”

“Wasn’t she at your birthday party? I thought Trunks said she was one of his friends?”

The couple made their way to the girl, confusion marring her features as they approached.

“Hi, sweetie,” Bulma smiled as she bent to the girl’s level. “Are you lost?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember a lot of things before today or how I got here.”

Vegeta and Bulma glanced at each other briefly before giving their full attention back to her.

“What’s your name, girl?” Vegeta asked from behind Bulma.

“My name is Mai.”

Bulma beamed brightly at her. “Well, isn’t that a beautiful name. It’s nice to meet you, Mai. My name is Bulma and this is my mate, Vegeta.”

“Mate?” she giggled. “Do you mean your husband?”

Bulma laughed as she easily lifted Mai into her arms. “Yeah, that too. Now, how about we help you look for your parents? They can’t be too far.”

“I don’t have any, but I have two brothers.”

“Brothers?”

“Well, they aren’t really my brothers, but they don’t remember anything either.”

Just then, two small children approached with their fists raised. 

“What are you doing with our Mai!?” a small blue-tinged boy yelled.

“Yeah! Put her down or we’ll hurt you!” the dog-like boy, who was dressed as a ninja, barked.

Vegeta chuckled, easily lifting the two boys around their stomachs into his arms. “I’d like to see you try.”

The boys panicked and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“Let us go!”

“Yeah!”

“Not if you are threatening to harm my mate,” Vegeta growled, winking at Bulma.

“Those are my brothers, Pilaf and Shu! Don’t hurt them!” Mai cried.

Trunks suddenly flew to them, levitating in the air next to Bulma. “Hey! What are you guys doing here? I haven’t seen you since my mom’s birthday!”

“Tell them not to hurt my brothers!”

“They won’t…” Trunks trailed off as he took in the sight before him, confused, but happy to see Mai again. “Mom, dad? What’s going on?”

“It looks like we’ll have some guests that will be staying with us for a while,” Bulma announced, causing the four small children to stare at her.

“But you don’t know us…” Mai said. “Why would you take us in?”

“Because I can and we have plenty of space in our home. Now, who’s hungry?”

The bellies of the three children who weren’t hers growled loudly, making her laugh.

“How about a barbeque?”

“Did I hear barbeque?” Goku asked, suddenly appearing beside them. “Count me in, Bulma! Hey, Chichi! Bulma’s having a barbeque, and it’d be rude not to eat before we left!”

Bulma rolled her eyes as she laughed, placing the child in her arms on her feet – Vegeta doing the same before moving to her side as they watched their son interact with the three children who ran to each other. “You just had to say the ‘b’ word, didn’t you?”

“I was planning on having some kind of celebration meal anyway.”

“We do deserve one after being the pawns of Beerus and his brother.”

“Yes, you do,” Bulma grinned, kissing his cheek before she changed the subject back to the new additions to their family. “What do you think about those three?”

“They will be fine playmates for our son.”

“He does need some friends since he’s being homeschooled now. I’ll have to talk to his tutor to see if she’ll be fine with three more pupils.”

“You pay her enough so I don’t think she’ll mind.”

“True, and if she does, I’m sure we could find someone who would be willing to do it.” Bulma smiled as she watched Trunks pull Mai by the hand toward the house to give her a tour as the two other boys trailed along behind them. “By the way, did you see the way Trunks looked at Mai?”

“I did. It seems like our son is infatuated with the girl.”

Bulma cackled evilly. “Good~ I can’t wait to embarrass him in front of his first crush.”

*****

** In an alternate future timeline… **

After returning home, Future Trunks was able to live in relative peace with his mother over the years – recalling the memories of his time in the past with the father he never got to know in his timeline and regaling them to his mother. However, one day, things changed for the worse again as more than half the planet and its people were decimated – Trunks and Bulma on the run once more from a new threat.

Peaking around the dilapidated building, Trunks made sure the coast was clear before making his way to his mother’s secret lab – scanning the area again before entering. Standing at the top of the stairwell, he smiled as he watched Bulma work before making his way down the stairs to stand by her side.

“There’s my beautiful and ageless mother.”

She turned toward him with a bright smile. “Hey, kiddo~ Looking devilishly handsome as always.”

“Which I inherited from you.”

Bulma laughed as Trunks gasped, staring at the small amount of energy fuel in the glass vessel. “After a year of work, this is all there is?”

“Yeah, and it’s only enough for a one-way trip.”

“What? How are we supposed to get back?”

“There’s an unconventional way, but it’s possible. Just trust me, okay?”

“Always, mom. You should get some sleep while I take this to Capsule Corp.”

“Sleep is for the weak. I’ll go with you so we have a higher chance of getting this to the time machine.”

Trunks snickered at his mother’s words – never thinking she was ever weak. “Okay.”

His amusement faltered when her demeanor changed suddenly. “I want to make sure you understand this, Trunks. So many people have sacrificed their lives in order for us to make this fuel so we have to make sure they didn’t die in vain. We must do everything we can in order to succeed, no matter the sacrifice. You are our last hope, son, and it’s all up to you.”

“Yikes, no pressure there.”

Bulma snorted, handing the vessel to Trunks. “Come on, smart mouth, Mai is waiting for you.”

“You mean _us_.”

“No,” Bulma winked. “I mean, _you_. I know you’re going to deny it, but I see the way you two stare at each other.”

“Mooooom~ It’s not like that, I swear.”

“Yeah, uh huh.”

Trunks tensed before he dove to cover Bulma with his body, the side of the building exploding – a giant hole created from the blast. Pushing the large piece of concrete off of his back, he checked his mother for injuries before helping her stand.

“Go! I’ll distract him!”

“No, I can’t just leave you here, mom.”

Cupping Trunks’ cheek, Bulma smiled up at him and repeated her words from earlier. “We must do everything we can in order to succeed, no matter the sacrifice.”

A second explosion shook the building, sending Trunks flying into the air to land unceremoniously to the ground, as a loud maniacal laugh echoed off of the walls. Gritting his teeth, Trunks stood to search for Bulma, and froze in horror when he saw her in _his_ grasp.

“Mom!”

Trunks took a step forward to save her, but her determined eyes stopped him. “Go, Trunks!”

“No!”

“Go! No matter the sacrifice!”

Watching in horror as Bulma used all of her strength to claw at the hand and face of the man who held her by the throat, Trunks gave his mother one last glance before he turned with tears in his eyes. He stopped once to turn back around, not able to leave his mother behind after all, but a blast from the building he had just exited sent him flying in the air as it exploded into a fiery blaze.

“Fuck!” With tears streaming down his face at the loss of his mother, Trunks kept to the shadows as he made his way to the only other person who held his heart and still lived.

* * *

Lifting his hand, Trunks knocked on the door halfheartedly as he wiped his eyes. When no answer came, panic seized his heart at the thought of Mai being captured and killed – not ready to be left alone yet. He was about to slam through the door to make sure she wasn’t home when her voice came from down the hall.

“Hey, I’m over here.”

“Thank, kami.”

Other than his mother, Mai was the only other person who knew him well – able to read his emotions without exchanging a single word.

“What is it, Trunks? Something is bothering you. Wait, where’s Bulma? I thought you two were coming together…”

A flow of fresh tears fell from his eyes as he clenched his teeth and fists – Mai moving closer to embrace him tightly within her arms. Burying his nose in her neck, he inhaled her scent to calm himself before he spoke. “She didn’t make it… _He_ must be able to track my ki now, and I led him straight to her. She died because of me!” 

Mai gasped at his news as her own eyes welled with tears for the only woman who was a mother-figure to her. “I’m so sorry, Trunks.”

They stood in silence within each other’s arms as they wept for Bulma until Trunks lifted his face with a determined glare. “We need to get to Capsule Corp and get to the past now.”

“How many trips can we make?”

“Only one.”

“What, but how are we going to get back?”

“I have no idea, but mom said there would be a way once we make the trip there, and I trust her.”

Mai tugged him toward the room she used. “You should get some sleep or rest before we make our way over.”

“No,” Trunks smile sadly as he repeated his mother’s words. “Sleep is for the weak… Besides, I want this nightmare to end as soon as possible.”

With a nod, Mai followed Trunks out of the building before they were attacked. Shoving the energy fuel into Mai’s hand, Trunks told her to get to Capsule Corp first, but she didn’t listen to him as she ran after him.

“What are you doing, Mai? I told you to go!”

“Who are you kidding?! **_You_** should be the one to go, not me. I’ll be the decoy so you go because you’re the best chance we’ve got to do this. **_You_** have to survive.”

“No, Mai…”

Shoving the vessel back into his hand, Mai ran toward the one who attacked – firing her gun at him, but to no avail.

Standing, Trunks couldn’t breathe as a ball of energy flew toward Mai, sending her flying into the air to land several feet away from him.

“Mai!”

Reaching her side, he lifted her in his arms as she fell limp. Embracing her and kissing her forehead softly, he gently laid her back down and glared at the man who dare smile at him with glee.

“BLACK! If it’s the last thing I do, I WILL FUCKING END YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I wanted to write “Are you lost, BABY girl?” in this chapter when Bulma asked Mai! 😂😂 But this is the wrong fic for that~ 😏😉😈
> 
> The last day to vote for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards is tomorrow! Please consider voting for Countlessly Conquered for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒' if you haven't already! Thank you to those who have!  
>  ❤❤❤ 
> 
> [CLICK HERE TO VOTE](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform)  
> 


	33. Hope and Trust in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for making this possible (banner made by BianWWdraws on Twitter)!
> 
> Side note: I will be using the manga and anime as a reference to write the next few chapters. FYI, Black does not come back to the past like in the anime in this universe of my fic

Trunks stared out into the vast gardens of Capsule Corp. as his tutor droned on and on about a subject he had already mastered weeks ago before his eyes landed on the other three beside him. When beautiful dark colored eyes lifted to gaze back at him, he blushed before making a silly face – her giggle causing his heart to flutter.

 _‘Pay attention,’_ Mai mouthed with a timid smile, even though she was just as bored.

The pair straightened in their seats when their tutor sighed loudly as they feigned attentiveness to her lesson. “I guess we can end our lesson here for today since your attention is elsewhere, Trunks… Perhaps, we should separate the class by intellectual levels since some seem to be advancing faster than others.”

Trunks wanted to retort, not wanting to be separated from the group, when a ship zoomed by the balcony they sat upon. 

“What was that!?” he asked excitedly as he leapt into the air to follow the ship, startling his tutor with his ability to fly.

Landing softly to the ground, Trunks was soon joined by the other three breathless children as they stared at the large space ship – no one attempting to exit.

“That’s weird… The ship has my family’s company logo, but I’ve never seen this make or model before.”

Mai stepped forward to grab his wrist, eyeing the dirty ship suspiciously. “Maybe we should get your mom, Trunks. Who knows what or who’s inside?”

* * *

“Vegeta!” Bulma yelled through the communication device Whis had given her in case of emergencies. “Come back to Earth right now! There’s a situation, and I need you here with me.”

“Who died?” he joked, thinking his mate just missed him and wanting him home for a quick _big bang atta_ ck – which he wouldn’t mind himself.

“ _Vegeta_.”

With her changed tone of voice, his playful mood vanished as he realized something had to be seriously wrong before he immediately turned to Goku. “Kakarot, use Instant Transmission and get us back to Earth this instant!”

Raising his fingers to his forehead, Goku concentrated, but couldn’t get a hold of a strong enough ki force.

“Woman, have Trunks power up so Kakarot can get a lock on your location on Earth.”

“On it! Trunks, power up as high as you can!” came Bulma’s muffled voice as her son asked her _‘why’_ before she yelled at him to _‘just do it!_ ’

“Got it! I’m locked onto Trunks’ ki!” Goku shouted.

“It seems there is something interesting going on over on Earth,” Beerus hummed. “Whis and I shall be joining you.”

All hands on Goku, the group instantly appeared on Capsule Corp. grounds in front of Trunks as he powered down, running up to them.

“Dad!”

“Trunks, where is your mother!?”

“Over here, Vegeta!”

Turning toward the sound of Bulma’s voice, Vegeta couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked past his wife to stare at the prone body on the lounge chair, taking a tentative step forward as memories assaulted him of the time Cell killed his son in front of him. “It can’t be… Is that?!”

“It is,” she replied, her features lined with worry. “And he’s badly injured.”

Spinning to Goku, Vegeta demanded he go to Korin’s Tower to retrieve a senzu bean – Goku disappearing then reappearing within seconds.

Catching the bean easily, he handed it over to Bulma before she placed it into Future Trunks’ mouth. “Come on, Trunks. Eat this, and you won’t be in any more pain.”

“Why do you think he’s back?” Vegeta asked with concern as he watched the older version of his son chew through his obvious pain.

With moisture in her eyes, Bulma’s gaze never left her son’s face as she answered her husband – her hand lovingly stroking his dirty cheek and the hair that strangely matched hers perfectly. “I don’t know… We found Trunks unconscious inside the CC time machine, but something bad must have happened again in his timeline in order for him to return to us in this condition.” Bulma cleared her throat as the first drops of her tears finally fell. “I thought he was dead when we opened the hatch.”

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he pulled his mate into his chest for her to sob against him as they waited for their son to wake – his eyes shifting to his younger son, who looked confused by the entire situation as he stared at the older version of himself until recognition dawned in his eyes as he put two and two together. Shifting his gaze back to Future Trunks as Bulma turned slightly in his hold so she could stare down at him too, he clenched his teeth together in rage as his hands fisted tightly at seeing the extent of his son’s injuries. 

Bulma tightened her hold around Vegeta in comfort as she felt his anger through their bond as he felt her worry for their son, hating the person or being that brought upon this situation to his family.

_I am going to kill the motherfucker who dared to touch my son and harm my family in such a way._

* * *

Slowly, Trunks felt his strength returning as he opened his eyes, blinking several times to focus his vision until the figure in front of him brought forth all of the rage from within him out to the surface – images of Mai and his mother fighting off the monster flashing before his eyes. Rising from where he laid, he rushed toward him with his fist cocked back and grew angrier when his efforts were easily halted – his wrist encased in the large hand of the person who took everything from him.

“FUCKING BASTARD! I’m going to kill you for everything you’ve ever done. For _everyone_ you’ve taken away from me!”

Electricity sparked the air as Trunks prepared to go Super Saiyan, but a smack to the back of his head stopped him as he snapped his glare toward the person who had the same vibrant blue eyes as he.

“M-mom…” Tears sprang into his eyes as he fell to his knees in front of her, burying his face into her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated over and over again as she stroked his hair.

“Trunks, talk to me. What happened?”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself as he realized the woman in front of him wasn’t the mother he had lost, he pulled away to stand with a smile. “After all of the sacrifices people made for us, we finally did it, mom. I made it to the past.”

“Is everything okay?” Bulma asked with worry as she cupped his cheek.

“It is now.” Turning his head to the side, Trunks greeted Vegeta. “Hello, father.”

“It’s been a long time, boy. It’s good to see you have grown into a fine young man.”

Trunks laughed softly. “It’s good to see you, too. I never thought I would get the opportunity to see you again, and when I returned to my timeline, my mother almost didn’t believe the stories I told her about you and my time here.”

Vegeta chuckled deeply with an amused smirk, recalling how he differed from the other timeline version of himself. “How is your mother?”

His smile faltering, Trunks stared down at the ground as he clenched his teeth before he lifted his eyes to scowl at Goku. “She is no longer with us…”

Bulma gasped. “What happened, and why are you staring at Goku like you want to murder him?”

“Goku? I thought with Cell he died…” Bending into a 90 degree angle, he apologized to Goku. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were… I didn’t know you were still alive in this timeline.”

“Heh heh! Don’t worry about it, Trunks,” Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head. “I was taken by surprise, but it’s crazy to see you again after all this time.”

“Wait, why are you guys acting as if you know him?” the younger Trunks interrupted.

“It’s because we do, son,” Vegeta answered. “You two are one in the same and are both our sons. We first met Trunks before you were born then once more after. You were too young to remember him, but you both loved being with each other.”

“I _am_ pretty awesome,” both Trunks said at the same time, bringing a smile to all those who were gathered except for the two superior beings who whispered to each other about breaking the universal law of time travel.

“Cool! So I’m going to grow up to look like him when I get older!?”

“Yep, nice to meet you, _again_. I see I’m still a pretty good looking kid.”

“Well duh, we do get our good looks from our parents.”

“Wow~ So this is how I would have turned out if I were raised by both parents. I miss the baby version of me already. He was cuter and less conceited,” Future Trunks joked.

“Hey!” Bulma cackled. “There’s nothing wrong with this timeline’s version of you!”

Reaching for his sword, he laughed as everyone moved away from him to check out the time machine he had arrived in before the group of small children ran past him, freezing him in place when he caught familiar flowing locks from the corner of his eye.

_It can’t be…? Mai?_

Hope blossomed in his chest as he watched the younger version of himself run with the little girl with smiles on their faces, their laughter filling the air, as he swung his sword over his shoulder.

“You still carry around that oversized sword… Is that really necessary?”

With a smirk similar to the only person left beside him, he turned with a shrug. “It’s comforting. Besides, it’s not the only oversize _thing_ I carry around – courtesy of you, father.”

Vegeta chuckled, pulling him into his arms for a quick embrace before clapping him on the back. “It’s good to have you back, boy, but try not to die this time, yeah?”

“I’ll try my best,” Trunks snorted in laughter.

They took several steps together in silence toward the time machine until Trunks broke it with a timidly asked question. “How are things with you and mom?”

“Better than before actually.”

“Better? But you two were in such a good place before I left.”

Vegeta sighed. “I fell into the influence of Babidi and made decisions that were not the best. They hurt your mother deeply and I regret them each day, but because of those decisions and the sacrifice I eventually made for you and your mother, our bond and love has never been stronger.”

“I’m glad.” Trunks’ smile grew when he noticed the way Vegeta gazed lovingly toward his mother and the younger version of himself before their eyes met.

“This new threat in your timeline, is it not Majin Buu?”

“No, I was able to defeat Babidi and Dabura before they were able to hatch Majin Buu, but only because I had the help of the Supreme Kai. This new threat is something else, the reason I attacked Goku when I first woke. He looks exactly like him except for his dark clothing so we dubbed him Goku Black.”

“What?!” Goku cried. “It’s me?”

“Yes, he claimed he was you and showed up one day to tell the people of Earth that he was going to destroy us all in the name of justice – something he had done to other countless planets around the galaxy before ours. As I fought him over the course of a year, mom was able to make enough fuel for a one way trip to the past before Black found us and… killed her. She died because I led him to her…”

“Trunks, no.” Bulma comforted her older son. “It wasn’t your fault, and it was in her plans for you to get to the future no matter what, even if it meant she had to die in the process.”

“What?! What are you talking about?”

“This,” she stated, raising a journal. “I found it in the time machine when I was looking it over. It has everything from your plans of getting back to the past to theories and formulas for time travel, along with a message specifically for me about getting the machine back in order with fuel so you can take back reinforcements.”

“ _Us_ ,” Vegeta smirked, glancing at his longtime rival and friend.

“It all makes sense now,” Trunks smiled. “Mom told me to trust her, that there would be a way to get back, so I trusted her plan of just getting here to the past and figuring it out, but what she meant was to have hope and trust in **_you_** – her past self.”

“I am a genius after all,” she winked, “no matter the timeline~”

“And modest, too,” Vegeta whispered loudly.

Bulma elbowed his side _playfully_. “Keep up the jokes and see where you end up sleeping tonight, mister.”

He smirked. “It doesn’t matter because you will be in my arms no matter where I end up.”

Kissing her mate’s cheek with a giggle, Bulma turned back to Trunks. “All right! Just give me a day or two to charge the time machine and make enough fuel for a roundtrip then you can get back to your timeline with Vegeta and Goku to avenge those you’ve lost!”

With a smile, he pulled his mother into his arms as he buried his face into her shoulder – tears stinging his eyes. _Mai. Mom. Your sacrifices will not be in vain because with father and Goku’s help, we can finally eliminate Black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continually returning to read Countlessly Conquered ❤❤❤
> 
>   
> I've started writing a new fic and I have 2 chapters done, but I also have another one I had started before I started writing 365. I'm torn between which one to do bc one is based off of a Korean drama I loved, Goblin, and the other is based off of a man I have been obessed with for months now...  
>  OR 


	34. Nightmares

“Just how many damn gatherings do we need to have? I swear I think some of your friends live here half the time.” Vegeta grumbled as he finished his seventh serving of Korean barbeque before moving onto the hot pot portion of his meal.

Bulma added the vegetables to the boiling broth before dipping the pieces of thinly sliced meat in for several seconds. “As many as we need as long as Beerus and Whis are happy and on our side.”

“Pftt, I’ve seen you argue with Beerus, and you still live. He has most likely killed beings for far less so I think it’s safe to say he won’t sway from our side anytime soon, especially since you provide him with all of the delicious food this planet has to offer.”

Bulma winked. “He’s just a big powerful teddy bear after I found his weakness – just like you.”

With a smirk, he pushed away from the table and widened his legs before pulling her chair closer to his until she was seated between his powerful thighs. “And just _what_ is my weakness?”

“Me,” she said confidently, quickly kissing his lips.

Leaning forward to brush his lips against her ear, he chuckled deeply. “You are _no_ weakness of mine, woman, but I can show you just how weak I can make you in seconds with just my tongue.”

He felt his pants tighten at the breathy moan that escaped her lips as she squirmed in front of him before her eyes met his. Placing a hand on her chin, he moved to take her lips, but froze before resting his head on her shoulder with a sigh. “No matter how old he is, Trunks will always be a damn cock block. Would you be mad if I threw him off of the roof?”

Laughing softly, she kissed the top of his forehead as he lifted his head. “Yes, I would.”

“Hey, mom!”

Bulma smiled brightly before she turned to face their older son. “Yes, honey?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. Letting me stay here with you guys, the new clothes, and for helping me get back to my timeline.”

“Trunks, you’re our son so there’s nothing for you to thank us for because there’s **_nothing_** we wouldn’t do for you.”

When a sad smile appeared on his face, her heart broke for him. 

“And I wanted to say I love you. I didn’t get to say it before my mom died and wanted to make sure you knew that I love you. You too, father.”

Rising from her seat, Bulma embraced the much taller man as she smiled with watery eyes. “And I love you too, so very much.”

“Boy.” Bulma and Trunks turned toward Vegeta as he stood. “Tomorrow morning, meet me in the gravity chamber. I’m going to train you myself so get enough rest tonight because I won’t go easy on you.”

“Thank you, father. I appreciate your help.” Trunks bowed before turning to join the large group of people gathered, quickly being dragged down by Mai to sit next to her.

“I think Mai has a crush on the older Trunks,” Bulma giggled as Vegeta wrapped his arm around her. “Look at how she’s blushing.”

“Who wouldn’t find our son charming and handsome? He does take after me.”

“Charming?! Ha! Says the man who said you could get my pussy wet in minutes the first time we met.”

“You were the one who said I had big balls without even seeing them.”

Bulma snorted in laughter. “I swear we were made for each other.”

“Oh, I have no doubt that we were, woman. Now, let’s go find a flat surface so I can ravage my mate and prove to her I can still get her pussy wet in minutes.”

“But we have guests,” Bulma grinned salaciously, willingly following Vegeta as he pulled her indoors.

*****

Trunks laughed as Mai tried to coerce the black cat out of its hiding place between the walls as she dangled the makeshift toy she had made with yarn for it months ago.

“Come on, Scratch Jr. Get out of there and give me back my sock!”

He laughed even harder before his mother joined them, laughing as well.

“Mai, let me try,” Bulma said, kneeling next to her. “I know a thing or two about getting stubborn beasts to do what I want them to do.”

Shaking his head at the two women he loved the most in the universe with a smile, he turned toward the kitchen to help prepare their next meal, but froze when a feeling of dread came over him. Quickly turning back to where he had left his family, he found himself surrounded by rubble and the entire building ablaze as Black held Mai and his mother in his outstretched hands.

“Let them go, Black! Your fight is with me alone!” he yelled as he withdrew the sword that magically appeared on his back.

“You think you can hide from me, think again. I’m coming for you, and I’m going to kill every single person you ever loved before I kill you.”

Trunks felt helpless as he watched Black tightened his hold around the throats he held in his hands – the cries of the women breaking his heart.

“NOOOOOOO!” Jackknifing off of the bed with a scream, Trunks breathed heavily as he rubbed his eyes. “Fuck!”

“Nightmare?”

Trunks opened his eyes to see the silhouette of his father in the dark room. “Yeah… 

“Do you get them often?”

“No, at least not since the androids…”

“Hmmm.”

Leaning his head back against the headboard as he released a loud sigh, Trunks crossed his arms before lowering his gaze. “Did you ever have nightmares?”

“I used to have them all the time and still have them once in a while.”

“How did you… How do you deal with them?”

“Before I met your mother, I didn’t… I harbored those feelings within myself until I knew nothing but pain and misery – the need to destroy everything around me overwhelming as I focused on only one goal in life. But now, I have her to console me when I do. She wraps her arms around me, whispers words of affirmation and love into my ear, and that gives me the strength to move on – to live for a new and better day. If it weren’t for her, I don’t know where I’d be.”

“I wish I had someone like that.”

“You do, son. You have us.” Making his way more fully into the center of the room until he stood next to Trunks, Vegeta placed his hand on the shoulder that still shook. “Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“Thank you, father.” Trunks nodded with a smile. “But, what are you doing in here? I may be your son, but I’m a grown man now.”

“I felt your ki spike and wanted to check up on you.”

“You willingly left your bed with mom in it to check up on me – the cock block from the future?”

Vegeta chuckled, squeezing his son’s shoulder once more before stepping away. “I tired her out for the night so she won’t notice that I’m gone.”

With a look of disgust, Trunks stuck out his tongue. “Gross, I did not need to know about your sex life with mom.”

“Once you find your mate and have children of your own, you will understand the joy it brings a parent when you embarrass or gross them out.”

Instead of making his son laugh as he intended, Trunks’ look of disgust turned into sorrow. “I think I did find my mate…”

“Tell me about her.”

The corner of his mouth lifted sadly as he thought of the Mai of his timeline. “You would have liked her – mom sure did. She was fiercely brave, saved my life more times than I can count, led the resistance group that survived against Black, was compassionate… and I never got to tell her I love her.”

“She sounds like the perfect woman for you. I can clearly hear the love and devotion you have for her, and this just proves how much people in your timeline were willing to sacrifice themselves for you to get here to the past so we can defeat Black once and for all.”

“I’m not strong enough to fight against him, and I’m afraid you and Goku won’t be enough either.”

Gripping his son around the collar and pulling him out of bed, Vegeta gritted his teeth before chastising him. “Have you no Saiyan pride, boy?! My royal Saiyan blood flows through your veins and you sound like a sniveling coward. We never admit defeat even when it looks like our chances of winning are slim to none, but even then, we never give up until our dying breath. That is what being a Saiyan is about so Saiyan up and act like the Saiyan prince you fucking are.”

Pushing the hand away from him, Trunks bared his teeth – not registering the words that left his mouth until it was too late. “Easy for you to say! You don’t know what it’s like to lose everything!”

“I know nothing of loss, huh?” Vegeta chuckled sardonically as he made his way to the balcony, throwing the doors wide open before levitating into the air. “Follow me.”

“Father, I didn’t mean what I said.”

“Shut up and follow me!”

Worry lined his features as he listened to the only man he called father and followed him out to the building that housed the gravity chamber until they were inside of it.

“I’m sorry…”

Spinning to face him, Vegeta glared at Trunks. “I can forgive you for your outburst because I too know what it is like to have everything taken away from you from a being far stronger – to be placed in a situation where there is nothing you could do because you aren’t strong enough. I know _exactly_ what you’re going through right now, and I wish you never had to deal with such pain and turmoil in your young life, but what I **_can’t_** forgive you for is thinking Kakarot and I are not strong enough to defeat Black.”

“You don’t know him like I do. He’s so much stronger than I am even in my Super Saiyan form.”

“And you don’t know how much stronger we have grown since you’ve been gone – the levels we have transcended.”

With a smirk, Vegeta powered up – awe shining in Trunks’ eyes as he took in the form he had never seen before.

“What kind of Super Saiyan is that?”

“This is Super Saiyan Blue. Both Kakarot and I can transcend to this form and with it, we know we can defeat Black.”

“Incredible!” _I can’t sense his ki at all, but the pressure from his transfor_ _mation_ _is overwhelming!_ “I never knew we could go beyond Super Saiyan 3. I am so sorry for doubting…”

With his hand on his shoulder, Vegeta smiled. “Never lose hope. I know sometimes it’s hard to accept certain situations, but we always have hope on our side. Now, shall we spar to see how you fair against me in this form, son?”

Trunks powered up with a smile identical to his father’s, hope blooming in his heart. “And if I win?”

“If you can land a single hit, I’ll take you to the park.”

“Huh? Why would I want to go to the park?”

“Right… Your timeline’s version of me didn’t stick around much so you have no idea what I’m talking about,” Vegeta chuckled. 

“You took me to the park? I was able to hit you when I was a kid?”

“It was a lucky shot.”

“What he isn’t telling you is that he punched me in the face a second later,” the younger Trunks yawned as he entered the gravity chamber.

“What are you doing out of bed, Trunks? You know your mother doesn’t like it when you do not get enough rest.”

“I felt both of your ki surge and woke up. I want to train with you too!”

“Both of my sons against me?” Vegeta grinned widely with pride. “I like the odds, but you won’t win, even if you team up.”

“What do we get if we’re able to hit you, dad?” the younger son asked as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, excitement sparking his eyes.

“If you land a hit, I’ll take you to the park again after we deal with Black.”

“And stop calling us cock blocks,” Future Trunks added.

“Deal, now show me what you got, _C_ _o_ _c_ _kblock_ _s_.”

* * *

**Bonus micro-story**

Inside the mind of younger Trunks as he prepares to attack Vegeta.

_What’s a cock block???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnd this is officially the longest fic I have ever written! Haha! Thanks for sticking with me guys! 😘❤


	35. How Much Do You...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet LEMON warning~ 🍋🍋🍋

Vegeta grinned widely as he wiped the sweat from his face and chest with a towel – the feeling of being watched alerting him to the activities of his mate before she entered the gravity chamber. “Woman, are you spying on me again?”

“It’s not spying if you know I’m watching you with your freaky Saiyan senses. Besides, I came to let you know the time machine is ready. It just needs to be refueled then it’s good to go back to the future while we wait for Goku to get back from Zeno’s place.”

Pulling her into his arms, he trailed his nose along her neck and shoulder to take in her intoxicating scent. “Is there anything my genius, sexy mate cannot do?”

“I can’t fuck myself silly.”

He smirked before leaning back to gaze at his mate. “Isn’t that why you keep me around?”

“That, amongst other things.”

“And here I thought you kept me around as your trophy husband and fuck man.”

Bulma guffawed. “The term is _fuckboy_ and you are definitely _not_ one.”

Shrugging, Vegeta removed his training shorts and boxer briefs with one hand, kicking them to the side. “Either way, we’re naked and well-fucked.”

Dropping to her knees, she coated her hand with saliva before stroking his erect member. “Where’s Trunks?”

“Why would you mention our son while you are touching me, woman?”

Bulma kissed the tip of him. “To make sure he doesn’t cock block both of us before we can start or I should say finish what we’re starting here.”

Chuckling, Vegeta slid his fingers through her silky hair. “I told him to get some rest a few hours ago before we had to leave, and also, we need to stop calling both of our sons cock blocks – at least within their hearing distance.”

Bulma laughed again as her hand tightened its hold around him, causing him to grunt. “Okay, but don’t you also need to get some rest before you guys leave? I want you to be at your optimal strength too.”

His breathing hitched when her lips surrounded him, having difficulty getting his next words out as he shut his eyes to surrender to the pleasure she brought him – his mouth falling open as his breathing grew more ragged with each second that passed. “I am fully Saiyan and have _endless_ amounts of energy. Fuck, I’m going to come.”

Smiling around him, Bulma slid her hand faster as she bobbed her head up and down his length before he groaned with his release – his chest heaving as he locked eyes with her as she smiled smugly up at him.

With a grin, he licked his lips before helping her to stand as she ripped her dress over her head.

“No panties?”

“Thought it’d be faster access. There was only one reason why I sought you out here instead of waiting for you to come seek me out in my lab.”

Bending, Vegeta easily lifted Bulma off of her feet, her legs wrapping around his head as he stood – her fingers clutching his hair.

“My turn,” he growled, pressing her back into the wall as he started licking at her core.

“Yes~” she moaned, repeating his name over and over again as he switched between nips and licks, driving her insane when he brought her closer to her orgasm without letting her go over the edge. “You’re killing me, Vegeta.”

She shivered when she felt him chuckle against her before his tongue landed on her clit, lapping at her more roughly before her legs shook uncontrollably as her thighs squeezed his head and her nails dug into his scalp. And when his tongue started to vibrate, she lost all coherent thought as she exploded around his mouth, her back arching as her moans echoed off of the walls of the gravity chamber.

Blinking languidly with a lift of her lips, she found herself lying on top of Vegeta with him still sheathed inside of her as he rested on his back – his body floating in the air with her legs hanging off of the sides of his hips.

“When did you… Never mind,” she laughed as she placed her hands on his chest to sit up, both moaning at the feel of the other in their new position.

Vegeta slapped her ass with a smirk. “Get to it, woman. I don’t have all day.”

“You’re lucky I’m the one that needs you more than you need me or I’d hop off this dick and pleasure myself.”

Lifting his upper body so their faces were mere centimeters away from each other as he remained in the air, Vegeta lips brushed against hers as he spoke. “I need you more than you’ll ever know, my Bulma.”

Smiling brightly at him, she slid her arms up his chest and around his shoulders as he dipped his head to suck and nip at her breasts – their hips rolling against each other.

“How much do you need me?” she whispered as she closed her eyes at the pleasure she felt building inside of her.

“More than the air I breathe,” he groaned as his hands guided her hips faster against him – her fingers twisting into the hairs at the nape of his neck as she moaned in his ear. 

“How much do you want me?”

“More than my next fight,” he grunted as he shut his eyes.

“How much do you love me?”

“More than my own life.”

They opened their eyes at the same moment as their breathing grew labored and their bodies slid against each other’s damp skin.

“Now, it’s my turn _again,_ woman. How much do you need me?”

“More than the beats of my heart,” she whimpered as they moved roughly against each other.

“How much do you want me?”

“More than anything I own or possess,” she cried as they edged closer toward their peak.

“How much do you love me?”

“More than _my_ own life.”

They shuddered violently against each other as they came, their hips refusing to stop as they held onto the other – needing to feel their mate in order to feel grounded to not only each other, but also to the planet they called home.

When Bulma found herself lying atop Vegeta again with his fingers gliding up and down her spine as he lowered himself to the ground, she propped her head on his chest to see him blink drowsily before a possessive arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

 _Reminds me of Namek._ She thought to herself as she kept herself from laughing out loud before she yawned. _I’ll let him rest for a while before getting back to the lab. Just ten more minutes._

It had felt like she had just shut her eyes when she felt Vegeta stir next to her, glancing at the digital clock on the panel to surprisingly find that three hours had passed.

“Sleep a little more, Vegeta. While you can.”

“Kakarot has returned,” he stated, kissing her temple before helping her get up, making his way to the storage unit that held several clean pairs of clothes to dress.

“Aren’t you going to shower first?”

“Why? The smell of you on my skin will be a reminder of how quickly I should get back here so we can have celebratory sex.”

Bulma snorted when Vegeta suddenly lowered to his knees to lick at her core.

“What are you doing?” she gasped as her need for him built again.

“ _Cleaning_ you,” he growled as he gave her another, sudden, orgasm before standing to kiss her passionately – helping her dress as her legs shook.

“I might need a minute because I don’t think I can walk properly at the moment.”

Vegeta easily lifted her into his arms and made his way out of the gravity chamber until they spotted the group in the distance, surprised to see the Kais and Kibito with them.

“Why do you think they’re all here?”

“Who knows,” Vegeta shrugged before setting her down as they approached their friends. “But don’t get close to the older one. He might try to kiss you when you aren’t looking, or worse, while you _are_ looking.”

“I forgot about that… I still need to smack Goku for offering me up without my knowledge or consent.”

“Let me know if the Older Kai gets handsy with you, and I’ll go Blue.”

Cupping his cheek, she kissed his other one. “If he even looks in my direction, I’ll throat punch him so hard he’ll throw up blood.”

Vegeta adjusted himself with a gleam in his eye. “Fuck, I’m getting hard again at the thought of you being violent.”

Bulma cupped him briefly before spinning away from his attempted hold on her, winking at him. “The quicker you finish helping Trunks in his timeline, the quicker you can return home and _finish_ in me.”

As they drew closer, the conversation between them surprised everyone as the identity of Black was revealed.

“So this guy Zamasu used the super dragon balls to switch our bodies, huh?” Goku repeated, scratching the back of his head. “But why would a deity want to trade bodies with me?”

“And why would he want to trade with you when _I’m_ here,” Vegeta huffed.

“That’s what we’re going to figure out,” Beerus growled. “Whis, we’re heading to the 10th Universe right now.”

“I’ll come with!” Supreme Kai merrily chippered.

“ **No**!” Beerus shouted, causing everyone to stare at him before he tensely laughed. “I mean, no. You should go somewhere safe and away from all the fighting.”

“There was no need to yell,” Bulma laughed. “Geez, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you loved the little guy or something.”

“Why that isn’t too far off the mark, my dear Bulma,” Whis mused. “If the Supreme Kai dies in this universe so does Lord Beerus.”

“Shut your hole, Whis!” Beerus’ eyes shifted around the group nervously. “Why don’t you just tell the entire universe about my only weakness!?”

“Oh hoho,” Goku wiggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arm around the much smaller being. “So if I wanted to defeat Beerus, all I have to do is _eliminate_ Supreme Kai.”

Grabbing Goku’s arm, Beerus flung it away from the Kai. “Don’t even think about touching him,” he threatened. “Whis! We’re leaving! And Supreme Kai, I have something I want you to do while we’re away.”

Bulma turned to Vegeta with a smirk. “Looks like we found another weakness of Whis’ we can use to our advantage.”

“Woman,” he chuckled as they watched Beerus and Whis shoot into the sky in a beam of multicolored lights. “I don’t know who to fear more sometimes – you or the destroyer.”

“The answer is me, always.”

Vegeta scoffed with a grin. “Now, to find _your_ weakness.”

“That’s easy. It’s you.”

He pulled her to him. “Well, it’s a good thing you showed me how to turn a _weakness_ into my strength.”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she smiled brightly up at him. “Hmmm, I see why you would fear me now. I am an incredibly fearsome, beautiful, genius of a woman with multiple deities and gods in my pocket – not to mention I turned a _monster_ of a man into one of the greatest heroes of the 7th universe.”

“I’d love to be inside your _pocket_ again.”

“ _Behave_ ~” Bulma leaned in to kiss his lips quickly before pulling away as Mai ran up to them with the capsule that housed the time machine.

“It’s all fueled up and ready to go!”

“Thanks, Mai!” Pressing the top before throwing the capsule, the time machine poofed in front of them – the two full-blooded Saiyans climbing in as Bulma pulled her son back for a hug. “Promise to come back alive, Trunks! I mean it.”

Returning his mother’s hug, he smiled. “I will, mom. I promise. I love you.”

“Love you too, kid.”

Embracing him tightly once more, she released him to watch him sit next to her husband and her oldest friend. “The two of you aren’t allowed to die either so make sure all of you come back no matter what, okay?!”

“You got it, Bulma!” Goku stated with enthusiasm, giving her a thumbs up.

“ ** _Nothing_** can stop me from coming back to you, woman,” Vegeta answered before turning to his fellow Saiyan. “Kakarot, do you have the senzu beans?”

“Yep! Got them right here!”

“This is it then,” Trunks nodded, checking over the time machine before glancing down at the small group. “Thanks for everything, mom and everybody! We’ll be back soon!”

With a hand over her heart, Bulma waved with the other as she watched the love of her life and their son hover higher into the sky until they blinked out of the timeline.


	36. HOPE!!

Vegeta surveyed the destruction of the city as he floated in the air with his body tense and roiling with anger – the ruins of Capsule Corp in his line of sight. _I knew the future Trunks came from was bad, but I didn’t think it would be_ this _devastating._

His gaze shifted down to his son who was on the ground, capsulizing the time machine before he ran off after a small black cat. _To endure such a life at such a young age… To watch every single person you love die in front of you and still have hope… You are a far stronger man than I, my son._

“Father! Goku! I need a senzu bean!” Trunks shouted from within the dilapidated building that used to be his home.

As soon as they landed, Goku tossed Trunks a bean who easily caught it and pressed it into the mouth of the woman lying prone on the ground.

“I can’t believe she’s alive. I thought she died,” Trunks smiled, but worry soon lined his features when she wasn’t strong enough to chew. “Fuck, she’s too weak.”

Pulling the bean away, he placed it into his mouth and chewed it for her before pressing his lips to hers.

The other two watched as Trunks fed the beautiful young woman before she woke – the pair embracing each other happily.

“She looks familiar, doesn’t she, Vegeta?” Goku eyed the pair as he scratched his head.

“She’s the future version of the little girl who is staying with us back home, Kakarot. Mai.”

“Oh, yeah! I see it now! It is her!”

“Is that Black!?” Mai’s shout interrupted their side conversation, her gun out and pointed at Goku.

Trunks laughed softly, lowering her hand. “No, that’s the **_real_** Goku and my father beside him. They came from 17 years from the past to help us defeat Black.”

“So we were able to do it,” Mai stated, her eyes misting with tears. “Your mother’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain.”

They hugged each other tightly once more before Vegeta spoke. “You two stay here while Kakarot and I go find an area to fight Black.”

“But father, I want to help and fight alongside both of you.”

“I understand where you are coming from, son. If we need your help, you are more than welcome to join us, but I want you to stay here to protect your mate and the time machine. And if worse comes to worse, I want the both of you to return to the past without Kakarot and I. Got it?”

Trunks opened his mouth to argue, but he was silenced when his father pulled him into an embrace – his next words whispered in his ear. “You aren’t allowed to die this time. I swore after you left us to return to the future the first time, I would do everything in my power to become strong enough so you would never have to suffer such a fate again, and I’m keeping that promise to myself right now as your father.” Pulling back, Vegeta smirked before he fully stepped away from Trunks. “Believe me when I tell you I know a thing or two now about sacrificing myself for my family.”

Nodding in understanding, Trunks conceded to his father as he and Goku blasted into the air.

“Do you really think they’re strong enough to defeat Black?”

Turning to Mai with a lift of his lips as he helped her stand, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. “I know they are. They possess a power I never knew Saiyans could achieve.”

Blushing, Mai tilted her head up to gaze at Trunks – her body growing warm at the intimate way he held her. “Trunks, I...”

With a wide grin, he interrupted her. “I love you.”

“What?” Mai gasped, her smile growing.

“I love you. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, and I want you as my mate. We’ve endured so much heartache and loss, and after my short time in the past again, my father helped me realize how much time I wasted in denying my feelings for you for so long. I know you might think I’m your only option since we are most likely the only two people alive left on this planet, but if you’ll have me, I’ll make sure we live the rest of our lives in happiness.”

Mai pressed her lips together before a smile widened them. “Do I get a wedding and some cake?”

Trunks laughed. “If you want, we can get whatever you want.”

Cupping his cheeks, she shook her head with a laugh. “I was kidding, Trunks. I don’t need any of that because all I want or need is you because I love you too.” Pulling him to her, she kissed him before leaning away. “Let’s just hope we all make it out of this alive.”

Staring off into the distance, Trunks felt the ki of three powerful beings flare, and he smiled with knowing and hope as he pulled her toward the fight – not wanting to miss his father in action. “I know we will.”

*****

“What the fuck do you mean you had no choice, Kakarot!? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE TRUNKS AND HIS MATE THERE TO DIE BY THEMSELVES!?” Vegeta bellowed as he punched Goku several feet across the yard.

Goku rose, spitting blood to the side as he glared at him. “You were knocked out, the other Zamasu destroyed all of our senzu beans, and we were caught off guard, Vegeta! What the fuck did you want me to do?”

“NOT LEAVE **_MY_** SON TO DIE! NOT AFTER I PROMISED HIM I WOULD PROTECT HIM AFTER WATCHING HIM DIE ONCE BEFORE! IF IT WERE **_YOUR_** SON, WOULD YOU HAVE LEFT HIM TO DIE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?”

Vegeta moved toward his fellow Saiyan, intent on pummeling him until he bled, but he stopped when delicate arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Stop, Vegeta,” Bulma cried as she pressed herself more into him.

“That idiot…” Vegeta whispered, turning to embrace his mate. “He must have devised a plan to be the decoy so we could escape with the time machine.”

“He and Mai did,” Goku said next to them, rubbing his face. “Trunks said it was his turn to sacrifice himself for his family so we could come back and think of a new plan. I hate to say it, but we weren’t prepared or strong enough to go against two Zamasus, especially one who is immortal.”

“We need to get back as soon as possible, woman. How long do we need to wait for you to make enough fuel?”

“At least a day for a roundtrip’s worth...”

“That shouldn’t be a problem though, right?” Goku asked. “I mean, we could go back to the exact time we left so we can save Trunks and Mai.”

Bulma cleared her throat, shaking her head. “No, you can’t.”

The eyes of the mortals and immortals around snapped to her as they gasped, swore, or asked what she meant.

“Our timelines are _parallel_ so if a day passes here, a day passes there. Besides, since we’ve changed the future already with our involvement, there’s no way we can travel back to that same future. And unfortunately with the connection between the timelines weakening, I’m afraid this next trip will be the last one we’ll be able to make so this’ll be the last chance we have...”

“Fuck!” Vegeta swore as his hateful gaze moved to Goku. “So Trunks could be dead by the time we get back!”

Suddenly, Supreme Kai rose from his seat off to the side with a grimace until he noticed all eyes on him – a sheepish smile quickly appearing on his face. “I shall be taking my leave now to visit the Supreme Kai Gowasu in the 10th universe to explain everything that has happened thus far.”

“Oh, yes~” Whis cooed. “He must be regretting the choice he made in making Zamasu his apprentice, but it was for the best Lord Beerus eliminated him after showing his true colors before it was too late.”

“And I’d do it again,” Beerus huffed before stuffing his face with a fruit tart.

“Yes, it was for the best,” the Supreme Kai bowed before stepping back and teleporting away.

“Okay, so here’s the plan. Kakarot, you go to Roshi’s and learn how to use the Evil Containment Wave, and I will go to Korin’s tower to train in the HTC while Bulma makes more fuel for the time machine.”

“On it!” Goku answered, placing two fingers to his forehead before disappearing.

Vegeta removed his glove to wipe a tear from Bulma’s face away before cupping her cheek. “I promise I’ll bring our son safely back to us.”

“How do you know if he lives or not? A lot can happen in a day.”

“Hope, woman. I have hope.”

* * *

** Bonus micro-story **

Inside little Trunks’ head as he overhears the conversation between the adults

_Oh, no. I hope my future self survives. I need to start training harder more than ever now even though my future will turn out differently. I never want to see mom and dad cry over me like this._

Hears about his mate

_Mate? I have a mate in the future? But there’s no one left in the future except…_ Stares to the side where he sees Mai then blushes with a goofy grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of Trunks' sagas in this fic got me like 🥺
> 
> I feel like I say this too much, but not enough at the same time... BUT! THANK YOU FOR READING COUNTLESSLY CONQUERED. I honestly didn't think people would like it so much when I first started it and it was low on my priority list of fics, but here we are today~ 🥰  
> I want to esp thank the ones who comment regularly bc I love interacting with people and love seeing what they have to say, THE reason I have Twitter tbh, about not only my fics but Vegebul in general! Thanks again and you guys are awesome! 😘🖤💙❤


	37. The Prince of All Saiyans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI~ Lots of canon (manga) moments in this chapter so it might be repetitive (?) or a refresher to some.

“I’m coming with you!”

“Woman, if you come with us, I won’t be able to concentrate on the fight because I would be too worried about _your_ safety.”

“But Trunks… He… I need to know he’s safe and alive... I–”

Vegeta pulled Bulma into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “Stay here and watch over the Trunks that needs his mother more. Both of his parents can’t leave him in case something bad happens and we both can’t return.”

“Why would you say that and jinx yourself!? You guys barely made it back the first time!”

Leaning back, he smirked. “Do you have such little faith and hope in your mate after I trained so hard to become stronger?”

Biting her bottom lip with worry still lining her features, she conceded to his wishes. “Fine, I’ll stay.”

Bulma embraced him once more and kissed his cheek before he nodded then levitated into the air to enter the fully fueled time machine where Goku waited. “He is alive, I feel it in my soul, so I promise to bring our son home. On my honor as the prince of all Saiyans, our son will return with Kakarot and I this time.”

Returning his nod with one of her own, she smiled up at him before his eyes shifted to his younger son – the reminder of how Trunks’ life could have been if he were from the same future.

“Good luck, dad!” Trunks waved cheerfully. “Kick some Zamasu butt and bring big bro back home!”

With a smirk, he lowered the hatch before the time machine lifted off and returned to the future where they found not only Trunks and Mai alive, but the Supreme Kai of their universe and the 10th with them.

“Father!” Trunks smiled through his pain before being dropped to the ground by Black.

“I’m going to kill him for harming my son. Kakarot, give Trunks a senzu bean while I fight then take them to safety before you use the Evil Containment Wave to seal Zamasu forever.” Gritting his teeth, Vegeta turned toward Black with a glare. “We end this **_now_**!”

Vegeta and Black flew off as Goku helped Trunks narrowly escape the clutches of the immortal Zamasu, using IT to catch up to Mai and the barely breathing Gowasu who were traveling on a motorbike.

“Why are they here and how is he even still alive? Supreme Kais aren’t supposed to interfere with mortal lives. At least, I thought they couldn’t…” Goku questioned as the Supreme Kai of the 10th universe sat up after eating a senzu bean.

“He and the other Supreme Kai saved our lives after you left when Mai and I were prepared to die, but then they suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took us to the Sacred World of the Kai to keep us safe until you and father could return. However, Black and Zamasu started killing everyone left on the planet so we came back together to stop them, but it was already too late. We went to confront them and the older Kai tried to reason with Zamasu, but as you can tell, it didn’t work. Just like you, we thought he had died, but after I reached his side and told him not to die, he woke so I told Mai to escape with him right before you and father returned moments later.”

Goku and Trunks turned their attention to the grateful and fully revived Gowasu as he bowed deeply before them.

“I am sorry you had to waste such a precious healing bean on me when you warriors will need it more in your fight against those two wretched beings.”

“No need to apologize when you were the ones to save Trunks and Mai in the nick of time so think of it as a thank you gift. But it seems like we’re down to our last one, heh heh~”

“Will my father be alright fighting against Black by himself? A day has barely passed and I don’t know if that will make much of a difference.”

A wide grin spread across Goku’s face. “You have nothing to worry about. Vegeta trained _real_ hard while I mastered the Evil Containment Wave.”

The group flinched when a loud boom shook the ground – a body slowly rising from the small crater it had created several yards away from them.

“It’s Goku Black! But where’s my father?!”

As if speaking of Vegeta summoned him, he appeared in a cloud of dust and smoke, clearing it with a swipe of his arm as he smirked and made his way toward the fallen body.

“What form of Super Saiyan has red hair?” Trunks asked in awe.

“That’s Super Saiyan God – the form before Super Saiyan Blue,” Goku answered with a knowing grin.

“Why would he fight in that form when Blue is the higher level?”

“It’s because Blue uses a ton of energy, and we can’t last long in it, but he really did his research if he’s fighting in that form. If you look closely, you can see him transforming between the two when he’s about to attack and goes Blue when he strikes. He definitely used his time wisely in the HTC.”

“He trained in the HTC?” Trunks asked as he recalled the time he spent with his father in the same chamber, a smile forming on his lips.

“Yeah, after he attacked me for leaving you behind, he went off by himself to train for almost a year inside of it.”

“He did?”

“Yep, on the ride back here in the time machine he told me he would keep his promise to protect you no matter what this time and used that as his motivation to get stronger as he trained, which I see paid off. I bet he doesn’t want to break the promise he made with Bulma either about bringing you and Mai back to the past with us. Vegeta sure has changed a lot since I first met him.”

“He has, hasn’t he?” Trunks’ grin grew as Goku moved away to make preparations to seal Zamasu inside an urn by using the Evil Containment Wave.

With hope in his heart and his eyes on his father, Trunks watched him fight with admiration shining in his eyes until their plan backfired – Zamasu able to escape the urn due to Goku bringing the wrong seal to contain the immortal inside.

But what horrified the group the most was when Black moved his earring to the opposite ear – all of them witnessing the birth of a powerful, immortal god.

*****

Resolve came over Trunks as he witnessed the newly fused Zamasu easily beat Goku and his father. “I’m going to fight, too,” he gritted his teeth as they watched Goku being knocked around again.

“The fuck you are,” Vegeta growled at his side. “You’re going to keep your ass right the fuck here.”

“Father, I appreciate you and Goku coming to my timeline to help us, but this is **_my_** world and I will help defend it even if Mai and I are the last people on this planet. Even if it’s something small, I want to help in any way possible because you taught me family is worth dying for. So I want to not only do this for you and Mai but for my mom as well who sacrificed her life for me to bring you and Goku here.”

“For Bulma?”

“Yes, mom didn’t believe a word I told her about you during my stay in the past and thought I was making it up, but when she realized I was telling the truth, she wanted to meet you in person to see how you vastly differed from your counterpart. She really wanted to see you after your death in this timeline after so many years and worked hard to get the time machine back in working order as we fought and hid from Black, but then she ended up… So now I’ve decided I will do whatever it takes to make sure _you_ and _Goku_ return home to your families so the mother I still have, who is alive and who I love dearly, will never know the pain of losing her mate.”

“Tch, spoken like a noble Saiyan prince,” Vegeta grumbled before he smirked. “I am proud to be your father, boy.”

A blush colored Trunks’ cheeks. “Thank you, father.”

“I hope Goku can last an hour…” Gowasu murmured.

Vegeta and Trunks turned toward both of the Supreme Kai.

“What do you mean? I thought a fusion of the Potara earrings was permanent,” the other countered.

“They are if you are a Supreme Kai, but if you are not, there is a limitation of one hour.”

“What?!” Vegeta interjected, a grin curving his lips. “This changes everything then.”

“And here we thought being inside of Buu was the reason you and Goku were able to defuse so many years ago… This is wonderful news!” the Supreme Kai of the 7th universe exclaimed.

Lifting a hand to place on Trunks’ shoulder, Vegeta grinned widely. “Son, you may not have to get involved after all.”

*****

Trunks watched in disbelief as Goku and Vegeta defused before their hour was up. “How is this possible?! It hasn’t been an hour yet.”

“The fusion could have been unstable with how much power they both possess,” Gowasu pondered. “Perhaps the Potara earrings couldn’t handle them.”

“I need to do something to help them!” Trunks yelled as he reached for his sword and prepared to fly into battle.

“No!” The younger Supreme Kai shouted. “You helping them would be useless right now. If only we had an apprentice of a Supreme Kai present then they would be able to heal them.”

“Why would that matter?” Trunks asked, hope blossoming in his chest.

“All the apprentices who serve under a Supreme Kai are gifted with the Power of Restoration.”

“So _I_ have the Power of Restoration since I’ve apprenticed under my timeline’s Supreme Kai…?”

“Yes!”

“This all makes sense,” Trunks whispered before his voice became louder. “When I thought Mai had died then Gowasu… I was able to heal them back from near death.”

“Exactly!”

Just then, a large boom rattled the ground they stood on as a body went flying through the air.

“Father!”

Blasting off to catch him, Trunks easily caught him and gently settled him on his feet back to the ground.

“Let me heal you, father.”

“What are you talking about?” Vegeta asked in confusion as pain racked his body.

“Wait!” the smaller Kai shouted. “You’ll only be able to heal one person because of how powerful Super Saiyan Blue is so you must choose who to heal wisely.”

With a hand on his father’s shoulder, Trunks concentrated on healing until Vegeta removed the hand away.

“No, son. Heal Kakarot instead. After fusing with him, he is the only one strong enough to defeat Zamasu.” Vegeta smirked despite his pain and the knowledge that his longtime rival, and dare he say friend, hid just how strong he truly had grown. “That clown has figured out the way to harness the Blue form to 100% of its abilities, even at the risk of severe damage to his own body.”

“But!”

“No, buts,” he grimaced as he rotated his neck. “I may be a prideful man, but I’ve learned to swallow it and accept the way things are. Don’t waste your energy on me and heal Kakarot instead because I now know we’ll be able to make it back home if he gets another shot at Zamasu. Besides, your mother is waiting for all of us to return so let’s keep our promise to her and return _alive_ to see her again.”

Clapping his son on the back once, he smirked before blasting off to toss Goku back toward him as he distracted Zamasu to give Trunks enough time to heal the severe damage done to Goku’s body. He knew he couldn’t last long, but he refused to give in as the fists pounding into his body grew harsher – his taunts against the immortal enraging him to the point of distraction as he had anticipated.

_So this is how I would have turned out if I had wished for immortality on Namek. Tch, what a pathetic being I would have turned out to be if not for the woman._

Vegeta coughed out the blood that pooled in his mouth as a fist jabbed his side, several bones breaking and organs rupturing in the process, as he took a peek over to the side to see his son needing more time to heal Goku.

“Do you really think you have what it takes to win against a god? You should kneel before me and beg for forgiveness before I kill you,” Zamasu sneered as he lifted Vegeta up by the throat.

Despite literally being in the enemy’s clutches, Vegeta barked in laughter after spitting in his face as he wrapped his own hands around the wrist of the delusional being before him. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and I bow down to no one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is getting bored with this Future Trunks Saga since it's been going on in the last few chapters... Heh heh~  
> But I plan on having one more (maybe two) chapter(s) before I move on to the next saga.  
> I just love both Trunks' Sagas bc there are so many opportunities to see my version of Vegeta in so many heartwarming moments 🥰😍🖤💙
> 
> ALSO! If you haven't read it already, I collaborated with [ieatboyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss) on a Christmas Vegebul one-shot titled [The Naughty List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888241). 🎅🎄🎁☃️ Go check it out by clicking the title for some hilarious interacts between Vegeta and Goku then some smoooooty goodness by yours truly~ 😏😈


	38. Anything For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Future Trunks Saga! 🥺🤧🥲

As Goku used a move only a God of Destruction should possess, Vegeta felt relief at the battle finally being over until the fused Zamasu opened a dark portal to bring Mai into the path of danger. The immortal smirked as he threw Mai aside after she had served her purpose for him as his body regenerated – an energy ball aimed toward her as he proclaimed she, a mortal, had lived long enough.

Before Vegeta could stop his son, Trunks rushed toward Zamasu with a war cry and his sword drawn. Vegeta wanted to wring his neck for putting himself in danger, but he knew he couldn’t stop his son from defending his mate, who lay unconscious at the immortal’s feet. And when Trunks effectively split the fused beings apart with his sword after their hour was over and stabbed Black straight through his heart, Vegeta released a sigh of relief – thankful their stay in the future was finally over. However, a beam of energy from the fallen Black blasted its way toward Trunks – effectively knocking him unconscious.

Dread consumed Vegeta as he glanced at Trunks, who lay unmoving on the ground next to his mate.

_No, this has to be a dream. This can’t be happening. Not again…_

Memories of Trunks dying at the hands of Cell filtered through Vegeta’s mind as he bellowed and shook with rage before he turned into SSB, charging forward. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU HARM MY SON!”

Kicking a weakened Goku out of his way and into safety, he turned toward the two identical Zamasu and gathered his limited energy as he lifted his hands.

“Gamma Burst Flash!”

His ki exploded out of him and into the Earth’s atmosphere – dozens of body parts littering the area before them as Vegeta breathed heavily from overexerting himself.

“Father!” Trunks shouted, holding onto his unconscious mate. “What were you thinking? Using that much energy after sustaining such damage and not being properly healed. You could have died!”

Vegeta turned his head to stare at his son, thankful he was awake and not as injured as he initially thought. “And who’s fault do you think it was?! Dammit, boy!”

“I couldn’t stand back and do nothing when they hurt Mai,” he said as he brushed her hair off of her face. “She’s my mate.”

Staring down at the injured girl, Vegeta understood all too well about keeping one’s mate safe. “I know the importance of mates, but you let me handle things from now on. Okay?”

Trunks nodded once in understanding as the Supreme Kais of the two universes flashed next to them with their hands lifted, the younger one speaking.

“We need to run away while we have the chance!”

“Run away?” Goku questioned, dusting himself off. “We can’t just leave Zamasu here when he’ll just regenerate.”

“Kakarot is correct.”

A chill ran down Vegeta’s spine as he turned to see half a dozen fused Zamasu spring up from the scattered body parts.

“What the fuck?” Trunks gasped.

“Give me your hand now! We need to get out of here!” the Supreme Kai yelled.

Reluctantly, both Saiyans took his hand as they were teleported a safe distance away.

“We need to leave. Gowasu and I will use our time rings to return so all of you need to take the time machine and return to the past.”

Maniacal laughter echoed all around them. “It doesn’t matter if you return or not because I will find a way to find you and destroy all of the mortals in every single universe, in every single timeline.”

They turned and were shocked by the view as hundreds of Zamasu were before them with smirks on their faces.

“What the fuck?” Trunks repeated from within the time machine as he clutched Mai to his chest.

“What is he talking about?” Goku asked.

“He must be speaking of another time machine I mentioned before from the 12th universe. I can’t believe he remembered my story of their extremely advanced technology unlike any other I have seen before,” Gowasu informed.

“So there’s no way to escape from him? No hope…?” Trunks gritted his teeth as he held Mai tighter.

All of the Zamasu cackled at the same time. “The Zero Mortal Project will soon be accomplished, and there’s nothing you can do about it! You will all die by my hands!”

Even if it was fruitless, Vegeta knew what he had to do as he took one last glance at his son.

“Kakarot, take everyone with you inside the time machine and return to the past while I distract them.”

“Vegeta…” Goku whispered.

“Father, no!”

“You have no say in this, Trunks! I’m going to stay until the end and hope somehow you all will find a way to defeat Zamasu with the little time I can give you.”

“Then I’ll stay behind and fight along with you,” Trunks said, ready to jump out of the time machine. “I refuse to leave without you!”

“Trunks, you better keep your ass inside that fucking time machine and return to your mother because she is worried sick about you so you need to return no matter what. I promised her you would return this time.” 

“But–”

“Don’t you want to protect your mate? Are you going to let her live without you after you found each other alive again?”

“But what about mom? She’s _your_ mate, and you’re about to leave her behind.”

He smirked as images of her smile came to him, his heart breaking at the thought of not being able to see her one last time. “Take care of her for me, yeah?”

“Father!”

“Get your ass back to the past now before it’s too late! Kakarot, go back with them and watch over them for me.”

Goku moved beside Vegeta with a smile. “And let you have all the fun here. No way~ I’m staying behind too.”

“Tch,” Vegeta shook his head as his smirk turned into a grin. “I knew you would say that, you dumbass.”

“Heh heh! Besides, if I return without you, Bulma will kill me so I’d die either way. I’d rather stay here to help you as a proud third-class Saiyan clown, to fight with honor next to the prince of my race, and die as a warrior on the battlefield.”

“Wise choice, Kakarot.”

The Zamasu horde started to move forward as the fully blooded Saiyans tensed for a battle they knew they would lose.

Turning toward Trunks once more, he said, “Tell your mother I’m sorry and that I love her.”

“I will, father,” Trunks answered with moisture glistening his eyes as he closed the hatch and lifted off of the ground in the time machine.

“So I’ll take the few hundred on the left, and you take the few hundred on the right?” Goku joked, crouching into his fighting position before he straightened and pulled a strange button out of his gi. “Oh, shit. I forgot about this!”

“What is that, Kakarot?”

“The summoning button Zenny gave me,” a grin widening his face as he pressed it. “He said I could call him whenever I wanted.”

*****

Bulma knew something was wrong as a feeling of dread washed over her.

_Vegeta, what’s happening over there?_

She paced back and forth as the feeling grew with each passing moment – her eyes shifting to where Trunks played with Mai and the others happily in the grassy part of their yard.

When her heart felt like it was breaking in two, tears sprang into her eyes as she lost strength in her legs and fell to her knees, the feeling of dread overwhelming her.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked as he ran up to her.

Smiling, she wiped at her eyes. “It’s nothing. Go play with the others.”

“No, something is bothering you… Is it dad?”

Bulma tried to remain strong for her son, but she knew he was too smart for his own good. “I felt him, and I don’t know if–”

His tiny arms wrapped around her shoulders as her tears flowed faster, her arms embracing his small body closer to hers.

“It’s okay, mom. Dad said he’ll be back, and he always keeps his promises. He’ll be back with big bro Trunks soon, I just know it.”

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the adult here, kid,” she laughed as the tears continued to fall. “When did you become so grown up?”

Pulling away with a smile, Trunks wiped the tears from her face with his sleeve. “Since the first time dad told me to take care of you while he’s gone.”

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she embraced her son once more.

“You’re the best kid ever.”

“I know,” he laughed, happy that he was able to cheer her up even though she still cried. “But it’s only because I have the best parents ever!”

Her watery laughter filled his ears, and it made him grin wider.

Bulma gave him one more hug before releasing him to stand. “How about I get some lunch ready? You kids must be hungry by now.”

Turning toward the house, Bulma froze when the time machine suddenly appeared. Relief washed over her as she spotted Vegeta outside of it before he landed roughly on his feet before he sat with a smirk.

“I’m home, woman.”

Running, she wrapped her arms around him and tackled him to the ground, sobbing into his chest as she lay atop his supine body.

“I thought something bad happened to you. I felt it through our bond!”

His hands cupped the back of her head, his fingers stroking her soft hair.

“And I thought I’d never see you again.”

Lifting her head, she stared at him. “You were going to sacrifice yourself again, weren’t you?”

He shrugged. “I was going to do everything possible to ensure you and Trunks lived.”

“You stupid Saiyan.”

“My beautiful mate.”

Bulma laughed as she sat up and helped Vegeta in his weakened state, the Supreme Kais and Kibito appearing beside them.

As Kibito healed the injured, Goku told everyone what had happened during their time in the future.

“… And then I remember Zenny gave me his summoning button, and I guess he destroyed the entire timeline’s universe. Hmmm, which reminds me, we should probably go back to get him and take him to the Zenny of this timeline since I promised him I would bring him a better friend than me! I bet Zenny would love that!”

“Stop calling Grand Zeno _Zenny_ , you idiot!” Beerus yelled, smacking the back of Goku’s head. “And how dare you think about time traveling again! I should destroy all of you mortals for breaking the universal rules of time travel yet again.”

Clapping her hands loudly, Bulma diverted the attention of the God of Destruction. “Now, now~ How about I prepare a feast in celebration of the safe return of everyone?”

“Will there be pudding?” Beerus drooled.

“Of course~”

* * *

“Son, with your timeline gone, where will you live with your mate?” Vegeta asked.

“Mai and I decided to return to the future before everything with Zamasu and Dabura happens.”

“What?!” Bulma interrupted. “You can’t go back! Just stay here with us. We have plenty of space, and I would love to have you two around.”

“Thanks for the offer, mom, but we’ve made our decision, even if we have to live with our counterparts in the same timeline.”

“It would work in their favor if the Supreme Kai of that timeline survives against Dabura this time because if he does, then so does Lord Beerus,” Whis hummed. “I can go with them to ensure that Zamasu never happens by informing Lord Beerus of what is to come if you’d like Bulma as a favor to you since you have so graciously hosted us here many times.”

“Really? That would be reassuring,” she said before turning to Trunks. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to convince you to stay here with us?”

“As much as I want to be here with everyone, this isn’t our timeline.”

“Okay, I get it. But at least stay the night before you leave.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Anything for you, kid. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking out a little bit bc this fic is about to reach 15k hits. Like whaaaaaa? 🥰🥺🥰 Thank you guys so much for this achievement! I couldn't have done it without you! 🥰🥰🥰😘😘😘❤🖤💙
> 
> Since this is a good stopping/ pausing point, I’ll be taking a short break from Countlessly Conquered (maybe a week or two, but with winter break coming up, I might not take a break) to focus on a new fic that will debut next week! I’ve been writing two new ones, and I couldn’t decide which one to choose until recently because of 1 reason.
> 
> Here’s the synopsis:  
> Bulma thought she would never see Vegeta again after he stood her up so many years ago, but when they meet again, he doesn’t know who she is – who _he_ is. As they start to work together, she knows they still have the same unexplainable magnetic pull toward each other, but why doesn’t he remember anything about their lives together – the years they spent together. And why does he think he’s human?
> 
> There’s going to be a lot going on in this new fic because I couldn’t decide on which AU to write about so I wrote about them all. It’ll be a supernatural AU with Demons, Vampires, Fae, doctors/ healers, yakuza/ mafia?, tattooed men, and maybe more? Look forward to this dumpster fire of a fic on Thursday~


	39. Proof of our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMOOT WARNING! 🍋🍋  
> It's not as detailed as I liked, but hope you enjoy anyway~

A slow smile curved Bulma’s lips when she felt a hard object poking into her back as she woke – soft breaths at her ear tickling her neck as the movements of his hips increased. She loved the warmth from his body along her back, but she grew warmer with each thrust he made as their breathing hitched.

“Vegeta?” she whispered sleepily, her body readying for him.

When no response came, she covered the large hand at her hips and rubbed herself into him until he growled the way she liked against her ear.

“I need you,” she continued, hoping he would wake and ravish her as she wanted.

The aching need to be filled overwhelmed her as she tried to rouse him once more from his sleep by whispering what she wanted him to do to her, but it was to no avail as he continued to slumber behind her.

With a naughty grin, Bulma slid her hand off of his and across her belly before dipping several fingers into herself to gather the moisture that grew, moving them higher to place over her clit. She hissed in pleasure at the contact and squirmed as she touched herself, already so sensitive and on the verge of coming. Turning her head to the side, she wanted to see the face of the man she loved when she came undone and was surprised to find him awake with a devilish smirk and his attention fully focused on her.

“ _Finish_ , woman,” he growled deeply as she fell apart with their eyes locked.

She shook and withered as he placed her hand around his erection so that he could stroke himself with it as he watched her come in his arms.

“My sexy mate couldn’t wait until I woke,” he grunted as his hand moved faster, wanting to come to get the edge off of his morning erection before taking her.

Her hand tightened, and his vision blurred at the pleasure it brought him as he clenched his teeth tightly together – his body tensing with his climax as he cursed with heaving breaths, breathing in her growing arousal.

“This is payback for pretending to be asleep when I tried to wake you earlier, but you refused to _get up_ for me,” she smirked as she bit her bottom lip, igniting his blood further. “I know you too well now, Vegeta. You can wake and be prepared to fight at the sound of a pin dropping in the next room, and I know you were waiting to see what I would do if I couldn’t get you to be inside of me when I wanted.”

He tried to grin for his clever mate, but his mouth fell open instead as every muscle in his body grew taut, and his fingers dug into her hip as he started to thrust against their joined hands. He was so close to coming he could almost taste the sweet release as he shut his eyes and buried his nose into her hair to scrape his teeth along her neck, causing her to shiver.

“ _Come_ for me,” she whispered.

With another curse, he complied with her wishes as his raspy breaths and groans filled her ears – a victorious grin on her lips as she spun to watch him come down from his climax.

She wiped her hand on the covers as she smiled up at her mate. “I love watching you lose control when we’re intimate, and it makes me feel powerful to see one of the strongest warriors on our planet shake and whimper by my hand, literally.”

“I don’t whimper,” he grunted as he lifted her fingers to his mouth to suck on them.

“Okay, so it’s more of a growlish whimper, but either way, I find it extremely sexy.”

“Hmm,” he responded as he continued to suck on her fingers before he released them to lift her above him so that she was straddling his hips.

Bulma slid along his erection before slowly easing down on him as he sat up to kiss her passionately – her fingers curling into his hair with her nails scratching at his scalp the way he loved.

Their lovemaking had been reckless and all-consuming after Vegeta’s return from the future – one of them finding themselves on their back after an _innocent_ glance in any place they could seek privacy. However, their intimacy in the last month had morphed into a softer passion that didn’t demise their love and desire for each other.

“How long have you known?” she gasped as she rocked against him, his lips and teeth on her sensitive breasts.

“Probably around the same time you found out,” he smirked as he pulled away to watch his mate move above him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted you to tell me so I could see the joy on your face when you did,” he grunted as her hips moved faster.

“Is that why you haven’t been as rough lately when we have sex? You know I can handle it, right? Remember how insatiable I was when we were expecting Trunks.”

Vegeta grinned as he repositioned himself so that his knees were bent and underneath them with Bulma’s legs wrapped around him and his hands on her hips.

“Oh, I do, and I plan on repeating each satisfying moment as our child grows within you.”

“Then show me that you mean it.”

“With pleasure, but I think you need to show me just how much you can take first.”

“Are you challenging me because we both know who’s going to win?”

He chuckled. “You can call yourself the winner all you like, woman, but we know we both win no matter who gets fucked more.”

Bulma laughed, but it morphed into a moan as he lifted her and slammed her down onto him.

“Show me, woman. Show me how you want to be fucked then I’ll show you how I can.”

Her lips curved upward as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body flush against his as she rotated her hips.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, woman,” he smirked, slapping her ass.

She winked at him. “You’re going to get fucked, Veggie. When you go off to train today, and your legs fail to keep you upright, it’ll be because of me.”

Planting her feet firmly on the bed, Bulma bounced herself atop him unabashedly without building up her speed as she usually did. She knew he wouldn’t last long as his fingers dug into her as his growls grew, and he buried his face between her swaying breasts to nip and suck.

Panting, she knew she was close too as her body convulsed and her clit throbbed. She rubbed herself back and forth against his pelvis as he thrusted shallowly until his teeth scraped along her neck, and she knew in that instant what he planned to do with a smile.

“Yes,” she whimpered as she placed kisses along his jaw until she reached his neck.

As their teeth sank into each other, they held onto one another tightly as they exploded with their climax and shook violently – their mate-bond linking them together in euphoric bliss. Their joint orgasm was intensified with their connection as every nerve ending sent a jolt throughout their bodies as they panted in the other’s ear before they laughed and pulled away to kiss each other.

Vegeta gently laid Bulma down and leaned forward to place kisses on her lower belly with love and care as she raised her hand to cup his cheek lovingly.

“I can’t wait to meet our child, woman. Thank you for providing another precious gift that I don’t deserve.”

Bulma threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged on it playfully. 

“Vegeta, stop discounting yourself because you deserve everything you have, including happiness and love. The child that is growing within me is proof of that and more.”

The sides of his lips lifted before the smile he reserved only for her and Trunks brightened his face as he trailed a line of kisses down her belly to her throbbing clit, licking it several times as she gasped and her legs clamped around his head.

When he raised his head with a wicked grin as he licked his lips, her heart raced as he effortlessly lifted her and spun her around so that she was on her hands and knees. Turning her head back to stare at him with a knowing smile, she raised a brow in question.

“You had your turn, so now it’s mine.”

His hands glided up her thighs, landing on her hips to pull her back into him, as he guided himself back into her with a hiss.

“Fuck, woman. I swear sex is better when you’re with child. I should have impregnated you more after Trunks.”

He pulled out slowly before sinking back in just as slow, causing her to moan and clutch at the sheets below them.

“If you had it your way, I would have been barefoot and pregnant all the time.”

Vegeta smirked as he moved faster. “I don’t think you would have complained.”

“And you wouldn’t have either since I would have been climbing you like a tree with each child I carried.”

His chuckle sent a shiver down her spine as his thrusts deepened.

“Head down. I want your cum to coat my cock as your screams echo off of our walls, but even then, I don’t think I’ll stop until you beg me to.”

Burying her face into a pillow, she bit into it as his unrelenting thrust slammed into her ruthlessly – her hands on the headboard to push back into him.

“Touch yourself,” he grunted as his breathing grew. “Make yourself come as I pound into you.”

Bulma licked her fingers and slid her hand down her body until she came in contact with her clit – her body jolting instantly as she whimpered.

“Fuck! You're clamping down on my cock. Shit!”

Rubbing her fingers faster, she knew she was about to lose control, but her world flipped when she found herself on her back over Vegeta, lying on top of him, as he pounded into her from below – his fingers at her clit. The combination of his speed as he moved against and inside of her threw her over the edge as her back arched as he continued to push in and out of her. His grunts filled the room until he came inside of her with a bellow, shallowly thrusting as they came down from yet another orgasm.

She withered above him as he wrapped his arms around her before he sat up and placed his hands on her lower belly to rub affectionately, kissing her neck and temple as he waited for her to recover.

“The boy is going to be happy to find out he’s a big brother. He’s been hinting at wanting one for years but never said anything.”

“We raised such a sweet boy, and I can’t wait to raise this new one with you too.”

Suddenly, Vegeta tensed and tilted his head to the side. “It’s time to get up. He’s awake, and it looks like we have company. Your mother’s ki has spiked, so that must mean Whis is here for breakfast and to retrieve me for training.”

Bulma laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“What’s so funny, woman?”

She turned slightly to kiss his nose. “You have a tendency to leave to train when I’m pregnant.”

He nipped along her neck and shoulder, causing her to shiver with need again.

“At least this time I know you’re pregnant before I leave.”

“True,” she hummed with amusement. “And you won’t be gone as long. Are you sure you’re okay with training for six days and returning for the seventh to rest and spend time with Trunks and me? I won’t mind if you’re gone for eight months as long as you return in time for the birth.”

“I’m sure. I want to be here with you during the pregnancy. I wasn’t always there for you when you were carrying Trunks, so I want to be here for you with this one. I’m sure I convinced Whis to go along with my plan because it’ll mean he and Beerus can return to Earth regularly to try more of our food.”

Smiling, she kissed him before pulling away to stand, reaching for his hand so they could shower.

“Come on~ We need to wash up after we go another round in the shower before we get some breakfast, tell Trunks he’s going to be a big brother, and you leave for the next few days.”

Vegeta kissed Bulma’s belly with a smirk as he rose from the bed before he lifted her into his arms to carry her into the bathroom, whispering his love for her and their new child in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you know that I started a new fic titled [The Blood of Senzu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076838) (👈 click the link to go to the fic)? Go check it out if you haven't already! 😊
> 
> The next chapter(s?) are going to be fluffy, everyday life goodness where Vegeta cooks for her, tags along to Lamaze classes, doctor's appts, parenting classes (something like Jay and Gloria from Modern Family 😆), men hitting on Bulma with a VERY pregnant belly, and more~


	40. The First Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMOOT WARNING! 🍋😈

**The first month of pregnancy…**

The smell of food hit Bulma the second she woke as she tensed for morning sickness to strike, but when her stomach growled loudly instead, she smiled before donning a robe to head to the kitchen.

“Something smells amazing,” she said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth before kissing Vegeta’s bare shoulder.

He spun and pulled her to him for a quick kiss that left her wanting more before returning to the stove to flip the steaks on the large skillet, fluffed the eggs in another, added batter to the waffle maker, and sautéed potatoes with garlic and rosemary.

“Sit and eat those berries you like so much with the whipped cream that’s on the table, woman. Breakfast will be served soon.”

With words of thanks, she grabbed the bowl filled with her favorite fruit and sat at the table, dipping one into the sweet cream before biting into it as she enjoyed the view of his muscular back.

“When did you learn how to cook?”

“I’ve watched your mother do it for years, so it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“You know, the advantage of having an extremely wealthy wife is the tech we have, so there was no need to do all of this.”

With a plate full of food in hand, Vegeta turned with a smirk to place it in front of her. “I know, but I wanted to provide for my mate, even if I don’t have to do so.”

He fixed his plate then sat next to her, pulling her chair closer to his as he widened his legs to place her in his personal space before he draped an arm over her shoulders.

Dipping a strawberry into the whipped cream, Bulma bit into it with a moan as she watched his eyes dilate before she popped one into his mouth – her fingers lingering on his lips.

“You need to eat,” he growled.

“And if I want to eat _you_ first?”

His hand moved to the back of her neck, and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that tasted of strawberries and cream as she climbed onto his lap – her fingers raking down his chest. She whimpered at the loss of his lips when he pulled her away with a smirk.

“Food first, then we can play.”

Bulma slid her hand down until she held his erection in her hand. “How about we play first?”

He chuckled lowly as he removed her hand. “The children are headed our way, so unless you want to scar our son and the other three, I suggest you stop.”

She pouted as she removed herself from his lap. “As if he isn’t scarred enough with our teenage-like hormones over the years.”

Moments later, Trunks, Mai, and her brothers barreled their way through the door, excitedly talking over each other before Vegeta rose to help serve breakfast.

“G-good morning~” Mai sheepishly whispered as she sat next to Bulma with her plate of food.

“G’morning, Mai.”

“How are you feeling? You aren’t feeling sick, are you? The books I’ve read said you would get something called ‘morning sickness’ and that you would throw up and not be able to eat.”

Mai stared at the half-eaten plate in front of Bulma with confusion – her eyes slowly shifting to the older woman’s face.

“You’ve been reading books on pregnancy?”

“I have,” Mai blushed.

Bulma couldn’t help but smile as the little girl, who surprisingly was on par with Trunks on an intellectual level, beamed up at her. “Why?”

“I had some free time, and I found them lying around the house.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” Bulma questioned as she glanced at Vegeta, who winked at her – a new stack of books he had bought on the table before them. “Well, Mai. I have to say I’m feeling pretty good. For some reason, my pregnancy this time around is easier compared to Trunks’. With him, just one bite of anything would make me hurl my guts out.”

“EW, mom!” Trunks stuck out his tongue in disgust as he sat across from them. “Can we not talk about throwing up at the breakfast table?”

“Puh-lease~” Bulma rolled her eyes with a laugh. “You’ve seen worse and don’t complain about it.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t about to eat breakfast then.”

Bulma sighed as she shifted her attention to Vegeta. “Is he too old for you to throw out the window?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Unfortunately, he knows how to fly now, so that won’t work anymore.”

“Darn, I miss those days when you threw him out like that when we wanted to get rid of him.”

“I told you there were other merits to tossing him out of the window, but I thought you hated it when I did it.”

“Yeah, but I’m missing it right about now.”

“Hey!” Trunks shouted as a laughing Vegeta sidetracked his thoughts by changing their conversation to training in the GR together.

Bulma grinned at her two favorite boys when a light tap on her arm diverted her attention back to the dark-haired girl.

“Hmm, what is it?”

Avoiding eye contact, Mai played with the hem of her shirt. “Ummm so… If you have a girl, will you get rid of me?”

“What? What makes you think that?”

“Because you’ll have a daughter, and you won’t want another girl around your house. And because I’m not family…”

Bulma pulled Mai into her lap to wrap her arms around the teary little girl as she buried her face into her chest. “Mai. You are always welcomed here, no matter if I have a girl or a boy – you and your brothers. Besides, I already think of you as a part of our family because you will join it one day in the future.”

Lifting her eyes, Bulma smiled as she glanced at Trunks, who returned her smile with confusion.

“Really?!” she asked, wiping her eyes.

“Yes. Now, tell me. What else did the books say about what I should be expecting during my pregnancy?”

**The second month of pregnancy…**

Tears sprang into Bulma’s eyes as loud thumps filled the room as she turned to stare lovingly at her mate, who smiled back at her.

“That’s our baby’s heartbeat, Vegeta.”

He leaned forward to kiss her temple before lifting her hand to kiss the royal Saiyan crest on her ring finger.

“What a beautiful sound it is, woman.”

“Would you like a recording of it along with the picture of your baby?” the doctor asked as she turned the monitor their way for them to see the small blob that grew within Bulma. “We can email it to you if you’d like.”

“Yes, please,” she answered.

“Okay, I’ll let the nurse know and meet you outside after you change.”

“Thank you.”

As the doctor exited the room, Vegeta moved closer to the monitor to touch the screen.

“This is our child,” he beamed. “When can we learn the gender of it?”

“Not for a while, but I want it to be a surprise.”

Vegeta turned to her with mischief in his eyes. “If you do not give me another son, I do not plan on helping you with raising it.”

Rising from the table with a sarcastic laugh, Bulma removed the hospital gown and threw it at his head. “Nice try, but I recall _you_ were the one that said I was stuck with you because we’re mated, so guess what, mister? You’re stuck with me too~”

With a smirk, he fell to his knees before her and placed his ear against her belly.

“Do you hear the heartbeat of our baby?”

“I do, woman.”

“Do you feel our baby?”

“I can feel the ki. It’s very faint, but I can sense it growing stronger each day.”

“Do you love our baby?”

“With all of my heart.”

*****

The look she gave him was the only warning he had before the bowl of strawberry ice cream he was enjoying was knocked out of his hand as she straddled and kissed him as though there was no tomorrow. He hardened instantly and pulled her closer to peel her robe off – his hands roaming her body before they settled on her waist. He nipped her skin, and the moan that escaped her lips fueled his desire as he moved his mouth to her sensitive breasts.

“Why are you eating ice cream in the kitchen **_shirtless_**?”

He smirked against her as he kissed his way up to her ear. “I was only doing my duty as a trophy husband. What good would I be if I weren’t half-naked and at your beck and call? And I just so happen to know that this is around the time your libido tripled when you were pregnant with Trunks.”

She pulled his head back by the hair before kissing him soundly, releasing his mouth with a gasp when he circled his hips underneath her.

“Fuck, just ravish me already, Vegeta!”

The chuckle at her ear made her inner walls clench as she rotated her hips.

“No.”

“No?” She glared down at him as she ground into him, causing his mouth to fall open at the friction.

A challenging brow rose as his smirk turned rakish. “ _You_ need to ravish _me_.”

Bulma threw her head back with a laugh as he lowered his pants enough to release himself – taking his erection into his hand to stroke. When she pulled his hand away, he opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when she sucked on his fingers, causing his erection to jump between them.

“Woman,” he growled as she smirked around his fingers.

He was at his limit and removed himself from her mouth to kiss her passionately, but yet again, she denied him as she leaned away with a lecherous grin.

“Before I ravish you, I want to watch you touch yourself until you come.”

“Would that please you, my Bulma?”

“Yes~”

Brushing his fingers on her lips as she licked them, he slid his hand down his taut body erotically until he wrapped his large hand around himself – captivating her with the motion of his hand.

“Faster,” she whispered as her breathing hitched.

She shivered as he did as she commanded as her eyes slowly wandered up his heaving, reddening chest until she viewed one of her favorite facial expressions of his – never tired of seeing the face that led to his release.

“Are you close?”

He grunted his response as his body shook.

“I should tell you to stop right before you come. I’ve always wanted to edge you but never did it because I don’t want to be edged myself.”

He glowered at her before his eyes started to roll back.

“If I were to tell you to stop, would you?” she asked as her need for him grew unbearable.

The way he gritted his teeth to delay his orgasm was answer enough for her as she bent to kiss his neck.

“I won’t be as cruel, or maybe I will.”

Kissing him once more, Bulma scraped her teeth against him before biting down, causing his entire body to jerk as he came with a shout – his fingers digging into her thigh.

With a smug smile, she watched as Vegeta came down from his orgasmic high as his gaze turned affectionate.

“Have I ever told you how extremely sexy you look when you come?”

His chuckle made her shudder. “I bet it’s not as sexy as yours. Now, I believe it’s time for you to ravish me.”

Immediately, Bulma rose and slid down his length slowly, savoring the feel of him entering her.

“I thoroughly enjoy this part of pregnancy, woman. The unbridled, insatiable lust you have for my cock.”

“Your cock _is_ pretty nice,” she whimpered as she rose and fell back down again, placing her hands on his chest as his went to her hips. “Vegeta, I’m not going to last. I’ve been so sensitive lately.”

“I know,” he groaned as he helped her move above him.

She shifted to move back and forth against him as he thrusted shallowly, her nails embedded into his hardened muscles, only caring for her own orgasm as she had her way with him.

“Fuck, more woman!”

He used his superior strength to glide her against him faster and harder as her toes curled with her pending release, holding onto him for dear life until she threw her head back with a scream – Vegeta coming seconds later. They sagged and shook against each other as they caught their breaths, and when his chest rumbled with laughter, she laughed with him as she trailed kisses along his chin.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked.

“I think this is the first time we didn’t break a piece of furniture during sex.”

**The third month of pregnancy…**

With a tray of snacks in hand, Vegeta made his way to the other side of the living room where his family and friends gathered for a movie night Bulma insisted they have to tell them of their good news in lieu of a party. As he sat next to her, he overheard the conversation about their child’s name – Bulma not giving anything away and wanting the gender of the baby to be a surprise for everyone.

After their friends grabbed their snacks from the buffet she had prepared for the night, and the movie was started, she leaned into his side as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

“Are you sure taking an extra day off of training with Whis is okay with you?”

“Of course. Besides, after I told them of your plans for a movie night, they were intrigued with movie snacks and demanded we take a longer break.”

As if on cue, Beerus and Whis cooed about how delicious the small crunchy chocolate bunches were and how utterly wonderful the light, fluffy, and buttery popped corn melted in their mouths.

“Looks like they’re enjoying their time,” she said, kissing the side of his neck. “Thanks for agreeing to this, honey bun~”

He gently slapped his hand over her mouth as he glanced around – Piccolo the only one who choked on his popcorn from the back of the room.

“Woman,” he whispered. “What did I say about those ridiculously cute nicknames?”

“That I’m only allowed to use them when you’re balls deep in me,” she laughed, turning to kiss and gently bite his shoulder. “Don’t be such a worrywart. No one heard me, except for Piccolo, but he won’t say anything about it to anyone.”

She winked toward the Namekian as he blushed and turned his attention to the movie that began on the screen.

“You’re nuts, woman,” he chuckled.

“Speaking of nuts.”

Slowly, she slid her hand down his chest as he hardened underneath the tray on his lap.

“I want some nuts in my mouth,” she continued her sensual touch until she reached the tray and grabbed a handful of cashews. “Thanks for getting the snacks.”

“Those nuts aren’t going to be the only ones in your mouth by the end of the night.”

Abruptly, Piccolo stood with a curse before excusing himself to get some fresh air, causing Bulma to cackle.

“There’s no point in getting air on the Capsule Corp. compound, Piccolo,” she whispered, knowing he could hear her, “because no matter where you hide, you’ll still be able to hear how hungry I am for my mate and the _nuts_ he’s able to provide me with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that it's almost been a year since I started Countlessly Conquered?! I want to thank everyone for the love and support over the year for this fic! Happy new year!
> 
> Also, I forgot to ask this, but who nominated Countlessly for the 2020 TPTH awards? Please DM me on Twitter, email, or let me know in the comments! Thanks! ❤
> 
> Also +1, I started a new fic like a fool, but for the Naruto fandom. If anyone is interested in SASUHINA, please check out [The Hime & The Loner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486074)


	41. The Second Trimester

**The fourth month…**

Women and men alike stared at the beautiful blue-haired woman and the muscular man sitting behind her as they waited for the class to start – their eyes roaming the bodies of the attractive couple in the back.

“When you said you wanted the two of us to work out alone, I thought you meant in the bedroom.”

Bulma pressed her lips together to contain her laughter, but couples turned their way with questioning brows when she snorted before they proceeded to stretch together on the mat.

“Couples yoga _is_ only for the two of us. Besides, it’s good for you to stretch that sexy, stiff body of yours, so it’s nice and limber for me.”

“I’ll show you stiff and limber when we get home, woman,” he growled in her ear as she leaned back into his chest.

“Behave for me here, and I’ll let you have your way with me when we get home.”

“I shall be on my very best behavior then.”

His ears perked up when soft gasps of Bulma’s name were whispered throughout the room.

“Looks like they finally figured out who you are. They’re talking about you.”

“Ooo, what are they saying? How radiant I look with my pregnancy or the hunk of a man I have with me?”

“You’re so full of yourself,” he chuckled.

“And you love me anyway~”

“With my entire heart,” he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. “It’s not like I have a choice now that you’re my mate and carry my child within you.”

Bulma elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to laugh before wrapping his arms around her – his hands rubbing her growing belly.

“Now, they’re talking about me.”

“You? They better be saying I have the hottest husband in the world.”

He chuckled against her ear.

“What? What are they saying?”

“They’re excited to get a close-up view of the mysterious man who managed to snag the heiress of CC.”

“Should I tell them that _I_ was able to snag the prince of all Saiyans?”

“Nah, I want them to think I’m a himbo.”

Bulma cackled, uncaring what the other couples thought about her. “Where did you learn that word?!”

“The internet. Your father and Trunks taught me how to use a laptop.”

“Okay, well, you’re definitely not a himbo because you have a brain.”

“I know, but I like living with the fact that people in the world think you married a hot piece of ass and nothing more.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes as her body shook against his. “I love you so much, you idiot.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

*****

Inside her lab at the CC compound, Bulma stood to grab a tool as Vegeta walked in.

“Woman, this is where you’ve been hiding all this time?”

“Hiding? I wasn’t hiding.”

“You told me last week when I came home from training that we were going to have a ‘date night’ with just the two of us today. I had your parents take the kids out so we could have some alone time together. You picked the time and date for it too and told me not to be late.”

“I completely forgot! Mommy brain must be setting in.”

Grabbing the tool she held and placing it on the table, Vegeta pulled her into his arms and led her out of the lab.

“But I was almost finished with that. Ten more minutes,” she pleaded.

“Ten minutes to you means two hours. Today is our day to spend together so you can work during the time I’m off to train.”

“But I’ll forget the formula I thought of before you showed up because of mommy brain.”

“Good, it’ll give you something to do while I’m gone then,” he said as he lifted her into his arms. “I have a movie and snacks ready for us, so I plan on not leaving your side for the remainder of the time I have left.”

Entering the living room through a window, Vegeta softly cursed under his breath as he spotted Whis and Beerus on the couch with snacks in hand.

“Finally,” Beerus said around a mouthful of popcorn as Vegeta set Bulma on her feet. “Let’s get this movie started. I hope it’s similar to that action one we saw last time.”

“Fuck,” Vegeta whispered. “Woman, we need to pick another movie to watch with our _guests_ …”

“What, why? I’m sure the one you picked is fine.”

“Unless you want to introduce sex to the God of Destruction and the angel sitting next to him, I suggest you choose a different movie.”

**The fifth month…**

Bulma moaned as Vegeta pressed the palm of his hand into her back. “Yeeessss, right there~ Dig a little harder on the left side.”

He did as she wished, trying his best not to use too much strength to massage her aching body.

“You’ve gotten better at giving massages, Veggie.”

**_~~“I learned from the best.”~~ _ **

“Why are you speaking in Saiyango?”

**_~~“The book stated the fifth month is when the baby’s ears develop, so I wish for the baby to recognize our people’s language.”~~ _ **

With a smile, she turned her head as he leaned in for a kiss before he pulled her closer to him so that she leaned against his chest – his arms encircling her.

**_~~“The book also stated it’s important in our child’s development to speak to her as much as we can so she can recognize our voices too.”~~ _ **

Bulma snorted with laughter.

**_~~“What’s so funny, woman?”~~ _ **

“You went from ‘ _according to the television programs I’ve watched…_ ’ to ‘ _according to the books I’ve read…_ ’ and it makes me laugh and happy at how you’ve changed from the monster you thought you were to the loving husband and father you are today.”

He smirked against her ear as his hands slid up to cup her breasts. “I still consider myself a monster. The only difference is how my _appetite_ has shifted from what I thought I wanted… to you, who is everything to me. But…”

“But?”

He smirked before continuing. “According to the _highly-educational_ television program I watched the other night, there are plenty of positions we have yet to try while you are pregnant, and I intend on trying them all.”

When Bulma suddenly gasped, Vegeta tensed and readied himself to defend his mate and home as he scanned the area for intruders, raising a brow when he saw or felt none.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW WE’RE HAVING A GIRL!?” she yelled.

“I was testing your Saiyango to see how much you remembered, and you seemed to have caught my slip,” he grinned before kissing her shoulder.

“Vegeta!”

“I felt her ki. It felt similar to Trunks’ when you were pregnant with him, but it’s a bit different this time.”

“So you don’t know for sure if our baby is a boy or a girl? It’s just based on what you felt?”

“Yes. It’s like when you had a feeling Trunks would be a boy before he was born. My instincts are saying that you are carrying our little princess.”

 ** _ ~~“Princess,”~~_** she cooed as she lovingly caressed her stomach. **_~~“Our little princess.”~~_**

**The sixth month…**

The scream that ripped through the air made Vegeta and Trunks pause in their training before they flew to the living room where Bulma sat on the couch with her hand over her distended belly.

“MOM!”

“WOMAN! WHAT IS IT!? IS IT THE BABY?!”

“Both of you come here.”

They stared at her with confusion before making their way toward the couch as Trunks remained standing and Vegeta sat beside her. With a smile, she lifted both of their hands and placed them over her stomach.

“I felt her kick.”

Nothing happened for long moments, but then they felt a flutter of activity.

“That’s my little sister!” Trunks said excitedly as he beamed up at her before his eyes went back to stare at her belly.

Vegeta kissed her temple with a grin as his hand remained on her stomach. “Don’t scream like that if you aren’t in danger. I thought something serious had happened to you.”

“Sorry,” she said with a laugh. “I did the same thing with Trunks, but oh wait, you weren’t here to witness it.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. You’re rubbing in the guilt super thick lately.”

Cupping his cheek, she turned toward him to whisper her next words against his lips. “Only because it’s so much fun~”

“Tch, whatever,” he rolled his eyes dramatically before he kissed her. “The big brother-to-be and I were about to take a break for food. Would you like to join us?”

“Sure~ I probably won’t eat since I just ate a snack, but I’ll keep you guys company.”

Trunks and Vegeta helped Bulma up from the couch as Trunks ran ahead to let his grandmother know that they were coming in for a meal.

“Hmmm, now that I think about it, I could go for a sandwich,” she hummed to herself.

With his arm around her waist, Vegeta helped Bulma waddle her way to the kitchen. 

“Maybe some brownies and cookies too? I can smell some freshly baked ones that your mother must have just taken out of the oven.”

“Ooh, with some ice cream, nuts, and whipped cream on top!”

“You said you just had a snack and probably wouldn’t eat,” he chuckled.

“I’m pregnant, not to mention I’m carrying your ever-hungry Saiyan child.”

“ _My_ Saiyan child? Woman, you are carrying _our_ Saiyan child.”

*****

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, gentle push, and relax. Two, two, three, four...”

Landing on their bedroom balcony after his week’s long training with Whis, her whispered counting reached his ears. When he entered through the door, he found her sitting on the bed with the T.V. remote in hand, mindlessly watching the news as she continued to count aloud.

“What are you doing instead of welcoming your mate?”

“Nine, ten, gentle push, and relax. Do you expect me to be naked and ready for you every time you come back at the end of the week?”

“Well, yes, I did.”

“Pfft, dream on, Veggie. I have so much to do before the baby arrives.”

“Like counting to yourself in our bedroom,” he said with a raised brow.

“If you must know, I was doing Kegel–”

“Say no more, woman,” he interrupted with a salacious grin as he started to remove his clothes.

Gloriously naked, he stood in front of her unabashedly nude and proud – his erection causing her to bite her bottom lip in appreciation. 

“Vegeta, how do you know what Kegel exercises are for?”

“It was in one of the pregnancy books.”

“Then why did you take off all of your clothes at the mere mention of the word?”

“Because I found another intriguing book about the concept, I learned if done correctly, both partners can elevate their sex lives. I know you were doing them to strengthen your pelvic floor to help make the delivery of our child easier for you, but I know the _other_ benefits of it too.”

“Wait, there are Kegel exercises for men?!”

“Yes. They aren’t as sexually-oriented as the women’s unless the men are sexually dysfunctional, but as you know, I never had a problem in that area.”

Wrapping her hand around him with a smirk, she pulled in closer, causing him to hiss at the contact. “No, you certainly never did~”

“Shall we see how well _your_ exercises have progressed, woman?”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“First, you need to lose all of your clothes,” he said as he lifted her dress off of her.

“Then?”

“Then let your mate ravish you all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still laughing at H I M B O 🤣🤣🤣


	42. The Third Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the red dress in the mood board for the second half of the chapter

****

**The seventh month…**

Blood, there was blood and fluid everywhere as it saturated the sheets, a head emerging from a woman – one man fainting and falling out of his chair as another ran out of the room covering his mouth.

“Pathetic weaklings,” Vegeta snorted from the back of the room as the video of a woman giving birth played on. “If they can’t handle a little blood while their mate gives birth, they don’t deserve to have a mate or child.”

“Some men aren’t as battle-harden as you are, Veggie, and can’t handle even a little bit of blood.”

“And yet the women who are here with their female mates seem to be doing just fine. See, the ones in front are even laughing.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re laughing at the man who fainted.”

“It seems the women of this planet are the stronger sex.”

“Isn’t that what attracted you to me in the first place – a strong, feisty woman with an amazing personality?”

“It was mostly your large perky tits and your ass. And the way you squeezed my cock when I was inside of you when we were on Namek.”

Bulma snorted with a laugh as the video of the woman giving birth ended, and the parenting instructor handed out life-sized baby toys for everyone to practice putting diapers on them.

They glanced at each other before glancing at the babies, their competitive side coming out.

“The loser has to do whatever the winner wants, no questions asked,” she said.

Vegeta nodded in agreement with a smirk. “Don’t cry when you lose.”

“And don’t complain when I win~”

“Ready…”

“Set…”

“Go!”

Grabbing a diaper, Bulma did her best to put it on the fake baby, feeling triumphant until she finished and found Vegeta staring at her with his baby diapered and dressed.

“How did you do that so fast _and_ dress her?!”

He shrugged as he dragged her chair closer to him with a predatorial glint in his eyes. “I think you meant to say ‘what is thy wish, master?’ I won fair and square, so no crying unless it’s from overwhelming pleasure.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved her hand in his face. “What do you want for winning?”

With a smirk, he leaned toward her as his lips brushed against her ear. “I want to eat you until you _cry_ for me to stop, but even then, I don’t think I will.”

“Shit,” she whispered as she tried to cross her legs, unable to do so with her rounded belly – his hand sliding up her thigh. “So I didn’t lose after all.”

When a throat was cleared, they pulled away from each other as their blushing instructor called the class to attention.

“I would like to congratulate Vegeta on being the father-of-the-month once again for being a dedicated and enthusiastic student.”

He raised a hand in acknowledgment as the class cheered for him.

“Looks like the father-of-the-month is going to be _eaten_ tonight as well for being such a great husband and student.”

“Are we role-playing tonight, woman?”

“If that’s what the winner wants,” she winked.

*****

“It’ll be nice to have another girl around here,” 18 said as she easily moved a dresser against the wall.

“Pan was born last year, and she’s a girl,” Bulma stated as she sat in a rocking chair, rubbing her belly.

“Yeah, but I don’t want Marron anywhere near that moron of a _champ._ ”

Both women laughed as Vegeta entered the room.

“I agree,” he added. “I wouldn’t want my daughter anywhere near that idiot. His idiot-ness might rub off on us, and that might cause _us_ to make stupid poses in the middle of fights.”

“And yet,” Bulma snorted, “You and Goku dance when you need to fuse.”

“That’s different, and you know it, woman.”

“Yeah, whatever~” she waved as she rose to hug 18. “Thanks for your help. We still on for girls brunch this weekend?”

“Marron and I will be there,” 18 smiled as she nodded to Vegeta and exited the room.

Vegeta moved to Bulma’s side and kissed her cheek as an arm encircled her waist, taking in the new nursery. “You’ve been busy while I’ve been gone.”

“It’s all thanks to 18. She did all of the heavy lifting for me while I directed and watched.”

His eyes scanned the room until they landed on the clothes in the closet. “Is everything she owns and wears going to be pink?”

She led him to the walk-in closet with a smile and pointed to the opposite side, where it was filled with mostly black and dark blues of various pieces of clothing. “Of course not, I got our daughter some badass outfits to reflect her daddy’s side too, and I was even able to create mini Saiyan armor for her so you can have matching ones.”

Vegeta smirked as he drew her into his arms. “Maybe you should put yours on, and we can meet in our bedroom.”

“Maybe,” she seductively whispered as she slid her hands up his chest. “But first…”

“First?”

Bulma placed her thumb over his bottom lip as he gently nipped it. 

“Woman, I’m about to take you in this very closet if you don’t finish your sentence.”

“First, we should go to the kitchen, grab some whipped cream, and…”

His smile grew wider and wider as she spoke – his pants tightening with excitement. “And?”

“Make some pancakes with strawberries because I’m starving.”

Breathing deeply through his nose before releasing it, he chuckled. “Fine, we’ll eat first, then get ready to be devoured, woman.”

**The eighth month…**

With a smirk, Vegeta observed his woman from the outdoor terrace of a member’s only restaurant as she made her way to them in a sexy red number that not only caught his eye but everybody’s within a twenty-foot radius. For every step she took, a man came up to her to grab her attention, asking for her number, or to gaze at her longingly – even though anyone around could see she was clearly far along in her pregnancy, but it didn’t deter the men from trying.

“Dad, aren’t you going to do something?” he asked nervously from the seat across from him, switching to Saiyango. **_~~“I’m surprised you haven’t blasted anyone for even looking at mom like some of those guys are doing.”~~_**

 ** _ ~~“Should I blast the one she’s talking to right now for you?”~~_** he joked as he raised a hand, a small ball of ki forming in it.

**_~~“What, no! Mom would be so mad if you did.”~~ _ **

Vegeta lowered his hand and extinguished the ball with a chuckle. “I was only joking, son, but you have nothing to worry about because I’m confident in the relationship your mother and I have to not worry about others trying to sabotage it. Plus, I know for a fact that your mother feels nothing for those weaklings except for flattery, and she likes the feeling of being desirable to other men, especially when she’s that heavily pregnant. She knows how to handle the ones who get too handsy since we’ve taught her well in defending herself when we have family training days.” 

“Oh, right – good. Because the last time you saw guys flirt with mom, we had to pay for the damages done to the entire block and pay off people not to report it…”

“You remember that, huh?”

“How could I not?” Trunks laughed. “The dude peed in his pants when you went Super Saiyan, and that vein in your forehead pulsed like it was going to erupt. I thought you were going to break his arms for trying to hug mom.”

At the memory, he laughed softly to himself as he listened in on the man's conversation with his mate.

“Aw, come on, hottie,” he said as he leaned against his car. “I can take you on a nice, long drive in my new ride and show you a good time. It’s the latest model from the CC line of luxury cars and worth almost $500,000.”

“Oh~” Bulma feigned excitement. “It’s so beautiful and expensive. I bet it drives like a dream too.”

“Sure does, baby. So what do you say about a ride with me? I’ll even buy you something pretty and expensive if you’d like.”

“I don’t know. My dates are waiting for me over there,” she waved toward Vegeta and Trunks as they waved back with smiles.

“Ditch that dude. He has a kid with him. How about this? I’ll let you drive my car because I bet you’ve never been in such an expensive car before.”

“Actually, I have – hundreds of times, in fact, when _I_ designed the model and tested the prototype before it hit the market. And that kid with him is our son.”

“Not only are you beautiful, but you’re funny too. There’s no way you designed this car unless you’re…”

She stuck out her hand with a wide grin – a piece of the large red diamond Vegeta had gotten her years ago shining brightly on her finger. “Nice to meet you~ I’m Bulma Briefs, the CEO of CC.”

The man opened and closed his mouth like a trout as he shook her hand before she turned to enter the VIP sectioned-off area of the restaurant to join Vegeta and Trunks.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she said as she kissed Trunks’ cheek before kissing Vegeta. “You could have rescued me, you know.”

“And miss the opportunity of seeing you throat-punch a man,” Vegeta chuckled. “I don’t think so, woman.”

“That was one time,” Bulma laughed. “Okay, maybe twice, but those guys had it coming.”

“I don’t get it,” the man from before said from beside his car, not realizing how loudly he spoke. “Why go for that shorty when she can have a real man like me. He probably has a small dick and no money. I’m handsome, tall, and rich. What girl wouldn’t want me?”

Bulma turned her head to stare at the man who was denied access to the restaurant, making direct eye contact with him before lowering them to squint at his crotch.

“Men like you act like douches and buy material things to compensate for other parts of your life or body in order to feel more masculine. My **_husband_** , on the other hand, is _larger_ -than-life and better than any man in every universe, so if you want a woman to fall for your _charm_ , I suggest you go find a shallow bimbo with large fake tits.”

“Yeah! Go eat a dick and choke on it!” Trunks shouted as he stuck his tongue out, causing Bulma to cackle.

When two of the tires on the expensive car exploded, the mother and son duo jumped before turning toward Vegeta, who smirked behind a cup of coffee.

“What?” he asked innocuously, feigning innocence.

“Dad, I thought…”

“Just because I let men flirt with your mother doesn’t mean I don’t get jealous, and it won’t stop me from blowing shit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my haters bc you came at me during a horrible time last year, being petty for nothing 🙄😂😘
> 
> On a side note: For those that don't know, I will be having surgery on Monday, so I'll be taking a short break from writing while I heal, except for my sasuhina fic bc I've already written the next chapter and some 😂 I may update [The Blood of Senzu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076838) tomorrow, but I'm not making promises~
> 
> The next chapter will be the 9th month of pregnancy with some smut, the birth, and possibly some snippets of everyday life with the new addition to the Brief(s)' family ❤


	43. Bra Eschalot Briefs - The Princess of All Saiyans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I’m back! Did you miss me? Ahaha~
> 
> 🍋😈 LEMON/ SMUT warning (it's short tho~)

****

**The final month…**

In bed, Bulma smiled when Vegeta curled himself behind her in his sleep with his hand protectively on her rounded belly. She would have found it endearing if his erection wasn’t pressed into her bottom as drowsiness dissipated and her body readied for him. When his hips moved against her, she gasped as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and pressed herself into him.

“Please tell me you’re awake, Vegeta.”

The chuckle at her ear made her shiver before he nibbled his way down her shoulder and neck. “Of course, I am. Do you think I would miss the opportunity to have sex with my mate?”

Sliding his hand down her stomach, he cupped her between her legs as his fingers played with her clit, causing her breath to hitch as her grip tightened on his wrist.

“Put it in.”

“Patience, woman,” he smirked as he glided his erection between her legs without entering her, sliding himself in and out.

“Did I say between my legs? I want you fully inside of me, dammit.”

“I’d rather tease the both of us until we come before I let you come all over my cock.”

The gasps that escaped Bulma with each rub of his tip against her clit made him grin in delight as his fingers rubbed against both of them.

“V-vegeta, I swear if you don’t–”

“Don’t what?” he growled as he bit her neck, causing her to whimper loudly.

“After I give birth, I’m going to tease you for the next year without letting you come.”

He chuckled, inserting himself easily inside of her. “Can’t have that.”

She moaned as he set a steady pace before moving faster against her, knowing it wouldn’t take much for her to come. He grunted against her ear as she breathed heavily and dug her nails into whatever was closest to her as he nipped and sucked on her neck, causing her to scream out with her orgasm. Unwilling to let things end, Vegeta continued to pump in and out of her as her inner walls contracted around him – his vision becoming unfocused as he staved off his release. As her body shook in front of him as she moaned, another orgasm pending, he placed his fingers at her clit again and moved roughly against her.

“I’m coming again, Vegeta.”

“Good,” he growled, moving faster.

With his teeth scraping against her, his Saiyan instincts took over, and he bit harder into her neck as their bond connected them – their combined orgasm intensifying tenfold as Bulma screamed and Vegeta cursed.

Breathing heavily, her body spasmed against his as he continued to thrust shallowly before his entire body shivered in satisfaction, and he smirked into her hair to take in her intoxicating scent that never failed to make his blood boil sexually for her.

When her laughter filled the air, Vegeta trailed his hand against her stomach lovingly as he waited for her to speak.

“I can’t wait to give birth. As much as I love having pregnancy sex, I miss seeing you on top.”

“I’ll become the dominant one again soon, don’t worry.”

She turned her head with a raised brow. “I believe we’ve established that we are _both_ doms in this relationship, depending on what we need at the moment.”

He kissed her shoulder before rising, helping her up, and carrying her to the bathroom. “That’s because I let you think that.”

Placing her lips at his ear, she bit him playfully before whispering. “Once Bra is born, I’ll show you who the more dominant one is, and then I’ll make you eat those words, Veggie~”

The deep chuckle that echoed in the bathroom made her shiver. “I look forward to it, woman, and I can’t wait to _eat_.”

*****

Softly humming as the whole family took a stroll through the park, Bulma smiled as Trunks walked in front of her to clear her path of any rocks or trash. Vegeta was at her side with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as her parents happily chatted several feet behind them.

“Kakarot asked me to train with him and Whis the other day.”

“That’s nothing new,” Bulma said as Vegeta raised a hand at a group of cyclists, ready to blast them if any came too close. “I’m surprised he didn’t force you to go with him.”

“He knows I would rather stay here with you since our child is to be born any day now. I may have missed Trunks’ birth, but I refuse to miss the birth of our daughter, the princess of all Saiyans.”

“Hmm, but knowing him,” she hummed, tapping her finger against her chin, “he’ll probably find a way to get you involved one way or another.”

“There are only two ways I would go with him, and one of them is if I’m dead and he takes my corpse.”

Bulma snorted in laughter. “I would pay to see that.”

** The next day… **

Massaging her head, Bulma made her way to the table where her visitors sat with plates piled high with food – Vegeta standing to give his seat to her as she shook her head and sat on his lap instead as he continued to eat, offering her pieces of food.

“So we have less than two days to gather a group of ten and come up with a strategy to defeat the strongest warriors from other universes in order for ours not to be erased from existence because Goku opened his big trap,” Bulma said as she smacked the back of his head. “I swear, I should have run you over some more and made sure you were dead when I first met you.”

Goku laughed, rubbing the area she hit. “But it was Zenny’s idea to have another Tournament of Power. Who was **_I_** to deny what he wants? Heh, heh! Besides, I think it’ll be fun, and we can meet people from other universes!”

“All of my friends are idiots,” Bulma sighed.

“I could have told you that, woman,” Vegeta chuckled. “I’ve been telling you for years.”

“As long as Vegeta and I are on the team for the 7th Universe, we should be fine, right?” Goku raised his fist as Vegeta pounded it with his own as he shook his head with a matching grin. “But who should we fill the eight other spots with?”

“I’m not going, Kakarot. Bulma is going to give birth to our daughter any day now, and I refuse to miss our child’s birth.”

“What?!” Goku shouted. “I can’t do this without you! Bulma, can’t you hold her in for three days until the tournament is over? Just cross your legs and think of not giving birth.”

“That’s not how babies work, Goku…”

“I have an idea,” Whis interrupted from behind them with a large soft blanket in hand, Trunks and Mai beside him with smiles.

The sudden gasp that left Bulma lined Vegeta’s features with worry as her stomach flattened and a baby girl with a tuft of aquamarine hair emerged in the air, landing softly in Whis’ arms.

“Is that my baby?!” she asked as she rose from Vegeta’s lap – Whis handing Bra over to her with a smile.

“Congratulations, Bulma,” Whis smiled. “You have a healthy baby girl~”

“Oh, my kami! She’s beautiful,” she said as Vegeta stood and wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled down at their daughter, lifting his hand to cup her tiny head to feel the soft curls of her hair against his rough hand. “You made giving birth so much easier than when I had Trunks.”

“I would be honored to help in the delivery of your future children as well if you need.”

“Yes, please. If giving birth was always this easy, I wouldn’t mind having a dozen kids.”

“A dozen, woman?” Vegeta smirked devilishly as his hand squeezed her waist before discreetly moving down to her ass. “I look forward to the challenge of impregnating you over and over again.”

“And I would love to deliver them as long as this universe is not destroyed,” Whis hinted.

“But we have nothing to worry about,” Goku said with a mouth full of food, “because Vegeta is going to be fighting with us now since Bra is born! Right, buddy?!”

“Kakarot, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me your buddy? We may be friends, and our race may be dead along with our planet, but I will always be the prince of our people.”

“More like a _royal_ pain in the ass,” Bulma snorted before handing Bra off to him. “And here’s daddy~”

“I’ll get you for that comment later,” he whispered with a glint in his eyes. “Payback is going to be a bitch, and you’ll be screaming my name _and_ title all night long.”

“Now, now _children_ , no naughty language in front of your children,” Whis snickered. “Introduce your darling girl to us.”

With large grins, Vegeta and Bulma turned to those gathered.

“Everyone, meet Bra Eschalot Briefs.”

“Oh, what a lovely name,” Whis smiled.

“She’s cute, I guess, for an Earthling,” Beerus shrugged as he continued to eat, peeking at the newborn briefly.

“Can I hold her, dad?” Trunks asked.

Kneeling carefully, Vegeta handed Bra to him. “Make sure you support her head.”

“Like this?”

“Good, just like that.”

Trunks stared down at the small lifeform as a smile brightened his face. “Hi, Bra. I’m Trunks, your brother, and I’m going to protect you no matter what.”

Tiny giggles filled the air as the Briefs family welcomed the new addition to their clan.

“Now,” Whis clapped softly, not to startle Bra as she was handed back to Vegeta, “who to gather for the other eight positions?”

“What about Goten and me?” Trunks suggested. “We haven’t fought in forever, and we’ve been training this whole time.”

Placing a hand on his head, Vegeta smiled. “And break your promise to your sister already?”

“Huh? What are you talking about, dad?”

“You have to stay with your mother and sister to protect them while we’re gone in case something happens. We can’t leave the planet defenseless even if we’re only gone for a few hours.”

“Oh, you’re right, dad! Okay, then Goten and I will stay on Earth while everyone is gone and protect it along with the people we love!”

“Okay! That settles that then!” Goku said while swallowing the last of the food before standing. “I’m off to Krillin’s place to see if we can get him along with 18 and 17 to join us! Call me if anything changes!”

As bots brought out more food for Beerus and Whis, Bulma nudged Vegeta gently with her elbow as he made funny faces to a giggling Bra.

“You can go train in the HTC if you want since there are less than two days to prepare, and Bra is born. I don’t mind since our lives are at stake.”

“I’ve been training for years. I would rather take a few days off to enjoy our daughter before we all die by the hands of Grand Zeno.”

Bulma laughed. “Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?”

He chuckled, holding Bra close to his chest. “Your husband just had a daughter he loves, and there’s nothing that could pull me away from her at this moment.”

** Later that night… **

Turning, Bulma reached for Vegeta but found his side of the bed empty and cold. She sat up with a smile, knowing exactly where he was as she rose and donned a robe before exiting their bedroom to make her way to the nursery.

From down the hall, she heard Saiyango in his deep voice, and when she quietly opened the door, her heart swelled at the sight of him with their daughter curled against his chest as he told her stories in his native language.

**_~~“And he knew she was the one for him with only one look, one word. He thought he was an irredeemable monster, but she saw past his flaws and loved him anyway, saving him from a life of loneliness and regret.”~~ _ **

She made her way to him and sat across his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder as her hand stroked Bra’s back.

“Which Saiyan story are you telling her? I don’t remember you telling Trunks this one.”

“It’s because I’ve never told him this one.”

They watched as Bra adorably yawned before burying her face into the warmth of Vegeta’s bare chest.

“Is it one of Earth’s fairy tales? It sounds familiar.”

Vegeta chuckled. “No, I was telling her _our_ story.”

Bulma kissed his neck. “Oh~?”

“I want our daughter’s favorite fairy tale to be our story and not about a make-believe couple. This way, she can know the truth about how we came to be after the tragedies that fell upon us throughout our lives and how our love was able to survive, thrive, and grow.”

He lifted his head to stare at her as tears rolled down her face and onto his chest. “Why are you crying?”

“Because of your beautiful words, you stupid, affectionate man. When did you get so articulate with showcasing your love?”

“Ever since you calmed the monster inside of me, woman.”

** The next morning… **

Beerus entered the living room with a loud yawn where the Kais of the universe and others gathered, several people yelling at Goku.

“I can’t believe you lied about there being prize money if we won… Luckily for you, I can pay each person for participating.”

“Aha… Thanks, Bulma. You’re the best.”

“What upsets me the most,” Krillin added with a deep frown, “is that you didn’t tell us our survival hinges on winning.”

“I just thought no one would participate if I told them we were going to die… I’m sorry for not telling the truth.”

Krillin sighed. “It’s okay, buddy. I understand where you were coming from, but don’t lie to us again. 18 backed out, but Bulma was able to convince her by adding more money into her prize.”

“I owe you big time, Bulma,” Goku laughed.

She punched his throat. “I’m going to be cashing in all of these favors one day, and you better not say a damn word when I **_demand_** you do something for me.”

“O-khay,” he choked.

Bulma turned toward Vegeta when she felt his body shudder against hers. “Fuck, that was hot, woman.”

“Come upstairs, and I’ll show you something hotter,” she winked.

“Raincheck.”

“Fine~ But don’t make me wait too long.”

“Bulma!” Beerus suddenly yelled. “I’m out of snacks!”

Bra, frightened by the sudden loud noise, started to wail. 

Bulma glared at Beerus as she lifted Bra into her arms from her crib and bounced her way toward the God of Destruction, placing her gently on his chest.

“You can’t yell around a baby, Beerus. You soothe her while I get your precious snacks.”

Frozen in his seat, Beerus barely breathed until Whis lifted the babe from him and taught the deity how to cradle and soothe a baby before placing her back in his arms, where she cooed and smiled up at him.

“I guess I can tolerate some of you Earthlings.”

*****

“I wish I could go with and watch you kick some ass,” Bulma sighed with Bra in her arms.

Wrapping his arms around them, Vegeta kissed each of their heads. “It’s best you stay here. It’s safer.”

“I know~”

“Trunks,” he said, looking down at the boy who clung to their legs before lifting him into his arms. “I’m counting on you and Goten to keep the peace around here while we’re gone.”

**_~~“Of course, father. As a Saiyan prince, I see no greater honor than to protect the people we love.”~~ _ **

**_~~“And it is a great honor to have you as my son, Trunks.”~~ _ **

Lowering his son, he gave his family a nod before turning to join the group, waiting for Goku to join them as Trunks flew away to join Goten at 17’s island.

“That crazy motherfucker… He really brought Frieza here to compete with us as the tenth member of our group,” Krillin chuckled as Piccolo threw the two newcomers a senzu bean.

“Look at all of these familiar faces,” Frieza smirked. “Oh, how I’ve dreamt of annihilating you all.”

“Say one more word, and I’ll fucking destroy you!” Vegeta growled.

“Hey, I know we all have a _history_ , but let’s deal with it after the Tournament of Power,” Krillin said with a nervous laugh.

“He’s right,” Beerus added. “Besides, I’ll destroy his soul so he can never come back to life if he steps out of line.”

“Aha. Ha. Ha. Lord Beerus, you know I just tease… I would never harm these fine people.”

“Now, everyone hold hands so we can depart,” Whis smiled.

“Remember this is a battle royale, so work as a team. Got it?!” Beerus enunciated, his glare directed at Frieza as everyone answered as one.

“Got it!”

“Yep!”

“Let’s do this!”

“Yeah!”

“Good luck, everyone!” Bulma shouted.

“Have a victory banquet prepared for us when we return,” Beerus stated with confidence, drooling at the thought of all the food he would soon consume.

“You got it!”

Glancing toward her mate, she winked. **_~~“I’ll be waiting, Vegeta. I love you~”~~_**

**_~~“I’ll be back soon, my heart.”~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the “Everyone, meet Bra Eschalot Briefs,” I wanted to write, Princess of Genovia AHAHAHA! Please tell me people understand this reference~ 👀🤣
> 
> And if you haven’t noticed, I changed my username! I’ll be going by TINA18 from now instead of fanfictina18. My twitter handle will stay the same bc someone already uses TINA18 there.


End file.
